NERV Moscow
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: CAPITULO 14 FINALMENTE ARRIBA. Pese a destruir al séptimo Angel, la vergüenza por la derrota en su primer enfrentamiento, lleva al Comandante Ikari a tomar la decisión de reemplazar a Misato por una ex-capitán del ejercito Ruso, que responde al nombre de Balalaika
1. Antecedentes

**Evangelion – Black Lagoon**

**NERV MOSCOW**

**_Autor: Jiraiya_**

_**NOTA 1:**__ Los derechos de las series Neon Genesis Evangelion y Black Lagoon NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Antecedentes**

El Angel había aparecido repentinamente cerca de Tokyo-3, tal como lo suelen hacer estos molestos atacantes venidos de solo Dios sabe donde. Nada mas ser divisado este gigantesco ser, se puso en marcha el operativo de rigor destinado a detener al intruso. Operativo que consistía en un descomunal derroche de impuestos, ya que por más bombas, misiles, o balas disparadas, estás no tenían nada que hacer contra un escudo AT. Lo único que podía detener a un Angel, era un Evangelion.

Evangelion, el último y más sofisticado ingenio salido de la retorcida mente del ser humano, era el arma creada para detener a los Angeles. Un arma que se saltaba todas las regulaciones internacionales sobre clonación y violaba groseramente cuanta ley sobre experimentación genética había en la tierra, pero daba lo mismo si servía a su fin, y hasta ahora habían servido muy bien, y repito... hasta ahora.

Los ojos de todo el mundo estaban centrados en las dos portentosas Evangelion 01 y 02, que no solo fracasaron miserablemente en su intento por derrotar al Angel, que de paso se dividió en dos, también habían sido vencidas de una forma a todas luces humillante. Las EVA-01 y EVA-02 estaban incrustadas limpiamente de cabeza en el suelo, con las piernas apuntando al cielo en una posición muy poco decorosa. Demás está decir que las risas y las burlas del público no se hicieron esperar.

En el interior del Geo-Frente, en uno de los recónditos lugares de la pirámide de NERV, el comandante Gendo Ikari, con la cara roja de furia y vergüenza, se ponía de pie dejaba la habitación dando grandes zancadas y echando humo por las narices. El sub-comandante Fuyutsuki, igualmente molesto, pero mucho más contenido, miraba con reprobación a los pilotos Langley e Ikari.

- ¡Nos han avergonzado ante todo el mundo! –- dijo categóricamente el hombre, señalando el monitor donde se veía el resultado del enfrentamiento con el Angel, que ahora eran dos Angeles, sea dicho de paso.

Asuka hizo el amago de reclamar, pero una mirada penetrante del sub-comandante la hizo cambiar de opinión. Por fortuna para ellos, una mina N2 había detenido a los Angeles momentáneamente y tendrían algo de tiempo para montar un contraataque, pero estaba más que claro que este incidente tendría consecuencias.

Finalmente, la batalla fue ganada por las Evangelion 01 y 02 en una espectacular demostración de coordinación y danza sincronizada, pero ni esa impresionante victoria los libraría del giro que tomarían los acontecimientos.

* * *

En lo mas recóndito del Geo-Frente, perdido en uno de los rincones mas desconocidos e impenetrables de NERV, estaba la oficina de su comandante supremo, Gendo Ikari, que se encontraba en la posición Gendo marca registrada, contemplando unos papeles dispuestos sobre su escritorio.

El hombre seguía molesto por la vergüenza pasada por el resultado del primer enfrentamiento contra el sétimo Angel. Es cierto que al final habían ganado, pero la humillación de la primera derrota no se borraría con nada, y lo que es peor, podía volver a ocurrir. Era necesario tomar medidas para evitar ese escenario a toda costa. Ese era el motivo que lo había mantenido tan distante los pasados días. Había estado analizando la situación, buscando la mejor alternativa y creía haber llegado a la solución, la cual descansaba sobre su escritorio en la forma del curriculum militar de una persona a todas luces más que capacita para el puesto que pensaba ofrecerle. Con eso en mente, el hombre estiró una de sus enguantadas manos y apretó un botón en una pequeña consola a un costado de su escritorio.

- Necesito hacer una llamada de larga distancia a Roanampur, en Tailandia –- dijo fríamente Gendo a su secretaria, dándole el número telefónico en cuestión.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta del otro lado de la línea, el hombre sonrió perversamente. Las cosas cambiarían mucho en NERV de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Nada que decir por ahora.


	2. Capítulo 1: Llega Balalaika

**Evangelion – Black Lagoon**

**NERV MOSCOW**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA 1:**__ Los derechos de las series Neon Genesis Evangelion y Black Lagoon NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capítulo I: "LLEGA BALALAIKA"**

"Algo va a pasar aquí, y no será nada bueno"

Eso es lo que pasaba por la mente de todas las personas reunidas en el centro de mando de NERV en ese momento. El grupo en cuestión, había sido citado en ese lugar por el comandante Ikari en persona, lo que nunca es algo bueno, y al ver la cara de jugador de pocker del hombre en cuestión, y la cara de funeral que tenia Misato, parada uno pasos mas atrás, solo confirmaba ese pensamiento inicial.

Es así como la doctora Ritsuko miraba con total desconfianza a Gendo, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su delantal blanco, preguntándose que nueva idiotez se le había ocurrido hoy al muy imbecil. Solo esperaba que no fuera algo como la loca idea de hacer unas complicadísimas poses que aparecían en el kamasutra. Cuando lo intentaron con la primera, quedaron tan complicados que por poco y tuvieron que llamar a alguien para que fuera a desenredarlos... eso era algo que prefería no recordar.

Junto a la científica, estaba el trío compuesto por Makoto, Maya y Shigeru, que miraban con preocupación a una visiblemente afligida Misato. Kaji, que no era ningún tonto, ya intuía algo de lo que se venía, y solo miraba con resignación y algo de pena a Misato, esperando que las cosas no resultaran tan mal como creía que resultarían. En cuanto a los pilotos EVA, también habían sido convocados a esta reunión y estaban igualmente expectantes, aunque cada uno en su estilo particular. Asuka estaba de brazos cruzados, enojada como es su costumbre. Hay que precisar que ni ella tenía muy claro por qué estaba enojada, pero estaba segura que era culpa de Shinji. En cuanto al susodicho, miraba con recelo a su padre y trataba de mantenerse a prudente distancia de la enojada pelirroja. Por su parte, Rei... bueno, Rei solo miraba con rostro neutro. Si pensaba en algo en ese momento, nunca nadie llegó a saberlo.

Frente al grupo en cuestión, junto al comandante supremo de NERV, estaba su mano derecha, Fuyutsuki, y un poco atrás, la teniente Misato Katsukagi, que estaba con la cabeza gacha y una cara de funeral que tenía más que preocupados a los presentes. En ese momento, el hombre de lentes, barba ridícula y mirada penetrante tras sus inseparables anteojos que brillaron con un misterioso reflejo venido de solo Dios sabe donde, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

- Los he reunido aquí, para informarles personalmente sobre los cambios que tendrán lugar a partir de este momento -– dijo mirando a todos con seriedad antes de continuar - Luego del vergonzoso incidente ocurrido antes de la destrucción del séptimo Angel, donde NERV quedó en ridículo ante el mundo entero por la ineptitud de los pilotos de los EVA 01 y 02, y la incompetencia del oficial al mando, he tomado una determinación.

Shinji y Asuka se encogieron sobre si mismos al recordar el vergonzoso resultado de su primer enfrentamiento ante el séptimo Angel. Asuka miró a Shinji rencorosamente, ya que lo culpaba por eso, mientras que el chico apartaba la mirada. Por su parte, Misato agachaba un poco más la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco más miserable, si fuera posible.

En eso, Gendo Ikari aclaro su garganta y retomó la palabra.

- He toma la decisión de relevar a la teniente Misato Katsuragi del mando de las operaciones militares de NERV, y poner a otra persona más capacitada en su lugar –- anunció, ante la exclamaciones de asombro de todos los presentes, mientras mirada a Fuyutsuki con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Ya puede pasar - dijo el sub-comandante y las miradas de todos giraron inmediatamente hacia una puerta, por donde ingresó la persona que reemplazaría a Misato como jefa de operaciones.

La persona en cuestión, era una mujer que rondaba los treinta años, de porte imponente, tez blanca y larga cabellera rubia amarrada en una coleta alta. Vestía un impecable traje de ejecutiva, medias negras, zapatos de taco alto, y un sobretodo militar sobre sus hombros. Tenía además lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo y una mirada cruel y penetrante. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de todos, fue una gran cicatriz en la cara de la mujer que atravesaba de arriba abajo su ojo derecho, junto con otras cicatrices que eran visibles en el cuello. Aún así, esas cicatrices no mermaban un ápice la belleza de la mujer.

Kaji miró de arriba abajo a la rubia con una insipiente erección entre las piernas y una sonrisa en los labios, prometiéndose que tendría que conocer más a fondo a la nueva directora de operaciones. Por su parte, Ristuko observó a la mujer con algo de envidia por lo bien que se veía pese a las cicatrices en su cara, además, parecía ser rubia natural. Para Maya, Makoto y Shigeru, la noticia había sido tan chocante, que aún no se recuperaban. En cuanto a los pilotos EVA... Asuka miraba a mujer con algo de admiración, ya que la impresionó con su sola presencia. Shinji la miraba con desconfianza, pero no podía negar que era muy atractiva. En cuanto a Rei... ni siquiera había pestañeado.

La mujer se detuvo unos pasos por delante de Gendo, cruzando los brazos por sobre el pecho, en una inequívoca pose de arrogancia, analizando con la mirada a cada una de los presentes como si fueran cucarachas, mientras le daba una calada a su habano.

Gendo sonrió malignamente, y aclaró su garganta para hablar.

- Les presento a la capitán Balalaika, del ejercito Ruso, actualmente retirada. Estuvo al mando de una unidad de fuerzas especiales. Es experta francotirador y veterana de guerra condecorada. Ella será la nueva jefa de operaciones militares de NERV a partir de este instante –- anunció Gendo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar, mientras Balalaika seguía analizando al grupo con la mirada, no quedando muy contenta con lo que veía, sea dicho de paso.

- Comandante... ¿Qué pasará con Misato? –- preguntó Ritsuko, temiendo por la suerte de su amiga, haciendo audible la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

- Estará bajo las ordenes de la capitán Balalaika a partir de ahora -– respondió el hombre con una media sonrisa.

- Ejem, capitán Balalaika. No se puede fumar en el centro de mando –- señaló Fuyutsuki, un tanto molesto por el penetrante humo del habano, pero no obtuvo respuesta de la susodicha, por lo que arrugó el ceño y volvió a reconvenir a la mujer –- ¡Capitán Balalaika! Está prohibido fumar en el centro de mando.

Balalaika le dio una fiera mirada de medio lado a Fuyutsuki, que sintió que se le erizaba el pelo al ver los duros ojos de la mujer parada frente a él.

- Me importa una mierda esa regla.

- ¿Perdón? -– preguntó apenas audible Fuyutsuki, no creyendo lo que había oído.

- Que me importa una mierda esa regla. Si yo quiero fumar, entonces fumo, y fin del asunto. Y al que no le guste, le meto una bala en el culo -– fue la cortante respuesta de la rubia, que miraba a Fuyutsuki con una cara que decía claramente, "moléstame otra vez y te mato"

A Gendo Ikari le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la respuesta de su nueva y flamante contratación. Por su parte, Fuyutsuki casi moja los pantalones.

La rubia se giró para observar nuevamente al grupo y dio un suspiro de resignación, lanzó el habano al suelo y lo pisó con la punta de uno de sus costosos zapatos italianos. Levantó la vista y fulminó al grupo con la mirada.

- Ahora entiendo porque las cosas en NERV no marchan como es debido. Son el grupo de idiotas mas patético que he visto en toda mi vida –- exclamó Balalaika, cosa que por supuesto ofendió a todo el grupo presente.

- Con el debido respeto, usted no tiene derecho a tratarnos de esa forma. Todos aquí son personal altamente calificado –- reclamó Ritsuko, herida en su amor propio.

- Es verdad. Hemos cumplido con nuestro trabajo de forma muy competente –- dijo Shigeru.

- Pese a las adversidades siempre hemos salido adelante –- lo apoyó Makoto.

Pero la que estaba realmente molesta era cierta pelirroja, que pasó en fracción de segundos de estar impresionada por esa mujer, a estar jodidamente ofendida hasta la última de sus células, y así comenzó a hacérselo saber a nueva directora de operaciones.

- ¡Oiga, usted! El que sea la nueva directora de operaciones no le da derecho a tratarnos de esa forma. Y mucho menos a mi, la gran Soryu Asuk...

Asuka no alcanzó a terminar su regaño, cuando sintió un balazo justo entre sus piernas que la hizo salta hacia atrás, cayendo sentada en el suelo con el corazón en la mano y los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas levantarme la voz, pedazo de puta! He matado a otros por mucho menos que esto –- dijo Balalaika escupiendo las palabras, sosteniendo una humeante pistola Makarov en su mano derecha, apuntando directo entre los ojos de la pelirroja.

Asuka estaba tan impactada, que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Por su parte, el resto estaba tan impactado como la pelirroja, y decidieron sabiamente mantener la boca cerrada. Misato en cambio pugnaba internamente por hacer algo, pero lamentablemente estaba atada de manos.

- ¡Capitán Balalaika! -– exclamó un enojado Gendo, al ver la acción de su nueva contratación.

- ¿Si? –- preguntó la rubia, mirando de medio lado a Gendo con una mirada afilada, y una pistola en su mano derecha.

- Nada -– respondió el supremo comandante.

Balalaika le dedicó una última mirada a Gendo antes de guardar su arma y devolver su atención al grupo frente a ella, y especialmente a los tres chicos que llamaron poderosamente su atención.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen estos tres mocosos aquí? ¿Y quienes son los famosos pilotos EVA? ¿Ustedes? –- preguntó la rubia, mirando a Makoto, Maya y Shigeru.

Todos se miraron unos a otros como preguntándose quien respondería la pregunta de la rubia. Obviamente nadie quería ser el afortunado. Mientras, a espaldas de la nueva directora de operaciones, Fuyutsuki daba unos golpecitos en el hombro a Gendo para llamar su atención.

- Ejem, comandante Ikari... ¿Habremos hecho lo correcto contratando a esta mujer?

- Bueno, un viejo amigo me la recomendó. El la conoce desde hace años y me dijo que la capitán Balalaika era la persona que necesitaba si quería hacer profundos cambios en la parte operativa de NERV. Además, no puedo desconocer que su currículum militar es impresionante.

- Es verdad. No puedo negar eso, pero... no se por qué presiento que nos vamos a arrepentir de esto –- comentó Fuyutsuki, mirando a Balalaika.

Gendo Ikari, supremo comandante de NERV, no pudo dejar de considerar las palabras de su antiguo maestro. Le haría una llamada a su amigo Chang, en Roanampur, solo por si acaso, para pedir más referencias sobre la capitán Balalaika, reflexionó Gendo, mientras la rubia miraba con ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta a los tres jóvenes pilotos EVA.

- ¿Me quieren decir que estos tres niños con olor a leche son los famosos pilotos EVA? Debe ser una broma de mal gusto –- exclamó la sorprendida rubia.

- No es broma –- dijo Ritsuko.

Balalaika dio un nuevo suspiro de resignación y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿En qué momento me fueron a convencer de dejar el Hotel Moscow? –- se quejó.

_**Fin Capítulo I**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **¿En qué momento se me ocurrió la loca idea de hacer un X-Over entre Evangelion y Black Lagoon? Pueden culpar al amigo Crom Cruach por esta locura, ya que la idea surgió de un mail que me mandó hace poco con la siguiente pregunta: ¿Que rubia del mundo del animé te gustaría ver en EVA?.

¿Por qué una rubia? Fetiche de Crom Cruach, supongo. El punto es que se me vino inmediatamente a la mente Balalaika para reemplazar a Misato. Lo sé, es una completa locura, Evangelion y Black Lagoon son de mundos distintos y transcurren en épocas distintas. Entonces recordé los omakes que salen al final de los tomos de Black Lagoon, donde los personajes salían en situaciones jocosas y disparatadas, y pensé "¿Por qué no hacer algo parecido, pero un poco mas serio?"

Sacar a Balalaika del Hotel Moscow y meterla en el mundo de EVA no fue fácil, ya que me tuve que tomar muchas licencias literarias. Solo espero que no quieran quemarme en una hoguera por escribir esta locura.

No puedo dejar de agradecer a mis prelectores Crom Cruach y Shield Liger, que me han estado ayudado, comentando, corrigiendo los potenciales errores al mezclar dos series tan distintas, y dando ideas para hacer una historia mas interesante. Agradezco también al amigo Seferino Rengel, que me ha ayudado con terminología militar y sus conocimientos sobre el idioma ruso.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	3. Capítulo 2: Preparándose para la guerra

**Evangelion – Black Lagoon**

**NERV MOSCOW**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de las series Neon Genesis Evangelion y Black Lagoon NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capitulo II: "PREPARÁNDOSE PARA LA GUERRA"**

Balalaika observaba con un tick en su ojo derecho el desempeño de los famosos pilotos EVA, en un simulacro de combate virtual que había programado para ver las capacidades de sus nuevos subordinados. La expresión de su rostro dejaba en claro que no estaba muy contenta con lo que veían sus ojos. Bajó la vista y volvió a revisar las tres carpetas con la información de los pilotos que estaban ante ella.

Primera Elegida. Rei Ayanami, piloto del EVA-00 (Prototipo). La chica era todo un misterio. Su ficha personal estaba en blanco. Oficialmente no tenía pasado. O la chica nació con 14 años, o había algo muy sucio en su vida pasada que no querían revelar. No había que ser muy inteligentes para deducir que era lo segundo. Por otro lado, Rei Ayanami no era ninguna maravilla como piloto. Su índice de sincronización era apenas aceptable, sus conocimientos militares eran casi nulos y pese a obedecer al pie de la letra lo que se le pedía, lo hacía de forma demasiado mecanizada, como si fuera una especie de robot. Y como si esto no fuera poco, la chica parecía ser "autista".

Segunda Elegida. Soryu Asuka Langley, piloto del EVA-02 (Modelo de producción) La chica era muy competente. Su índice de sincronización era bastante bueno, y su conocimiento militar era más que aceptable. La chica recibió en Alemania un completo entrenamiento militar que la hacía muy competente en el campo de batalla. Fuera de eso, la pelirroja era como una patada en hígado. Era una niña caprichosa y engreída que siempre quería salirse con la suya y hacerlo todo a su gusto. Si estuvieran en Roanampur ya la habría mandado a matar hace rato, pero... bueno. Ya se encargaría de corregirla, y más le valía entrar en razón o conocería de lo que ella era capaz.

Y finalmente... Tercer Elegido. Shinji Ikari, piloto del EVA-01 (Prototipo) Era un bueno para nada. El mocoso nunca tuvo entrenamiento militar. Cuestionaba las ordenes mil veces antes de acatarlas de mala gana, se quejaba por todo, lloraba apenas lo presionaban un poco, o si lo mirabas feo... en otras palabras, era un alfeñique llorón pusilánime. Una pobre excusa de ser humano, que tenía más valor muerto que vivo, pero era el piloto estrella de NERV. ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto?

- Sáquenlos de ahí. Ya he visto más que suficiente - dijo Balalaika, con un dejo de frustración en la voz, exhalando una bocana de humo de su inseparable habano.

- Capitán Balalaika, aquí está el resultado de los índices de sincronización. Todos los pilotos han subido unos puntos respecto al último registró –- dijo Misato, entregándole una tablilla con los datos a la rubia, que se la arrebató de mala gana de las manos.

- Indices de sincronización, Evangelion, escudo AT... ¡Odin Govno! (1) –- dijo molesta la rubia, lanzando a un lado la tablilla sin siquiera verla –- Me cuesta creer que hemos llegado a algo tan bizarro como esto. Por muy tecnológico que sea, prefiero mil veces los tiempos cuando las batallas se ganaban con coraje y un AK-47 en las manos. ¿No lo opina lo mismo, sargento?

- Efectivamente, capitán -– respondió Boris, que estaba de pie a un lado de la rubia.

Sargento Boris, la mano derecha de Balalaika. Para todos fue una sorpresa el verlo aparecer de pronto cubriendo las espadas de la rubia como si fuera su sombra. Al parecer, una de las condiciones de Balalaika para tomar el cargo de jefa de operaciones de NERV, era poder llevar con ella a un grupo de ex-soldados que habían servido bajo su mando en las sucesivas guerras en que se vio inmiscuida la madre Rusia luego del Segundo Impacto. Rusia había comenzado a expandirse como mala hierba luego de la gran catástrofe, absorbiendo algunas de las repúblicas que antiguamente fueron parte de la Unión Soviética y no se tuvieron hasta llegar a Afganistán, que finalmente anexaron a su territorio.

Por lo poco que sabían desde que la rubia se unió a NERV hace una semana, Boris y el resto de sujetos que desembarcaron en NERV, fueron tropas de fuerzas especiales, que bajo el mando de Balalaika, lucharon guerra tras guerra, exterminando a todo el que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzárseles por delante, donde además, la rubia se había ganado las cicatrices que cubrían su cara. Dejando eso de lado, Balalaika parecía ser una comandante muy competente, ya que ganó innumerables batallas y por el trato que recibía de sus subordinas, se notaba que le tenían un profundo respeto y una obediencia ciega.

Balalaika exhaló otra bocanada de humo, para mala fortuna de los que tenían que sopórtalo, y dio un bufido de resignación.

- El que esos tres mocosos sean los únicos que puedan mover esas EVA, es una verdadera patada en el culo. Si pudiera poner a tres de mis camaradas en los mandos de esas cosas, esta guerra ya estaría gana –- exclamó.

- Eso es totalmente imposible –- señaló Ritsuko, dando unos pasos hacia adelante –- Si leyó la información que le entregué, sabrá que los únicos capacitados para sincronizar con EVA, son los elegidos por el Instituto Marduck. Jóvenes nacidos tras el Segundo Impacto.

Balalaika estrechó los ojos y caminó hasta quedar de pie frente a Ritsuko, que sostuvo estoicamente su penetrante mirada.

- Leí toda la información que me facilitó, doctora Akagi, y no quedé muy conforme con ella. ¿Que son los EVA, realmente?

- Toda la información está en los...

- ¡Lozh! (2) –- ladró Balalaika en ruso –- Hay muchas cosas que no me están informando, y si hay algo que me molesta jodidamente, es que me oculten las cosas –- finalizó, dándole una mirada afilada a la científica.

Ritsuko siguió sosteniendo la mirada de la rubia, acostumbrada ya a miradas tan intimidantes, luego de trabajar tantos años bajo el mando de Gendo Ikari. Balalaika sonrió al ver la fuerza que había en los ojos de Ritsuko, y como esta no se apocó ante sus duras palabras. Se dio la vuelta meneando la cabeza, como alejando una idea loca de su mente, mientras caminada de regreso a la los monitores que mostraban a los pilotos EVA saliendo de las Entry-Plug, donde realizaron el simulacro de combate virtual.

–- Bien, centremos en el problema inmediato. Necesito soldados y lo que tengo es... tres mocosos con olor a leche. Es un milagro que hallan ganados las batallas pasadas.

- Con el debido respeto, capitán. Pese a su juventud, Shinji, Asuka y Rei son pilotos muy competentes, y han demostrado de sobra lo que valen arriesgando la vida en las pasadas batallas. No encuentro justo que los menosprecie de esa forma –- dijo Misato, molesta por el comentario de la rubia.

- ¿Ha peleado alguna vez en una guerra, teniente Katsuragi? - preguntó Balalaika, girándose para observar a Misato.

- Nunca.

- Pues yo he peleado en varias, y he visto a niños menores que estos en el campo de batalla cargando fusiles de asalto disparándolos sin vacilar. He visto a niños no mayores de 7 años con el cuerpo envuelto en explosivos, inmolándose como bombas humanas con una decisión digna del mejor soldado. Yo no veo en esa fuerza en estos niños.

- Esta es una guerra distinta a las que ha peleado en el pasado, capitán Balalaika –- señaló Misato.

- Es verdad, pero sigue siendo una guerra, y para ganar una guerra, hay que aplastar al enemigo como si fuera una cucaracha. Exterminarlos uno por uno hasta que quede solo una pila de cadáveres bajo tus pies. Así se ganan las guerras, teniente Katsuragi, y para hacer eso se necesitan soldados, y eso es lo que necesito que sean esos tres niños –- señaló, dando por concluido el tema - ¡Sargento! ¿Que opina?

Boris se cuadró, respondiendo la pregunta de la mujer.

- Bien, respecto a la piloto, Soryu Asuka Langley, de acuerdo a lo que pudimos apreciar en el ejercicio y lo que dice su historial, ha recibido entrenamiento militar. No es avanzado, pero si lo suficiente para operar en niveles aceptables. Sugiero que se haga un repaso a lo ya aprendido, refuerce la parte teórica en cuanto tácticas de guerra y que se la especialice en áreas en las que parece tener mayor facilidad, como el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el uso de armamento. El punto en contra es su mal carácter. Es llevada a sus ideas y no sabe acatar ordenes.

- Habrá que trabajar fuerte en esa parte. Que el camarada Sakharov se haga cargo de su entrenamiento. El sabrá tratar con ella y encausarla adecuadamente. Continua -– dijo Balalaika, dándole una calda a su habano, mientras Ristuko y Misato se miraban un tanto asustadas por lo que estaban escuchando.

- Con respecto a la piloto Rei Ayanami. Por su historial no obtuvimos nada, ya que está totalmente en blanco, pero por lo que acabamos de ver, si recibió algún tipo de entrenamiento militar, fue muy escaso. Su índice de sincronización es el más bajo, lo cual vuelve mas lento el movimiento y reacciones de su EVA. Por la suma de todo esto, es de escasa ayuda en el campo de batalla. Lo otro que me preocupa es que la chica parece ser autista, lo cual será un problema a la hora de entrenarla –- dijo Boris.

- ¡Rei no es autista! –- reclamó Misato enfadada –- Ella es solo una chica especial. Se crió desde niña dentro de NERV entrenando con el único propósito de pilotar el EVA. Su carácter es así, ya que no tiene mucha experiencia relacionándose con las personas, pero en fondo es una buena chica, y muy competente como piloto.

- Bien, aunque sea como dice, no quita el hecho de la chica no sea de mucha ayuda en un combate –- señaló Balalaika, cruzándose de brazos –- Creo que el camarada Kolchinsky será el ideal para encargarse del entrenamiento de esta chica. Si hay alguien que puede lidiar con un carácter tan complicado, ese es Kolchinsky. Que parta con un entrenamiento básico y vaya progresando gradualmente. La función de Ayanami a partir de ahora será de apoyo a sus compañeros en el campo de batalla. Por lo tanto, ella será el francotirador del equipo.

- Una muy buena decisión, capitán –- dijo Boris, concordando plenamente con él análisis de su superior.

- Y dile a Kolchinsky que yo personalmente me encargaré de entrenar a esta chica como francotirador. Creo que será algo muy interesante –- dijo Balalaika, con una media sonrisa.

Ante esa afirmación de la rubia, Misato y Ritsuko se miraron con sorpresa y algo de preocupación por la suerte de Rei. En eso, Balalaika, se acercó a una consola sobre la que descansaba una valija larga y aplanada, que había cargado Boris al ingresar al cuarto desde donde se monitorio el simulacro de combate virtual. Al abrir la valija sacó un fusil de francotirador que manejó con la maestría de un experto, a la vez que lo acariciaba con una sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro.

- "Dragunov", fusil de francotirador semiautomático, calibre 7,62 x 54R. A mi juicio, el mejor. Fabricación rusa, obviamente. Doctora Akagi, quiero que el fusil de positrones que tiene NERV, y que por lo que vi es un armatoste que va acoplado a un brazo de un EVA, sea modificado para que quede como este fusil –- dijo la rubia, lanzándole el arma a Ritsuko, que se dobló bajo el peso del arma y por la fuerza con que Balalaika se lo había lanzado.

- El fusil de positrones es un arma muy complicada en su funcionamiento, Capitán Balalaika –- Señaló Ritsuko, pasándole el Dragunov a Maya, que estaba sentada en una terminal junto a ella - El diseño que determinamos para esta arma luego del ataque del cuarto Angel, es el más adecuado para desempeñar...

- El diseño es una mierda, doctora Akagi –- sentenció Balalaika - Es demasiado pesado y difícil de manejar. El diseño que tenía esta arma cuando derrotaron al cuarto Angel era el adecuado. No debieron cambiarlo. Modifíquelo para quedar con el aspecto de este Dragunov. Un francotirador necesita un arma que sea precisa y fácil de transportar.

- Eso no es algo fácil de hacer. Como le dije, el fusil de positrones es un arma muy complicada.

- Sorpréndame -– fue la respuesta de la rubia con una sonrisa de triunfo, para luego mirar a su segundo al mando con un asentimiento de cabeza -– Continué sargento.

- Si capitán. Piloto Shinji Ikari. Nunca recibió entrenamiento militar, ni había subido a un EVA hasta antes de llegar a Tokyo-3 hace unos meses atrás. No muestra ningún punto fuerte. Es de carácter débil, introvertido, se encierra en si mismo y llora como una niña si lo presionan demasiado. En resumen, es un bueno para nada. Aún así, su sincronización con EVA es la mejor de todas, pese a no recibir ninguna preparación previa, y aunque cueste creerlo, es el piloto estrella de NERV. El solo a dado cuenta de casi todos los Angeles hasta ahora.

- Mmmhh... este chico es una verdadera patada en el culo –- dijo Balalaika de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, considerando qué hacer con la que al parecer sería su piedra en el zapato. Luego de reflexionar unos segundos, llegó a una conclusión -– Bien, este te lo dejo a ti, camarada sargento.

- ¿A mi? - preguntó Boris, no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

- Si, a ti sargento. Quiero que tomes a este chico, y lo transformes de un mocoso llorón pusilánime a un verdadero soldado. En otras palabras, quiero que lo conviertas en un hombre –- señaló Balalaika, mirando a un cada vez más preocupado Boris -– Confío en tus capacidades sargento, por eso te estoy dando esta difícil misión.

- Gracias capitán. Me halaga –- respondió Baris, sudando profusamente, preguntándose si sería capaz de cumplir con esta misión, calculando que sería mas fácil volver a pelear la guerra de Afganistán armado solo con un cuchillo, que hacer un soldado del vástago despreciado de Gendo Ikari.

- Bien, eso es todo por ahora –- dijo Balalaika dando por finalizada la reunión, encaminándose a la puerta de salida - Si me necesitan estaré en mi oficina. Katsuragi, acompáñame y trae esos informes de sincronización, los revisaremos tomando un trago. Muero por un poco de Vodka –- dijo saliendo del lugar, seguida de una expectante Misato, que ya se pasaba la lengua por los labios ante la mención del licor.

Atrás, Ritsuko y los que conocían a Misato, no auguraban nada bueno si las palabras "Misato" y "alcohol" estaba juntas en la misma frase. Por su parte, un preocupado Boris miraba la carpeta que contenía la información de Shinji Ikari, preguntándose que había hecho en su vida anterior para merecer semejante destino.

_**Fin Capítulo II**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: ** Balalaika comienza a hacer de las suyas en NERV, iniciando por los pilotos EVA, que tendrán una dura prueba por delante. El otro que tampoco la tendrá fácil es el pobre de Boris, que tendrá que encargarse de Shinji. Como dije antes, nada bueno puede salir de esto.

Gracias a mis prelectores Crom Cruach y Shield Liger por sus comentarios y correcciones.

- 1: Odin Govno: Una Mierda.

- 2: Lozh: Mentira.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	4. Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento Especial

**Evangelion – Black Lagoon**

**NERV MOSCOW**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de las series Neon Genesis Evangelion y Black Lagoon NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capitulo III: "ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL"**

- Tiene que detener a esa mujer, comandante. Quiere someter a los pilotos a un entrenamiento militar para convertirlos en máquinas de matar - dijo una molesta Ritsuko.

- Precisamente para eso está aquí la capitán Balalaika, doctora. Para preparar adecuadamente a los pilotos y asegurar que cosas como la ocurrida en la última batalla, no se vuelvan a repetir -– dijo Gendo, detrás de su enguantadas manos.

- También quiere que cambie el diseño del fusil de positrones. ¿Tiene idea de lo complicado y costoso que resultará hacer esas modificaciones?

- Sus razones tendrá para solicitar ese cambio. Mire, doctora. La capitán Balalaika ha sido muy recomendada y su historial militar es, en una palabra, "brillante". Déjela hacer su trabajo y vea los resultados antes de criticarla -– repuso Gendo.

Ristsuko estrechó los ojos ante esa respuesta, que no era precisamente la que esperaba.

- Esa mujer está yendo demasiado lejos y sólo lleva una semana aquí. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué se trajo consigo a esa tropa de rusos con ella? Tienen pinta de asesinos de la mafia.

- Bien... digamos que, venía todo incluido en el paquete cuando la contraté –- repuso Gendo, con una gota de sudor en la nuca, al recordar la suma extra que tuvo que desembolsar por el grupo de rusos que debían venir con Balalaika, si quería que ella firmara el contrato –- Los rusos fueron asignados como parte de Seguridad de NERV. Después de todo, estábamos pensando en aumentar la dotación. Ya se nos estaba haciendo poca para todo el trabajo que hay estos días. Solucioné dos problemas de una.

Ritsuko solamente rodó los ojos y se dio la media vuelta para dejar la oficina del idiota que tenía al frente, antes de que se contagiara la estupidez.

- La espero esta noche en mi casa, doctora -– dijo Gendo, con una sonrisa un tanto lasciva, cuando la mujer estaba por cruzar la puerta.

Ritsuko se detuvo y apuñó las manos entre frustrada y enfadada consigo misma, porque sabía que aunque su mente dijera no, su corazón siempre terminaba decidiendo por ella, y al final terminaba en la cama de ese hombre de una forma u otra.

- Ahí estaré –- dijo cortante -– Pero no se le ocurra sacar otra vez esa copia del kamasutra, o le juro que se la tiro por la cabeza -– sentenció la mujer sin siquiera mirar atrás, saliendo de la oficina echando humo por las narices.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Balalaika había determinado el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento militar para los pilotos EVA y las cosas parecían ir bien encaminadas, al menos eso dejaba entrever la cara de Balalaika, que si bien no era de alegría, tampoco era de enfado. La mujer tenía fe en las capacidades de sus subordinados. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba Misato, que por primera vez podría supervisar el entrenamiento de los pilotos EVA, junto con la nueva directora de operaciones. Estaba bastante preocupada, ya que estos cuatro días los pilotos se habían estado quedando en las instalaciones de NERV y no había tenido contacto con ellos.

Obviamente no fue cosa fácil comenzar con esto, más que nada por Asuka, que al saber sobre la orden que había sido dada por la nueva directora de operaciones, a la que no quería ni acercarse después de que ésta le disparara, se había negado terminantemente. Al menos hasta que Balalaika se paró frente a ella y con una sola mirada la hizo cambiar de opinión.

El que Asuka obedeciera de forma tan sumisa no era de extrañar. Hace unos días se había difundido por todo NERV el incidente protagonizado por uno de los gorilas de seguridad de NERV, que hizo un comentario algo obsceno respecto a la belleza de la rubia, cuando pasaba junto a ella por un corredor. Para mala suerte del tipo, Balalaika alcanzó a escucharlo y en un parpadeo le había volado los dientes de un derechazo y lo hizo girar en el aire con una llave, desencajándole y rompiéndole un brazo en el proceso. Al aterrizar recibió un balazo en una pierna, y si al pobre sujeto aún le quedan dientes, la rubia se los tiró cuando le encajó el cañón de su pistola Makarov en la boca. Lo que le dijo a continuación al sujeto no es algo que la gente de NERV quiera recordar, por su alto contenido violento. El desafortunado hombre terminó internado de gravedad en un hospital y pasaría largo tiempo ahí curando sus heridas, además de ser tratado por estrés postraumático.

Con estos antecedentes, a todos en NERV les quedó más que claro que la nueva directora de operaciones era de armas tomar, y que más valía no hacerla enfadar, ni estar cerca en un radio de varios kilómetros si eso llegaba a ocurrir. Ante la vista de estos hechos, Asuka decidió sabiamente tragarse su orgullo por una vez y acatar calladamente la orden de su nueva superior.

Aún así, a Asuka seguía sin gustarle la idea del nuevo programa de entrenamiento, ya que ella se encontraba lo suficientemente capacitada, pero cambió rápidamente de opinión nada más ver aparecer a quién sería su instructor. El instructor en cuestión, el camarada Sakharov, era un ruso cercano a los 30 años, 1 metro 85 de alto, rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo musculoso, pero atlético, encantador como el solo, y con un peligroso parecido a David Beckham. Ese fue el principal factor para que Asuka cambiara de opinión y siguiera a Sakharov al campo de entrenamiento de NERV con corazoncitos donde antes estaban sus ojos.

Balalaika no había seleccionado al azar a Sakharov para encargarse de la pelirroja. Sabía que la chica se entusiasmaría al ver cuan apuesto era su instructor y lo seguiría sin mayores problemas. Por su parte, Sakharov no tendría muchos problemas con ella, salvo por el tema del carácter, que debía tratar de corregir. Pero como hombre apuesto, mujeriego y que pese a estar en guerra se las había arreglado para conseguir alguna mujer, por lo general militares, casi tan hurañas como Balalaika, Sakharov tenía la experiencia necesaria para lidiar con el carácter caprichoso de alguien como la Segunda Elegida.

- ¿Lo ve, Katsuragi? Te dije que nuestra fierecilla cooperaría sin problemas con el entrenamiento que dispuse para ella –- dijo Balalaika con una sonrisa de triunfo, al ver como Asuka practicaba defensa personal con Sakharov, disfrutando plenamente del entrenamiento, aunque resultara totalmente apaleada, ya que su instructor podría ser apuesto, pero no era para nada blando, todo lo contrario, estaba barriendo el piso con ella.

Parada junto a rubia, una ya resignada Misato, que a esas alturas se había transformado en una especie de asistente de Balalaika, explicándole todo respecto a NERV, los EVA y la guerra que estaban peleando, mirada con algo de pena Asuka por la paliza que le estaban dando, pero en el fondo la comprendía. Ella también estaría feliz si ese apuesto hombre estuviera tocándola, aunque sea como entrenamiento.

- Bien, no puedo negar que fue buena idea. Asuka está cooperando sin mayores problemas. Pero me preocupa que se pueda entusiasmar demasiado con su instructor -– comentó Misato.

- Tranquila, Katsuragi. Sakharov no tomará la virginidad de la chica, si es lo que te preocupa. Sólo está abocado a cumplir con su misión –- respondió la rubia.

- Me alegra oír eso –- dijo Misato más calmada, sin quitar los ojos de Sakharov, sea dicho de paso.

- Pero podría darle luz verde si encuentro que un poco de sexo trae beneficios para el desempeño de la chica -– dijo Balalaika, a lo que Misato reaccionó mirándola espantada por ese comentario. La rubia simplemente se encogió de hombros - Nada mejor que un hombre fuerte, apuesto y un con una berga grande y firme para mantener feliz a una adolescente. Además, seamos sinceras, Katsuragi, la chica va a necesitar sexo tarde o temprano, y aunque la tengas viviendo junto a Shinji, veo muy poco probable que esos dos terminen revolcándose juntos.

- Sí, puede ser... pero...

- Tranquila, sólo bromeo. Sakharov tiene orden de mantener sus pantalones en su lugar -– finalizó Balalaika con una sonrisa irónica antes de continuar al siguiente campo de entrenamiento, con una poco convencida Misato, que se prometió tener una seria charla con Asuka cuando esta volviera a casa.

* * *

Al llegar al segundo campo de entrenamiento, Misato se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ahí estaba efectivamente Rei Ayanami con su instructor, pero haciendo algo muy distinto a lo que hacía la pelirroja. Rei y su instructor estaban en medio de una práctica de Tai Chi.

- ¿Tai Chi? Pensé que Rei estaría practicando defensa personal como Asuka, u otra cosa de corte militar –- cuestionó Misato a su superior.

- Está recibiendo ese entrenamiento, no le quepa duda, pero también hay otras cosas que trabajar en esta chica –- dijo Balalaika, encendiendo un habano –- Sigue las ordenes al pie de la letra, pero parece un puto robot. Yo no necesito un robot. Necesito un soldado. El Tai Chi me parece que es ideal para que esta chica se suelte un poco, entre en contacto con en ella misma y su entorno, y deje de ser tan jodidamente mecanizada en sus movimientos. El camarada Kolchinsky, que es como el maestro Zen del grupo, encontrará la forma de entender a esta chica y ayudarla a mejorar en su entrenamiento de buena forma. ¿Quién sabe? Para cuando Kolchinsky termine con ella tal vez sea una chica más normal, fuera de ser un soldado muy competente.

Misato quedó sorprendida al escuchar la declaración de Balalaika, y al ver como Rei seguía diestramente a su instructor en su práctica de Tai Chi. La verdad no se esperaba algo así, pero no pudo menos que sentirse un poco satisfecha. No compartía la idea de transformar en soldados a los pilotos EVA, pero debía reconocer que Balalaika eligió sabiamente el instructor para Asuka y Rei, que sería guiada por una persona que al parecer, sabía usar en una buena combinación la psicología oriental y las artes marciales.

"Ahora solo me falta cerciorarme de que Shinji esté tan bien como Rei y Asuka" pensó Misato, siguiendo a Balalaika hasta donde estaba Shinji entrenando con el sargento Boris.

* * *

- ¡MUEVE EL CULO, MOCOSO DE MIERDA! –- gritaba Boris, corriendo junto a Shinji por un circuito a campo traviesa, habilitado en un sector dentro del Geo-Frente - ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS ESPERANDO, UNA INVITACION? ¡CORRE, CORRE, CORRE!

Misato miró espantada a un cansado Shinji, con tenida de combate, casco, un AK-47 en las manos y barro hasta las orejas, corriendo por un circuito, siendo seguido de cerca por el sargento Boris, que lo motivaba en forma nada de amable para seguir corriendo. Por su parte, Balalaika sonreía complacida.

- ¿Qué le están haciendo a Shinji? -– preguntó Misato, lista para saltar a librar a su protegido de su sufrimiento.

- Convirtiéndolo en un soldado –- respondió Balalaika dándole una calada a su inseparable habano.

- Pero esto es una crueldad –- exclamó Misato, al ver como Shinji se arrastraba por el barro a punta y codo bajo una malla de alambre de púas.

- ¿Crueldad? Jajajajajajaja... esto no es crueldad, Katsuragi, es sólo un juego de niños. Aún no has visto nada. La mejor parte está por comenzar.

- Para usted que es veterana de guerra tal vez esto sea un juego de niños, pero para Shinji...

- Para este mocoso de mierda, el estar siendo entrenado por el camarada Boris es lo mejor que pudo pasarle en su miserable sucedáneo de vida. Si tiene alguna neurona en la cabeza, sabrá sacar provecho de la oportunidad que le estoy dando.

- ¿Oportunidad? ¿Hacerlo sufrir ahí abajo es una oportunidad? ¿Oportunidad de qué? –- estalló Misato.

Ante el reclamo de Misato, Shinji y Boris levantaron la vista y vieron que sobre una pequeña pronunciación del terreno estaban Misato y Balalaika de pie observando el entrenamiento. Para sorpresa de Misato, tanto Boris como Shinji se cuadraron y saludaron en forma marcial a la rubia. Balalaika devolvió el saludo llevando una mano a su frente.

Misato observó todo esto con la boca abierta, sobre todo porque Shinji no se veía para nada molesto con la situación, es más, le estaba sonriendo a Balalaika, y ella le devolvía una media sonrisa. Luego de eso, Shinji volvió a su circuito de obstáculos y Boris a increparlo para que se apurara. Entonces, Balalaika observó a Misato por unos segundos, y exhaló una bocanada de humo antes de hablar.

- Dime Katsuragi, tú que conoces a ese mocoso hace más tiempo que yo. ¿Qué suele hacer cuando lo presionan y lo obligan a hacer algo que no quiere?

- Bueno... se niega... reclama... y llora en algunos casos.

- Ahora el sargento Boris lo está obligando a hacer algo que de seguro no le gusta, pero no lo veo negarse, reclamar o llorar.

Misato, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de las palabras de Balalaika, y observó a Shinji, que seguía recorriendo la pista de obstáculos, con Boris pisándole los talones, gritándole para que moviera el trasero. Shinji no reclamaba, no ponía objeciones, no lloraba... él en verdad lo estaba haciendo, porque él quería hacerlo.

- Parece que al fin te diste cuenta –- dijo Balalaika, cruzándose de brazos –- Si el mocoso hubiera seguido por el mismo camino, tarde o temprano se hubiera topado con algo que lo terminaría bloqueando y no serviría para nada más que llorar como un imbecil, y de seguro en el momento en que más se necesite de él.

Misato no supo que responder a eso, sobre todo porque era verdad.

- Los pasados días Boris estuvo al borde de acriminarse con ese mocoso, ya que en un inicio se lo pasaba llorando como una niña acurrucado en una esquina, pero finalmente logró hacerlo entrar en razón. Ahora está ahí, pasando la pista de obstáculos, cansado y con barro hasta las orejas, pero lo está haciendo. Dime Katsuragi, ¿Hace tres meses, Shinji hubiera hecho esto si lo hubieras obligado y le gritaras como le grita ahora el sargento Boris?

La morena miró a Shinji corriendo internándose entre las malezas por un sendero, seguido del sargento Boris que le gritaba picándolo para que se apurara, acordándose de hasta su tatarabuela.

- No... no lo hubiera hecho –- reconoció tristemente Misato.

- Pues ahora lo hace. Hay un cambio de actitud. Eso es lo que estamos trabajando aquí. Estamos cambiando su actitud, para que deje de ser un mocoso de mierda, llorón y bueno para nada, y pase a ser un soldado –- dijo Balalaika, exhalando una bocanada de humo –- Aún te falta, Katsuragi. Tienes mucho que aprender.

Después de esas palabras, la rubia comenzó a retirarse, dejando atrás a una pensativa Misato, que finalmente levantó la cabeza y llamó a la mujer.

- Capitán Balalaika. Yo... no soy partidaria de sus métodos. Considero que hacer soldados de esos chicos es algo que está de más para tipo de batalla que estamos librando, pero... aún así, está haciendo algo bueno por ellos... y yo...

- ¿Crees que estoy haciendo esto porque soy un alma caritativa? –- preguntó Balalaika, devolviéndose hasta quedar frente a Misato –- Si dependiera de mi, me desharía de estos mocosos de mierda y pondría a tres de mis camaradas a los mandos de las Evangelion. Desgraciadamente no puedo hacer eso, así que no tengo más remedio que entrenar a estos tres para ser soldados competentes. Eso es lo que estamos haciendo, y más les vale aprender bien o te juro que se arrepentirán.

- Usted... - comenzó Misato, pero fue cortada por la rubia.

- Estoy aquí por un motivo, Katsuragi, y voy a cumplirlo, no importa que tenga que destruir medio Japón para lograrlo. Si estos mocosos no responden adecuadamente al entrenamiento que les preparé y se convierten en un obstáculo a mis planes, el maldito Instituto Marduck tendrá que buscar nuevos elegidos. Yo no doy segundas oportunidades.

Con eso, Balalaika se dio media vuelta, dejando atrás a una sorprendida Misato, que más que nunca se sintió preocupada por los pilotos EVA, prometiéndose tener un ojo puesto sobre la nueva directora de operaciones de ahora en adelante.

_**Fin Capítulo III**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Comienza el entrenamiento de los pilotos y a evidenciarse algunos cambios en ellos. Balalaika, fiel a su estilo le dijo unas cuantas verdades a Misato. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó para que Shinji se comportara de esa forma y le sonriera a Balalaika? Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Verónika Davis Kopawski:** Agradezco tus buenos comentarios y tu entusiasmo por mi regreso, pero la verdad no había dejado de escribir. He estado abocado a otros proyectos, como son, un one-Shot de Sekirei y un fic de Robotech llamado "Wild Life" que ya está por acabar, solo me faltan unos capítulos más. También estoy preparando otro fic de corte romántico de "Hanaukyo Maid Tai" que he estado moldeando hace meses. Ya tengo algunos capítulos listos y me faltan dos o tres para darle fin... espero. Lo publicaré dentro de unas semanas.

Como vez, ideas me sobran, y esta, tal vez la más loca de todas hasta ahora, me tiene bien entusiasmado. Si no has visto Black Lagoon, pues no demores mas y échele un vistazo, es una serie espectacular cargada de acción, adrenalina y balas por montones. Sobre "Find the Way" es uno de los trabajos que voy a retomar dentro de poco, no desesperes. En cuanto a Fantastic-Man, te cuento que está totalmente absorto realizando su práctica profesional como abogado y entre todas la causas que debe atender al día, no tiene tiempo ni para ir al baño (y no es broma) así que lamentablemente no lo veras por aquí en un tiempo.

Saludos y gracias por el apoyo.

**Shogouki:** Lo que comentas de Gendo es totalmente cierto. No estaba para el ataque del séptimo Angel, pero si recuerdas, comenté que me tomé varias licencias literarias para armar este fic. Esa es una de ellas. Saludos.

**AZT1264:** Tanto tiempo, es también un gusto para mi saludarte otra vez. Efectivamente hay muchas ideas para poner en esta historia. No creo que se vea a toda compañía Lagoon por NERV, pero al menos uno de los chicos de Dutch ya está asegurado. No hay que ser muy inteligente para deducir cual de ellos. No es seguro aún, pero estoy evaluando llevar a Chang y Shenhua a dar una vuelta por NERV. No creo que Chang le pase a Shenhua a Shinji como regalo, pero entre las cosas que ha aprendido Shinji de Boris y los cuchillos de Shenhua, creo que esos dos podría armar un buen alboroto por ahí. Se acepta ideas, jajajaja.

**FOX:** Maestro Fox. Pensé que no te vería más por estos lados, estadas desaparecido. Me alegra saber de ti. Eso quiere decir que esa muñeca de Asuka no fue tu perdición como tanto temíamos con Fantastic-Man jajajaja. Trata de contactarme al mail para no perder la comunicación otra vez. Necesito urgente de tu ayuda en cuanto a armamento para armar lo que tu ya sabes, para el final de "Mi Otro Yo".

**Sheila Sevigne Skurai:** Gracias por los cometarios y te aconsejo que veas Black Lagoon o descargues el manga. Esta en , en el foro, sección manga en descarga directa. Así podrás conocer mas de Balalaika, y por qué es tan especial. Sobre si habrá lemon, pues no lo se aún, pero algo de lime hay por el capitulo 4. Sobre "Mi Otro Yo", estoy preparando el final, pero no es fácil, solo espero que Fox me contacte, necesito en verdad de su ayuda. Saludos.

**Loco 77:** me alegra que te guste esta loca idea, y si, voy a actualizar seguido, descuida. Sobre "Mi Otro Yo", como ya dije, estoy preparando el final.

**Neverdie:** Acá está la continuación que esperabas, espero sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

Gracias a mis prelectores Crom Cruach y Shield Liger, por sus comentarios y correcciones.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	5. Capitulo 4: Cuando Shinji se volvio

**NERV MOSCOW**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de las series Neon Genesis Evangelion y Black Lagoon NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo IV: "COMO SHINJI SE VOLVIO UN HOMBRE"**

Una cansada Misato Katsuragi se tiró sobre el futón de su desordenada habitación, analizando lo que había visto en los distintos campos de entrenamiento de NERV los pasados días.

Asuka se veía bastante entusiasmada, más que nada por lo apuesto de su instructor, pero estaba cooperando y perfeccionando sus conocimientos militares. Rei también estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas, como Tai Chi, y por lo que supo luego, meditación. No solo la estaban entrenando para ser un soldado, también estaban tratando de que se abriera un poco y fuera una chica más normal. Eso le gustó mucho. Sería bueno para Rei... pero respecto a Shinji.

En verdad Shinji había cambiado mucho, y en muy poco tiempo. Balalaika tenía razón. Había un cambio de actitud en él. Aún así, no dejaba de intrigarle la forma en que Shinji le sonrió a esa mujer, mientras a ella ni la miraba. Lo más extraño es que Balalaika le devolvió la sonrisa. Pequeña, pero se la devolvió. Como ella no era ninguna tonta, intuía que algo había pasado, ¿pero qué?

* * *

Unos días atrás...

Un frustrado sargento Boris estaba por acriminarse observando al Tercer Elegido, que se suponía debía entrenar para volverlo un soldado, pero la verdad no había progresado mucho, por no decir nada.

Shinji estaba acurrucado contra una pared en el gimnasio de NERV, donde Boris decidió comenzar con la preparación física del piloto EVA. Para su mala fortuna, la actitud de Shinji no era la mejor, y al presionarlo solo logró que el chico se encerrara en si mismo, se acurrucara en una esquina y se pusiera a llorar como una magdalena. Si no fuera porque el chico era irremplazable, ya le hubiera metido un par de balazos en el culo hace rato.

- ¿Y ahora por qué rayos estás llorando? –- regañó Boris molesto –- ¿Así pretendes salir al campo de batalla a pelear con los Angeles? Lo único que lograras es que te maten.

- Como si a alguien le importara si muero –- dijo Shinji apenas audible, entre lágrimas.

Eso fue suficiente para Boris. El no había sobrevivido a la guerra de Afganistán solo para aguantar los caprichos de un mocoso imbecil. En menos de un pestañeo el sargento levantó de la sudadera a un sorprendido Shinji llevándolo a su altura para darle una penetrante mirada, antes de pegarle un certero derechazo en la cara y mandarlo de cabeza al suelo.

Shinji rodó por el suelo como un muñeco de trapo y cuando se detuvo, fue izado por las solapas y estrellado con fuerza contra la pared detrás de él, sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Al levantar la vista y recuperar el aliento, se encontró con la fiera mirada de Boris, que ni se inmutó al ver al chico con la cara ensangrentada producto del fuerte golpe que le dio.

- Por supuesto que no le interesas a nadie. ¿Quién querría perder el tiempo con un mocoso llorón y bueno para nada como tu? ¡No vales nada! ¡Eres basura! –- le gritó Boris en la cara. Por un momento Shinji pensó que Boris iba a golpearlo otra vez; pero en vez de eso, le dijo algo que no se esperaba –- Pero esa no es una razón para dejarse morir.

Shinji cayó sentado al suelo cuando Boris lo soltó. Este suspiró pesadamente y miró fijamente al piloto EVA con las manos en las caderas.

- Cuando tenía más menos tu edad, mis amigos y compañeros de escuela se burlaban de mi. Me encontraban débil, poco masculino, y siempre se metían conmigo. ¿Y sabes qué? Tenían razón. Era débil. Era poco masculino. Era un maldito alfeñique, justo como tu. Luego un día, llegó la guerra. Mi pueblo estaba en una de las primeras zonas en ser ocupadas, y muchos murieron durante la batalla o fueron enviados a los campos de trabajo –- dijo el sargento, rememorando un tiempo pasado nada alegre para él - Yo estuve en uno de esos campos de trabajo, y vi a los que se burlaban de mi tirados en el suelo, llorando y rogando por sus vidas. Les vi morir uno por uno, ¿y sabes qué? Al verlos morir de forma tan patética, tomé una decisión.

- ¿Cuál decisión? - preguntó Shinji casi sin darse cuenta, totalmente interesado por la historia de su instructor. Por su parte, Boris se inclinó sobre él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- Decidí sobrevivir –- respondió el hombre - Decidí que me importaba una mierda si no había nadie a quien le interesara mi muerte. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque me di cuenta de que a la única persona a quien debía importarle, era yo mismo!

Shinji miró sorprendido a Boris. Sus palabras habían sido crudas pero encerraba una gran verdad.

- Ahora contéstame una pregunta, niño. ¿Quieres morir? ¿Realmente quieres morir?

- Yo... - comenzó Shinji, sin poder terminar de hablar.

- ¿Quieres que uno de eso Angeles, o lo que sean esas condenadas cosas, pase sobre ti y te mande al infierno?

- No.

- ¡No te oigo, niño! ¿QUIERES MORIR?

- ¡NO!

- ¿NO, QUÉ?

- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! - grito Shinji con tanta fuerza, que hasta él mismo quedó sorprendido.

- Bueno, si eso es verdad, entonces tienes dos opciones. Dejar de llorar, levantarte y obedecer mis ordenes, o cavar un hoyo en el suelo y enterrarte en el por el resto de tu vida.

Shinji bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y apuñó las manos con fuerza al escuchar las duras palabras de Boris. Al parecer había un gran conflicto dentro de él, pero finalmente, luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas, tomó una decisión. Shinji Ikari abrió los ojos con determinación y se puso lentamente de pie. Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con Boris mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Para sorpresa del chico, de pie junto al hombre estaba nada menos que Balalaika, que lo observaba con una media sonrisa.

- Has dado el primer paso, chico. El más difícil –- dijo Balalaika, dándole una calada a su inseparable habano –- No soy dada a tener gestos con nadie. Es algo que no va con mi naturaleza, pero hoy me pillaste de buenas. Sargento, haga los arreglos para que el mocoso reafirme su recién descubierta masculinidad.

Boris sonrió afirmando con la cabeza, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que la rubia tenía en mente. Por su parte, Shinji miraba a ambos con creciente preocupación, sobre todo a Balalaika, que esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

* * *

Balalaika caminaba rumbo a un cuarto en el sector residencial dentro de NERV, donde el sargento Boris debía llevar a Shinji para reafirmar masculinidad. La rubia sonrió. Cuando conoció a Shinji, se decepcionó totalmente. Solo era un mocoso llorón pusilánime, pero hoy, luego de las palabras de Boris, algo había cambiado en él. La fuerza en sus ojos al ponerse de pie evidenciaba una firme determinación. Shinji había tomado la decisión de cambiar. Al verlo así, tan determinado, sintió curiosidad por ver hasta donde podía llegar. Pero por ahora, quería ver qué cara podría luego su primera experiencia adulta. Con eso en mente dio la vuelta en un corredor y vio a Boris parado frente a una puerta con rostro serio.

- ¿Qué pasa, sargento? ¿Le gustó la sorpresa al mocoso? ¿Ya se hizo hombre? -– preguntó Balalaika divertida, con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca.

- Bien... la verdad... - comenzó Boris.

- ¡Me largo de aquí! –- dijo una enfadada mujer, saliendo del cuarto -– Soy una profesional, pero no hago milagros. Esto me supera. Lo siento, pero búscate a otra que se haga cargo de esto. Acá está tu dinero guapo.

Boris recibió el dinero y solo pudo ver como la enfadada mujer se iba refunfuñando por el pasillo, mientras, Balalalika se paraba junto a Boris sin comprender qué rayos estaba pasando ahí. Entonces miró dentro del cuarto y vio a un desnudo Shinji Ikari hecho un ovillo acurrucando contra la pared, en una esquina de la cama. La rubia miró a su sargento con la pregunta implícita en los ojos.

- Bien... la prostituta trató... pero... bien. El chico se asustó y... no sé qué decir, capitán. Esto no me lo esperaba.

Boris vio como una vena punzante apareció en la frente de la rubia a la vez que su mirada se tornada peligrosamente afilada. El hombre comprendió que su superior se había enfadado, y eso nunca era algo bueno. Es más, comenzó a temer seriamente por la vida del joven piloto EVA.

- Eeehh... capitán. Recuerde que necesitamos con vida al chico –- le recordó.

- Puedes retirarte, sargento. Yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora –- dijo la rubia entre dientes, entrando al cuarto decididamente y cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo. Por su parte, Boris no sabía qué pretendía la rubia, pero estaba seguro que Shinji pagaría las consecuencias.

Dentro del cuarto, un compungido Shinji levantó la cabeza y se encontró de golpe con la penetrante mirada de Balalaika, que lo observara con furia a la vez que mordía con fuerza el habano en su boca.

- Debes ser el único mocoso de 14 años que tiene una mujer lista y dispuesta y no es capaz de hacer nada. ¿ACASO NO TIENES VERGA ENTRE LAS PIERNAS? –- rugió la rubia, jalando a Shinji del cabello para acercarlo a ella, y constató de paso, que el chico efectivamente tenia algo entre las piernas –- Vaya. Si tienes algo ahí después de todo –- comentó contemplando el tamaño de ese "algo", mientras levantaba una ceja.

Balalaika soltó a Shinji que retrocedió cubriendo con las manos su masculinidad, mientras lo miraba como considerando alguna idea. Luego de reflexionar por unos momentos, exhaló una bocanada de humo y esbozó una sonrisa perversa, que no le gustó para nada a Shinji, al que casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas cuando vio como la rubia comenzó a despojarse de su ropa.

Shinji trataba de no mirar, pero los ojos se le iban solos y vio, entre horrorizado y excitado, como Balalaika iba desprendiéndose una a una de sus ropas, revelando un cuerpo realmente espectacular.

- Puedes mirar si gustas –- repuso ella, ampliando su sonrisa al ver como Shinji la mirada y como el cuerpo del chico reaccionaba ante lo que veía, cosa que la complació mucho.

Por su parte, el joven piloto EVA tragó sonoramente al ver los espectaculares pechos de la rubia, coronados por unos ya erectos pezones. Su cintura era estrecha y sus caderas amplias. Las piernas torneadas y largas. Las cicatrices de su cara, bajaban por su cuello a sus hombros, brazos, parte de sus pechos, abdomen y caderas. Pese a tener todas esas cicatrices en su cuerpo, estás no opacaban en nada la belleza de la nueva jefa de operaciones de NERV. Shinji casi se ahogó en su sangre al ver como Balalaika se quitaba sus sexy bragas de encaje blanco, quedando totalmente desnuda, mostrando un vello púbico bien cuidado y rasurado para seguir la línea de sus bragas. La rubia amplió la sonrisa y le lazó juguetonamente las bragas a la cara al chico, que las tomó sin saber que hacer con ellas.

- Ca... capitán Balalaika... ¿qué... qué va a hacer? –- logró preguntar un nervioso Shinji, con las bragas de la rubia aún en una de sus manos.

Una desnuda Balalaika se trepó lentamente a la cama y se acercó a Shinji como una fiera salvaje acercándose a la presa que pasará a ser su almuerzo. La mujer acercó el rostro al del chico con una mirada salvaje y una sonrisa lasciva, quedando sus narices casi rozándose.

- Voy a convertirte en hombre, aunque tenga que matarte -– respondió ella con voz afilada.

Ante la fuerza de esas palabras y la fiereza en los ojos de la rubia, Shinji Ikari supo que la mujer no estaba bromeando. Ella en verdad iba a matarlo si no era capaz de responder apropiadamente. Un, a esas alturas, aterrado Shinji sintió como Balalaika reclamaba sus labios sorpresivamente con una fiereza que le erizó el cabello.

La rubia se fue sobre él llevándolo de espaldas en la cama. Shinji se sintió mareado al sentir el peso de Balalaika sobre él. El saber que una hermosa mujer desnuda estaba sobre él, permitiéndole experimentar la agradable sensación de piel contra piel, era electrizante. Más aún, al sentir como ella lo devoraba a besos, explorando su boca casi en forma desesperada, tal como si fuera una leona devorando su almuerzo. En eso, sintió como una mano de la rubia bajaba lentamente hasta agarrar firmemente su miembro, comenzando a masajearlo. Ella lo liberó momentáneamente del beso y lo miró directo a los ojos antes de susurrar con voz afilada.

- No me decepciones, mocoso, o juro que te mato.

El corazón de Shinji se heló ante esas palabras, que en verdad eran una amenaza.

Balalaika reclamó nuevamente los labios de Shinji, mientras seguía estimulando su miembro con una mano. Para el joven piloto EVA, esta era una situación límite mucho más tensa que las pasadas peleas con los Ángeles. Era una mezcla entre terror y placer, y por extraño que pareciera, comenzaba a gustarle. Solo esperaba sobrevivir para poder disfrutarlo.

* * *

Un cansado Shinji Ikari estaba recostado de espaldas en una desordenada cama, que más parecía una zona de guerra. Las sabanas estaban arrugadas, rasgadas en algunas partes y con manchas de dudoso proceder aquí y allá. El aire estaba pesado, una mezcla entre olor a sexo y tabaco. A un costado de la cama, una feliz Balalaika se terminaba de vestir con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Shinji se atrevió a mirar a la mujer y sus ojos se encontraron. Balalaika amplió un poco más su sonrisa, y encendió un nuevo habano.

- Puedes tomarte la tarde libre. Te lo ganaste.

El joven piloto EVA estaba más que sorprendido por el tono de voz relajado y la sonrisa de satisfacción de la rubia. Balalaika era la encarnación de la felicidad. Aún así...

- Capitán Balalaika... yo... bien... –- intentó preguntar Shinji.

- Relájate. No te voy a matar, si es lo que tratas de preguntar -– respondió la rubia, causando un suspiro de alivió por parte de Shinji. Con esas palabras, la directora de operaciones dio la vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta, se detuvo y miró a Shinji por sobre él hombro -– Te llamaré cuando necesite de tus servicios otra vez.

Con esas palabras, Balalaika abandonó la habitación, dejando a un impactado Shinji Ikari tras de sí.

El vástago de Gendo miró con los ojos desorbitados la puerta por donde acababa de salir la rubia. "¿Habría más?" se preguntó. Inmediatamente desfilaron por su mente todas cosas que había hecho en esa desordenada cama con la directora de operaciones, y pese al cansancio, sintió como su camarada de armas comenzaba a ponerse estoicamente de pie, como dando su aprobación a la idea de ir a la guerra con esa rubia otra vez.

- ¡Wow! -– fue todo lo que pudo decir Shinji, cayendo de espaldas en la cama, mirando el techo desconocido que estaba sobre él.

_**Fin Capítulo IV**_

**

* * *

**

**Notas del Autor: **Balalaika hizo de las suyas otra vez, y nada menos que con Shinji Ikari. Bueno, no es como si Shinji hubiera resultado muy comprometido con eso, pese a que técnicamente fue violado por su nueva superior. Es más, al final le terminó gustando. ¿Habrá más sobre esos dos? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Gracias a mis prelectores Shield Liger, Seferino Rengel y Crom Cruach por sus comentarios y correcciones. A este último le debo ,además, las gracias por sus sugerencias para mejorar la parte de Shinji y Boris, de hecho, una parte de ese texto fue escrita por él.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Loquin:** Hola tanto tiempo. Es verdad que estaba alejado de Evangelion desde ya hace un tiempo, ya que estaba dedicado a escribir de otras series, como Sekirei y Robotech. En cuanto a Evangelion, tengo una gran cantidad de ideas, y no se si podré concretarlas todas. Este extraño X-Over surgió de un mail de CromCruach, y no pude resistirme a escribirlo. Sobre Wild Life, estoy preparando el siguiente capítulo. La verdad ya solo faltan unos cuantos, no más de 3 (espero). Mi Otro Yo lo retomaré terminando ese fic de Robotech.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** Sigo vivo, aunque no lo creas, y no te preocupes, que no eres el primero que dice que estoy loco por escribir esto, y en honor la verdad, hay que reconocer que es una idea bastante alocada. Pronto se evidenciará un cambio en la personalidad de los pilotos, que está dictado por el entrenamiento que recibirán y una que otra cosa que no voy a detallar aún. La trama también cambiará. Con Balalaika a la cabeza de las operaciones de NERV, no podía ser de otra forma.

**Veronika Davis Kopawski: **Gracias por los buenos comentarios. Lamento la demora, pero espero ir mas rápido de ahora en adelante. Me alegra que hayas visto Black Lagoon, la serie es realmente buena y tiene unos personajes geniales, como la misma Balalaika, Revy o Eda (me encanta esa monja pistolera buen para el trago). Ahora están saliendo unos OVA donde se muestra el regreso de Roberta a Roanapur. Si te interesa, la historia completa la puedes leer en el manga. Lo puedes bajar de

Respecto a Fantastic-Man, te puedo decir que ya terminó su práctica, y ahora está escribiendo su informe de práctica, y le quedan algunas semanas para terminarlo, por lo que está totalmente concentrado en eso, y por razones obvias, sigue perdido, salvo reapariciones esporádicas. Habrá que seguir esperando otro poco por él y sus historias. Sobre Find The Way, esta en la lista a fics por terminar, de hecho, tengo 3 capítulos más de la historia original que escribí hace años, que debo revisar primero y luego corregir. Estos capítulos continúan la historia desde el día siguiente de que Shinji y Rei quedaran juntos al salir de la discotheque. Ya los revisaré en su momento.

**Azt1264: **Interesante tu planteamiento sobre la crueldad con que trataban en NERV a los pilotos EVA. La verdad igual me lo he planteado y no dejas de tener razón. Respecto a lo plantea Balalaika, ella es un soldado, veterana de guerra, y le es perfectamente natural ver a niños disparando un arma, por lo que no duda en hacer soldados de los pilotos EVA. Es su forma de hacer las cosas. Ella los pone en su lugar y los trata como tales, a diferencia de Misato, que en NERV los trata como adultos con responsabilidades, y en casa los trata como niños. Espero profundizar en eso. En cuanto a la idea, lo tendré en mente. Gracias.

**Neverdie:** Efectivamente, muchas cosas cambiaran por aquí gracias a Balalaika, que poco a poco le va dando una nueva cara a NERV. Respecto a la aparición de más personajes de Black Lagoon, hay uno que ya tiene su participación asegurada. En cuento a Revy, no había pensado incluirla, pero no lo descarto. La que estoy estudiando seriamente es la aparición de Chang y Shenhua, para distender y darle algo más de diversión a la historia, y de paso, dejar histérico al pobre Shinji. A ver si resulta.

**Igniz Solae: **El analizar los personajes es una de las cosas más entretenidas, e importantes, para que el personaje actué como el mismo y no se desperfile. Espero no caer en eso, sobre todo con Shinji que es el que más cambiará.

Haces bien es anotar Black Lagoon como algo que ver. La serie es muy buena, igual que el manga, que en algunas partes es mucho más fuerte que la serie de TV. Respecto a lo que comentas sobre Sabrina Legrand y Balalaika, es solo una mera coincidencia. No sabía de la existencia de Black Lagoon cuando cree a ese personajes.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai: **No te vas a arrepentir cuando veas Black Lagoon, es una serie que tiene mucha adrenalina, acción, masacres varias, explosiones y balas por montones. Respecto a Asuka y Sakharov... lo estoy viendo. Asuka es un personaje que me ha complicado en esta trama y debo encontrarle un buen desarrollo.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	6. Capítulo 5: Moviendo las piezas del

**NERV MOSCOW**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

* * *

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de las series Neon Genesis Evangelion y Black Lagoon NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capitulo V: "MOVIENDO LAS PIEZAS DEL AJEDREZ"**

- ¿La nueva Directora de Operaciones de NERV es de la Mafia Rusa? ¿Acaso Ikari no está al tanto de esta información? -– preguntó uno de los ancianos, totalmente impactado con la noticia que acababan de recibir, haciendo audible la preocupación de todos los presentes.

- Por supuesto que lo sabe. Ikari no es ningún tonto. Sino, no lo hubiéramos puesto a la cabeza de NERV –- dijo un tranquilo Keel Lorentz, presidente del comité de SEELE.

- Eso podría ser peligroso para nuestros planes –- dijo uno.

- Esto podría poner en riesgo el plan para la Complementación de la Raza Humana –- dijo otro.

- El que una mafiosa esté al mando de las operaciones de NERV es una completa irresponsabilidad.

- No lo creo así –- repuso Lorentz –- Si miran sus monitores verán la hoja de servicio militar de la nueva Directora de Operaciones, cuando aún formaba parte del ejercito Ruso. Ostentó el rango de capitán, es experta francotirador y estuvo al mando una unidad de fuerza especiales. Ella y sus hombres obtuvieron victorias donde cualquier otro hubiera fallado. Es una oficial altamente condecorada, que cayó en desgracia por causa de un repentino recorte de personal... y por tener pésimas relaciones con sus superiores. Fue así como sin nada mejor que hacer, llegó a la mafia rusa, donde supieron darle un buen uso a sus habilidades.

- Bien... no puedo negar que esta hoja de servicios es francamente brillante –- dijo uno.

- Analizado esto con más calma, pareciera que Ikari hizo lo correcto. Luego del desastre del séptimo Ángel, Ikari buscó a una persona que estuviera más capacitada que Katsuragi para hacerse cargo de las operaciones militares de NERV. Pero aún así, no quita el hecho de que esta mujer sea una mafiosa –- dijo uno de los ancianos.

- Con el debido respeto. No sería el primer mafioso en engrosar las filas de NERV, o de esta sala -– dijo otro anciano con una media sonrisa, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte del resto.

- Bien, ya basta con eso –- dijo Lorentz, atrayendo la atención sobre sí -– Contratar a la capitán Balalaika fue una buena jugada de Ikari, pero a la vez, su perdición. Todos sabemos lo que Ikari está intentando hacer a nuestras espaldas, y estábamos debatiendo como detenerlo. Pues bien, ahora tenemos el cómo. La capitán Balalaika, se encargará de eso.

- ¿Quiere decir...?

- Efectivamente. Me contacté personalmente con la capitán Balalaika cuando me enteré de las intenciones de Ikari por contratarla. Tuvimos una interesante reunión, al final de la cual, ella aceptó trabajar para SEELE.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que ella cumplirá el acuerdo? Es una mafiosa, no lo olvide –- repuso uno.

- Nuestro "Topo" nos mantendrá informados, y si es necesario, movilizará a las tropas que tenemos infiltradas en NERV, para hacerse cargo de ella si intenta desconocer nuestro acuerdo –- repuso Keel Lorentz con voz acerada, dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

Una sudorosa Balalaika botaba frenéticamente sobre el joven piloto EVA, que en ese momento enterró la cabeza sobre la almohada dando un liberador gemido de placer, mientras presionaba con fuerza las caderas de la mujer con las manos. Balalaika llegó al orgasmo junto con su joven amante, gimiendo de placer, para luego desplomarse sobre el chico que había pasado a ser su juguete sexual.

La extraña pareja se quedó abrazada ahí por algunos momentos, tendidos sobre la cama recuperando el aliento. Luego de un rato, Balalaika levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios al joven piloto EVA.

- Has mejorado mucho, Shinji. Te estás volviendo un buen amante –- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de satisfacción, bajándose del chico, para recostarse junto a él con un suspiro de contento.

- Gra, gracias –- dijo Shinji, con algo de timidez, aún sin saber muy bien como comportarse en frente de esa mujer, observando como ella encendía un nuevo habano.

- Deja de ser tan tímido. En esta habitación, solo somos dos personas pasando un buen rato teniendo un poco de sexo –- dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando al chico, ya que en verdad lo pasaba bien con él.

Shinji era un chico de 14 años como cualquier otro, deseoso por conocer los misterios del sexo y del cuerpo femenino. Estaba dispuesto a hacer de todo en la cama, tenía una resistencia envidiable, aprendía rápido, y estaba disponible siempre que ella lo llamaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Sonrió perversa, dejando el habano en un cenicero, se giró para observar al chico junto a ella, y se fue sobre él, besándolo, a la vez que con una mano comenzaba a estimular su miembro para despertarlo, ya que aún tenía ganas de más.

Shinji Ikari se vio nuevamente atrapado por labios de la mujer, que estimulaba diestramente su miembro con una mano, y tal como ella le pidió, dejó de ser tan tímido y devolvió el beso con fiereza, a la vez que con una mano hurgó entre las piernas de la rubia, para estimular su húmeda intimidad. Balalalika sonrió complacida entre el beso, al sentir los traviesos dedos del chico.

Iba a ser una larga y entretenida tarde.

* * *

Una feliz Balalaika subió al automóvil donde la esperaba Boris, para ir a la superficie luego de un largo día de trabajo en NERV. El sargento levantó una ceja al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que esbozaba la mujer, mientras le daba una calada a un habano.

- ¿Está bien, capitán? –- preguntó.

- Nunca he estado mejor -– respondió ella, exhalando una bocanada de humo.

- ¿Ha tomado ya una determinación respecto al tema que estábamos tratando?

- ¿Es seguro hablar aquí? -– preguntó la rubia, tornándose totalmente seria de un momento a otro.

- Revisamos el automóvil y está libre de micrófonos y cámaras, capitán –- dijo uno de los soldados de Balalaika, que iba en el asiento de adelante, junto al conductor.

- Bien. Prendan la radio –- respondió la rubia.

Boris asintió y el hombre prendió la radio del automóvil poniéndole un volumen un tanto elevado, pero sin llegar a ser molesto. Si bien no habían micrófonos en el auto, nadie podía asegurar que no estuvieran escuchando desde afuera con un equipo especial de escucha a distancia.

- Luego de ver cual es la función de cada uno de ellos, y de analizarlo con calma, cotejando esto con otros datos que he obtenido por mi cuenta, llegué a la conclusión de que este es nuestro hombre -– dijo la mujer, pasándole una carpeta a Boris.

- Shigeru Aoba. El roquero imbécil de cabello largo -– dijo Boris, reconociéndolo de inmediato y entregándole luego la carpeta al hombre que estaba al frente, junto al conductor –- Que parezca un accidente. Si pueden eliminar a más personas con él, mejor. Así despertará menos sospechas –- dijo mirando al hombre, que asintió con la frialdad de alguien acostumbrado a ese tipo de trabajos.

- ¿Te contactaste con Dutch? ¿Nos prestará a su muchacho por un tiempo? -– preguntó Balalaika.

- Dutch no estaba particularmente contento con la idea de desprenderse de uno de los suyos por tanto tiempo, pero cuando le mencioné la suma a pagar, ya no puso más objeciones –- dijo Boris con una sonrisa.

- Era de esperar. Después de todo, Dutch es hombre de negocios –- dijo Balalaika, dándole otra calada a su habano.

–- Ya le hice llegar a Dutch la información pertinente de la fachada de su muchacho por canales seguros. Cuando llegue a NERV, él actuará como si no nos conociera. Pero capitán... ¿escogerán en NERV a nuestro hombre? -– preguntó Boris.

- Antes de salir de Roanapur mandé su currículum a NERV, por medio de un contacto aquí en Japón. Descuida Boris. El nombre de nuestro hombre encabezará la lista para remplazar a Shigeru Aoba, y cuando esté aquí... finalmente sabremos que son todas esas cosas que NERV trata de esconder tan celosamente. Como la verdad detrás de los EVA... y el pasado de Rei Ayanami –- dijo Balalaika con una sonrisa perversa.

El automóvil de la rubia llegó a la superficie y salió de las instalaciones de NERV, para perderse luego por el tráfico nocturno de la ciudad fortaleza.

* * *

- ¿Qué está diciendo? –- preguntó una sorprendida Misato mirando a la rubia, que estaba sentada ante el escritorio que una vez fue de ella, revisando una montaña de papeles.

- Lo que escuchó, Katsuragi. A partir de hoy, Shinji vivirá solo. Ya le asigne un departamento en un sector residencial de la ciudad y tengo a mis hombres trasladando sus cosas en este momento.

- ¡No puede hacer eso! No puede apartar a Shinji de mi lado. Es mi responsabilidad el velar por su seguridad –- protestó Misato, enojada.

- Ya no más. Ahora yo me encargaré de él -– respondió la rubia, cortante.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? -– preguntó Misato en un regaño, golpeando el escritorio con las manos.

Balalaika se puso de pie y miró con fiereza a su subordinada. Misato le sostuvo la mirada, sin dejarse intimidar por la rubia, esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué hago esto, Katsuragi? Bien, te lo diré. Porque eres demasiado maternal. Si sigues cobijando a Shinji bajo la protección de tus faldas, vas a transformarlo en un niño mimado, y eso es obstáculo para lo que yo necesito.

- ¿Y qué es lo que usted necesita? –- preguntó Misato.

- Ya los sabes. Necesito hacer de él un soldado, y si tú andas por ahí mimándolo como a una niña, solo interferirás en su entrenamiento y con todo lo que ha progresado hasta ahora –- respondió Balalaika. Luego miró a la mujer ante ella con una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar -– Ya te lo dije una vez. Estoy aquí con un propósito, y lo voy a cumplir cueste lo que cueste, aunque para ello tenga que destruir tu pequeña familia.

Misato se encrespó ante ese último comentario de la rubia, y estuvo tentada a ponerla en su lugar, pero se contuvo en el último momento. Conociendo el carácter de Balalaika, el enfrentarla sólo daría por resultado una pelea a golpes de puños y balazos. Esa no era la forma de enfrentarse a esa rusa malas pulgas. Debía calmarse y planear qué hacer. Por su parte, Balalaika volvió a tomar asiento ante su escritorio.

- La pelirroja permanecerá contigo por ahora, pero también estoy evaluando el enviarla a vivir sola. Todo depende de su respuesta y avance en el entrenamiento –- señaló Balalaika –- Ahora puedes retirarte. Aún tengo mucho papeleo por revisar.

La disgustada Misato se tragó su enojo y se dio la media vuelta para salir de esa oficina, aguantando las ganas de acriminarse con la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas.

- Una cosa más antes de que te retires, Katsuragi –- llamó Balalaika, haciendo que Misato se volteara a verla –- Por tu bien, espero que esta sea la primera y la última vez que me levantes la voz.

Misato observó a la rubia, que le estaba dando una penetrante mirada de advertencia que le heló la sangre. "Esta puta es más peligrosa que el comandante Ikari, y eso ya es mucho decir" pensó Misato, observando a la mujer. Con eso en mente, la morena salió de la que una vez fue su oficina, dejando atrás a la ex-mafiosa revisando una montaña de papeles.

* * *

Ciertamente las cosas habían cambiado desde que los pilotos EVA comenzaron con el entrenamiento especial dispuesto por Balalaika, y no sólo en lo militar. En la escuela también era patente, para todos, el cambio en la actitud de los tres jóvenes. Es cierto que asistían a la escuela menos seguido que antes, pero aún así el cambio era evidente para todos.

Para sorpresa y alegría de los jóvenes alumnos, Asuka ya no regañaba tanto como antes. La pelirroja ahora estaba mucho más centrada, madura, y alerta, como si estuviera pendiente a todo lo que ocurría a su entorno. Para Hikari también fue una sorpresa saber que su amiga había relegado al olvido al señor Kaji, en beneficio de un tal "Instructor Sakharov", que según la pelirroja era la viva imagen de David Beckham, pero con mejor cuerpo y mucho más encantador.

Otra que también había cambiado era Rei Ayanami, que ya no era tan fría ni tan distante como antes. Ahora ponía algo de atención en clases, y ¡Oh, sorpresa! También hablaba. Sorprendentemente la habían escuchado pronunciar algunas palabras, y cuando un día Shinji le preguntó si irían juntos con Asuka a NERV, ella respondió: "Quedé de ir a practicar Tai Chi a un parque con mi instructor. Dice que así podemos entrar en mejor contacto con la naturaleza"

¡REI AYANAMI PRACTICANDO TAI CHI!

Más de uno creyó que era el fin del mundo cuando escuchó de la chica tantas palabras juntas, y dando a demás, tan profundo significado. Lo más terrible de todo, es que después de eso, varios chicos habían visto a Ayanami practicando Tai Chi en los descansos... eso era por demás, escalofriante.

Pero el que más había cambiado era Shinji Ikari, que de ser un alfeñique llorón pusilánime, pasó a ser un chico con más personalidad. Ahora andaba por la vida con la frente en alto y una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si fuera superior a los demás por algún retorcido motivo que solo él conocía. También había comenzado a tomar gusto por las chicas, a las que observaba con atención, apreciando sus virtudes con... ¿ojo experto? Pero lo que más escamaba a los chicos, era que cuando conversaban sobre los atributos de sus compañeras, y le preguntaban su opinión, Shinji salía con algún comentario que dejaba entrever un conocimiento más allá de la mera teoría. Cuando se le consultaba de donde sacó esa información, sólo sonreía y se retiraba diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer.

¿Acaso Shinji Ikari los había dejado atrás y había pasado a la adultez de manos de alguna chica? ¿Con qué chica se había "hipotéticamente" acostado? ¿Asuka Langley? ¿Rei Ayanami? ¿MISATO-SAN? Nadie lo sabía, y él no soltaba prenda, por más que lo presionaban.

Shinji Ikari había cambiado, eso era palpable, y las chicas también se habían dado cuenta. Varias de ellas, concientes de este nuevo Shinji, ya lo rodaban con la firme intención de que el piloto EVA cayera en sus redes. En cuanto a él, parecía analizar a las chicas, como viendo cual de ellas era la mejor, para dejarse atrapar.

Shinji Ikari pasó a ser admirado y envidiado por sus compañeros, y a ser el sueño erótico de sus compañeras.

Los pilotos EVA habían cambiado, eso estaba claro. Lo que ninguno sabía es quién era la causante de ese cambio, ni las intenciones que se escondían detrás todas sus acciones.

_**Fin Capítulo V**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Comienzan a revelarse algunas de las cosas que se están tramando de fondo aquí. ¿Balalaika trabajando para SEELE? ¿Shigeru condenado a muerte? ¿Quién será el reemplazante que tiene Balalaika para él?

Como se ve, las cosas están cambiando en este nuevo mundo de EVA a manos de esta rusa malas pulgas. Shinji la sigue pasando bien gracias a que Balalaika lo agarró de juguete sexual. Habrá que ver que pasa cuando se aburra y lo mande a volar.

Gracias a mis prelectores Crom Cruach y Shield Liger por sus comentarios y correcciones.

- TOPO: Termino que en el mundo del espionaje se refiere a un agente enemigo infiltrado, algunas veces ostentando cargos de gran importancia, trabajando como uno más del equipo, sin despertar la más mínima sospecha sobre su verdadera identidad.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Veronica Davis Kopawski:** Efectivamente, Shinji no está cooperando porque si, pero Balalaika tampoco hace lo que hace porque si, esa mujer siempre esconde algo detrás. Sobre Fantastic-Man, está retomando la escritura y ya pronto nos sorprenderá, solo dale un poco de tiempo, y lamento la demora en actualizar. Saludos.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai: **Debo partir pidiendo disculpas por demorarme en actualizar, espero que no se repita en el futuro. Sobre Shinji, seguirá cooperando y eso lo llevará a cosas bien interesantes.

**Neverdie: **Si intuiste lo que iba a pasar entre Shinji y Balalaika, te felicito, a ver si intuyes ahora pasa con ellos mas adelante. Sobre esa escena que comentas, la verdad la cosa entre esos dos no va por esa línea, pero no deja de ser gracioso, tal vez lo use.

**Arcangel Guerrero: **En verdad fue complicado el emparejar a Balalaika con Shinji. La cosa no debía salir solo porque si. Balalaika no es dada a ese tipo de reacciones, menos con un alfeñique. Algo hay de fondo.

**Loquin: **La verdad es una loca idea el unir dos series tan distintas como Black Lagoon y EVA, pero es un desafío interesante, sobre todo con Balalaika a la cabeza de todo. Eso asegura muchos cambios interesantes al argumento, y sobre todo en Shinji, que de a poco irá cambiando para ser más hombre... por fin, jajaja. Saludos.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	7. Capítulo 6: Sospechas

**NERV MOSCOW**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de las series Neon Genesis Evangelion y Black Lagoon NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capitulo VI: "SOSPECHAS"**

Balalaika ingresó a la oficina de Gendo Ikari a grandes zancadas vistiendo tenida de combate, un inseparable habano en la boca y un fusil de francotirador Dragunov en sus manos. Al verla, Fuyutsuki retrocedió inmediatamente ya que la visión de esa mujer enojada y peligrosamente armada era, por demás, preocupante. Gendo mantuvo su compostura en su ya clásica posición de meditación.

- ¿Donde está Rei Ayanami? –- fue la cortante pregunta de Balalaika.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? –- contra preguntó Gendo.

- Ayanami tenía entrenamiento conmigo esta mañana y no se ha presentado.

- ¿Qué la hace pensar que yo sé donde está? -– preguntó Gendo.

"Mudak" (1) masculló Balalaika en ruso y dejó con fuerza el Dragunov sobre el escritorio del supremo comandante de NERV, dándole una penetrante mirada, que el hombre sostuvo sin ningún problema.

- Dejémonos de idioteces, comandante Ikari –- dijo la mujer –- Usted cuida a esa chica como si fuera la virginidad de su hermana. Tiene a su gente vigilándola las 24 horas y no se despegan de ella ni a sol ni a sombra. Si hay alguien en este puto Geo-Frente que sabe dónde está Ayanami, es usted.

Gendo esbozó una sonrisa tras sus enguantadas manos ante el comentario de la rusa.

- Rei está con la doctora Akagi realizándose unos exámenes. Estará disponible para usted dentro de un par de días –- respondió Gendo.

- ¿Un par de días? ¡Odin Govno! (2) -– regañó en ruso la rubia –- Estoy entrenando a Ayanami como francotirador, lo cual requiere mucha preparación. Si usted va a estar interrumpiendo mi trabajo por unos putos exámenes, entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Puede tomar su "Zloyi" (3) empleo y...

- ¡Ya basta capitán! –- dijo Gendo con voz cortante –- He sido bastante permisivo con usted. Le permití traer consigo a un grupo de rusos, que pese a trabajar ahora para NERV, solo se mueven si usted se los ordena. Permití que iniciara un nuevo programa de entrenamiento con los pilotos EVA. Permití que su gente se hiciera cargo de la seguridad de la Segunda y Tercer Elegidos. Permití que ordenara a la doctora Akagi hacer cambios al fusil de positrones. Pero Rei es un caso aparte. Si no le gustan las condiciones, no tendrá más acceso a ella, y sólo podrá trabajar con la Segunda y Tercer Elegidos.

Balalaika estrechó los ojos ante las palabras de Gendo. Estaba más que claro que Ayanami era un caso especial. Tenía a sus hombres trabajando en descubrir el pasado de la chica peliazul, pero con la seguridad que hay dentro de NERV no era cosa fácil. "Ya cambiaran las cosas cuando llegue el chico de Dutch" pensó.

- No pida perfección si no se me da el tiempo adecuado para preparar a esa chica –- dijo Balalaika, tomando el Dragunov.

- Por lo que estoy pagando por usted y su gente, exijo perfección, capitán Balalaika –- respondió Gendo, con una media sonrisa y mirada desafiante.

Balalaika estrechó los ojos y se acercó a Gendo exhalando una bocanada de humo, que el hombre resistió dignamente sin toser.

- ¿Es un desafío, comandante? El último que me desafió, fue a nadar en el puerto de Roanapur, con la lengua colgando como corbata y un par de zapatos de concreto –- dijo la rubia dándole una fiera mirada a su nuevo jefe. Entonces, al ver como el hombre no se apocaba ante sus palabras y le sostenía la mirada sin problemas, esbozó una media sonrisa y le dio una fuerte palmada amistosa en el hombro –- Tiene huevos, comandante Ikari. Me gusta eso.

Balalaika se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida de la oficina del supremo comandante de NERV, cargando el Dragunov en su espalda.

- Dentro de 3 semanas en el campo de entrenamiento. Ahí verá si vale la pena o no lo que paga por mí y por mi gente -– dijo la rubia sin voltearse, para luego salir de la oficina con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No puedo creerlo. Lo acaba de amenazar de muerte –- comentó un asustado Fuyutsuki.

- Claro que no. Sólo me estaba probando para saber hasta dónde puede presionar –- dijo Gendo.

- Aunque sea así, esa mujer es demasiado peligrosa. No debimos contratarla –- dijo Fuyutsuki.

- Ella está aquí para realizar un trabajo muy importante, Fuyutsuki. Lo ocurrido con el Séptimo Angel no se debe repetir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cuando esa mujer haga su trabajo entrenando a los pilotos y ya no la necesitemos, nos encargaremos de ella y su gente –- dijo Gendo con una sonrisa perversa.

Fuyutsuki observó a su antiguo pupilo, deseando que éste no se equivocara en sus cálculos o lo pagaría muy caro por meterse con una ex-militar, y ex-mafiosa como Balalaika.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Balalaika había llegado a revolucionar NERV, y casi dos desde que Shinji se había ido a vivir solo, y recién hoy Misato podía darse el tiempo de ir a visitar a su antiguo protegido a su departamento. Ya lo había intentado antes, pero por varios motivos no había podido coincidir con Shinji, ya sea por culpa del horario de trabajo, la escuela, o el entrenamiento del sargento Boris. Como sea, hoy finalmente habían quedado de juntarse en el nuevo departamento de Shinji.

- Hola Misato. Adelante, pasa –- dijo un sonriente Shinji, haciendo pasar a su ex-tutora.

Misato se llevó una gran sorpresa al ingresar al departamento de Shinji. Era bastante lujoso y de diseño moderno. Había una gran sala de estar, con un amplio ventanal que daba a un balcón con una mesa y sillas para sentarse. Había demás un comedor a un lado y al fondo se apreciaba la cocina completamente equipada. El departamento estaba totalmente amoblado, y tenía como extras, un potente equipo de sonido y un gran televisor plasma.

- Siéntete en tu casa –- dijo Shinji ofreciendo a Misato asiento en un cómodo sillón, antes de ir a la cocina por una cerveza para la mujer –- Sabía que vendrías a verme uno de estos días así que la compré para ti. Hay más en la nevera si quieres tomar otra.

- Gracias Shinji –- respondió la mujer con una sincera sonrisa en los labios, pero estrechando ligeramente los ojos al sentir un peculiar aroma en el chico cuando se acercó - ¿Estás bien aquí? ¿Te falta algo? –- preguntó.

- Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado por el entrenamiento del sargento Boris, y si le sumas a eso las pruebas de sincronización y la escuela, cuando alcanzo a ir, pues... no me vendría mal un descanso.

- Tal vez si hablo con la capitán Balalaika...

- La capitán no cambiará sus planes aunque se lo pidas de rodillas - dijo Shinji con una sonrisa - En todo caso no es tan malo. El sargento Boris es una buena persona, y me ha enseñado muchas cosas interesantes. El otro día me enseñó a nadar y ahora estoy aprendiendo a bucear; hasta prometió enseñarme a saltar en paracaídas.

- Suena divertido –- dijo Misato, confirmando con algo de susto que no se había equivocado con el peculiar aroma que despedía Shinji, cuando este se sentó junto a ella.

- Lo es –- afirmó el joven - Puede ser rudo y agotador, pero ese entrenamiento no es tan malo como parece. Bueno, sé que nos están preparando para ser soldados y todo eso, pero... he aprendido muchas cosas. No solo militares. He aprendido cosas sobre mí, cosas de las que no me había percatado. Cosas que me han hecho pensar... cambiar... mejorar.

Misato observó con sorpresa al joven sentado junto a ella por sus palabras. Se veía tan distinto, tan maduro. ¿Tanto había cambiado en unas pocas semanas? Entonces vinieron a su mente las palabras de Balalaika: _"¿Quieres saber por qué hago esto, Katsuragi? Bien, te lo diré._ _Porque eres demasiado maternal. Si sigues cobijando a Shinji bajo la protección de tus faldas, vas a transformarlo en un niño mimado__"_

- Bueno. Voy a tomar un baño y luego prepararé la cena. Puedes ver algo de televisión si gustas. Tengo televisión satelital y hay unos canales de cine muy interesantes –- dijo Shinji poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a su cuarto.

La mujer se quedó en la sala largo rato meditando sobre Shinji. El chico estaba realmente cambiado. Se veía más hombre y más seguro de sí mismo, lo cual la alegraba mucho, pero por la forma en que hablaba del sargento Boris, se dejaba entrever que sentía una gran admiración por él. No sabía hasta que punto eso podía ser bueno. Por otro lado estaba ese peculiar aroma que desprendía Shinji, un aroma que había sentido antes en... "No puede ser. Estoy pensando demasiado", se dijo la mujer, yendo a la cocina por otra cerveza.

Al salir de la cocina vio a Shinji saliendo del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla y con otra enrollada en la cintura. Se impactó al ver el cuerpo del chico. No solo había comenzado a desarrollar y marcar su musculatura, también estaba cubierto de varios rasmillones y moretones producto de lo duro de su entrenamiento.

- Voy a vestirme y preparo la cena. No tardo –- dijo el joven pasando junto a Misato rumbo a su cuarto, momento en que la mujer vio en la espalda y la base del cuello de joven, unas particulares marcas, además de... ¿rasguños?

Misato quedó congelada en su lugar. No podía equivocarse. Esas marcas en el cuerpo de Shinji eran chupetones, que al estar por la espalda él obviamente no los había visto, por lo que no sabía que debía cubrirlos. Además, los rasguños eran de uñas de mujer. En cuanto a ese particular aroma que desprendía Shinji, estaba segura que era tabaco, y no cualquier tabaco, era el tabaco que fumaba Balalaika.

La mujer no supo qué pensar en un inicio, pero luego, al analizar los hechos y llegar a la única conclusión posible, sintió rabia, mucha rabia. ¿Qué hacer? No lo sabía aún, pero esa rubia malas pulgas no se la llevaría barata por haberse aprovechado de Shinji.

* * *

La doctora Ritsuko Akagi estaba sentada ante una terminal con una inseparable taza de café en una mano, revisando las cifras del registro diario de índices de sincronización. Tras ella, Misato caminaba furiosa de un lado a otro como si fuera una leona enjaulada.

- ¡Maldita perra asalta cunas! ¡Una mujer así debería estar en la cárcel! –- regañaba Misato.

- Vamos, Misato. ¿No crees que estás dejando volar tu imaginación?

- ¿Insinúas que estoy loca? -– estalló la morena, escupiendo fuego por la boca.

- Calma. Sólo digo que todas esas cosas que cuentas pueden tener una explicación lógica.

- No me digas, Sherlock - dijo sarcásticamente la furiosa ex-jefa de operaciones.

- Si te digo - respondió una ya fastidiada Ritsuko levantándose de su asiento –- Acércate - ordenó la científica a Misato, que la miró con impaciencia, pero al final hizo lo que se le indicó.

- ¿Y ahora, qué? - preguntó.

- Inhala - ordeno la científica.

A Misato todo aquello le pareció una tontería, pero al ver la mirada impaciente de Ritsuko, terminó por rodar los ojos y acercar el rostro de mala gana para hacer lo que su amiga le pedía. De inmediato percibió una mezcla de olores. Perfume francés, cigarrillos mentolados y...

- ¡Ritsuko! - exclamó Misato, apartándose de la científica con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

- No te atrevas ni a pensarlo - amenazó Ritsuko, adivinando los oscuros pensamientos que debían estar pasando por la mente de su amiga - Lo que pasa, es que esa mujer es una grosera, que tiene por costumbre arrojan nubes de humo sobre la gente sin ninguna consideración. Tan sólo hoy me ha "bañado" dos veces con ese asqueroso humo de tabaco.

- Bueno, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con Shinji? –- preguntó Misato, impaciente.

- Pues está claro. Esa mujer fue a verlo entrenar, o tal vez se encontró con él en algún corredor, y le arrojó encima quién sabe cuantas volutas de humo. Pensándolo bien, tal vez por eso Shinji fue bañarse al llegar a su departamento –- razonó Ritsuko.

- Bien, te concedo eso, pero... ¿y los chupetones y los rasguños en la espalda?

- ¿Estás segura de que eran chupetones? ¿Estás segura que esos rasguños eran de uñas de mujer? ¿Los viste de cerca?

- Bueno, no, pero...

- Entonces esos supuestos chupetones pudieron ser moretones o efectos de luz. En cuanto a los rasguños, recuerda que el sargento Boris hace pasar a Shinji por una pista de obstáculos a campo traviesa. Pudo arañarse la espalda con una rama, un arbusto, o quién sabe qué otra cosa.

- Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿y si te equivocas? ¿Y si Shinji realmente se está acostando con esa mujer? –- preguntó una preocupada Misato.

- Shinji es un adolescente de 14 años lleno de testosterona. Balalaika, una atractiva mujer, que pese a sus cicatrices, te aseguro sería el sueño erótico de cualquier hombre. Si una mujer así se ofrece en bandeja ante un chico como Shinji, ¿crees que diría que no?

- Lo creo. ¡Shinji no es así! De seguro ella lo forzó –- estalló una enojada Misato.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Shinji sólo estuvo unos meses viviendo contigo. La gente cambia, y a esa edad lo hacen mucho más rápido. Además, no eres su madre ni nada parecido.

- ¡Soy su tutora! –- reclamó Misato.

- No, ya no lo eres - le recordó Ritsuko.

- ¡Soy su oficial superior!

- Estás siendo irracional.

- ¡Ella está abusando de Shinji!

-¡Está bien! - gritó Ritsuko, irritada por la terquedad de Misato - Supongamos que tienes razón. Supongamos que la capitán Balalaika se está acostando con Shinji. Eso no lo matará.

- ¿Qué eso no lo matará? –- preguntó Misato, incrédula - ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MIERDA ES ESA?

- Escucha Misato. Suponiendo que las cosas sean como dices. Shinji no sería el primer adolescente que inicia su vida sexual de la mano de una mujer mayor, y eso no necesariamente tiene que ser una experiencia traumática, de hecho, puede ser algo bueno.

- ¿Algo bueno? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Eso es inmoral! ¡Es sucio y repugnante! –- dijo una espantada Misato.

- Misato... si no te conociera, diría que estás celosa -– dijo la científica, mirando a su amiga con seriedad, la que recibió aquellas palabras como si fueran un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza.

- ¿Celosa yo?... Creo que ese humo de tabaco te deshizo el cerebro.

- Pues déjame decirte, que suenas más como una adolescente a la cual le "bajaron" el novio, que a una mujer preocupada por la moral.

- ¿Que estás insinuando, Ritsuko? - preguntó Misato sintiendo que la sangre hervía en sus venas.

- Que tal vez lo que te molesta es que esa mujer fuera "la primera vez" de Shinji, y no tú.

El sonido de una bofetada inundó la habitación, luego la puerta se abrió y una furibunda Misato salió al pasillo dando grandes zancadas y echando humo por las narices. Detrás, una dolorida Ritsuko se llevaba una mano a su agredida mejilla derecha.

- Cuando quieras, amiga - dijo la científica, aguantando el dolor de su mejilla que ardía como si hubiera sido quemada por un hierro candente.

* * *

Una aún enfadada Misato Katsuragi estaba apoyada en una baranda, en las jaulas de contención, observando al gigantesco EVA-01 sumergido en agua hasta los hombros. Las palabras de Ritsuko aún daban vueltas en su cabeza golpeándola a cada momento.

- ¿Celosa yo? ¿Que estoy molesta por no ser yo la primera vez de Shinji?... ¡Ritsuko está totalmente loca! -– exclamó fastidiada. Ella era la guardiana de Shinji. Debía velar por su seguridad.

"No, ya no lo eres"

Las palabras de Ritsuko la golpearon. Era verdad. Ya no era la tutora de Shinji. Balalaika estaba a cargo de él ahora, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por el chico. Shinji era frágil y... No. Eso ya no era efectivo. Shinji había cambiado. Ahora era cualquier cosa menos frágil. Además, ella... ella...

En ese momento, Misato fue conciente de algo. El haberse separado de Shinji no sólo había destruido la pequeña familia que había logrado armar. Eso le dejó además un sentimiento de pérdida, como si algo muy importante le hubiera sido arrancado, algo que terminó por estallar cuando fue atando cabos y llegó a la conclusión de que Shinji se estaba acostando con esa perra rusa cicatrizada.

"_Pues déjame decirte, que suenas más como una adolescente a la cual le "bajaron" el novio, que a una mujer preocupada por la moral"_

¡Eso no! Era una locura de Ritsuko. Ella nunca...

"Tal vez lo que te molesta es que esa mujer fuera "la primera vez" de Shinji, y no tú"

Al recordar esas palabras, Misato sintió otra vez como un balde de agua helada sobre su cabeza. La primera vez de Shinji... esa maldita mujer... ese sentimiento de pérdida... el saber a Shinji en los brazos de otra... otra mujer... una mujer distinta a ella...

- Por todos los cielos. ¿Qué estoy pensando? -– se preguntó Misato, espantada por los sentimientos que acabada de descubrir.

_**Fin Capítulo VI**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Un capítulo intenso de principio a fin. Muchas cosas pasaron, muchas cosas se dijeron y otras tantas se van descubriendo. Misato de ahora en adelante tendrá mucho que pensar por las cosas que está descubriendo de sí misma, a la vez que Balalaika prepara una demostración del entrenamiento de los pilotos, entre otras cosas.

Aquí me detengo para agradecer especialmente a CromCruach, ya que la conversación entre Misato y Ritsuko que aparece en este capítulo fue su creación. El me envió el texto con esta conversación a modo de idea y me gustó tanto que lo incluí íntegramente, con algunos cambios menores para adecuarlo a la trama, y otros en la redacción. Por lo demás, el texto está igual a como él me lo envió. Nuevamente, gracias por tus ideas amigo. Siempre son bienvenidas.

También agradezco a mi amigo Seferino Rengel que me ha ayudado con el idioma ruso, enseñándome algunas palabras y sobre todo, groserías, jajaja. Nos hemos divertido mucho con eso, hay que decir.

- 1: Mudak: Hijo de puta.

- 2: Odin Govno: Una mierda.

- 3: Zloyi: Maldito.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Arcángel Guerrero:** Un gusto saludarte, y si te sorprendí con el capítulo pasado, me alegro mucho ya que la idea es hacer algo distinto, después de todo, con Balalaika en NERV las cosas definitivamente no pueden seguir igual. La sita de Bender la encontré genial. Me encanta ese robot mentiroso, parrandero, mujeriego y ladrón... me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si Shinji cayera caprichosamente al mundo de Futarama y fuera tomado por Bender como discípulo, y luego volviera a NERV convertido en Bender 2?... la idea no es mala... Asuka y Misato pasarían susto, y Rei... mejor ni pensarlo, jajaja.

**The-one-1983:** Tal como comentas, si alguien le reclamara a Balalaika por aprovecharse del "pobre" Shinji, de seguro terminaría con un balazo entre los ojos. Sobre Shinji, pues el chico la está pasando genial, a ver cuanto le dura la diversión. En cuanto a más personajes del Black Lagoon, ya hay uno de la Compañía Lagoon que tiene su lugar asegurado, sobre Roberta, la verdad no lo había pensado... puede ser, en una de esas. La que podría aparecer dentro de poco es Shenhua, para darle un poco de adrenalina a la vida de Shinji.

**Neverdie:** La relación Balalaika/Shinji sigue adelante, esos dos lo están pasando bien cuando se juntan, pero bueno, hay que ver hasta donde llegan, recuerda que estamos hablando de Balalaika. Otro punto a tomar en cuenta es Misato, que al parecer va a empezar a ser un factor a considerar. En cuanto a Shinji y Rei, yo también soy de la idea de que son la pareja ideal, pero no por eso voy a dejar de darme el gusto de emparejar a Shinji con alguna otra de vez en cuando.

**Verónica Davis Kopawski:** Tenías toda la razón, me tardé mucho en actualizar, por lo que ahora actualicé mucho más rápido. Espero seguir al mismo ritmo en el futuro. Si el capitulo anterior te gustó, espero que este te guste mucho más, que va revelando algunas cosas interesantes. Saludos.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai:** Lo sé, lo sé, tardé demasiado en actualizar, por eso esta vez anduve más rápido. Ahora, si Balalaika cumplirá o no con los ancianos de Seele, pues hay que ver, Balalaika es Balalaika, después de todo.

Mis prelectores son CromCruach, Shield Liger, Seferino Rengel y Fantastic-Man Gracias por sus comentarios y correcciones.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	8. Capítulo 7: Tomando Decisiones

**NERV MOSCOW**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de las series Neon Genesis Evangelion y Black Lagoon NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capitulo VII: "TOMANDO DECISIONES"**

Habían pasado algunos días desde la "amena" conversación entre Balalaika y el comandante Ikari, y la rubia intensificó un poco más el entrenamiento de los pilotos EVA, consiente de la fecha límite que ella misma se había impuesto. Hasta ahora había corrido con suerte y ningún Angel había atacado, y esperaba que eso ocurriera para cuando la primera parte del entrenamiento hubiera terminado.

Por ahora las cosas se estaban dando bien. Sus subordinados estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. La pelirroja, que ya había recibido entrenamiento militar en Alemania estaba subiendo un nivel más, gracias a Sakharov, pero seguía con problemas de carácter y queriendo figurar por sí sola. Un problema que había que solucionar cuanto antes.

Rei Ayanami finalmente se había soltado y ya no era tan mecanizada en sus movimientos, incluso estaba más sociable. Kolshinsky estaba haciendo un magnifico trabajo con ella. La chica aprendía muy rápido y cuando ella la entrenaba personalmente en el arte del francotirador, había demostrado ser muy competente y tener una excelente puntería. Si seguía así, la chica peliazul sería un excelente respaldo para sus camaradas en el campo de batalla.

Respecto a Shinji, el chico había cambiado del cielo a la tierra en cosa de semanas. No se había equivocado en su apreciación ese día que Shinji había decidido cambiar. Esa determinación que vio en sus ojos, lo había hecho pasar de un alfeñique llorón, a estar cerca de ser considerado un soldado. El sargento Boris estaba haciendo un magnifico trabajo con él. Era sumamente duro en el entrenamiento, pero Shinji respondía. Eso hablaba bien de él... sería un gran hombre algún día.

Ahora, la rubia observaba como Boris y Shinji estaban en mitad de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Naturalmente, Boris estaba trapeando el piso con el Tercer Elegido, presionándolo un poco más cada vez, subiendo el nivel de exigencia. Pese a su precaria condición, Shinji seguía poniéndose de pie una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar una abertura. Finalmente, ya cansado de tanto recibir, el piloto EVA saltó con un gruñido sobre Boris, lanzándole una patada que este bloqueo sin problemas, pero Shinji se impulsó en un salto con su pierna libre para conectarle una patada en la cabeza. Boris soltó al chico y se echó hacia atrás esquivando por centímetros una patada en la cara. Cuando Shinji cayó al suelo y estaba reincorporándose, recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo mandó volando a un costado, para caer rodando por el suelo.

- ¡NO, NO, NO! - gritó Boris, mientras se acerca a su caído pupilo - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡La furia es un arma poderosa, pero si dejas que te controle, entonces no sirve de nada! - espeto el ex-militar, al tiempo que descargaba una nueva patada en el costado de Shinji, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo otra vez - ¡Piensa cuando dispares! ¡Piensa cuando uses el cuchillo! ¡Piensa cuando golpees! No importa si estás herido. Si mantienes la mente fría y alerta, encontrarás una oportunidad.

Boris miró con seriedad al chico que trataba de ponerse trabajosamente de pie y le lanzó una nueva patada, pero para su sorpresa, justo en el último segundo, Shinji se irguió en un pestañeo dejando pasar su pierna de largo a escasos centímetros de su cara, entonces, aprovechando la momentánea abertura, Shinji se giró en un rápido movimiento haciéndole un barrido a la pierna de apoyo del ex-militar. Un sorprendido Boris cayó de espaldas y cuando estaba poniéndose de pie, vio un borrón que se acercaba a su cara. A duras penas logró cubrirse con las manos, pero una potente patada lateral de Shinji lo mandó espaldas otra vez.

- ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! - regañó Boris, poniendo se de pie con un hilo de sangre por la comisura de los labios, pero más herido en su amor propio al ser golpeado de eso forma por su pupilo.

Shinji, que en un inicio sonreía con orgullo, ya que era la primera vez que lograba golpear a su instructor, sintió un vació en el estómago al ver el rostro de Boris, que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa por haberlo golpeado. Boris saltó sobre Shinji en cosa de segundos y el joven se preparó mentalmente para recibir otra paliza, pero justo en ese momento, el sonido de un disparo les sorprendió a ambos.

- Disculpe la interrupción, sargento, pero no quiero que el chico termine en la enfermería innecesariamente - dijo Balalaika mientras devolvía la pistola Makarov a su funda.

- ¡Capitán! - exclamó Boris, al tiempo que se cuadraba ante su superior. Shinji tardó unos segundos en reponerse de la sorpresa, pero al final también saludó marcialmente a la recién llegada, tal como le habían enseñado, pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver a esa mujer con la que había compartido la cama, cosa que lo llenada de orgullo y expectación, ya que, podría haber más.

- Muy impresionante, sargento - comentó Balalaika al tiempo que miraba a Shinji de arriba abajo.

El cuerpo del chico estaba lleno moretones y rasmillones, algunos de los cuales sangraban, pero sin ser de cuidado, todo fruto del fiero entrenamiento de Boris, pero a cambio, se le notaba un cuerpo mas fuerte del que había visto la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Los músculos de Shinji comenzaban a marcarse visiblemente, y su rostro, no menos maltratado, tenía una nueva expresión, llena de voluntad y ganas de vivir. La mujer sonrió complacida al ver el cambio en la mirada del chico. No se había equivocado con él.

- ¿Estás seguro de que este es Shinji Ikari? - preguntó la Balalika ampliando su sonrisa - No lo habrás matado y puesto a otro en su lugar, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, capitán - respondió Boris, limpiando la sangre de su labio partido.

- Bien, creo que será mejor que lo dejes tomar un descanso - ordenó la rubia, sin dejar de mirar al Tercer Elegido, que se veía visiblemente apenado por los comentarios favorables que había hecho sobre él, aunque mantenía su sonrisa, y la mirada algo de admiración.

- Pero, capitán... –- reclamó Boris, ya que aún no terminaba con el entrenamiento, además, aún no se había desquitado por el golpe que recibió.

- ¿Acaso ese golpe lo dejó sordo, sargento? –- preguntó Balalaika, estrechando los ojos, logrando que Boris se cuadrara en el acto. Él mejor que nadie sabía que no era buena idea hacer enojar a su capitán.

- ¡Ya escuchaste a la capitán! - dijo Boris, volviéndose hacia Shinji - ¡Vete a las regaderas y nos veremos mañana a las 0700 horas!

- ¡SI, SEÑOR! - respondió Shinji cuadrándose ante ambos ex-militares, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse a paso veloz.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo con ese chico, Boris. De hecho, has superado todas mis expectativas.

- Gracias capitán -– dijo Boris, no muy convencido.

- Bien, acompáñeme sargento. Hay algunas cosas que debemos conversar con los camaradas Kolshinsky y Sakharov –- señaló Balalaika, a lo que Boris asintió con la cabeza y acompañó a la rubia fuera del campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

El grupo estaba en la oficina que una vez fue de Misato Katsuragi. Tres hombres, sentados ante el escritorio donde Balalaika estaba llenando una copa con vodka, y dos de ellos miraban con curiosidad a un ya fastidiado Boris.

- ¿Qué te pasó en la boca, Boris? - preguntó finalmente Kolshinsky, mirando el inflamado y partido labio del hombre, que desvió la vista ante la consulta, aún molesto consigo mismo por dejarse golpear.

- Shinji lo golpeó durante su entrenamiento –- comentó una divertida Balalaika, antes de servirse la copa de vodka de un trago.

- ¿El mocoso te golpeó? –- preguntaron Sakharov y Kolshinsky, sin poder creer que el chico hubiera tocado a Boris, que era el mejor de todo el escuadrón en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y que además, nunca había perdido una pelea.

- Sólo fue suerte -– respondió Boris, restándole importancia.

- No fue suerte. Fue habilidad –- dijo Balalaika con una media sonrisa –- No cualquiera puede golpearte, sargento. Dale algo de crédito al chico, después de todo, tú lo estás entrenando.

Boris tuvo que tragarse su orgullo ante las palabras de su capitán. En todo caso, Balalaika tenía razón. Shinji había progresado mucho más de lo que él se había esperado. Ponía todo de sí en el entrenamiento, como si el superarse y dejar atrás su antigua forma de ser fuera una especia de reto personal.

- Bien. Como ya saben, tenemos algo más de dos semanas antes de rendir examen ante el comandante Ikari, y me gustaría saber cómo están nuestros niños –- dijo la rubia, mirando seriamente a los hombres sentados ante ella.

- Shinji, progresa bien –- dijo Boris, tomando la palabra –- Ha aprendido rápido, y no he sido precisamente blando con él. Lo he molido a golpes en cada entrenamiento, y lo he hecho correr en la pista de obstáculos hasta desfallecer. Aún así, él se vuelve a poner de pie una y otra vez. Tiene una gran determinación. También ha asimilado de buena forma el entrenamiento con cuchillo, armas de fuego y tácticas de combate.

- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Shinji Ikari, que era un alfeñique llorón? -– preguntó Sakharov.

- El mismo –- respondió Boris -– Tuvimos una seria charla al comenzar, luego de la cual, decidió cambiar, y hasta ahora se ha mantenido firme en su decisión. Para mi sorpresa, cuando ese chico se propone algo, no se detiene hasta conseguirlo. Supongo que eso es algo que heredó de padre. De hecho, puedo ver que varios rasgos del comandante Ikari afloran en él, en determinados momentos. No estoy diciendo que en un futuro Shinji se convertirá en un hijo de puta igual que su padre, pero puede ser igual de determinado.

- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado –- comentó Kolshinsky.

- Shinji Ikari es mucho más de lo que aparenta, camarada Kolshinsky –- dijo Balalaika, con una media sonrisa –- Ese chico... cuando vi su mirada el día que el camarada Boris le dijo unas cuantas verdades, vi algo en sus ojos que me hizo querer ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar. Tengo muchas expectativas puestas en él.

Boris estrechó un poco los ojos al escuchar esas palabras de su superior. Para él no había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que su capitán había puesto un especial interés en Shinji Ikari, y como no era ningún tonto, también tenía muy claro que la rubia se estaba acostando con él.

Aún no sabía qué había impulsado a su capitán a tomar la determinación de tener de compañero de cama a ese mocoso. Lo encontraba una locura. Si ella necesitaba un hombre, entonces había muchos mejores candidatos disponibles... ¿por qué ese mocoso precisamente?, o mejor dicho ¿qué buscaba acostándose con él? Y es que una mujer como Balalaika no dada puntada sin hilo. Algún beneficio iba a sacar de esa situación, dejando de lado la mera satisfacción sexual, si es que el mocoso daba la talla.

- Bien. Por parte de Shinji, las cosas parecen ir bien. ¿Que hay con Asuka? –- preguntó Balalaika.

- La chica progresa en forma admirable –- respondió Sakharov –- Como ya había recibido entrenamiento militar en Alemania, fue bastante fácil el comenzar a trabajar con ella. Partí con reforzamiento sobre lo ya aprendido y luego de eso he ido profundizando en su entrenamiento, llevándola un paso más adelante. Su nivel actual la sitúa muy por encima de un soldado normal. Tiene un alto coeficiente intelectual, lo que le permite resolver situaciones complejas sobre la marcha y con muy buenos resultados. Creo que sería una excelente líder de escuadrón, claro, si antes logramos dominar su carácter.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en ese aspecto? –- preguntó Balalaika, estrechando los ojos.

- Bien, algo ha mejorado, pero tiene todo un drama familiar a cuestas, con el suicidio de su madre y todo eso. Se ha propuesto sobresalir por sobre los demás, y seguir adelante sola, sin la ayuda de nadie, y bien, eso es un gran problema.

Claro que era un problema, uno grande. Balalaika no estaba nada contenta con esa noticia, pero era de esperar que no se pudiera cambiar el carácter de esa pelirroja de la noche a la mañana. El punto es que debían hacer algo al respecto.

- Kolshinsky. ¿Cómo sigue Rei? –- preguntó la rubia.

- La chica ha mejorado mucho –- respondió Kolshinsky –- La meditación y el Tai Chi han dado resultados, y se ha soltado mucho. Ya no es el robot que vimos por primera vez. Sus movimientos son mucho más fluidos, como el agua. En cuanto al entrenamiento en sí, responde sin problemas, aprende rápido y sigue las órdenes sin cuestionarlas.

- Eso es verdad. La chica hace todo lo que le dicen sin cuestionarlo y tiene mucha habilidad –- comentó Balalaika, encendiendo un habano -– La he estado preparando como francotirador, y ha respondido a la perfección. Tiene buenos reflejos, y una excelente puntería. Será un gran respaldo para sus compañeros.

- Pero hay un problema... uno grave –- señaló Kolshinsky -– Como usted ya se dio cuenta, hay días en que pareciera que Rei hubiera retrocedido en su entrenamiento. Como si de un día para otro hubiera olvidado algo y hubiera que partir de nuevo.

- Sí... lo sé –- respondió Balalaika estrechando los ojos, sobre todo porque esos cambios en la chica peliazul se daban luego de los altos para hacerle algunos exámenes, que sólo le hacían a ella, ya que a Shinji y Asuka nunca se les habían realizado tantos exámenes seguidos.

- Lo que más me preocupa, fue lo que pasó luego de que Rei fuera requerida por unos días para hacerse una serie de exámenes con la doctora Akagi. Al regresar, bueno, era ella, pero a la vez no lo era.

- ¿Que quieres decir, Kolshinsky? –- preguntó Balalaika.

- Bien, no estoy seguro, pero, es como si Rei fuera sometida a una especie de lavado de cerebro, donde se borraran algunas cosas y se mantuvieran otras –- explicó el hombre, ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus dos camaradas. Balalaika por el contrario, pareció comprender las palabras del hombre, ya que también había estado a cargo de parte del entrenamiento de Rei y había visto los mismos cambios en la chica, y ya tenía serios reparos sobre esos supuestos "exámenes" a los que era sometida.

La rubia expulsó una bocanada de humo, y miró con seriedad a Kolshinsky.

- Eso es algo con lo que tendremos que lidiar por ahora. Llegado el momento, sabremos como ocuparnos de eso –- sentenció –- Por ahora, lo que debe tomar toda nuestra atención es lograr que esos tres trabajen como un equipo. Tenemos dos semanas.

- Aún falta otro punto importante - señaló Boris –- Es cierto que los tres chicos han mejorado. De eso no hay duda. Pero aún necesitan un "ancla".

Por un momento los cuatro presentes en esa oficina guardaron silencio. Un "ancla", una razón para volver. Todos ahí sabían lo importante que era eso en una guerra. Poco importaba lo que fuera, una promesa, un amor, una mentira; cualquier cosa a la que un soldado pudiera aferrarse cuando las cosas salían mal. Algo que le despertara en el corazón el férreo deseo de volver a pesar de las heridas, del dolor y la muerte que se enfrenta en el campo de batalla. Sin eso, hasta el mejor soldado terminaría por derrumbarse.

Balalaika cerró los ojos considerando el punto. En cuanto a Shinji, el tema ya estaba resuelto, ella se había encargado de eso. Como encontrar un "ancla" para un chico tan complicado como Shinji Ikari no era cosa fácil, le pareció que lo más sano era valerse de sus hormonas y hacer que le vaya tomando gusto a la vida, y se de cuenta que hay cosas por las que vale la pena volver... como perderse en los brazos de una bella y cariñosa mujer. En cuanto a Asuka, ella ya tenía su ancla, quería ser la mejor, pero estaba muy mal enfocada, y eso era muy peligroso, ya que la hacía potencialmente inestable y predispuesta a derrumbarse en el peor momento. Pero el verdadero problema aquí era Rei Ayanami. La chica no parecía tener interés por nada, salvo por un hecho que la marcó tiempo atrás. ¿Sería prudente explotarlo?

Los hombres observaban a su superior, que parecía estar sumida en una profunda reflexión, hasta que finalmente levantó la vista y vio al grupo con seriedad.

- Tiene toda la razón, camarada sargento. Un "ancla" es algo de suma importancia si vamos a mandar a esos chicos a pelear una guerra. Tienen que tener una razón para volver –- sentenció Balalalika –- Camarada Sakharov.

- ¡Capitán! –- respondió.

- Asuka ya tiene un "ancla", como se habrá dando cuenta, pero esta muy mal enfocada. Hay que trabajar para corregir eso. Tal vez estas semanas que trabajaremos con ellos para que se conviertan en un equipo sirvan de algo en ese aspecto. Si eso no funciona, puede proceder con lo otro que conversamos.

Sakharov asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido, pero no había opción, tendría que hacer uso de sus encantos para seducir a la chica y darle un nuevo enfoque al tema. Hace tiempo que no estaba con una chica tan joven. Esto podía resultar interesante.

- Camarada Kolshinsky.

- ¡Capitán! –- respondió el aludido.

- Respecto a Rei Ayanami, seguiremos el entrenamiento tal como hasta ahora -– sentenció Balalaika -– Usted y yo sabemos lo especial que es esa chica, así que por ahora, mantendremos las cosas sin cambios. Ya veremos si es prudente o no explotar el incidente del cuarto Ángel.

- Como ordene, capitán –- respondió el hombre.

- Bien, ya está todo dicho. Tienen dos semanas para lograr que esos tres funcionen como equipo. Pueden retirarse -– sentenció la rubia.

Los hombres se pusieron de pie, cuadrándose ante la mujer, para luego retirarse de la oficina, salvo por Boris, que se quedó de pie ante el escritorio de la rubia.

- ¿Pasa algo, sarge

* * *

nto? –- pregunto la mujer.

- ¿Qué hay sobre el "ancla" de Shinji, capitán? No dijo nada al respecto –- preguntó.

Balalaika sonrió traviesa ante la pregunta del hombre.

- Descuide, sargento. Shinji ya tiene su "ancla" –- respondió la mujer.

Fue en ese momento que Boris lo comprendió. Ese era el motivo porque Balalaika se estaba acostando con Shinji Ikari. Ella ya había previsto esta situación. Por eso insistió en que el chico iniciara su vida sexual cuando este decidió cambiar. Se iba a valer de sus hormonas para crearle un "ancla", y al no salir las cosas como había previsto, decidió hacerse cargo personalmente.

- Entiendo –- dijo finalmente el hombre, cuadrándose, y retirándose de la oficina, dejando atrás a su superior, que se sumergió en el fastidioso papeleo que debía revisar a diario.

Una vez fuera de la oficina, Boris emprendió camino por uno de los corredores de NERV, aún algo sorprendido por lo que acaba de descubrir, pero bien pensado, era propio de su capitán. Si ella se había transformado en el "ancla" de Shinji Ikari, ahora, el chico saldría a luchar por ella, y por ella regresaría del campo de batalla. Y lo más importante, estaría totalmente bajo las manos de Balalaika. Ella podría manipularlo a su antojo, lo que quería decir que llegado el momento, podía contar con el poder de Evangelion a su entera disposición.

- Típico de la capitán. Nunca da una puntada sin hilo –- comentó Boris para sí.

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana y Balalaika ingresó al centro de mando de NERV, seguida del sargento Boris, dispuesta a pasar otro tedioso día de trabajo, pero se detuvo al ver que algo andaba mal ahí. El sub-comandante Fuyutsuki estaba con las manos tomadas tras la espalda, rostro serio y cabeza gacha, junto a él, Misato estaba con el rostro descompuesto y lágrimas en los ojos. Makoto Hyuga se veía igual de afectado, pero se las arreglaba para mantenerse firme. La que estaba realmente mal era Maya Ibuki. La chica lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de la doctora Akagi, que también tenía el rostro descompuesto.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, y por que llora esa chica? ¿Acaso murió alguien? –- preguntó Balalaika.

Ante las palabras de jefa de operaciones, Maya detuvo su llanto y se volteó para observar a la rubia unos segundos con el rostro anegado en lágrimas, momento en que estalló en llanto otra vez y salió corriendo del centro de mando. Hyuga salió detrás de ella, dándole una mirada reprobatoria a su jefa a la pasada.

- ¿Fue algo que dije? –- preguntó Balalaika sin entender, levantando una ceja.

- Su sentido del tacto deja mucho que desear, capitán Balalaika –- se quejó Ritsuko, limpiando sus lágrimas, momento en que Fuyutsuki levantó la vista y enfrentó a la mujer.

- Capitán Balalaika. Nos acabos de enterar de algo terrible. Shigeru Aoba... ha muerto.

Balalaika y Boris intercambiaron miradas. Estaba hecho. El chico de Dutch estaba un paso más cerca, lo que los ponía a ellos otro paso más cerca de los secretos de NERV.

- ¿Cómo ocurrió? -– preguntó Balalaika, con seriedad.

- Un lamentable accidente –- respondió Fuyutsuki –- Shigeru era aficionado a la música y era guitarrista de una banda. Anoche tenia una presentación en un club con su grupo, y una estructura que sostenía un juego de luces en el escenario se desprendió y cayó sobre ellos. Shigeru murió instantáneamente por el golpe. Al parecer otro integrante más del grupo murió y hay otro herido de gravedad... esto... es algo terrible –- dijo el hombre, afectado.

- ¿Seguro que fue un accidente? –- preguntó Balalaika, obteniendo miradas extrañadas por parte de los demás –- Bien, NERV no es una institución precisamente popular. Hay muchos que tienen motivos para sacarnos del mapa, como las JSSDF -– se explicó la rubia.

- Un grupo de la sección 2 está revisando el lugar, pero todo indica que fue un accidente... un desafortunado accidente –- afirmó una triste Misato.

- Aún así, hay que estar seguros –- dijo Balalaika, cortante -– ¡Sargento! Tome a dos de nuestros camaradas y revisen ese local de arriba abajo. Si encuentran algo fuera de lugar, por pequeño que sea... ya sabe que hacer.

- ¡A su orden, capitán! –- respondió el hombre, y salió del centro de mando con paso acelerado.

- ¿Cree que esto no fue accidental? –- cuestionó Ritsuko a la rusa.

- No lo sé. Pero en mi experiencia, las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen. Es mejor estar seguros para evitar sorpresas -– respondió la rubia, a lo que Fuyutsuki afirmó con la cabeza, concordando plenamente con su planteamiento –- Bueno, dejando eso de lado, necesitaremos un reemplazos para Shigeru. ¿Hay alguna lista de candidatos?

- Hay personal que puede cubrir a Shigeru por ahora, pero es efectivo que tendremos que buscar un reemplazo para él –- afirmó Fuyutsuki –- Manejamos carpetas con información detallada de posibles candidatos para eso.

- Sugiero que lo veamos cuanto antes. No quiero enfrentar mi primera batalla contra un Ángel, con un miembro menos en el equipo –- sentenció Balalaika.

Fuyutsuki afirmó con la cabeza y salió del centro de mando en compañía de la rubia, dejando atrás a unas afligidas y molestas Ritsuko y Misato, por la poca sensibilidad de la jefa de operaciones.

_**Fin Capítulo VII**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Para comenzar, parto dando las excusas pertinentes por la demora, pero es que estuve de vacaciones y la verdad me desconecte totalmente del mundo. También estuve muy alejado de mi notebook, y por ende, de la escritura, pero ahora estoy de regreso.

Como se pudo ver en este capítulo, se está revelando un poco más de lo que planea Balalaika. Ahora podemos ver cuales fueron las reales intenciones de la rubia para acostarse con Shinji, ¿o acaso creyeron que lo hizo solo porque Shinji parece estar bien dotado?

También tenemos la primera baja de esta historia. Shigeru Aoba ha pasado a mejor vida gracias a la gente de Balalaika, todo para dejarle el puesto a uno de los chicos de la Compañía Lagoon, que está pronto a llegar a revolucionar un poco las cosas.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Igniz Solae:** Espero que se haya solucionado tu problema de liquidez y conectividad. Yo he pasado por lo mismo y se lo que se siente. Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo para esta historia. Espero no defraudarte en los próximos capítulos.

**Verónica Davis Kopawsky:** Gracias por tus buenos comentarios para esta historia. La vedad no ha sido fácil unir dos series tan distintas como EVA y Black Lagoon, pero al parecer tan mal no esta quedando. El amigo CromCruach me ha ayudado mucho con sus comentarios e ideas, le estoy muy agradecido por toda su ayuda, para esta, y otra historia que estoy preparando, que espero estrenar dentro de unas semanas en ngefics, la página del amigo Seferino Rengel, que está volviendo al aire luego de una larga ausencia. Ha tenido algunos problemas con el dominio, pero por ahora esta arriba con el domonio ".tk"

**Azt1264:** Lo que comentas sobre la forma en que Misato trata a Shinji es una gran verdad. Siempre es un niño, y lo trata como tal, hasta que sube al EVA, entonces, solo entonces, es un adulto y se lo trata como tal. Ahora con Balalaika de por medio, Misato podrá ir dándose cuenta de su error, y en una de esas... quién sabe. Sin querer mencionaste el tema del "ancla", que fue tratado en este capitulo, y como podrás haber leído, Balalaika ya se hizo cargo del tema. Sobre las batallas, se aproxima la primera bajo el mando de Balalaika, y desde ya te digo que será muy distinta a como se ve en el animé.

**Orochi:** ¿Una guerra de seducción entre Misato y Balalaika? No es mala la idea. Lo voy a considerar, ya que más adelante las cosas entre esas dos se van a poner algo tensas gracias a Shinji, que va a estar justo en medio de las dos. Sobre el lemon, más a delante habrá algo, pero desde ya te anuncio que estoy dándole los últimos toques a un fic que es a mi juicio, el más candente que he escrito hasta ahora. Dentro de un par de semanas lo podrás encontrar en ngefics, y en esta página, así que atento.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai:** Lamento la demora en actualizar, pero es que me tomé en serio lo de las vacaciones, así guardé bajo llave mi notebook, me desconecté totalmente de la red, el anime y los fics. Pero ahora estoy de vuelta con las pilas recargadas. Sobre tu pregunta, si tuviera que elegir entre Misato y Balalaika, pues me quedo con Balalaika. Pienso que como personaje es mucho más interesante, más potente, y con mucho más que entregar. Lo siento por Misato, pero no solo de sexo y cerveza vive el hombre... aunque no está mal la idea, jajaja.

**Zeromkt:** Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia y que te parezca interesante la tensión entre Misato y Balalaika, ya que se viene algo mas por ese lado. Sobre Mi Otro Yo, sé que parezco disco rayado, pero lo voy a continuar, de hecho, el último tiempo he estado recolectando información para el final de la parte de Australia, ya que hay algunas cosas bien técnicas ahí. Pronto lo veras.

**Furio:** Te recomiendo que veas Black Lagoon, te vas a encontrar con una de esas series que no pueden faltar en tu colección. Es demasiado buena. Sobre las actualizaciones, estamos trabajando para eso.

**Arcángel Guerrero:** Tienes toda la razón. Misato es la persona menos indicada para hablar de moral. Sobre un Shinji a lo Bender. Es algo que hay que estudiar con calma. Las repercusiones de eso serian inimaginables.

**Neverdie:** La relación entre Shinji y Misato se puede complicar con simple empujón en el sentido correcto, o incorrecto, dependiendo del punto de vista. Aquí las cosas van para allá.

**The-one-1983:** Efectivamente, era tiempo de que alguen se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba con Shinji. Hay que ver como reacción Misato, y sobre todo Shinji. Hay que ver a quien de las dos mujeres apoyará llegado el momento. En cuento al enfrentamiento entre Balalaika y Gendo, es el primero de varios, puedes estar seguro.

Y se murió Shigeru de un lamentable "accidente", gracias al gentil auspicio de Balalaika y su Visotoniki. Se acerca un nuevo integrante de Black Lagoon a formar parte de NERV. A ver si le apuntas.

Mis prelectores son Crom Cruach, Shield Liger y Seferino Rengel. Gracias por sus comentarios y correcciones.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	9. Capítulo 8: Trabajo en Equipo parte 1

**NERV MOSCOW**

**Autor: Jiraiya**

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de las series Neon Genesis Evangelion y Black Lagoon NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capitulo VIII: "TRABAJO EN EQUIPO (Parte I)"**

Eran cerca de las 6:00 de la mañana y en un determinado lugar del bosque que rodea la pirámide de NERV, dentro del Geo-Frente, se encontraba un grupo de hombres que en otros tiempos sirvieron como parte de Las Fuerzas Espaciales Aerotransportadas de la madre Rusia. Eran hombres aguerridos, veteranos de guerra condecorados, con tanta experiencia en el campo de batalla, que eran capaces de pelear la Tercera Guerra Mundial con un simple cuchillo y salir victoriosos. Los ex-militares vestían tenida de combate y hacían una revisión de rutina a sus armas, antes de... lo que sea que fueran a hacer.

Frente al grupo de rudos ex-militares se encontraban los tres Pilotos EVA, vistiendo también tenida de combate, una pistolera con una Beretta 92 sujeta en la pierna derecha, y un fusil de asalto M4A1 en las manos, salvo Rei Ayanami, que cargaba un fusil de Francotirador SVD Dragunov. Shinji y Asuka miraban con algo de preocupación al grupo de aguerridos ex-comandos rusos, mientras que Rei tenía su usual rostro inexpresivo a prueba de balas.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto –- comentó Shinji a la pelirroja.

- Solo mantente alejada de mi, baka. No quiero que me estorbes –- dijo Asuka dándole una mirada estrecha al chico.

- ¡ATENCIÓN! –- dijo el Sargento Boris con voz fuerte y marcial, cuando hizo su aparición Balalaika, también vestida con tenida de combate, lo que aumentó la preocupación de Shinji y Asuka.

Todos se cuadraron ante la mujer, incluidos los Pilotos EVA, que ya habían aprendido los formalismos militares. Balalaika asintió y les devolvió el saludo a sus hombres, para luego caminar hasta quedar de frente a los jóvenes Pilotos EVA.

- Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí... Nada mal. Hasta podrían pasar como soldados -– comentó Balalaika con una media sonrisa, ganando una mirada estrecha de Asuka, la cual debió guardarse su enojo al recibir una penetrante mirada por parte de la rubia.

Balalaika sacó un habano de uno de sus bolsillos, lo encendió y exhaló una bocanada de humo con placer, luego de lo cual, volvió a dar una mirada seria al grupo de tres chicos frente a ella.

- Bien niños. Supongo que se estarán preguntando de qué va todo esto –- comentó Balalaika con un tono de voz que sonó demasiado feliz para ella, lo cual reafirmó los temores de Shinji y Asuka; sobre todo al llamarlos "niños". La rubia amplió su sonrisa antes de hablar –- Vamos a jugar.

- ¿Qué? –- preguntaron Shinji y Asuka, sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado. Rei solo dio un par de pestañadas en señal de sorpresa.

- Lo que escucharon. Vamos a jugar "juegos de guerra" –- contestó la rubia con una sonrisa un tanto perversa –- La idea de este juego es medir sus capacidades para trabajar como una unidad y salir adelante en una situación hostil en el campo de batalla enemigo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con machacar Ángeles? –- se atrevió a preguntar Asuka.

- ¡Todo! - respondió Balalaika dedicándole una dura mirada -– ¿Acaso no recuerdan lo que pasó en la última batalla? Por el irreflexivo actuar por tu cuenta, pelirroja; el Ángel que los atacaba se dividió en dos, y luego por poco y acaba con ustedes. Solo se salvaron por que la ONU le arrojó una mina N2.

- Pero luego baka Shinji y yo matamos a esa bazofia cuando lo enfrentamos por segunda vez –- dijo Asuka, aún avergonzada al serle recordado su estrepitoso fracaso en esa primera batalla contra el Séptimo Ángel –- Aunque pude haberlo acabado yo sola –- añadió al final.

- No hubieras podido. Y ese es precisamente el punto –- señaló Balalaika –- Solo analicen los hechos. Las dos primeras batallas que peleó Shinji por su cuenta, las ganó únicamente porque tuvo suerte... muy buena suerte a decir verdad. Sobre todo en la primera batalla, ya que ni siquiera habían garantías de que pudiera hacer funcionar el EVA. Pero en las batallas contra los Ángeles siguientes, al trabajar como equipo, las cosas fueron muy distintas –- apuntó la rubia dándole una mirada seria a los tres chicos -– Ustedes son un equipo, y deben aprender a trabajar como tal, hasta convertirse en una máquina aceitada y letal, que no le de la más mínima oportunidad a esos Ángeles hijos de puta... ¡Sargento!

- ¡Capitán! –- respondió Boris en forma marcial, dando unos pasos hacia delante para tenderle un mapa a los Pilotos EVA.

- En ese mapa están señalados los emplazamientos de vigilancia donde estarán posicionados mis hombres, en torno al lugar donde yo estaré esperándolos. La finalidad del juego es capturarme o matarme -– señaló Balalaika con seriedad -– Las armas que llevan están cargadas con balas de pintura, al igual que las de mis hombres. Tienen 20 minutos para planear una estrategia y comenzar su ataque. Los camaradas Boris, Sakharov y Kolshinsky no participarán de este ejercicio. Como sus instructores se limitaran a observar y ver cuales son sus puntos débiles para luego reforzarlos. Eso es todo.

Luego de esas palabras, Balalaika dio media vuelta y se retiró seguida de sus hombres, que miraban con una sonrisa burlona a los jóvenes Pilotos EVA, que quedaron de pie apenas creyendo lo que habían oído, frente a sus instructores que los miraban de forma seria.

- Ya escucharon a la Capitán –- dijo Boris -– Usen estos minutos para idear una estrategia. No olviden que son un equipo. Trabajen unidos y saldrán adelante.

Luego de esas palabras del Sargento Boris, los tres hombres se retiraron hasta un punto elevado, desde donde supervisarían los juegos de guerra que había dispuesto la Capitán Balalaika para los Pilotos EVA. Atrás, los tres chicos miraban como los hombres se retiraban, momento en que Asuka dio una pequeña risa que causó que Shinji y Rei le dedicaran una mirada un tanto extrañada.

- ¿Asuka? -– preguntó Shinji.

- Jejeje... finalmente. Hoy por fin podré demostrarle a esa perra cicatrizada quien es Soryu Asuka Langley. Gracias al entrenamiento del instructor Sakharov, ahora soy invencible –- dijo la pelirroja levantando un puño –- Y ustedes no se metan en mi camino o les juro que les pesará.

- Eeehh, Asuka... ¿No se supone que esto es un trabajo en equipo? -– comento Shinji.

- Precisamente, kinder. ¡Manténganse alejados de mi, par de perdedores!. Ese será su trabajo en equipo -– sentenció la pelirroja, quitándole el mapa a Shinji de las manos para estudiarlo mientras se alejaba de los otros Elegidos.

- ¿Qué haremos nosotros? –- preguntó Rei a Shinji.

- Ya la oíste, Rei. Haremos exactamente lo que ella dice –- respondió Shinji con una media sonrisa, presintiendo de alguna manera como terminaría todo para la pelirroja.

* * *

- ¡BAJENME DE AQUÍ, MAL NACIDOS! –- gritó una furiosa pelirroja, que estaba amarrada de pies y manos a un largo madero que era sostenido en hombros por dos de los hombres de Balalaika.

- Les dije que debíamos amordazarla –- dijo uno de los ex-mafiosos, con resignación.

La Directora de Operaciones miró con un tic en su ojo derecho a la chica, que parecía un cordero listo para asarlo en una hoguera.

- ¿Y los otros dos? -– preguntó Balalaika.

- Sentados en el punto de partida –- dijo otro de los rusos, logrando que la rubia estrechada la mirada.

- Tráiganlos -– dijo Balalaika con voz peligrosa.

No pasaron mi 5 minutos cuando la Primera y Tercer Elegidos fueron llevados ante Balalaika, que esperaba de pie en medio de un claro en el bosque, luego de haber amordazado a Asuka para que dejara de gritar, la cual, sea dicho de paso, seguía amarrada al madero, que ahora estaba apoyado contra una roca. Shinji no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver Asuka amarrada, pero su rostro se volvió serio al ver la penetrante mirada de Balalaika. Ella estaba enojada, y él sabía que eso no era bueno.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacían ustedes mientras capturaban a su compañera? –- preguntó la rubia, mordiendo el habano en boca.

- Trabajo en equipo -– respondió Rei, con seriedad.

- ¿Qué? -– preguntó Balalaika.

- La piloto Soryu pidió que no interfiriéramos con ella. Dijo que eso era trabajo en equipo –- respondió Rei, con toda naturalidad.

El habano cayó de la boca de Balalaika, mientras Shinji sonreía con nerviosismo y los rusos retrocedieron con cautela. Rei ni siquiera pestañeó.

- ¡PELIRROJA! –- ladró Balalaika, haciendo saltar de susto a buena parte de los presentes.

* * *

- Estos juegos de guerra no están resultando como la Capitán había planeado - comentó Kolshinsky, bajando los binoculares con los que había observando el desastroso ejercicio.

- Espero que la Capitán no termine matando a Asuka antes de que termine él día. Ya comenzaba a caerme bien la chica –- comentó Sakharov, con resignación.

- Así como van las cosas, sería un milagro si no matara a los tres chicos... y a nosotros junto con ellos –- comentó Boris, logrando un estremecimiento por parte de los otros dos ante esa idea, que bien podía transformarse en realidad.

* * *

Los tres Pilotos EVA estaban nuevamente en el punto de partida, luego de salvarse de la muerte solo porque Dios es grande, sobre todo Asuka, que vio pasar su vida frente a los ojos al ver la furibunda mirada que le dio la rubia Directora de Operaciones de NERV. Finalmente les había dado una nueva oportunidad, y aquí estaban ahora, planeando su estrategia.

- Está bien. Si esa perra rusa quiere que lo hagamos juntos, entonces le daré en el gusto, pero no olviden que soy la líder aquí, así que ustedes harán todo lo que yo diga. ¿Está claro? –- preguntó Asuka, con seriedad.

- ¿Eso es trabajo en equipo? -– preguntó Rei.

- Así es –- afirmó Asuka.

- Entendido –- respondió Rei, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Estamos muertos –- dijo Shinji, apenas audible.

* * *

Un nuevo tic se formó en ojo derecho de la Directora de Operaciones, cuando vio aparecer a dos de sus hombres cargando a Asuka, nuevamente amarrada a un largo madero, como si fuera un cordero para asar. Distinta a la vez pasada, la pelirroja no dijo nada cuando vio a la rubia, ya que sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada a su precaria situación.

- ¿Y bien? –- preguntó la rubia.

- La chica atacó de frente. No hubo estrategia ni... rayos, Capitán. No hubo nada. Fue como quitarle un dulce a un niño -– informó uno de los hombres.

- ¿Y los otros dos? –- preguntó Balalaika.

- Tomaron una posición más atrás, y no se han vuelto a mover desde que esta loca inicio su ataque suicida -– comentó otro de los rusos.

- Tráiganlos –- dijo Balalaika con voz peligrosa.

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos para que otros dos rusos aparecieran con Shinji y Rei, con su ropa teñida por la pintura de las balas que le dispararon los ex–militares. Balalaika estaba nuevamente de pie en medio del claro en el bosque, con una aún amarrada y amordaza Asuka al largo madero, que había sido puesta sobre otros maderos a modo de soporte. Ahora si que la chica parecía un cordero listo para la hoguera. Solo faltaba amontonar leña bajo ella y prenderle fuego.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué ustedes dos se quedaron atrás a cubierto, mientras su compañera era hecha prisionera? –- preguntó Balalaika.

- Esa fue la orden de la piloto Soryu –- respondió Rei.

Balalaika estrechó la mirada, y volteó hacia Shinji esperando una respuesta más decidera.

- Bien, Capitán... Asuka dijo que era la líder, y que hiciéramos lo que ella decía. Nos ordenó tomar una posición y defenderla mientras ella iba a explorar -– explicó Shinji.

- La piloto Soryu nunca regresó –- comentó Rei.

- Obvio que no regresó, porque la muy "Sterva" (1) decidió atacar por su cuenta sin apoyo, y sin un plan definido –- dijo Balalaika con rabia.

- Los otros dos chicos no lo hicieron tan mal, Capitán. Dieron una buena pelea defendiendo su posición. Incluso la chica mató a Benin e hirió a Filitov antes de caer. Sabían que no podían ganar, así que el chico hizo de señuelo para que ella pudiera bajar a algunos de nosotros antes de todo acabara - comentó uno de los rusos, ante la sonrisa de los demás, y la vergüenza de los aludidos.

Balalaika miró a Rei luego de escuchar esas palabras. La chica estaba de pie con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre, cargando el SVD Dragunov, tal cual ella le había enseñado, eso le hizo sentir algo de orgullo, después de todo, ella la estaba entrenando como Francotirador. A su lado, Shinji estaba cubierto de pintura de arriba a abajo, un tanto avergonzado ante el comentario favorable que habían hecho sobre él. Era patente que seguía siendo algo introvertido, pero ya se podía notar en forma más visible su cambio de actitud. También su mirada había cambiado. Ya no era la de un niño desvalido, ahora estaba en buen camino a ser la mirada de un hombre hecho y derecho. En cuanto a la pelirroja... la Directora de Operaciones caminó hasta quedar frente a Asuka que seguía amarrada al madero.

- Pelirroja... ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer contigo? –- se preguntó Balalaika, mirando con fiereza a la Segunda Elegida, que tembló de miedo ante esas amenazadoras palabras.

* * *

Desde una colina elevada, Boris, Sakharov y Kolshinsky observaron todo el ejercicio sacando sus conclusiones sobre como corregir las deficiencias de sus alumnos.

- Shinji y Rei no lo hicieron mal. Se complementan muy bien. El trabajo en equipo es natural para ellos. Es como si pudieron entenderse sin hablar –- comentó Boris.

- Es verdad. Tal nivel de confianza y complementación se logra luego de mucho tiempo trabajando juntos, incluso luego de años –- comentó Kolshinsky –- Es sorprendente que ellos lo hayan logrado después de tan poco tiempo de conocerse... es como... como si hubiera algo que los conectara a un nivel más personal.

Boris le dedicó una mirada Kolshinsky, creyendo en un inicio que el hombre se refería a una relación de tipo romántica, pero luego de recordar la forma de ser de Rei, y ver la expresión pensativa de Kolshinsky, intuyó que su camarada se refería a algo distinto.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? De seguro la Capitán va a querer matarme luego de cómo se comportó Asuka en este ejercicio –- se lamentó Sakharov.

- Te voy a extrañar, camarada Sakharov –- comentó Kolshinsky, con una sonrisa.

- "Sratiyi" (2) –- respondió el aludido, arrancando risas de sus dos colegas.

* * *

Boris ingresó al bar luego de un largo y extenuante día de trabajo en NERV. Se sentó ante la barra y pidió un vodka tónica. El barman sirvió el trajo prontamente al hombre, que echó un buen trago dando un exclamación de placer ante el agradable sabor que descendía por su garganta. Sin duda era vodka de excelente calidad, algo muy distinto al vodka barato con el que tuvo que conformarse durante los años que pasó en el campo de batalla, en guerra tras guerra luego del Segundo Impacto.

- No está mal para ser Japón –- comentó para si el hombre, dejando la copa sobre la barra.

El rudo ex-mafioso paseó la vista por en forma despreocupada, considerando el lugar donde había ido a parar. El bar estaba en el interior de Geo-Frente. Era elegante y tenía grandes ventanales desde donde se apreciaba todo el Geo-Frente y los edificios que colgaban del techo, de hecho, ese bar estaba localizado en uno de los edificios que colgaban del techo, o al menos es lo que suponía, ya que aún no conocía por completo ese gigantesco complejo donde había terminado trabajando, siguiendo a su Capitán. Fue entonces que la vio.

La mujer estaba sentada sola ante una mesa, junto al ventanal. Vestía una minifalda oscura, una blusa azul, medias color negro y zapados de taco bajo. Era la misma ropa que solía verle todos los días en NERV, pero no por eso dejaba de verse bien, a decir verdad, se veía demasiado bien. Boris echó un nuevo trago sin despegar la vista de la mujer, que miraba distraídamente por el ventanal.

Ritsuko Akagi llamó la atención del Sargento Boris desde el primer momento en que la vio. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era la mujer más hermosa y sensual que había conocido en su vida, y rayos, había conocido muchas. No pasó mucho para que Boris se encontrara haciendo esfuerzos para no mirar con demasiada insistencia a la mujer cuando coincidían en un lugar. No pudo dejar de sentirse algo estúpido por su reacción. El no era un adolescente inexperto, el problema es que su experiencia en cuanto a mujeres se limitaba a rudas mercenarias, asesinas, militares tan hurañas como la misma Balalaika o prostitutas de bar. Ritsuko Akagi, por el contrario, era una mujer totalmente opuesta a eso. Era una mujer elegante, altamente sofisticada y a todas luces brillante. No por nada era la jefa del Departamento Científico de NERV. He ahí lo que frenaba al rudo ex-mafioso. No sabía como abordar a una mujer como ella.

- Aaahh... las cosas eran mas fáciles en Roanapur. Si te gustaba una mujer, la tomabas y fin del asunto –- comentó para si el hombre, entonces vio como Ristuko trataba de encender un cigarrillo infructuosamente. El hombre lo pensó unos segundos, terminó de un trago su vodka tónica y se puso de pie.

Ritsuko peleaba con un encendedor que no tenía más de 4 días de uso, hasta que lo lanzó sin mucha diplomacia sobre la mesa. Estaba por ponerse de pie e ir a la barra a preguntar si le podían facilitar fuego, cuando un encendedor sostenido por una fuerte mano apareció frente a ella. Levantó la vista solo para encontrarse con el serio rostro del Sargento Boris, la mano derecha de Balalaika. La mujer lo observó unos segundos antes de aceptar y prender su cigarrillo con el fuego que ofrecía el hombre.

- Gracias, Sargento –- dijo Ritsuko, con una sonrisa.

- De nada -– respondió Boris con un asentimiento de cabeza, haciendo el amago de retirarse.

- ¿Le gustaría acompañarme, Sargento? –- pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa gentil.

- Será un honor –- respondió Boris, sentándose en la silla ante la mujer.

No pasó mucho para que un garzón se acercara y les ofreciera otro trago, mientras, Ritsuko observaba con interés al rudo y fornido hombre ante ella, ya que su ropa no podía ocultar una complexión similar a la de un físico culturista. La mujer no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo se sentiría pasar las manos por los firmes pectorales del ex–militar. Sin duda sería algo mucho más interesante que hacerlo por el plano sin gracia torso del Comandante Ikari. La mujer fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el garzón regresó con un margarita para ella, y un vodka tónica para Boris.

- Bien, Sargento Boris. ¿Qué le ha parecido Tokyo-3 hasta ahora? –- preguntó la rubia, para iniciar la conversación.

- Es una ciudad impresionante, como sacada de una película imperialista norteamericana. Nunca imagine ver algo así, mucho menos ver algo como el Geo-Frente, NERV o los EVA... me siento como en...

- Una película imperialista norteamericana -– completó Ritsuko, divertida por ese comentario tan propio de la vieja URSS.

- Usted lo ha dicho, doctora Akagi.

- Deje de lado los formalismos. Puede llamarme Ritsuko –- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa seductora, que para su sorpresa, arrancó un leve sonrojo en el duro hombre frente a ella.

- Entonces... usted puede llamarme Boris, a secas -– respondió él, devolviendo una sonrisa algo tímida, echando un trago de vodka.

- Gracias Boris... y por favor, quita el "usted". Deja los formalismos para cuando estemos trabajando –- dijo Ritsuko, ampliando su sonrisa.

- De acuerdo... Ritsuko -– respondió el hombre, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción por la confianza que le estaba dando esa bella mujer.

- Aún no respondes mi pregunta, Boris. ¿ Qué te ha parecido Tokyo-3? –- insistió la mujer.

–- Bien, no es un mal lugar para vivir este Tokyo-3, pero no puedo dejar de extrañar Roanapur.

-Detecto un tono melancólico en tu voz, Boris –- comentó Ritsuko, repentinamente interesada en conocer más sobre ese rudo hombre sentado ante ella.

- No es melancolía. Es solo que extraño un poco el lugar donde vivía hasta antes de llegar aquí. No era el mejor lugar del mundo, de hecho, no te lo recomiendo en lo absoluto. No es lugar para una mujer tan distinguida como tú, pero un sujeto como yo encajaba bien ahí –- comentó Boris echando un trago de su Vodka tónica.

- Gracias por el cumplido, Boris –- respondió Ritsuko, ampliando su sonrisa.

Boris se maldijo a si mismo al sentir como sus mejillas ardían ante la sonrisa de la bella científica.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste allá si te gustaba tanto ese lugar? –- preguntó la mujer.

- No es que me gustara, solo me sentía cómodo ahí. Y lo deje para seguir a la Capitán. Mi lugar está a su lado –- respondió Boris con seriedad.

- ¿La amas? –- preguntó Ritsuko, con interés.

Boris escupió su trago ante esa pregunta y el garzón, que casualmente pasaba por ahí, se salvó por poco de quedar cubierto de vodka tónica. Luego de toser para despejar su garganta, el aguerrido ex-militar y ex-mafioso, le dedicó una mirada seria a la científica.

- ¡Claro que no! No la amo. Ella es mi Capitán.

- ¿Y eso justifica seguir a esa mujer a donde quiera que vaya y hacer todo lo que ella dice? ¿Incluso morir por ella?

- Ya lo dije. Ella es mi Capitán.

Ritsuko miró con seriedad a Boris, considerando sus palabras. Era un hombre duro, eso podía verse claramente en su cara y en sus ojos. Para la científica quedó claro que ese hombre iría hasta el mismo infierno por Balalaika, y moriría por ella, si fuera necesario. Una punzada de envidia atravesó a la mujer.

- No eres militar, Ritsuko, así que no creo que puedas comprenderlo. No has pasado por todo lo que mis camaradas y yo. Peleamos una guerra tras otra luego del Segundo Impacto: La guerra civil, las campañas del Cáucaso y del Asia central, hasta que todo terminó en Afganistán... en ese desierto infernal. La Capitán nos guió en todo momento. Sin ella, no hubiéramos salido adelante. Mis camaradas y yo, le debemos mucho a la Capitán –- dijo Boris, sumido momentáneamente en sus recuerdos.

- Tienes razón, Boris. No lo comprendo. La camaradería que se logra en el campo de batalla, es algo que solo los soldados pueden comprender –- dijo Ritsuko observando al hombre, que asintió con la cabeza.

- Es algo más fuerte que la amistad, o lo que se puede sentir por un hermano. Es algo que te haría atravesar un infierno de balas con tan de ir por un camarada en apuros, aún a costa de tu propia vida –- comentó Boris.

- O algo que te haría seguir a tu Capitán, a donde quiera que fuera –- comentó Ritsuko, con una sonrisa triste –- Balalaika es una mujer afortunada al tener a un hombre como tú a su lado, Boris... muy afortunada.

- Ritsuko, ya te dije que yo no...

- Lo sé, lo sé. No lo decía en ese sentido. Es solo que... olvídalo -– dijo Ritsuko observando su margarita con una mirada triste en los ojos, al darse cuenta de que cuan injusta podía ser la vida. Ante ella estaba un hombre que sería capaz de dar su vida por una mujer que no amaba. En cambio ella, que lo había entregado todo, era tratada como basura por el hombre que amaba... o que creía amar.

- Me disculpo si dije algo indebido –- dijo Boris totalmente complicado, al ver la repentina y dolida mirada de la mujer sentada frente a él.

- No es tu culpa Boris, soy yo –- dijo Ritsuko, tratando de hacer a un lado los recuerdos de su desastrosa vida personal.

Ritsuko se sorprendo cuando vio que el hombre frente a ella le ofrecía un pañuelo. Solo en ese momento la mujer se percató de que se le habían escapado un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Perdón... no sé qué me pasa hoy -– se disculpó Ritsuko, aceptando el pañuelo para secar sus rebeldes lágrimas.

- Todos tenemos malos días de vez en cuando –- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa comprensiva, pero interiormente conmovido por la mirada dolida de la mujer.

Boris miró fijamente a la mujer mientras esta trataba de recuperarse. El no era un hombre que se conmoviera fácilmente, mucho menos luego de trabajar para la mafia rusa en Roanapur, pero había algo en la mirada de esa mujer que lo hizo estremecer. Esa mirada le hizo recordar su propia soledad, que había relegado al olvido a favor de sus responsabilidades y de su Capitán.

- Perdón por este exabrupto. Lavaré el pañuelo y te lo devolveré mañana - dijo finalmente Ritsuko ya más repuesta.

- No te preocupes. Puedes quedártelo.

- Gracias –- dijo la científica con una sincera sonrisa.

- ¿Te siente mejor? -– preguntó Boris, con genuino interés.

- Si, ya estoy mejor. Tan solo tuve un mal día –- dijo Ritsuko, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

- Si... sé lo que es eso. Acabo de tener uno –- comentó Boris, recordando a su furiosa Capitán, a la que tuvo que disuadir con mucho tacto, de no filetear en trozos a la Segunda Elegida, luego de los desastrosos "juegos de guerra" de esa mañana.

- Eso parece interesante. ¿Quieres hablar de eso? –- pregunto Ritsuko con renovado interés.

Boris observó a Ritsuko por unos segundos, considerando si hablar o no sobre los ejercicios de esa mañana, pero ante la mirada de la mujer, algo dentro de él le hizo saber que no podía negarse ante esos hermosos ojos.

- Si, por supuesto. No hay problema -– respondió el hombre, apartando la vista con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas -– Bien, todo comenzó a eso de las 6 de la mañana, ya que la Capitán había decidió hacer unos "Juegos de guerra" el día de hoy, y bien, las cosa no salieron como ella planeó...

* * *

Era ya entrada la noche en medio del bosque que rodeaba a la pirámide de NERV, en las profundidades del Geo-Frente, y ahí, justo en medio de un claro del bosque, una desesperada pelirroja gritaba pidiendo ayuda, como había hecho toda la tarde, sin resultados, sea dicho de paso.

- ¡AUXILIO! ¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡AUXILIO! –- gritaba Asuka, enterrada hasta el cuello en medio del claro. Solo su cabeza era visible fuera de la tierra –- Esto no es justo. Ella no puede hacerme esto a mi... ¡YO SOY LA GRAN SORYU ASUKA LANGLEY!

- ¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ? –- gritó un ya hastiado Sakharov, también enterrado hasta el cuello junto a la pelirroja, que cerró la boca ante la mirada furiosa de su instructor.

Para Asuka y Sakharov, esa sería una larga noche.

_**Fin Capítulo VIII**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Finalmente, acá está la continuación de esta historia. Había tenido un tanto abandonado este proyecto , ya que estaba totalmente sumergido en la escritura del fic "Succubus", con el que ya estoy incinerando está página, por su alto contenido de tipo sexual. Si no lo han leído aún, les recomiendo darle una mirada. No se decepcionarán.

Respecto a esta historia, en los siguientes capítulos podremos ver algo del entrenamiento de los Pilotos EVA para trabajar como equipo, junto con explorar algo más sobre sus motivaciones y sentimientos. Otra cosa interesante, es que al final de este capítulo se mostró lo que puede ser el inicio de algo entre Boris y Ritsuko. Ya vendrán más cosas sobre esos dos en los próximos capítulos... y ya está cada vez más cerca el arribo del nuevo integrante de NERV, importado directamente desde la compañía Lagoon.

Por ahí estoy pensando incluir a más personajes de Black Lagoon en esta historia, no permanentemente, solo como para hacer la vida de Shinji un tanto miserable por un par de días... tengo en mente a cierta asesina malas pulgas experta en cuchillos. Ya veremos qué pasa.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Neverdie: **Si, maté a Aoba, muajaja. Bueno, tal como dices, no es como si lo fuéramos a hecharlo mucho de menos. El miembro de la compañía Lagoon ya está por aparecer. Tal vez el próximo capítulo si se me dan las cosas como quiero. Sobre Balalaika, pues tal vez no use protección, pero tampoco he descartado que no tome anticonceptivos. Respecto a Rei... estoy trabajando en eso.

**Zeromtk: **Gracias por lo de maestro. Sobre Aoba, parece que no caía muy bien, este es el segundo review que deja ver eso. Sobre Rei Ayanami, estamos trabajando para usted, y déjame decir que es bien complicado. En cuanto a Mi Otro Yo... en un par de meses, si todo va bien, entraría a actualizarlo.

**Arcangel Guerrero: **Efectivamente, a los pilotos EVA les esperan cosas bien duras por delante, pero han progresado mucho y eso está quedando demostrado. Sobre las "anclas" ya se verán como funcionan las cosas.

**The-one-1983: **Gracias por el buen comentario. Bien, tratándose de Balalaika, es muy seguro que esta rubia tenga algunas cosas en mente que no podemos imaginar pero de a poco se irá viendo que pasa aquí. En cuanto al integrante de la compañía Lagoon... pronto saldrás de dudas.

**Veronika Davis Kopawski: **Gracias por los buenos comentarios. Ya veremos que pasa con Shinji, que las cosas tampoco serán fáciles para él aquí, más aún si está Balalaika de por medio, conociendo como es ella. Respecto a sitio de Seferino, efectivamente ya se esta moviendo otra vez. También tiene una pagina de facebook, donde habemos varios posteando seguido. Podrías pasar a verla, y respecto a Fantastic-Man, está un poco atrapado por el trabajo luego de recibirse de la universidad, pero ya reaparecerá.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai:** No actualicé tan rápido como hubiera querido, más que nada por culpa de Succubus, que me tenía medio absorbido, pero acá estoy finalmente con otro capítulo. Lo de Rei se verá más adelante, cuanto aparezca la importación que llegara desde la compañía Lagoon, no desesperes.

**Loquin: **Gracias por el comentario favorable, espero que el presente capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Respecto a tus preguntas, dentro de poco serán respondidas.

**Toaneo07: **Gracias por el voto a favor.

Para finalizar, agradezco a mis prelectores, CromCruch y Fantastic-Man, por sus sugerencias y correcciones.

- 1: Sterva: Puta.

- 2: Sratiyi: Vete a la mierda.


	10. Capítulo 9: Trabajo en Equipo parte 2

**Evangelion – Black Lagoon**

**NERV MOSCOW**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de las series Neon Genesis Evangelion y Black Lagoon NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capitulo IX: "TRABAJO EN EQUIPO (Parte II)"**

Misato miraba con ojos estrechos la información que se desplegaba en la pantalla LED del pequeño Netbook que descansaba en su regazo. Apenas podía dar crédito a la verdadera avalancha de información que se desfilaba ante sus ojos, pero luego de conocer un poco más a la nueva Directora de Operaciones y su forma de hacer las cosas, encontraba que las piezas comenzaban a encajar en su lugar. Esto también era algo por demás, preocupante, sobre todo al recordar el tipo de relación que esa rubia malas pulgas parecía tener con Shinji. Una punzada atravesó a Misato al recordar eso, pero logró hacer a un lado esos sentimientos. No era el momento para pensar en eso.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste toda esta información? –- preguntó finalmente la mujer, sin dejar de revisar los archivos que se desplegaban en la pantalla LED del netbook.

- Ya sabes Misato... tengo mis fuentes –- respondió Kaji, con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Si, no lo dudo –- respondió la mujer, dedicándole una mirada estrecha al hombre que estaba sentada junto a ella en su deportivo azul, para luego regresar la vista al netbook –- ¿El Comandante Ikari estará al tanto de esta información?

- No te quepa duda de ello –- respondió el hombre con seriedad.

- ¿Si él conocía el pasado de esta mujer, entonces cómo pudo contratarla? -– pregunto Misato, apenas creyendo la información que Kaji le había facilitado.

- Supongo que lo determinante fue su currículum militar. Estuvo al mando de una unidad de Fuerzas Especiales Aerotransportadas, ha peleado en varias guerras y ganó batallas que cualquier otro hubiera perdido. Es ideal para el cargo, y por lo que he oído, está haciendo un buen trabajo entrenando a los Pilotos EVA –- comentó Kaji, ganando una mirada odiosa por parte de Misato.

- Eso no justifica el traer a una mafiosa a NERV –- dijo una molesta Misato, extrayendo el pendrive del netbook, para guardarlo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta de NERV.

- Ex-mafiosa –- apuntó Kaji, a lo que Misato respondió devolviéndole el netbook con muy poca diplomacia.

- Bien Kaji. Tú no reaparecerías después de tantas semanas perdido con esta información, si no quisieras algo a cambio. ¿Qué es lo quieres? Y no me digas que quieres una cita –- dijo Misato.

- Pero que mala opinión tienes de mi, Misato - comentó Kaji con una sonrisa - No quiero nada a cambio. Solo quise conocer algo más de esta tal Balalaika, si es que vamos a trabajar con ella, y al encontrarme con esta sorpresa, pensé que sería prudente advertirte. Después de todo, esta información deja en claro que Balalaika es el tipo de persona que no dudará en mandar a matar a alguien si siente que puede ser un obstáculo para sus planes -– concluyó el hombre poniéndose repentinamente muy serio.

- Sabía que esa mujer era peligrosa apenas la vi -– comentó Misato con enfado.

- Si el Comandante la contrató pese a saber eso, entonces debe tener algún "As" bajo la manga. Será interesante ver como terminará esto –- comentó Kaji, bajando del deportivo azul.

- Yo no le veo la gracia, Kaji. Esa tal Balalaika es peligrosa, y no me gusta que esté cerca de los chicos... sobre todo de Shinji –- comento la mujer, lo último más para ella que para el hombre.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Hay algo que deba saber? –- preguntó Kaji, curioso por como Misato había terminado esa última frase.

- Nada... olvídalo –- respondió Misato, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Una última cosa –- dijo Kaji, asomándose por la ventanilla del auto, pero archivando en su mente la última reacción de Misato –- No creo que esta mujer dejara su posición en la Mafia Rusa solo por unos cuantos miles de dólares más, ni tampoco que la Mafia la dejara ir así como así. Esto puede ser mucho más complicado de lo que parece.

- Y aún así el Comandante la contrató.

- Ya te lo dije. El sabe eso mejor que nosotros, y si aún así la contrató, es que debe saber algo que nosotros no.

Misato le dedicó una seria mirada a Kaji, considerando sus palabras y asintió con la cabeza. La mujer articuló con un escueto "Gracias", echó a andar su deportivo y se perdió a la distancia, conduciendo como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

Atrás, Kaji quedo de pie observando como el auto de Misato se perdía a la distancia. Había pasado algunas semanas fuera atendiendo algunos asuntos para el Comandante Ikari, así como otros asuntos personales; por lo que ya venía siendo hora de ponerse al día con lo que pasaba en NERV. Con eso en mente el hombre ingresó en su deportivo descapotado, encendió el motor y enfiló por la carretera rumbo a la ciudad, tomando un camino un poco más largo. Las medidas de seguridad nunca estaban de más.

* * *

Asuka estaba enojada, eso era algo palpable para todos en el salón de clases esa mañana. Hasta hace unos días la pelirroja había estado actuando distinto, de hecho hasta había parecido comportarse más relajada y mucho menos belicosa que en el pasado, por lo que verla volver a su vieja forma de ser, quería decir o que su comportamiento anterior fue el producto de un montaje muy bien elaborado o que algo realmente malo había pasado. Lo que ninguno sabía era cuan malo fue lo que había vivido chica la noche pasada. Y es que pasar toda una noche a la intemperie enterrada hasta el cuello en medio de un bosque, no es algo que Asuka Langley quiera recordar.

- Perra mal parida -– masculló la pelirroja entre dientes, pensando en la culpable de su mala noche, siendo escuchada de paso por Hikari, la cual miró con sorpresa a su amiga por semejante declaración.

Las clases continuaron, con el anciano maestro relatando por quincuagésima vez su viaje a lo que una vez fue la antártica, mientras los jóvenes hacían como que ponían atención, y Asuka seguía regañando por lo bajo, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe e ingresó una mujer de porte imponente, larga cabellera rubia amarrada en una coleta alta, costoso traje de ejecutiva, un sobretodo con galones militares y una vistosa cicatriz cruzando su ojo derecho.

- ¡Capitán Balalaika! –- dijeron los tres pilotos EVA poniéndose de pie, cuadrándose y saludando marcialmente a la Directora de Operaciones. Dos de ellos porque así les habían enseñado, y la otra, más que nada para que no volvieran a enterrar hasta el cuello en medio de un bosque, porque de gusto no lo hacía, eso estaba claro.

- ¿Puedo saber quienes son ustedes y qué significa esta intromisión? –- preguntó el anciano maestro, molesto con la repentina irrupción.

- Somos de NERV. Venimos por unos Pilotos EVA –- dijo Boris, que ingresó junto con la rubia, mostrando su credencial de NERV, para calmar al anciano maestro.

- Toma tus cosas Ayanami. Vienes conmigo. Vamos a ir a practicar puntería –- dijo Balalaika con una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

- Si señor –- dijo Rei, tomando sus cosas, disponiéndose a dejar el salón.

- ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Y por qué no viene Misato-San a recoger a Ayanami? –- preguntó un ceñudo Touji, al que no le gustó para nada la actitud de la rubia, pese a las señas que hacía Shinji para que guardara silencio.

- Es rusa. Su acento la delata. Además, lleva sobre los hombros un sobretodo del Ejercito Ruso con galones de Capitán, e insignias de formación de las Fuerzas Especiales Aerotransportadas. Por su paso marcial y forma de pararse, está más que claro que no es un simple adorno. Ella es militar... o lo fue en el pasado - explicó Kensuke, haciendo gala de sus conocimientos militares.

Tanto Balalaika como Boris levantaron una ceja al escuchar el certero y completísimo análisis del chico de lentes. La mujer esbozó una media sonrisa y le dio una calada a su habano.

- ¿Tu nombre, chico? –- preguntó.

- Kensuke Aida –- respondió este en forma marcial, pero entusiasmado.

- ¿Kensuke Aida?... ¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes? –- se preguntó Balalaika, con las manos en las caderas, causando que a más de un chico presente casi le diera un infarto, por lo sexy que se veía la rubia en esa pose.

- Fue uno de los chicos que subió al EVA-01 en el ataque del cuarto Angel –- dijo Boris.

- Gracias, Sargento –- dijo la rubia, dándole otra calada a su habano, caminando hasta donde estaban los amigos de Shinji –- Así que tú eres Kensuke Aida, y el otro impertinente debe ser Touji Suzuhara.

- ¡Hey! ¡No soy un impertinente! -– repuso Touji mirando con mala cara a la rubia, lo que causó en esta una inmediata reacción, al ser pasada a llevar por un simple mocoso de 14 años.

- ¡MALCHANIYE! (1) -– ladró Balalaika, frente a Touji, logrando que se callara en el acto, pese a no entender lo que había gritado la rubia –- Solo para dejártelo claro. Soy la nueva Directora de Operaciones de NERV, y a diferencia de Katsuragi, no voy a tolerar que un mocoso entrometido vuelva a poner en riesgo una operación militar. Si la vuelves a cagar como esa vez con el cuarto Angel, cuando estabas fuera de un refugio sin autorización, juro que te mando matar.

- No puede hacer eso –- repuso Touji, pero se arrepintió nada más ver la fiera mirada de la rubia, que lo levantó en el aire de las solapas con una sola mano, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

- ¿Qué no puedo hacerlo? –- preguntó la rubia, mirándolo directo a los ojos con una mirada que hubiera tumbado a un toro, antes de hablar con voz afilada –- Ya perdí la cuenta de las personas que he matado y las que he mandado matar. Deshacerme de un mocoso espinillento y pajero como tú, no representa nada para mí.

Touji cayó sentado al suelo cuando la rubia lo soltó y la contempló totalmente aterrado, a punto de mojar los pantalones.

- Ya estás advertido. Eso también corre para ti, cuatro ojos - dijo Balalaika, dando por terminada la conversación.

La rubia emprendiendo rumbo a la salida caminando de forma altanera, siendo observada con admiración, y también algo de temor, mientras era seguida por Rei Ayanami a la salida del salón.

- Toma tus cosas, Shinji. También tengo un entrenamiento especial para ti - dijo Boris con seriedad.

Shinji miró a su instructor, y al ver su cara supo que no era prudente hacerlo esperar, por lo que sin demora tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida.

- ¿Qué hay de mi? -– preguntó Asuka, al ver que era la única a la que no habían tomado en cuenta.

- Sakharov es tu instructor. Pregúntale a él -– respondió Boris con sequedad, antes de salir del salón cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Nada más las Directora de Operaciones y su segundo al mando dejaron el salón, estallaron los comentarios de todos en el salón, mientras Hikari corría donde Touji, que aún estaba sentado en el suelo congelado del susto y sin poder moverse. Por su parte, una molesta Asuka regañó por lo bajo luego de ser dejada fuera de lo que sea que tenían planeado para ese día, aunque después de la noche pasada no estaba de ánimo para nada.

- Asuka. ¿Quién es esa loca? –- preguntó finalmente una enojada y asustada Hikari, junto a un aún congelado Touji, logrando que todos los ojos fueran en dirección de la pelirroja, que suspiró con resignación antes de hablar.

- Ya la escuchaste, Hikari. Es la nueva Directora de Operaciones de NERV.

- ¿Y qué hay de Misato-San? –- preguntó Kensuke.

- Está bajo las órdenes de esta perra cicatrizada –- respondió la pelirroja, enfadada –- Y les aconsejo a ustedes par de chiflados, tomar muy en serio sus palabras. Esa perra en verdad es capaz de cumplir su amenaza si vuelven a meter la pata - dijo Asuka, con los brazos cruzados, observando seriamente a Kensuke y Touji - Ella es distinta a Misato. Es fría y calculadora. Si algo le molesta, lo quita, y si alguien le estorba... ya te puedes imaginar.

- ¿Cómo pueden tener alguien así trabajando en NERV? –- preguntó Hikari.

- Fue Capitán en ejercito Ruso y estuvo al mando de una unidad de Fuerzas Especiales Aerotransportadas. Es veterana de guerra, además, es francotiradora y seguramente ha recibido más condecoraciones de las que puedas imaginar –- respondió la pelirroja con fastidio.

- Si eso es verdad, entonces resulta bastante lógico que removieran a Misato-San. Un oficial de Fuerzas Especiales con experiencia en el campo de batalla, es ideal para dirigir las operaciones militares de NERV. Misato-San no le puede hacer el peso a alguien con semejante experiencia –- dijo Kensuke.

A los chicos presentes no les quedó mas que concordar con el razonamiento de Kensuke.

- A todo esto. ¿Qué fue eso de un entrenamiento especial? -– preguntó Kensuke curioso.

La pregunta de Kensuke causó que la pelirroja recordara su pasada noche enterrada en medio de un bosque, y le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Kensuke, que consideró prudente no seguir tentando su suerte y guardar silencio, todo esto, mientras los comentarios de todos continuaban.

Al frente del salón, el anciano maestro trataba de llamar la atención de los alumnos para continuar con la clase, pero nadie le prestaba atención.

* * *

Una molesta Asuka se retiraba de la escuela en compañía de Hikari, que iba en silencio junto a su amiga, conocedora de los cambiantes estados de ánimo de la pelirroja. En eso Hikari se congeló al ver a un apuesto hombre de pie en la entrada de la escuela, que era rodeado por un enjambre de chicas que literalmente babeaban frente al hombre.

- ¿Qué pasa Hikari? –- preguntó Asuka, al ver que Hikari se quedaba atrás, con la vista perdida.

- No lo puedo creer... es David Beckham –- comentó Hikari, impactada y un tanto sonrojada al ver al apuesto hombre.

- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Asuka, cayendo recién en cuenta del hombre que estaba a la entrada de la escuela, rodeado de deseosas jovencitas - ¡Instructor Sakharov!

- ¡Buenas tardes Asuka! Te estaba esperando –- dijo el doble de David Beckham, versión ex–mafioso ruso, con una sonrisa seductora, que por poco les paraliza el corazón a las jovencitas presentes.

Asuka sonrió ante las palabras de su instructor y la mirada de sorpresa de todas las presentes al escuchar que ese monumento de hombre la esperaba a ella. La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, y se dio el gusto de caminar en forma altanera con la cabeza en alto, por entre el enjambre de chicas que la miraban muertas de envidia, para luego emprender el rumbo colgada del brazo de su instructor, esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. A partir de ese día, Asuka Langley pasó a ser la chica más envidiada de toda la escuela.

* * *

De pie sobre una pasarela de servicio situada en el techo del Geo-Frente, a varios cientos de metros sobre el suelo, Shinji Ikari mirada con los ojos como platos el lago, el bosque y la pirámide de NERV, que se veían demasiado pequeñas para su gusto. Junto a él, Boris sonreía casi con placer, ante lo que estaban por hacer. El aguerrido hombre había dicho que como su desempeño el día anterior había sido "aceptable", decidió darle un pequeño incentivo, concediéndole algo por lo que había manifestado interés al comenzar el entrenamiento. En ese momento, Shinji maldecía el día en que había señalado que saltar en paracaídas le resultaba algo interesante.

- Pon atención a todos los detalles, ya que saltaremos en "tandem" una sola vez. La próxima lo harás tú solo –- dijo Boris, revisando por última vez que todo estuviera en orden para el salto.

- ¿No podríamos considerar esto otra vez, Sargento? No creo que sea muy buena idea –- comentó Shinji, con evidente temor en la voz.

- Todos sienten temor la primera vez antes de saltar, pero una vez le tomes el gusto, comenzarás a disfrutarlo -– dijo Boris, el cual efectivamente estaba disfrutando todo eso.

- Yo no sé si pueda llegar a disfrutar est...

Shinji no alcanzó a terminar lo que decía cuando Boris saltó al vacío, llevando consigo al joven Piloto EVA, que gritó a todo pulmón mientras iba en caída libre junto al ex-mafioso, que disfrutaba del paseo, pese a los gritos de su discípulo.

* * *

Balalaika estaba tendida sobre el techo de un edificio mirando discretamente por unos binoculares. La mujer había cambiado su traje por unos jeans, zapatos de caminata, una polera manga larga y cuello subido color negro. A su lado estaba tendida Rei Ayanami, vistiendo de forma similar a la rubia, solo que su ropa era totalmente negra. La Primera Elegida estaba tendida ante un SVD Dragunov, mirando por la mira telescópica de fusil de francotirador de fabricación rusa.

Balalaika sonreía ante lo que estaban por hacer. Cuando llegó a NERV una de las primeras cosas que le dijeron es que los militares de las Fuerzas de Defensas Estratégicas de Tokyo-3 eran una constante patada en el culo para la gente de NERV. Ya había tenido la mala fortura de acudir a una reunión con esa tropa de militares de escritorio, y había tenido que contenerse para no sacar su pistola Makarov y volarle la cabeza a un par de esos idiotas. El Sargento Boris le había recordado discretamente que ya no estaban en Roanapur, pero nada impidió que le partiera la nariz de un derechazo a uno de esos idiotas que hizo un comentario fuera de lugar respecto a las cicatrices de su cara. El idiota la había sacado barata pero ahora arreglaría cuentas, y de paso, le daría un buen entrenamiento a su discípula.

- Reporte de estatus –- solicitó Balalaika por un comunicador que tenía en el oído, con un pequeño micrófono que daba a la boca.

- Aquí Kolshinsky. Tejado despejado.

- Aquí Benin. Escaleras despejadas.

- Aquí Engel. Callejón despejado y vehículo listo para partir.

Balalaika amplió la sonrisa. Todo estaba en orden. Contemplando nuevamente por los binoculares, la mujer observó la ventana por donde se podían apreciar a 3 militares japoneses discutiendo en una oficina en torno a una mesa. Si bien estaban en un edificio oficial, la seguridad era asquerosa, tanto, que ella y su gente se habían apostado con toda tranquilidad en un edificio cercano y estaban listos para mandar un pequeño mensaje... "Nadie se mete con Balalaika".

- ¿Estás lista, Rei? -– preguntó la rubia a la chica.

- Si señor. Blanco en la mira –- respondió Rei, mirando por la mira telescópica, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que lo que estaban por hacer no era del todo corrector. Hace un tiempo hubiera acatado la orden sin cuestionarla, pero ahora, algo dentro de ella la hacía dudar –- Señor... ¿Es correcto hacer esto?

Balalaika levantó una ceja ante el comentario de Rei. ¿La chica estaba cuestionando una orden? Esa no era la Rei Ayanami que ella conoció al llegar a NERV, que seguía las ordenes sin cuestionamientos como si fuera un robot. Eso quería decir que el trabajo de Kolshinsky estaba dando sus frutos. La chica estaba despertando, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera permiso para cuestionar las ordenes de un superior.

- Correcto o no, eso no es algo que debas cuestionar. Esto ya no es un entrenamiento. Es una misión oficial de NERV. Tienes tus ordenes y debes cumplirlas. ¿Está claro? -– explicó Balalaika con rostro serio, dándole una fiera mirada a la chica.

- Perfectamente claro, señor –- respondió la chica peliazul, dejando de lado sus cuestionamientos, aseguró su blanco en la mira, quitó el seguro del Dragunov con un movimiento de uno de sus dedos, y luego cerró su dedo índice alrededor del gatillo, repasando en su mente la máxima de todo Francotirador: "Un disparo, una muerte"

- Preparados –- dijo Balalaika, logrando que todos sus hombres se pusieran en alerta –- A mi orden Rei... ¡Fuego!

Los tres disparos salieron con un sonido sordo, por efecto del silenciador con el que Rei había equipado el Dragunov. La primera bala impactó limpiamente en el hombro izquierdo de uno de los militares japoneses, lanzándolo de la silla donde estaba sentado. La segunda bala atravesó el hombro derecho del segundo hombre que estaba sentado de espaldas a la ventana, lanzándolo sobre la mesa. La tercera bala impactó en la pierna derecha del tercer militar, que corría a ponerse a cubierto, dejando atrás a sus heridos camaradas.

- Hermosos disparos, Rei -– comentó Balalaika, dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro a la chica que estaba tendida junto a ella –- Misión cumplida. Nos retiramos.

Balalaika se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta de la azotea seguida de Rei, que cargaba el Dragunov en la espalda. Kolshinsky le dedicó un asentimiento con una sonrisa a la chica cuando pasó a su lado, para luego cerrar la puerta y descender por la escalera. Poco después Balalaika y Rei estaban dentro de una todoterreno negra, seguida se otra similar por el resto de sus hombres.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, Rei. Hoy demostraste que el entrenamiento que te he dado no ha sido en vano - comentó Balalaika con una sonrisa, mientras encendía un habano

- Si señor -– respondió Rei con seriedad, mirando fijamente adelante.

- ¿Qué pasa Rei? ¿Hay algo que quieras decir? –- pregunto Balalaika, pero al no obtener respuesta, le dedicó una mirada a la chica.

Por el rostro de Rei parecía que esta no estaba muy cómoda con lo que había pasado, lo cual no dejaba de ser algo sorprendente. Al parecer, la fría chica que conoció al llegar a NERV estaba poco a poco volviéndose más humana. Eso estaba bien para ella. Llegado el momento una Rei Ayanami que pudiera razonar sería bastante útil para sus planes.

- ¿Piensas que lo que hicimos no fue correcto? –-se animó a inquirir Balalaika, volviendo al tema puntual, ante el prolongado e incomodo mutismo de la peliazul. Y si bien ella no expresó nada, le pareció ver en los ojos de la chica cierta expresión de sorpresa. Sea como fuere, Balalaika esbozó una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva antes de hablarle.

- Eso no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte, Rei. Como soldado, habrán ocasiones que recibirás ordenes que te harán dudar si está bien o no hacer tal cosa, pero debes entender que no es el deber de un soldado cuestionar las ordenes, sino ejecutarlas –- explicó la rubia - ¿Lo has entendido?

- Si señor -– respondió la chica, considerando las últimas palabras de la rusa.

- Para que te quedes tranquila, esta fue una operación de represalia. Esos sujetos hicieron algo que no debían, y solo se los estamos devolviendo, y de paso nos cercioramos de que tu entrenamiento ha rendido frutos... fueron tres hermosos disparos.

- Maravillosos disparos diría yo –- comentó Kolshinsky con una sonrisa, mirando a la chica.

- No se podía esperar menos de ella. Tiene un buen maestro –- dijo Balalaika con una sonrisa, esperando que de alguna manera la primera elegida reaccionara.

Si bien Rei no dijo nada ante los comentarios de elogio, para la rubia no pasó desapercibido el pequeño destello en los ojos de la chica ante esas palabras y un leve, casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas. Definitivamente, la chica estaba despertando.

- Bien, lo importante aquí es que la misión se cumplió a la perfección y le dimos algo en qué pensar a esos idiotas de las Fuerzas de Defensas Estratégicas –- dijo Balalaika con una sonrisa, ignorando por ahora el comportamiento de la muchacha para regocijándose por el éxito de la misión.

- No sé, Capitán... quiero decir, ¿herirlos? ¿No hubiera sido mejor matarlos? -– preguntó Kolshinsky.

- Nada me hubiera gustado más, camarada Kolshinsky, pero no podíamos darnos ese gusto. Matar a esos tres de idiotas solo nos hubiera puesto en problemas con la ONU, ya que NERV es el único que tiene un motivo. La ONU se lanzaría como perro de presa sobre nosotros y no cejarían en su investigación hasta descubrir algo, o inventar las pruebas.

- ¿No se supone que NERV depende de la ONU? –- preguntó el ruso que conducía la todoterreno.

- En el papel si, pero la verdad es que la ONU no posee el verdadero control sobre NERV. Las cosas aquí son bastante más complicadas, y eso es precisamente lo que lo hace tan interesante -– explicó la rubia con una sonrisa un tanto perversa –- Por eso lo de hoy fue solo una advertencia. Si vienen a reclamarnos, no tienen las pruebas para acusarnos, y en última instancia, nuestro querido Comandante Ikari les diría que si quisiéramos matarlos, NERV no hubiera fallado.

- A si que al final solo les dimos una advertencia –- dijo Kolshinsky.

- Así es la política –- comentó Balalaika dándole otra calada a su habano con un encogimiento de hombros.

* * *

Para Asuka había sido una tarde bastante agradable, de hecho, había sido la tarde más agradable que había recordado tener en mucho tiempo. No solo se había dado el gusto de salir colgada del brazo del instructor Sakharov, delante de una horda de celosas chicas de su escuela, también había disfrutado de una tarde de compras en un centro comercial, siendo la envidia de todas las mujeres que se cruzaban por delante al ir con tan apuesto acompañante, luego habían ido al cine a ver una película romántica que ella llevaba tiempo deseando ver; y para finalizar, habían cenado en un lujoso restaurante. Asuka no dejaba de estar encantada con todo esto, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que había algo malo esperando para caer sobre ella en cualquier momento.

La pelirroja miró a su instructor, que caminaba junto a ella por un parque rumbo al departamento de Misato, cargando sus compras como todo un caballero. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado hacer algo así con Kaji? Demasiadas veces tal vez, pero el muy idiota nunca la tomaba en cuenta, en parte porque solo tenía ojos para Misato, pero más que nada, porque para él, ella era sólo una niña. Pero ahora que finalmente un hombre mayor, y devastadoramente apuesto, le estaba dando lo que ella siempre quiso, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que algo andaba mal.

- Instructor Sakharov.

- Dime Asuka -– dijo el hombre, con un acento ruso mucho más marcado que el de sus colegas.

- ¿Podría decirme, por qué todo esto? Digo, salir de compras, ir al cine, cenar en un buen restaurante... no es que me esté quejando. Lo he pasado muy bien el día de hoy, de hecho, hace mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien, pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Creí que estaría furioso conmigo por lo de ayer?

- Déjame adivinar - dijo Sakharov deteniendo sus pasos -– ¿Creíste que iba a amarrarte a un poste y a golpearte con un látigo? ¿O que tal vez que iba a colgarte de los pies y a hundirte en un tanque de agua? Si lo quieres de ese modo aún estamos a tiempo de hacerlo.

-¡No, no! Sólo era una pregunta - exclamó la pelirroja sintiendo que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca.

- Lo sé - dijo Sakharov, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto siniestra - Lo cierto es que esta mañana, si te hubiera tenido a mi alcance, sin duda hubiera hecho alguna de esas cosas... o algo peor… pero luego lo pensé mejor y llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor era relajarnos un rato. Después de todo ambos pasamos la noche en las mismas condiciones: enterrados hasta el cuello en medio de un bosque y sin un alma en kilómetros a la redonda.

Asuka descompuso su rostro ante el recuerdo, pero solo por unos segundos. La agradable tarde que había pasado junto a su instructor le había servido para calmar su disgusto y ahora sólo deseaba que las cosas siguieran siendo calmadas y agradables, al menos un rato más.

- Vamos a sentarnos allí. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo - dijo Sakharov, señalando unas bancas que estaban frente una pileta iluminada por luces, dando una hermosa vista del agua que subía y caía como una cascada.

Asuka asintió y la pareja se sentó en una de las bancas frente a una pequeña pileta. Sakharov dejó las compras de Asuka a un lado, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, se llevó uno a la boca y lo prendió con un hermoso encendedor de plata.

- ¿Puedo? –- se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja, señalando los cigarrillos, sin saber en realidad porqué hizo esa petición, ya que ella no fumaba y nunca antes lo había considerado atractivo. ¿Un acto de rebeldía tal vez? Por su parte, Sakharov levantó una ceja ante la solicitud, pero para sorpresa de la pelirroja, le acercó el paquete de cigarrillo para que cogiera uno.

- ¿No me va a reprender y a decir que soy menor de edad para fumar? –- preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- respondió el ruso encogiéndose de hombros - No soy tu padre. Además, si tienes edad para meterte en esa cosa gigantesca; el EVA, y salir a pelear a muerte con esos monstruos que llaman Angeles, entonces también tienes edad para decidir lo que quieres o no quieres hacer. Después de todo, ya no eres una niña–- dijo Sakharov con seriedad.

Asuka sonrió. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que Kaji llegara a esa misma conclusión y dejara de tratarla como a una niña? Que la viera como la mujer que era en realidad. Alegre, la pelirroja tomó el cigarrillo con una sonrisa de triunfo y luego lo encendió con el fuego que le ofrecía su instructor. La chica se recargó en el respaldo de la banca y dio una calada al cigarrillo. No pasó mucho para que fuera presa de la tos al sentir como sus pulmones reclamaban por recibir algo a lo que no estaban acostumbrados. Sakharov rió de buena gana ante la reacción de la chica.

- Cof, cof... ¿Cómo... cof, cómo puede gustarle esta basura, cof...? –- preguntó la chica.

- Te acostumbras con el tiempo, si decides volver a hacerlo -– respondió Sakharov con una sonrisa, al ver que lejos de botar el cigarrillo, Asuka decidió seguir hasta terminarlo, pese a que era evidente que no lo estaba disfrutando. Era una chica terca, llevada a sus ideas y muy decidida... le recordaba a cierta mujer muy importante en su vida, de hecho, se parecían bastante.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada. Solo se quedaron ahí, fumando cada uno su cigarrillo, hasta que Sakharov miró fijamente a la chica y decidió que era hora de hablar ya más en serio.

- ¿Por qué actuaste de esa forma en el entrenamiento de ayer? La Capitán ordeno que trabajaran en equipo, pero tú insististe en hacerlo sola. ¿Por qué?

Asuka estrechó los ojos ante la pregunta y lanzó la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo antes de responder.

- Porque soy la mejor. Puedo hacer las cosas sin la ayuda de esos dos tontos. Soy perfectamente capaz acabar con los Ángeles sin ayuda de nadie. ¡No necesito a nadie! –- dijo la chica con furiosa seriedad.

Sakharov miró fijamente a su pupila. Como instructor había tenido acceso al archivo personal de Asuka y sabía que esas palabras, más que un alarde, eran un grito de dolor que provenía de lo más profundo de su corazón. Casi sintió pena por ella… casi.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? -preguntó Sakhrov levantándose de su lugar, para dar un par de pasos adelante y luego voltear a mirar a la chica con seriedad - Primero desobedeces las ordenes de tu superior, luego abandonas a tus compañeros, y ni siquiera estuviste cerca de llegar donde la Capitán.

- ¡Soy la mejor! –- rebatió la chica enfadada, poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Estoy seguro de eso, porque soy tu instructor! –- dijo Sakharov con voz firme.

- ¿En verdad lo cree? - preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

- Por supuesto que si - respondió Sakhrov cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho - He leído los informes sobre el entrenamiento militar que recibiste en Alemania. Todos tus instructores quedaron impresionados con tus habilidades y tu resistencia física, así como tu capacidad para resolver problemas sobre la marcha. Además, en lo académico, no eres menos destacada. De hecho, sé que te graduaste con honores en la universidad de Berlín y que sólo asistes a la escuela porque la Teniente Katsuragi creyó que sería bueno para ti mantener contacto con "chicos de tu edad".

Asuka se quedó sin palabras. Realmente no esperaba que su instructor supiera todos esos detalles sobre su vida en Alemania. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la forma en que Sakharov le habló al respecto, sin esa odiosa y falsa admiración con que la gente suele hablar de los "niños prodigio", sino con el respeto de alguien que reconoce el esfuerzo de otro para lograr sus metas.

- La Capitán también impresionada cuando leyó tu historial. Por eso el entrenamiento que me ordenó darte es distinto al que reciben los otros dos chicos.

- ¿Distinto?... ¿En qué sentido? –- preguntó Asuka, con una punzada ante la mención de Balalaika.

- Shinji nunca había recibido entrenamiento militar, por eso el camarada Boris tuvo que entrenarlo desde cero, partiendo desde lo básico y progresando tan rápido como le fuera posible. Para sorpresa de todos, el chico puso en alma en el entrenamiento progresado a pasos agigantados, y de paso, dejando de ser un alfeñique llorón para ir volviéndose un hombre, y por sobre todo, un soldado. Con Boris como instructor, no te quepa duda que se volverá un soldado aplicado y totalmente letal en el campo de batalla.

Asuka se sorprendió ante esas palabras. ¿Tanto había progresado Shinji? ¿Tanto había cambiado?

- Con respecto a la otra chica, Rei... ella es obediente y no cuestiona las órdenes, en principio nada problemático y casi hasta ideal. Pero parecía un robot. Por eso el camarada Kolshinsky la está preparando de otra forma. Si bien tiene un entrenamiento militar, Kolshinsky pone especial atención en la parte emocional, para hacerla más despierta... más humana, si se quiere. Imagino que te habrás dado cuenta del cambio en ella, Ya no es tan fría como antes –- dijo Sakharov, a lo que Asuka tuvo que concordar con un asentimiento de cabeza -– Bien, fuera de eso, Rei es la que tiene peor índice de sincronización con EVA, pero en cambio es sumamente precisa y minuciosa en lo que hace. Por eso la Capitán la está entrenando como Francotirador. Rei Ayanami será el respaldo de Shinji y de ti. Ella cuidará sus espaldas.

- Muy bien... ¿Pero qué hay de mí? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de mi entrenamiento? -– preguntó Asuka, aún sorprendida por todo lo que había escuchado sobre sus compañeros Pilotos.

- Cómo dije antes, tú ya has recibido un entrenamiento militar apropiado. Por eso la Capitán me ordenó reforzar lo que ya sabias, para luego llevarte al siguiente nivel.

- ¿Siguiente nivel? -– preguntó la chica, sin entender.

- Asuka... tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero en este momento, estás a un nivel cercano al de las Fuerzas Especiales –- respondió Sakharov con una sonrisa.

- ¿Fuerzas Especiales?... ¿Yo? –- preguntó la pelirroja cada vez más sorprendida.

- Así es. Shinji se ha vuelto muy bueno gracias al entrenamiento de Boris, pero no es rival para ti ni pretendemos que lo sea, lo mismo Rei. ¿Por qué crees que la Capitán estaba tan cabreada contigo ayer?

- Pero... ¿Si saben que tan buena soy, entonces...?

- ¿Por qué no dejamos que te encargues tú sola? –- terminó Sakharov, negando con la cabeza –- Asuka, las cosas en el campo de batalla son muy distintas a como las presentan en esas estúpidas películas de Hollywood, con sus héroes tipo Rambo que exterminan ejércitos enteros sólo con un cuchillo. En el campo de batalla, los que "juegan" a ser el héroe y actúan por su cuenta siempre son los primeros en terminar con una bala en la cabeza antes de que termine su primer día. Eso fue exactamente lo que te pasó ayer. Dejaste a tus compañeros de lado y actuaste por tu cuenta, sin siquiera pensar las cosas. Tan solo atacaste como si fueras una loca.

Asuka no pudo evitar poner mala cara ante ese recuerdo. Realmente las cosas no habían salido como lo tenía planeado, pero... ¿Entonces qué era lo que tenía que hacer para demostrarles a todos lo que en realidad valía?

- ¿Entonces, cual es la idea? ¿Qué es lo que quiere esa mujer de mí? –- preguntó Asuka, cruzándose de brazos y mirando seriamente a su instructor.

- Vamos Asuka, eres una genio. No debe ser tan difícil deducirlo para ti. Eres fuerte, decidida, la mejor preparada, la más inteligente... y la única que ha estado estudiando tácticas de guerra en forma intensiva durante el entrenamiento –- señaló Sakharov, para que la chica uniera las piezas, lo que no tardó tanto, ya que los ojos de la pelirroja casi salen de sus orbitas cuando llegó a conclusión lógica.

- No puede ser... ¿Yo? ¿La líder del grupo? -– preguntó Asuka sorprendida.

- Eres la más indicada para eso... Es decir, si antes corriges tu actitud y en vez de embestir como un toro embravecido, comienzas a pensar con la cabeza y trabajas junto con Shinji y Rei como un equipo. Tu equipo.

-Mi equipo - murmuro Asuka sin poder ocultar la emoción que aquella frase despertaba en su pecho.

- ¿Ahora entiendes porque la Capitán Balalaika estaba tan enojada contigo ayer? No te estoy preparando para que seas una más del equipo, te estoy preparando para ser la "líder del equipo", y ayer fallaste miserablemente en eso.

- Pero... pero... yo...

- Entiendo que quieras salir y demostrarle a todos que eres la mejor, que puedes encargarte tú sola de eso Ángeles, pero piénsalo bien. Son un equipo y están estructurados como tal. Si trabajan unidos, no habrá enemigo que pueda contra ustedes... pero todo equipo necesita un líder, alguien que los dirija, que sea capaz de anticiparse a los movimientos del enemigo y que pueda visualizar lo que los otros no pueden ver y que sea capaz de tomar con claridad las decisiones que pueden marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. El líder es la parte más importante del equipo. Sin la cabeza, el resto del cuerpo se desorganiza volviéndose fácilmente vulnerable y al final no sirve de nada –- explicó Sakharov.

- ¿Por qué yo? –- preguntó Asuka.

- Porque eres la más preparada... eso, si antes corriges tu actitud y en vez de tratar de hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, comienzas a pensar las cosas y a trabajar con tu equipo como se debe -– dijo el hombre, mirando fijamente a la chica, antes de encender un nuevo cigarrillo. Le ofreció otro a la pelirroja, pero esta declino, aún algo mareada por el que se había fumado a la fuerza - Nadie dice que no pelees, Asuka. Solo que sepas cómo pelear. Recuerda tus lecciones de tácticas de guerra. "No derrotas a tu enemigo con el primer golpe, lo haces con el último"

Asuka guardó silencio considerando todo lo que había escuchado.

- Te pareces mucho a la Capitán, ¿sabes? Tal vez por eso ella espera tanto de ti –- comentó Sakharov con una sonrisa.

- ¿En que parezco yo a esa... esa... mujer? –- dijo una enojada Asuka al escuchar que la comparaban con Balalaika, apenas conteniéndose de decir un improperio.

- Bien, para empezar, en el carácter -– dijo el hombre, ampliando su sonrisa ante el sonrojo de la chica –- Además, ambas son muy inteligentes, fuertes, valientes, decididas, y no se detienen ante nada para lograr sus objetivos.

Asuka quedó de piedra ante esas palabras, sobre todo porque había mucho de verdad en ellas, mientras, Sakharov quedó momentáneamente perdido en sus reflexiones, al menos hasta que Asuka hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Por qué siguió a esa mujer hasta Tokyo-3? ¿Por qué obedece ciegamente lo que ella dice?

- Porque es mi Capitán... y porque le debo mucho... todos le debemos mucho.

Asuka miró al hombre interrogante, y este asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta implícita en los ojos de la pelirroja.

- Tal vez no debería contártelo, pero de todas maneras te lo diré. Rusia pasó por muchas penurias. Primero fue la desintegración de la Unión Soviética, donde de un día para otro todo en lo que creíamos se derrumbo de un golpe, pasando del comunismo al capitalismo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todavía no nos recuperábamos de ese golpe cuando sobrevino el Segundo Impacto, con sus cambios climáticos, el hambre, sumada a la inestabilidad política y la corrupción desatada por tantos años, que nos llevo a la guerra civil; luego las eternas campañas en el Cáucaso y Asia central, para terminar regresando a Afganistán... ese desierto de los mil demonios - comentó Sakharov con un levísimo dejo de emoción en su voz, al recordar esos difíciles días - Pudimos morir en muchas ocasiones, pero si mis camaradas y yo estamos aquí hoy, es gracias a la Capitán. Ella nos mantuvo unidos, nos guió en la batalla y nos dio fuerzas cuando pensábamos que ya no podíamos más... hasta que llegamos a Afganistán. Fue en ese desierto infernal donde la Capitán ganó sus cicatrices, por causa de un ataque químico. Pero eso no la detuvo. Con su cara y cuerpo cubierto de vendas, y aguantado el dolor, que debió ser insoportable, nos guió en la batalla y nos sacó victoriosos de ese lugar. Finalmente Rusia anexó Afganistán a su territorio y nosotros fuimos recibidos como héroes.

Asuka quedó sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Si lo que su instructor decía era verdad, y no le cabía duda de ello, ahora podía comprender porque ese grupo de aguerridos hombres seguían ciegamente a esa mujer.

- Pero luego de la guerra en Afganistán las cosas se complicaron –- continuó Sakharov, atrayendo otra vez la atención de Asuka –- Los tiempos cambiaron, se estableció la paz, y para el gobierno los acuerdos comerciales con las transnacionales terminaron valiendo más que la vida de cientos de miles de nosotros. De golpe pasamos de héroes patriotas a ser un problema indeseable, así fue como nos dieron de baja del ejercito y nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte. Realmente fueron malos tiempos para nosotros. Los más afortunados encontraron algunos empleos esclavizantes mediocremente pagados. Pero muchos de nuestros camaradas no pudieron soportarlo y terminaron sumidos en las drogas o el alcoholismo; otros simplemente optaron por saltar a las aguas congeladas de algún río o escapar de todo pegándose un tiro en la cabeza. Pero...

- ¿Pero...? –- cuestionó la pelirroja al haber interrumpido el instructor bruscamente su relato.

- Pero cuando estábamos ahí, en medio de nuestra miseria, la Capitán fue por nosotros, nos sacó del fango y nos llevó con ella a buscar una nueva guerra que luchar, solo que ahora, pelearíamos por nuestra propia voluntad. Fue así como llegamos a Roanapur. Nuestra situación cambió para mejor con nuestro nuevo empleo, aunque debo reconocer que no era de los mas honesto, de hecho, era totalmente deshonesto y reñido con la ley; algo apropiado para esa ciudad sin ley y olvidada de Dios. Aún así, fueron buenos tiempos, y la Capitán siempre estaba ahí, a la cabeza, guiándonos, y cuidando de nosotros.

- Yo... no lo sabía - comentó Asuka, viendo a Balalaika con otros ojos luego de escuchar esa historia. Si esa mujer fue capaz de hacer todo eso, de guiar a esos hombres a través de todas esas guerras, aún estando herida, y luego sacarlos adelante cuando su propio país los había olvidado, entonces era en verdad digna de admirar. Claro, eso no quería decir que tuviera que caerle bien.

- Por eso te digo que ustedes se parecen. Muchas de las cualidades de la Capitán las puedo ver en ti. Ella también se ha dado cuenta, es por eso que me ordenó prepararte para asumir esa responsabilidad –- dijo Sakharov dando unos pasos adelante hasta poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Asuka y mirarla directo a los ojos –- Muchos pueden ser soldados Asuka, como yo, Kolshinsky, Boris... o Shinji; pero no todos pueden ser líderes.

Asuka se aparto de Sakharov golpeada por esas palabras y dio unos pasos hacia la pileta, digiriendo todo lo que había escuchado. ¿Ella líder? Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. De hecho, más que ser líder lo que ella en verdad quería ser era convertirse en la única responsable de la lucha. Pero ser líder era más complejo que andar dando órdenes por ahí, era toda una responsabilidad. ¿Sería capaz? La chica miró al su instructor, que la observaba con seriedad, esperando su reacción

Muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Asuka en ese momento, su pasado, su madre, Kaji, Misato, Shinji, la muñeca, NERV. Muchas dudas surgieron en su cabeza, pero había una cosa clara, algo que pudo rescatar de todo lo que había escuchado, y que podía ver en la forma en que su instructor la estaba mirando en ese momento, la estaban tratando como una adulta. Misato y Kaji siempre la trataron como una niña, pero esta gente, Balalaika y el instructor Sakharov, la estaban tratando como una adulta. No había ambigüedades como con Misato, que la trataba como adulta cuando estaba en el EVA, para luego tratarla como niña cuando se bajaba del gigante rojo. Ahora en cambio, en trato era por igual, estando dentro del EVA, o fuera de él. Pese a todo lo malo que se le podía venir a la mente, tal vez había algo bueno después de todo. Asuka lo pensó unos minutos ante la atenta mirada de su instructor y tomó su decisión.

- Está bien. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir este entrenamiento y ser la líder de eso dos idiotas –- dijo la chica con decisión.

- Me parece bien –- dijo Sakharov con una sonrisa –- Y no le digas nada a Shinji y Rei por ahora. Lo sabrán en su momento.

En ese momento el timbre de un teléfono celular se dejó escuchar, provocando que ambos se separaran para revisaran sus respectivos aparatos.

- Es él mío - dijo Asuka casi como una disculpa, mientras se alejaba unos pasos de su instructor - Hola, ¿Misato?

Sakharov se relajo al saber que no lo requerían a él y continúo fumando su cigarrillo, satisfecho con lo que había logrado. Por supuesto, no esperaba que Asuka cambiara de la noche a la mañana. Pero sin duda había logrado encaminarla en la dirección correcta.

- Sheisse - exclamaba la pelirroja al tiempo que apagaba el celular y lo devolvía a su bolso.

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Sakharov acercándose a ella - ¿Estamos bajo ataque?

- Ojalá fuera eso - dijo Asuka visiblemente molesta - La tonta de Misato organizó una especie de reunión y quiere que regrese al departamento.

- Ya veo - dijo Sakharov dando un suspiro - ¿Quieres que te lleve o prefieres tomar un taxi?

- No quisiera molestarlo.

- No es molestia. ¿Nos vamos? - dijo Sakharov al tiempo que se acercaba a la banca para recoger las compras de la pelirroja y enfilar sus pasos hacia el departamento de Misato.

Asuka caminaba orgullosamente al lado del ruso, sintiendo las miradas envidiosas de las mujeres que pasaban a su lado, lo cual le provocaba una sonrisa en los labios é incrementaba su decisión de convertirse en la gran mujer que creía estar destinada a ser.

* * *

Shinji Ikari caminaba por uno de los corredores de NERV luego de su clase intensiva de paracaidismo, dictada por su querido instructor, que luego de explicarle lo básico en tierra, lo arrastró hasta el techo del Geo-Frente para saltar con él. Con el primer salto casi se muere de miedo. El segundo salto fue igual fue aterrador. La sensación de ir cayendo al vacío era terrible, pero una vez liberado el paracaídas pudo relajarse un poco. En el tercer salto... bien, para qué negarlo, no estuvo tan mal, de hecho, hasta lo disfrutó un poco. Eso de sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas era en verdad estimulante.

- Rayos, el Sargento tiene razón. En verdad podría tomarle el gusto a esto –- comentó el chico para si mismo, dando la vuelta en un corredor.

- ¿Tomarle el gusto a qué, Shinji? - preguntó Kaji, apoyado de espaldas contra la pared, a la vuelta del corredor.

- ¡Kaji! Me asustaste -– dijo Shinji luego de dar un salto al toparse repentinamente con el hombre.

- Lamento haberte asustado. No era mi intención –- se disculpó Kaji con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes. Yo debía poner más atención –- respondió Shinji, restándole importancia -– Por cierto, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

- Si, estuve ocupado atendiendo unos encargos ordenados por el Comandante Ikari, pero ahora estaré más seguido por acá. Al menos hasta que deba atender algún asunto importante –- comentó Kaji caminando junto a Shinji por el corredor.

- Ya veo -– dijo Shinji, sin animo de seguir la conversación al salir su padre a colación.

- Por lo que veo me ausento unos días y todas las cosas cambian bastante por acá. Esta tal Balalaika tiene a todo mundo revolucionado. Al parecer sus métodos son muy distintos a los de Misato -– apuntó Kaji, para tratar de sacar información de Shinji, el cual sonrió ante ese comentario.

- El estilo de la Capitán es distinto al de Misato, ya que ella fue militar, pero en fondo las cosas no son tan distintas. Tanto a Misato como a la Capitán les gustan las cosas hechas a su manera y que se hagan bien –- comentó Shinji.

- Tal vez tengas razón en eso Shinji, pero no puedes negar que los métodos de la Capitán Balalaika son bastante más duros. Solo mira el entrenamiento al que tú, Asuka y Rei han sido sometidos.

- No estoy de acuerdo en eso –- señaló Shinji, mirando seriamente a Kaji –- A lo largo de estas semanas la Capitán ha probado su punto. No estábamos lo suficientemente preparados. Ella dispuso este entrenamiento para corregir esas falencias... y en lo personal, ese entrenamiento me a ayudado a superarme, además, el Sargento Boris es un gran sujeto. He aprendido mucho de él.

Kaji miró con sorpresa al chico. Por un momento no lo reconoció, y dudó que ese fuera el verdadero Shinji Ikari. El chico había cambiado un mucho en cosa de semanas. No solo se veía más fuerte y desarrollado físicamente, también su actitud había cambiado. Se lo notaba más seguro de si mismo y su mirada había cambiado de la de un chico desvalido a la de un adolescente en camino a ser un hombre.

Shinji había cambiado, y le alegraba eso, ya que estaba cambiando para bien, pero a Kaji no pudo gustarle la forma en que Shinji defendía a Balalaika, y la forma en que hablaba del Sargento Boris. Había un tono de admiración en su voz, y a la luz de lo que ahora sabía de ese grupo de rusos, eso no era una buena señal. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos el hombre decidió dejar las cosas hasta ahí, y retomar el motivo por el que había ido por Shinji en primer lugar.

- Bueno, pasando a otro punto, estoy aquí para invitarte a un lugar.

- ¿Invitarme? ¿A dónde? –- preguntó Shinji con interés.

- A casa de Misato. Sé que ahora vives solo, por lo que ella pensó que una comida todos juntos no estaría mal –- dijo en hombre, recobrando su sonrisa.

- Siempre y cuando no sea comida instantánea y tenga terminar cocinando yo para no morirnos del hambre –- dijo Shinji.

- No te preocupes. Será comida china, encargada a un buen restaurante. Lo prometo.

- Eso suena bien –- dijo Shinji, devolviéndole la sonrisa al hombre, continuando ambos su marcha por el corredor.

- Suena más que bien –- dijo Kaji - Por cierto, Shinji. No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿A qué es eso a lo que podrías terminar tomándole el gusto?

Shinji miró al hombre y esbozó una sonrisa antes de responder.

- Saltar en paracaídas.

* * *

Era entrada la noche, pero en una oficina dentro de NERV, el sub-comandante Fuyutsuki se encontraba revisando la documentación del hombre que acababa de llegar en un vuelo procedente desde Estados Unidos, para llenar la plaza que había dejado vacante Shigueru Aoda, luego de su trágico deceso.

- ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje desde los Estados Unidos? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki sentado tras un escritorio, revisaba los papeles que contenía la carpeta que le había entregado el hombre frente a él.

- Fue bastante cansador. Son muchas horas de vuelo hasta Tokyo-3, pero vale la pena para poder trabajar en NERV, y sobre todo, trabajar con MAGI –- contestó el hombre con una sonrisa jovial, observando como el anciano revisaba minuciosamente los papeles, sabiendo de antemano que nunca podrían descubrir que toda esa información era falsa, después de todo, él la había preparado personalmente, hackeando todos los sitios donde sabía cotejarían la información y consultarían referencias, y otros tantos también, solo por si acaso.

- Bien... todo parece estar en orden -– dijo Fuyutsuki cerrando la carpeta, para luego ponerse de pie y mirar al hombre –- Bienvenido a NERV, Señor Benjamín O´Connor.

- Por favor, puede llamarme "Benny" –- dijo el hombre de camisa hawaiana, barba de un par de días y cabello tomado en una coleta, mientras ajustaba sus lentes con una sonrisa en los labios.

_**Fin Capítulo IX**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Finalmente el misterio se ha resuelto. El hombre que llegó desde la Compañía Lagoon no es otro más que Benny. Muchos creyeron que sería Rock, y que llegaría con Revy para cuidarlo, pero si bien Rock se terminó descubriendo como un manipulador frío y calculador, se necesitaba alguien que pudiera lidiar con MAGI. Solo había una persona que daba con el perfil. Eso no quiere decir que Rock y Revy no puedan aparecer. Todo está en estudio.

Para finalizar, agradezco a mis prelectores, CromCruch y Fantastic-Man. Sin su ayuda no habría podido sacar adelante este capítulo, que se me complicó bastante con la parte de Rei y sobre todo con la de Asuka. Este capitulo es el fruto de 3 revisiones y correcciones por parte de CromCruach y Fantastic-,Man, que aportaron con sus ideas para ayudarme en las partes donde quede entrampado. Nuevamente, gracias por sus sugerencias y correcciones.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Neverdie: **Parece que gustó mucho este capítulo. Me alegra mucho eso. Sobre un pequeño Shinji de cabellos rubio y mirada acerada... la verdad cada habitante de Roanapur se mataría de la risa al saber que ocurrió algo así. No está en mis planes pero no deja de tener gracia. Sobre Shinji y Misato, ya viene, no desesperes. En cuanto a Rei... ni te imaginas lo que se viene con ella, muajajajaja.

**Zeromtk: **Estoy súper feliz por los buenos comentarios. Causó mucha gracia el capítulo por lo que me doy por satisfecho. No sé si los próximos capítulos sean tan entretenidos, pero apenas la trama lo permita pondré algo más de humor.

**Toaneo07:** Gracias por el voto de confianza.

**Arcangel Guerrero: **Tal como citas, lo de Asuka fue "patético" y tienes mucha razón al decir que hacer que la pelirroja coopere no es cosa fácil. Ni te imaginas lo que he sufrido para conseguir eso sin que Asuka quede OOC. Bien, la respuesta está en este capitulo. Pasó por un cambio de enfoque. Ojalá haya quedado bien, pero no será lo único. Pasarán más cosas para hacerla cambiar.

**Veronika Davis Kopawski: **Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Fue talvez es más divertido hasta ahora, pero no sé si podré hacer lo mismo en el futuro, pero ten por seguro que de poder pondré más humor en la trama. Lo de Boris y Ritsuko se va a ir poniendo interesante, así que haces bien al estar atenta a esos dos.

Efectivamente es complicado llevar más de una historia a la vez, pero teniendo definido lo que quieres y para donde vas, las cosas se pueden dar sin mayores problemas. Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios.

1.- Malchaniye: Silencio.


	11. Capítulo 10: Trabajo en Equipo parte 3

**Evangelion – Black Lagoon**

**NERV MOSCOW**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de las series Neon Genesis Evangelion y Black Lagoon NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capitulo X: "TRABAJO EN EQUIPO (Parte III)"**

La cena en casa de Misato transcurrió en forma tranquila. Tal como había prometido Kaji, cenaron una exquisita comida china encargada a un buen restaurante, mientras Misato trataba de alegrar la velada. Para ninguno pasó desapercibida la actitud de Asuka, que no prestaba tanta atención a Kaji como se podía esperar, ya que pasó la mayor parte de la velada metida en sus pensamientos, que por momentos parecían llevarla muy lejos de ahí, solo el escuchar que Shinji había pasado la tarde saltando en paracaídas desde el techo del Geo-Frente, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

La chica observó con interés como Shinji respondía las preguntas de una asustada Misato, diciendo que no había estado tan mal cuando finalmente logró tomarle el pulso al asunto después de haber saltado por tercera vez. Esa respuesta hizo que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de que las palabras de su instructor no dejaban de ser verdad. Shinji se veía bastante cambiado, mucho más seguro de su mismo, mucho más... hombre. Asuka no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo ante la visión de este nuevo Shinji, pero apartó prontamente esos pensamientos de su mente.

Finalmente el grupo terminó de cenar, con una Misato aceptablemente sobria, para alegría de todos. Shinji levantó los platos con ayuda de Kaji, y luego de que el joven Piloto EVA preparara una taza de café para todos, Misato observó cuidadosamente a los chicos luego de que Shinji sirviera el café. Había conversado seriamente con Kaji sobre el tema de Balalaika y su gente, y llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era no decirles la verdad sobre ellos, al menos de momento. No querían que los chicos se asustaran al saber el pasado de esa gente. Eso podría traer problemas en sus responsabilidades en NERV. Ex–mafiosos o no, tenían que seguir trabajando con Balalaika y su gente aunque no le gustara la idea, además, debía reconocer, muy a su pesar eso si, que el entrenamiento de los Pilotos EVA había logrado un cambio para mejor en los chicos. Aún así, era prudente darles una advertencia.

- Por lo que veo, lejos de ser una carga para ti, lo has pasado bastante bien en el entrenamiento que te está dando el Sargento Boris -– comentó Misato mirando a Shinji, para llevar la conversación para donde ella quería.

- Bien, no puedo negar que es un entrenamiento muy fuerte. Hay días que quedó totalmente desecho, pero pienso que eso me ha ayudado a crecer como persona. Además he aprendido muchas cosas que han resultado ser bastante interesantes –- respondió Shinji con una sonrisa.

- Como saltar en paracaídas -– comentó Kaji mirando a Shinji con una sonrisa –- En verdad admiras al Sargento Boris.

- Es un gran hombre... me gustaría ser como él -– dijo Shinji, repitiendo las palabras que le dijo a Kaji unas horas antes en NERV.

Misato estrechó la mirada al escuchar esa declaración de Shinji, viendo el astuto plan trazado detrás de todo eso por parte de Balalaika. Al leer su historial la rubia supo que Shinji había crecido solo y carente del amor de su padre, por lo que se las arregló para poner frente a él una figura paterna a la cual admirar y con la que podía llegar a identificarse. Así, no solo se aseguraba de entrenar a Shinji, también le dio un modelo a seguir que lo llevara para donde ella quería. Si a eso le sumaba que ella se acostaba con él, fácilmente ella podía asegurarse la total atención y lealtad de Shinji. La mujer apretó los dientes enojada consigo misma por no darse cuenta antes de todo eso.

- Pensé que querías ser como tu querido padre –- dijo repentinamente Asuka, incapaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Shinji, después de todo, eso aún era su deporte favorito.

- ¡Asuka! -– la reprendió Misato, para luego dirigir su mirada a Shinji, que lejos de caer en un estado depresivo, como hubiera sido lo esperado, mostraba un rostro serio ante las palabras de la chica - ¿Shinji... estás bien?

- Si –- fue la escueta respuesta del chico, mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

- Tal parece que tu entrenamiento no te ha cambiado mucho, Asuka -– comentó una ceñuda Misato.

- ¿Para qué cambiar lo que es perfecto? -– respondió la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

- Ya basta, Asuka –- dijo Misato un tanto mosqueada con todo eso -– Chicos, todo esto que ha pasado las últimas semanas ha sido algo que nadie esperaba. La llegada de la Capitán Balalaika y su gente ha supuesto varios cambios para todos, sobre todo para ustedes, con eso del entrenamiento especial que ella les impuso. Sé que puede resultar interesante trabajar con esa gente, puede que estén aprendiendo muchas cosas de ellos, pero por favor, tengan cuidado.

Asuka estrechó los ojos ante esas palabras de Misato.

- ¿Tener cuidado? ¿Dé qué estás hablando? - preguntó la pelirroja.

- Bien... aún no sabemos mucho de esa gente, salvo que fueron militares y pelearon en varias guerras como parte de Ejercito Ruso. Su forma de hacer las cosas es distinta a lo que ustedes estaban acostumbrados, y no me gustaría que salieran lastimados –- dijo Misato.

- ¿Lastimados? ¿Dé qué rayos estás hablando? Ya no soy un niña para que me estén cuidando –- dijo Asuka, molesta por las palabras de Misato.

- Nadie está diciendo que seas una niña, Asuka –- dijo Kaji, tomando la palabra para sacar a Misato del aprieto - La intención de Misato es solo pedir que tengan cuidado. Ustedes ya han visto como es el carácter de la Capitán Balalaika. Ella está acostumbrada a otro sistema. Es fría, calculadora, y no se detiene ante nada para lograr lo que quiere. No me cabe duda que puede ser una persona peligrosa si la llegan a presionar.

Shinji no pudo dejar de estrechar los ojos ante ese comentario de Kaji sobre Balalaika. Estaba por decir algo, pero Asuka se le adelantó.

- Si entiendo bien, nos están pidiendo que tengamos cuidado de Balalaika y su gente, y que nos mantengamos alejados mientras podamos –- dijo Asuka.

- Si... básicamente –- dijo Misato con algo de cautela, analizando la reacción de los chicos, momento en que Asuka se puso de pie dando un bufido de resignación.

- Para tu información Misato, esa perra cicatrizada de Balalaika nunca me ha caído bien, mucho menos después de dispararme el primer día que llegó a NERV. Por mi puede irse derecho al infierno, pero desafortunadamente tenemos que trabajar con ella. No es algo que me agrade, pero no queda más que soportarla... además, tan mal no lo ha hecho. Logró que baka Shinji dejara de ser un alfeñique llorón y se comporte como algo similar a un ser humano.

- ¡Oye! -– reclamó Shinji, al ser pasado a llevar gratuitamente.

- No tengo ninguna intención de acercarme o ser amiga de esa perra rusa, así que puedes estar tranquila –- dijo la Asuka, para luego encaminarse a su cuarto –- Ahora si me disculpan, estoy algo cansada así que me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

Misato no dejó de sentirse bien por las palabras de la pelirroja. Quedó bastante más tranquila al escuchar la declaración de la chica, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Shinji. No pasó desapercibido para ella el cambio en la cara del chico cuando Kaji habló en contra de Balalaika.

- ¿No vas a decir nada al respecto, Shinji? –- preguntó Kaji con interés, concitando la atención de Misato, ante la respuesta del chico.

Shinji miró seriamente a Misato antes de responder.

- No entiendo de que va todo esto Misato. Se supone que contrataron a la Capitán para reformular y mejorar las Operaciones Militares de NERV. Por lo que he escuchado, todos parecen estar de acuerdo en que lo ha hecho bastante bien hasta ahora. ¿Por qué te desagrada tanto eso? ¿Es porque ocupó tu puesto en NERV?

- ¿Eehh? No, claro que no, es solo que...

- Es cierto ella y su gente fueron militares, lucharon en varias guerras y... debieron matar muchas personas, pero, ¿qué otra opción tenían si estaban en medio de una guerra? ¿No es eso lo que debe hacer un soldado? –- preguntó Shinji - Su pasado no cambia el hecho de que ahora es la Directora de Operaciones de NERV, y que nos guste o no, debemos trabajar con ella y su gente.

- Entiendo eso Shinji, de verdad. Lo que me preocupa es otra cosa –- dijo Misato mirando fijamente al joven Ikari –- Shinji... no me pidas que te lo explique, pero... Balalaika y su gente, puede que hayan sido contratados por el Comandante Ikari, pero no parecen ser de los trigos muy limpios. Balalaika no dudará en sacrificar tu vida, o la de Rei o Asuka, si eso es conveniente para ella –- señaló Misato, con el ceño arrugado.

- ¿No es lo mismo que hacías tú antes de que le dieran tu puesto a la Capitán? –- señaló Shinji, golpeando a Misato con cada palabra.

- Shinji, yo no...

Al ver el rostro de la mujer ante él, Shinji supo que se había propasado.

- Lo siento, Misato. No debí decir eso -– dijo el chico, haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

- No... no es necesario Shinji, yo...

- Creo... creo que mejor me retiro. Estoy algo cansado luego de saltar tanto en paracaídas. Buenas noches y... perdón nuevamente por lo que dije –- dijo Shinji poniéndose de pié, para luego despedirse de Kaji y caminar hasta la salida del departamento.

Misato quedó de pie en medio del corredor, aún golpeada por las palabras de Shinji, mientras lo veía dejar el departamento. Algo dentro de ella se removió y supo que no podía dejar las cosas así, no podía dejar que Shinji se fuera sin que supiera lo que ella pensaba, lo que ella...

- Ese chico si que ha cambiado –- dijo Kaji apareciendo a espaldas de Misato, sobresaltado a la mujer - Ese tal Sargento Boris ha hecho un gran trabajo con Shinji. No solo lo está entrenando como soldado, lo ha ayudado a dejar atrás su antigua forma de ser para ir madurando, pero a la vez, ha creado un lazo de confianza con él. Está muy influenciado por esa gente. Admira a ese tal Boris y es claro que también a esa mujer Balalaika... eso es un tanto preocupante. Habrá que poner un ojo sobre él –- añadió el hombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta de la mujer - ¿Misato?

Si bien Misato había escuchado las palabras de Kaji, y le encontraba toda la razón a cada cosa que dijo, su cabeza estaba en otro lado, más precisamente en las palabras de Shinji:_ "¿No es lo mismo que hacías tú antes de que le dieran tu puesto a la Capitán?"_

- ¿Misato? –- volvió a preguntar Kaji ante el silencio de la mujer.

- Yo... voy y vuelvo –- dijo Misato, y salió corriendo del departamento ante la sorpresa de Kaji, que vio como la mujer corría detrás del joven con tanta prisa que hasta olvidó ponerse los zapatos.

Kaji no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante la reacción de Misato, sin poderse quitar de la cabeza que algo raro estaba pasando ahí. Dejando eso de lado, había sacado varias cosas en claro. Como que por sus reacciones, Shinji parecía guardar un profundo interés por Balalaika. Eso era algo a lo que debía poner mucha atención en el futuro. A eso, y al inesperado comportamiento de Misato.

Fuera del departamento, Shinji ya había entrado al ascensor, cuando escuchó los gritos de Misato. No dejó de extrañarse ya que la mujer lo llamó de por su nombre, de una forma... ¿Desesperada? Como sea, detuvo las puertas cuando estaban por cerrarse, justo para que la mujer se metiera de un salto dentro del ascensor.

- Misato... ¿qué pasa? –- preguntó Shinji, sorprendido y un tanto preocupado por la actitud de la mujer, que lo mirada con la respiración un tanto agitada al correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas para no perder el ascensor - ¿Qué es? ¿Qué ocurre Misato? –- insistió Shinji, ya oficialmente preocupado.

- Shinji... yo... no podía dejar que te fueras así... no después de lo que dijiste –- señaló finalmente Misato, mirando fijamente al chico con una maraña se sentimientos dando vueltas dentro de ella.

El Tercer Elegido miró desconcertado a la mujer que estaba frente a él en el ascensor sin saber qué pensar ante lo que esta había dicho, mucho menos al verla así casi... ¿al borde de las lágrimas? Una parte de él se sintió miserable al verla así, sabiendo que sus palabras en el departamento tuvieron mucho que ver en la reacción de la mujer.

- Misato, yo... en verdad lo lamento. No debí decir eso allá en tú departamento. Yo...

- No Shinji, estuvo bien que lo dijeras. Así podemos aclarar esto –- dijo Misato, momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, para luego cerrarse sin que ninguno de los dos saliera de él.

La ex–directora de Operaciones se recargó de espaldas contra uno de los costados de ascensor y pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de hablar, ante la total expectación del Tercer Elegido.

- Shinji, no quiero que pienses que no me preocupo por ti... no quiero que pienses que te envié a pelear solo por gusto contra esos Ángeles. De haber podido hubiera tomado tú lugar en el EVA... yo... -– Misato sintió que su cara se enrojecía ante el cúmulo de palabras que salían de su boca, al expresar lo que sentía, pero necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba decir eso o su corazón estallaría en su pecho, tenía que decirlo -– Es cierto que te vi como una herramienta cuando llegaste, y lamento eso, pero luego de conocerte y vivir contigo, las cosas cambiaron... tú... tú me importas Shinji, me importas mucho –- dijo la mujer con los ojos humedecidos.

Shinji fue golpeado por las palabras de Misato. Nunca antes nadie le había dicho algo así, mucho menos una mujer, y por alguna razón sentía que esas palabras encerraban un significado mucho más profundo de lo que aparentaban. El Tercer Elegido se estremeció de solo pensarlo, pero apartó esa idea de su cabeza. No podía ser. Aún así, no podía dejar las cosas de esa forma, con una Misato casi quebrada delante de él.

- Lo lamento Misato. Lamento esas palabras que dije... tú... tú también eres importante para mi –- dijo Shinji atreviéndose a tomar una de las manos de la mujer, gracias a la reciente confianza ganada luego de sus experiencias con Balalaika.

Misato sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar las palabras del chico y sentir el contacto de su mano. Lo vio a los ojos y supo que no había otro significado en sus palabras más que el cariño que se siente por un amigo o una hermana mayor. Aún así, eso era suficiente para ella por ahora.

Shinji se sorprendió al sentirse atrapado en un fuerte abrazo por parte de la mujer, pero prontamente se encontró devolviéndolo. Se sentía bien estar así, sentir el abrazo protector de un ser querido, de alguien que en verdad se preocupa por ti. No pudo dejar de pensar cómo se sentiría recibir un abrazo así de parte de Balalaika, pero supo que eso era pedir demasiado. Balalaika era, bien, diferente. Fue en ese momento que Shinji se dio cuenta de que había estando apoyando la cabeza sobre los pechos de la Misato. Levantó la vista preocupado, esperando una reprimenda por parte de la mujer, pero ella no se veía molesta por este hecho; mas bien, le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

–- Shinji... el Sargento Boris y esa gente pueden resultar atractivas para un joven como tú, pero hay algo en esa gente que me preocupa. Sé que no piensas igual que yo, pero... prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Muy a su pesar, Shinji se liberó del abrazo que compartía con Misato, y la miró fijamente antes de hablar.

- Sabes... siempre he sido retraído y poco sociable... un alfeñique llorón, como dice Asuka, y es muy probable que hubiera seguido así para siempre, de no llegar a NERV la Capitán Balalaika, y pedirle al Sargento Boris que me entrene... ellos me hicieron darme cuenta de mis errores y me mostraron el camino para cambiar. Ya no soy el de antes, no solo estoy mejor preparado para combatir con los Ángeles, siento que he progresado como persona.

- Shinji –- dijo Misato, sorprendida ante las palabras del chico, que luego de unos segundos presionó el botón para abrir las puertas del ascensor, saliendo de él para voltear y mirar a la mujer.

- No te entiendo Misato. No sé qué será lo que te tiene tan preocupa pero... descuida. Tendré cuidado –- dijo el Piloto EVA, despidiéndose de ella con una mano al tiempo que se cerraban la puertas del ascensor.

Misató se apoyó de espaldas contra el ascensor. Pese a la promesa de Shinji de tener cuidado, no dejaba de sentirse mal. Esa mujer se las había ingeniado para seducir a Shinji de forma muy inteligente. Algo dentro de Misato se removió otra vez, y sintió más ganas que nunca de proteger a Shinji y alejarlo de las garras de esa mujer. No pudo evitar apretar los puños y descargar un golpe contra uno de los costados del ascensor.

* * *

Shinji ingresó a su departamento dando un suspiro de cansancio. La verdad estaba muy agotado luego de ese largo y agitado día, sobre todo luego de saltar tres veces en paracaídas desde el techo del Geo-Frente. Un sueño reparador no le vendría nada de mal en ese momento, pero su mente estaba más preocupado de las palabras de Misato, que de descansar.

"_Tú me importas Shinji, me importas mucho"_

Eso había dicho Misato, mientras lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos. Ese solo recuerdo lo hizo estremecer. Esa intensa mirada de Misato, sumado a la intensidad de sus palabras, por un momento le hicieron sentir que esas palabras eran mucho más profundas, más personales. Negó con la cabeza, eso no podía ser, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintió bien escuchar eso de parte de la mujer, saber que le importaba, eso se sentía bien.

A pesar de esa satisfacción, Shinji volvió a negar con la cabeza. Fue en esa nueva ocasión cuando los vio. En la entrada de su departamento había un par de zapatos... zapatos de mujer, y de una costosa marca italiana.

El Tercer Elegido arrugó el ceño, extrañado, ya que obviamente esos zapatos no eran de él. No necesitó pensar mucho para caer en cuenta a quién pertenecía ese par de zapatos, sobre todo al sentir el penetrante aroma a tabaco que provenía desde su cuarto. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta su dormitorio, encontrando la luz prendida y la puerta entreabierta. Al abrirla por completo e ingresar a su cuarto, se encontró con una visión que lo dejó pasmado, dándole de paso una repentina alza a su temperatura corporal.

Balalaika se encontraba recostada cómodamente sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo un tomo del manga que Hellsing, que él había dejado en un escritorio junto a la cama. Si bien, ver a la huraña Balalaika leyendo un manga no era algo que se viera todos los días, lo que realmente impactó a Shinji, fue que lo hacía vistiendo únicamente unas ligas color negro, y un portaligas de encaje, a la cadera, de igual color. Fuera de eso, estaba totalmente desnuda, salvo por el habano en su boca. La visión era por demás, excitante.

- Capitán –- articuló apenas el Piloto EVA, al ver a la sensual y voluptuosa mujer, casi desnuda en su cama.

- Te tomaste tu tiempo en regresar. Llevó un buen rato esperando –- dijo Balalaika con una mirada estrecha y un tono de voz de reproche, dejando su lectura de lado para concentrarse en el chico, dándole una calada a su habano.

- Si, bien... pasé a comer fuera y... –- trato de explicar Shinji, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando Balalaika descruzó las piernas, enseñando sin mucho recato su tentadora entrepierna.

- Así que andabas comiendo en otro lugar mientras yo estaba aquí esperando por ti... concordarás conmigo en que mereces un castigo por hacerme esperar, ¿verdad? -– dijo la mujer con voz sensual y una mirada similar a la de una leona analizando la presa que pasará a ser su cena, mientras acariciaba con una mano el bosquecillo de bellos color rubio de su bajo vientre.

- S-si, Capitán –- respondió el chico, sin poder quitar la vista de la entrepierna de la mujer.

- Entonces ven acá soldado. Hay una parte de mi que reclama tu atención, en este instante –- dijo la mujer, abriendo un poco más las piernas.

Shinji tragó sonoramente y se trepó a la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa para luego sumergirse de cabeza entre las piernas de la ex–mafiosa, respondiendo a sus demandas. Balalaika sonrió complacida al comenzar a recibir las atenciones del Tercer Elegido, se echó hacia atrás en la cama, cerró los ojos y le dio una nueva calada a su habano mientras se dejaba querer.

* * *

El ambiente en el Centro de Mando de NERV estaba tenso esa mañana. Pese a que todos sabían que esto debía pasar, aún les costaba hacerse a la idea de que otra persona tomaría el lugar de Shigeru Aoba. La muerte del roquero Teniente aún estaba fresca en la memoria de todos, sobre todo en la de sus dos colegas, quienes fueron los que más sintieron su partida, en especial Maya, que aún se mostraba afectada. Los Pilotos EVA también se encontraban ahí en ese momento, ya que ellos, al igual que todos los presentes, deberían interactuar estrechamente con el recién llegado.

El Sub-Comandante Fuyutsuki se encontraba de pie ante el grupo. Junto a él se encontraban Balalaika y Boris, que estaba como siempre cuidando las espaldas de la rubia; ambos vestidos con tenida de combate, lo que no dejó de llamar la atención de los presentes. El ex-mafioso no pudo evitar dar una fugaz mirada a Ritsuko. La mujer se percató de la discreta mirada de Boris y le obsequió una pequeñísima sonrisa con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. La científica fue gratamente sorprendida al percatarse que arrancó un pequeño sonrojo del hombre al ser descubierto. No pudo evitar ampliar un poco su sonrisa, y tomó nota mental de invitarlo a tomar un trago uno de estos días para conversar un rato. El Sargento Boris había demostrado ser un nombre muy interesante, eso había despertado su curiosidad y tal vez... algo más. En eso, el Sub-Comandante Fuyutsuki aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

- Ejem... bien, como ya todos ustedes saben, el puesto del Teniente Shigueru Aoba se encontraba vacante luego de su lamentable deceso. Todos sentimos mucho su partida, pero la vida debe continuar y debemos seguir cumpliendo con nuestro deber –- señaló el hombre, mirando con seriedad a todos los presentes antes de continuar -– Es por esto que se ha realizado un exhaustivo proceso de selección para encontrar a la persona idónea para ocupar esa plaza vacante.

- Estoy segura que les encantará la persona que seleccionamos –- dijo Balalaika continuando lo que decía Fuyutsuki, mientras abría una carpeta que le facilitó Boris, leyendo algunas cosas de lo que esta contenía –- Veamos... nuestro hombre se graduó con honores en Ingeniería Computacional e Informática en la UCLA. Tiene varios post-grados y doctorados de especialización y ha trabajado para importantes empresas en los Estados Unidos y Europa. Como se podrán dar cuenta, está más que capacitado para el cargo –- finalizó Balalaika, cerrando la carpeta y devolviéndosela a Boris.

- Ya puede pasar –- dijo finalmente Fuyutsuki, haciendo que el hombre que reemplazaría a Shigeru Aoba ingresara al lugar.

Todos miraron con expectación a la puerta por donde ingresó el reemplazante de Aoba. El hombre en cuestión, rondaba los 30 años, cabello rubio largo tomado en una coleta, barba de un par de días, anteojos, y un aire despreocupado que a más de uno le recordó a Kaji. Vestía el uniforme el de NERV, y usaba la chaqueta abierta dejando ver una camisa hawaiana debajo.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos. Me llamo Benjamin O`Connor, pero todos ustedes pueden llamarme "Benny" - dijo el hombre, presentándose a si mismo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Mucho gusto. Soy la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, Jefa del Departamento Científico de NERV -– dijo Ritsuko dando un paso adelante.

- Así que usted es la famosa doctora Ritsuko Akagi, la más grande eminencia en Bioingeniería en todo el mundo. Es todo un honor para mi el conocerla y poder trabajar con usted –- dijo Benny con una respetuosa inclinación.

- Si, bien... gracias –- dijo Ritsuko un tanto apenada por esas palabras de elogio –- Le presento a los Tenientes Makoto Hyuga y Maya Ibuki, usted trabajará con ellos a partir de ahora.

- Mucho gusto. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien –- dijo Benny a los dos Tenientes con una sonrisa cordial.

- Lo mismo digo –- dijo Hyuga de forma cortes, mientras que Maya solo asintió con la cabeza, a lo que Benny respondió con un guiño de ojo, arrancando un leve sonrojo de Maya.

- Yo soy la asistente de la Capitán Balalaika, Misato Katsuragi. Encantada -– dijo Misato con un dejo de reticencia por su nuevo cargo en NERV.

- Es un verdadero placer conocerla –- dijo Benny, sonriendo a la mujer de forma seductora –- Nunca imaginé que terminaría trabajando rodeado de mujeres tan bellas. Creó que haber aceptado trabajar en NERV fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar.

Misato y Maya no pudieron evitar un sonrojo ante la mirada y la sonrisa del hombre. Ritsuko por su parte levantó una ceja, pero la sensación de las tres mujeres fue exactamente la misma. Estaban frente a un potencial "Kaji II", lo cual no dejaba de ser un tanto preocupante. Un poco más atrás, un fornido hombre con una cicatriz en la cara, no miró con muy buenos ojos el comentario de Benny, y tomó nota mental de hacerle saber al hacker del la Compañía Lagoon, que más le valía no acercarse a Ristuko Akagi, si no quería que le remodelada la cara a golpes. Boris fue sacado de sus oscuros pensamientos por las palabras de Misato.

- Bien... estos son los Pilotos EVA. Rei Ayanami, piloto del Evangelion Unidad doble Cero, Shinji Ikari, Piloto del Evangelion Unidad Uno y Asuka Langley, piloto del Evangelion Unidad Dos -– dijo la mujer de cabellera oscura, presentando a los tres jóvenes de pie junto a ella.

- Así que ellos son los famosos Pilotos EVA. Mmmh...son mucho más jóvenes de lo que imaginé –- comentó Benny, considerando a los tres chicos de pie junto a Misato.

- ¿Algún problema con eso? –- preguntó Asuka, estrechando la mirada ante el comentario del hombre de lentes.

- Ningún problema jovencita - respondió Benny, levantando las manos en son de paz –- Es un gusto conocerlos y trabajar con los salvadores del mundo. Espero podamos llevarnos bien.

Pese a las buenas palabras de Benny, Asuka siguió con su mirada estrecha. Rei saludó a Benny en forma formal y un tanto fría, como podía esperarse de ella; en cambio Shinji fue más abierto y saludó con apretón de manos al hombre, como era la costumbre en occidente. Luego de eso Benny desvió la atención a la consola que estaba detrás de Ritsuko, Maya y Makoto. El hombre caminó pasando junto a la científica como si estuviera en un trance hasta posar una mano sobre uno de los teclados en la consola, acariciándolo. Benny levantó la vista contemplando los gigantescos monitores que se veían colgando desde el techo, para luego asomarse hacia la parte baja del centro de mando, donde estaban MAGI Melchor, MAGI Baltasar y MAGI Gaspar.

- Hasta que al fin nos conocemos... MAGI –- dijo Benny con una sonrisa, como si le estuviera hablando a una mujer, lo que técnicamente era cierto.

- Veo que está muy interesado en MAGI –- comentó Ritsuko ganándose junto al hombre, que seguía contemplando fascinado las tres partes de MAGI.

- Esa es la razón por la que acepté este trabajo. Tener la oportunidad de trabajar en la más sofisticada computadora jamás creada por el hombre –- respondió Benny.

- MAGI es distinta a todo lo que ha visto antes. ¿Qué sabe de ella? –- preguntó Ritsuko, curiosa ante la fascinación que parecía tener el hombre por MAGI.

- La verdad no mucho, ya que toda la información referente a MAGI se guarda bajo siete llaves, pero si sé que es una supercomputadora de quinta generación y que está dividida en tres sistemas que funcionan autónomamente, pero a la vez son parte integrante de un todo.

- Veo que está bien informado... Señor Benny –- comentó Ritsuko.

- Esa es la única información que NERV ha revelado sobre MAGI, pero ahora, por fin podré conocerla más a fondo. Y Por favor quite el "señor". Puede llamarme Benny a secas.

Ritsuko estudió al hombre con la mirada luego de esta respuesta, a lo que Benny le devolvió una sonrisa juguetona a la científica antes de hablar.

- Ya se lo dije, doctora. Acepté este trabajo únicamente para tener la oportunidad de trabajar con MAGI. Trabajar con semejante equipo... este es el sueño de cualquier programador –- respondió Benny, acariciando la consola ante él.

- Pues ahora tendrá mucho tiempo para cumplir su sueño, "Benny". Hay demasiado trabajo atrasado, así que deberá ponerse al día de inmediato –- dijo Balalaika, mirando seriamente al hombre de lentes, para luego mirar a Makoto y Maya –- Póngalo al tanto en lo que debe saber, cuales son su obligaciones y que se ponga a trabajar cuanto antes.

- Si señor –- respondieron Makoto y Maya.

Balalaika asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta quedar frente a los tres Pilotos EVA. Dos de ellos no dejaron de sentirse nerviosos ante la escrutadora mirada de la mujer, que esbozó una perversa sonrisa antes de hablar.

- Los espero dentro de 20 minutos en los campos de entrenamiento en tenida de combate y con todo su equipo a punto... le sugiero que no se les ocurra llegar tarde o lo lamentarán –- dijo la rubia ampliando su sonrisa, para luego dar media vuelta y encaminarse a la puerta para dejar el lugar, siempre seguida de Boris, pero justo antes de salir se gira para mirar a Misato.

- ¡Katsuragi! Hay una montaña de documentos sobre mi escritorio que necesitan ser revisados... cuento contigo –- dijo la rubia para luego salir del lugar.

Dentro del Centro de Mando, Misato, Asuka y Shinji respiran con resignación.

- Será un largo día –- dijo Misato, haciéndose a la idea de pasar un día entero revisando una montaña de papeles en la que una vez fue su oficina.

- Ni que lo digas –- dijeron Shinji y Asuka también resignados, sabiendo ya el por qué de la tenida militar de Balalaika y Boris.

- Esos tres no se ven muy felices -– comentó Benny a Ritsuko, al ver como Misato y dos de los Pilotos EVA se retiraban de mala gana del lugar.

- Es normal considerando el día que les espera por delante –- dijo Ritsuko, para luego volverse al hombre de lentes –- Bien Benny, es hora de ponernos a trabajar.

Un poco más atrás, Fuyutsuki observaba con las manos tomadas en la espalda, con una gota de sudor en la nuca al darse cuenta de que todos parecían haber olvidado que él se encontraba ahí. Al percatarse de que todos se había enfrascado en sus obligaciones, Fuyutsuki emprendió lentamente rumbo a la salida... nadie lo vio salir.

* * *

Shinji, Asuka y Rei estaban nuevamente en los campos de entrenamiento en el Geo-Frente vistiendo tenida de combate, una pistolera con una Beretta 92 sujeta en la pierna derecha, y un fusil de asalto M4A1 en las manos, salvo Rei Ayanami, que cargaba nuevamente un fusil de Francotirador SVD Dragunov. Balalaika ya les había explicado que repetirían el mismo ejercicio de hace dos días y demandó un mejor resultado esta vez. Ahora, ante los tres Pilotos EVA estaban sus instructores dándoles la últimas indicaciones. Boris y Kolshinsky ya habían dado sus últimas instrucciones a sus pupilos, solo faltaba Sakharov, que dio un paso adelante mirando fijamente a la pelirroja unos segundos, para luego levantar su brazo derecho con el pulgar hacia arriba.

- Recuerda lo que te dije ayer y demuéstrales a todos lo que vales, Asuka -– dijo Sakharov con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

- Cuente conmigo, instructor Sakharov -– respondió Asuka, levantando a su vez su brazo derecho con el pulgar arriba, devolviéndole una sonrisa similar al ex-mafioso.

Kolshinsky y Boris se miraron sin entender de qué iba todo lo que acababan de ver. Shinji también miró extrañado la escena. Hasta Rei dio un par de pestañadas de sorpresa. Finalmente el trío de hombres emprendieron la retirada a una colina cercana desde donde nuevamente evaluarían el desarrollo del ejercicio. Atrás, los tres Pilotos EVA decidían lo que debían hacer a continuación.

- Bien, escúchenme ustedes dos, esto es lo que haremos –- dijo la pelirroja.

- Un momento, Asuka –- dijo Shinji, cortando a la pelirroja, algo que hasta hace un mes no hubiera soñado en hacer, por lo que Asuka quedó tan sorprendida que no reaccionó -– La última vez que tú te las diste de líder, nos abandonaste y terminamos todos muertos. Tal vez deberíamos decidir entre todos qué hacer esta vez. ¿Qué opinas Rei? –- se aventuró a decir Shinji, mirando a la chica ante él.

- Si somos soldados, ¿no deberíamos limitarnos a seguir ordenes? –- preguntó Rei, recordando las palabras de Balalaika luego disparar a los tres militares de las Fuerzas de Defensas Estratégicas.

- Bien, si, supongo, pero aún debemos decidir cómo hacer esto sin ser un blanco fácil para esos rusos –- dijo Shinji.

Al escuchar el intercambio entre Rei y Shinji, las palabras de su instructor volvieron a la mente de la pelirroja: _"No todos pueden ser líderes"_. Ahora podía ver como Rei parecía encontrarse de alguna manera expectante con el Dragunov en las manos, esperando una resolución por parte de un indeciso Shinji que no atinaba a decir nada. Entonces Asuka dio un bufido de resignación negando con la cabeza, y desplegó un mapa de la zona colocándolo en el suelo para que sus dos compañeros pudieran verlo bien.

- Muy bien, ya basta de tantas estupideces y pongan atención. La vez pasada pude ver el funcionamiento de este grupo de niños exploradores, y si hacen lo que les digo, creo que esta vez podremos llegar hasta esa rusa malas pulgas.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –- preguntó Shinji, sorprendido por la declaración de Asuka.

- Muy en serio –- respondió Asuka, con una seria mirada.

- ¿Esto será trabajo en equipo? –- pregunto Rei.

Asuka fue golpeada por la pregunta de Rei. La conversación con su instructor la tarde anterior volvió a su mente nuevamente: _"__No te estoy preparando para que seas una más del equipo, te estoy preparando para ser la líder del equipo"_. Luego de unos segundos, Asuka dió su respuesta a Rei.

- Si muñeca. Esto será un trabajo en equipo.

* * *

De pie sobre una colina, Kolshinsky, Sakharov y Boris observaban por binoculares el desarrollo del ejercicio, que en esta ocasión se estaba desarrollando de una forma muy distinta a la vez anterior. Ahora, los tres Pilotos EVA estaban trabajando unidos, demostrando que no eran un blanco tan fácil como sus camaradas pensaban, de hecho, ya se las había arreglado para eliminar a un par de ellos mientras avanzaban.

- Lo veo y no lo creo -– dijo Kolshinsky.

- Están trabajando en equipo... y no lo hacen mal –- dijo Boris.

- Lo que me sorprende es que la pelirroja esté cooperando vez –- comentó Kolshinsky.

- No solo está cooperando, los está dirigiendo, y no lo hace nada de mal, ¿Verdad? –- dijo Sakharov, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo lograste que la pelirroja cambiara tanto en tan poco tiempo? –- preguntó Kolshinsky.

- Tengo mis recursos –- respondió el ruso con una sonrisa astuta.

- ¿Te acostaste con ella? –- preguntaron unos espantados Boris y Kolshinsky.

- ¡Claro que no! Solo tuvimos una conversación productiva -– respondió Sakharov mirando a sus colegas –- Aunque no sería una mala idea. La chica no está nada mal.

- Por favor, podría ser tu hija –- dijo Kolshinsky.

- Pero no lo es. Además ya está lista. Mírala, tiene pechos y todo –- dijo Sakharov señalando hacia el bosque donde estaban los pilotos EVA.

- Eres un enfermo Sakharov. Buscarte una mujer de verdad. Hay muchas aquí en NERV –- dijo Boris en forma reprobatoria.

- Si, tienes razón, hay muchas mujeres muy bien formadas por aquí... como la doctora Akagi. Es mucho más alta que el promedio, tiene una figura espectacular y un par de piernas largas y torneadas –- comentó Sakharov, dándole una mirada a Boris -– Ups, lo siento. Se me olvidó que ya le habías echado el ojo, camarada Boris.

- ¡Cállate Sakharov! –- dijo Boris, repentinamente tensó ante las palabras de su camarada.

- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Boris y la doctora Akagi? –- preguntó Kolshinsky.

- No le hagas caso, Kolshinsky –- dijo Boris.

- Vamos, no puedes negarlo Boris. El otro día los vi a los dos conversando muy íntimamente en ese bar que está en uno de los edificios que cuelgan del techo del Geo-Frente –- dijo el instructor de Asuka con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no nos habías contado Boris? –- preguntó un entusiasmado Kolshinsky.

- ¿Desde cuando tengo que darles explicaciones de lo que hago?

- Vamos, no seas tan grave, Boris –- dijo Sakharov dándole unas palmaditas en un hombro - En todo caso, en verdad esa científica está para comérsela a mascadas. Tienes muy buen gusto para las mujeres, camarada –- dijo el ruso con una sonrisa cómplice - ¿Y? ¿Cómo es en la cama? Se ve seria, pero algo me dice que es de las que se vuelven locas cuando se lo pones, jajaja.

- ¡Quieres dejar de decir idioteces, pedazo de animal! -– regañó Boris zarandeando del cuello a Sakharov, que pese a su apurada situación, no apartaba la sonrisa de los labios.

- Oigan ustedes dos, déjense de jugar y porgan atención al ejercicio –- dijo Kolshinsky tratando de que el Sargento soltara a un sonriente Sakharov.

* * *

Desde un claro en el bosque, sentada sobre el tronco cortado de un árbol, Balalaika miraba por unos binoculares hacia donde estaban sus tres subordinados, que debían estar supervisando el desempeño de los Pilotos EVA, pero en cambio, Boris parecía estar estrangulando a un sonriente Sakharov, mientras que Kolshinsky trataba de separarlos. Demás está decir que había una vena punzando en la frente de la rubia.

"¿A qué rayos están jugando ese trío de idiotas?" pensó Balalaika, momento en que unos disparos la hicieron devolver su atención a su entorno.

Por radio había escuchado el reporte de sus hombres, y todo indicaba que ahora los tres Pilotos EVA no estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Estaban trabajando en equipo, y mal no lo estaban haciendo, ya que habían eliminado a cuatro de sus hombres, dos de ellos, por cortesía de Rei. Aún así, ya tenían bajas. Shinji fue el primero en caer, y por lo que acaba de escuchar, Ayanami también acababa de ser eliminada. Balalaika no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al escuchar eso. Tendría que reforzar el entrenamiento de Rei. Un Francotirador no puede ser abatido tan fácilmente. Se supone que es el depredador del campo de batalla, no una presa, aunque no podía olvidar que la chica solo llevaba un mes entrenando y se estaba enfrentando a soldados con varias guerras en el cuerpo. El que eliminara a dos de ellos hablaba bien de ella.

"Solo falta la pelirroja" pensó la rubia, momento en que hubo movimiento en unos matorrales frente a ella, por entre los cuales apareció repentinamente Asuka Langley apuntándola con un fusil de asalto M4A1, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

- ¡Te tengo! -– dijo Asuka con satisfacción en la voz, dando un par de pasos hacia la rubia a la vez que ampliaba su sonrisa.

Balalaika ni se inmutó ante a la aparición de la pelirroja. Simplemente le dedicó una mirada seria, respiró pesadamente, tomó un habano de una caja que estaba junto a ella, lo encendió y dio una calada dejando escapar una nube de humo.

- Dije, "te tengo". ¿Acaso no escuchó? –- dijo una molesta Asuka, al ser ignorada por la rubia.

Por respuesta, y con una velocidad pasmosa, Balalaika tomó la pistola Makarov que descansaba a su derecha y le plantó un disparo de pintura justo en medio de la frente a una sorprendida pelirroja.

- Si. Te escuché, y estás muerta –- dijo con seriedad la ex-mafiosa.

- ¿Qué? –- dijo Asuka, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba –- Oiga, usted no puede hacer eso. No es justo. Yo llegué hasta aquí. ¡Yo gané!

- ¿Ganar? - preguntó Balalaika mirando duramente la chica –- ¡No has ganado nada pelirroja estúpida!. Dije claramente que tenían que capturarme o matarle, y tú no hiciste ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Además, en ningún momento dije que yo no podía dispararles a ustedes –- señaló Balalaika, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hasta donde estaba la pelirroja con una dura mirada en los ojos.

- Pero, pero... –- fue todo lo que pudo decir Asuka, aún impactada por lo que había pasado.

- Esta vez trabajaron en equipo y como resultado lograste llegar hasta aquí, pero a cambio tus compañeros cayeron en batalla -– dijo Balalaika mirando seriamente a la pelirroja -– Eso estuvo mal... pero es un inicio.

Asuka no supo qué responder a eso, solo se quedó ahí viendo como la rubia suspiraba pesadamente como si tuviera todo el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, para luego pasar por su lado hablando por radio, dando por terminado el ejercicio y ordenando regresaran al cuartel general, pero antes de dejar el claro se giró para mirar fijamente a la pelirroja.

- Un consejo. La próxima que vez tengas a tu objetivo al frente, no hables; dispara.

Una vez Balalaika dijo esas palabras, dejó el claro caminando tranquilamente. Asuka se quedó de pie unos segundos viendo como la rubia dejaba el lugar hasta que finalmente se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, momento en que puso una expresión molesta en su cara.

- ¡Sheisse! - regañó Asuka descargando su puño con fuerza contra en el suelo.

No pasó mucho para que por entre la maleza aparecieran los otros dos Pilotos EVA. Shinji iba cubierto de pintura de la cabeza a los pies, mientras que Rei tenía algunas marcas de pintura en el pecho y su cara. Ambos vieron a una furiosa pelirroja sentada en el suelo, descargando su puño contra el suelo.

- ¡Maldita perra mal parida! ¡Estúpida bruja cicatrizada! Esto no se va a queda así. Juro que me las vas a pagar. ¡LO JURO! –- regañaba Asuka, ante la mirada de sus colegas pilotos.

- Por lo que veo, deduzco que no pudiste matar a la Capitán –- comentó Shinji, ganándose una mirada furibunda de la pelirroja, que en cosa de segundos se puso de pie y saltó sobre el sorprendido piloto EVA sujetándolo de las solapas mientras lo miraba con fiereza.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mi, baka Shinji? -– preguntó la pelirroja con su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de un apurado Shinji.

- N-no... claro que no, yo...

- ¿QUÉ?

- Bien.. era obvio que no pudieras vencer a la Capitán.

- ¿Quieres decir que no me encuentras capaz? -– preguntó Asuka con una mirada asesina, sin soltar a un cada vez más preocupado Shinji.

- Yo no dije eso... es solo que... piénsalo Asuka. Ellos son soldados profesionales con varias guerras en el cuerpo. ¿Qué posibilidad teníamos de ganarles con solo un mes de entrenamiento?

Los ojos de Asuka se agrandaron ante esas palabras de Tercer Elegido, que eran totalmente verídicas. En su afán de sacar adelante este ejercicio, ella se había olvidado de lo más importante, que se estaban enfrentando a veteranos de guerra capaces de luchar la Tercera Guerra Mundial con solo un cuchillo y salir victoriosos. Ese pensamiento logró calmar un poco la furia de la pelirroja, que liberó finalmente a Shinji de su agarre.

- No tienes que tomarte tan a pecho lo que pasó hoy, Asuka. Como dije, era algo predecible considerando el calibre de nuestros oponentes –- comentó Shinji, una vez se encontró a una prudente distancia de la pelirroja, y al cerciorarse de que esta, efectivamente se había calmado un poco.

Asuka le dedicó una nueva mirada estrecha al Tercer Elegido al escucharlo hablar, pero al no ver ninguna mala intención en el comentario, decidió dejárselo pasar por esta vez. Esa actitud hasta cierto punto pacifica de la pelirroja motivó a Shinji para terminar lo que tenía que decir.

–- Aún así, creo que hoy no lo hicimos tan mal, pero con algo más práctica, estoy seguro que lo haremos mejor la próxima vez –- dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa de confianza desconocida para él hasta ahora.

Rei afirmó con la cabeza ante las palabras del Tercer Elegido, totalmente de acuerdo con lo que este había dicho. Asuka miró a sus compañeros, a su equipo, sorprendida por esas palabras y esa determinación que podía ver en sus ojos. El cambio de Shinji era palpable, se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y decidido, algo impensado hasta hace un mes atrás, y Rei era mucho más abierta y dejando ver expresiones en su otrora inexpresivo rostro. Eso hizo que la chica se diera cuenta que había mucha de verdad en las palabras de Shinji. Ellos habían cambiado y con un poco más de practica, podrían hacerlo mejor.

Asuka dio un fuerte suspiro luego de lo cual esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible. La chica se echó el fusil al hombro, y emprendió el regreso a la distante pirámide de NERV.

- Volvamos al cuartel de una vez. Quiero tomar un baño –- fueron las escuetas palabras de la pelirroja antes de iniciar el regreso al cuartel general.

La chica no respondió al comentario de Shinji, pero fue claro para este y Rei, que Asuka compartía por completo cada palabra. Así, los tres Pilotos EVA comenzaron el retorno a cuartel general de NERV, sabiendo que tenían mucho trabajar por delante.

* * *

- Esto salió bastante mejor de lo que esperaba -– dijo Boris, mirando por los binoculares a los chicos en el claro del bosque.

- Tienes razón. Ahora hay que lograr que se afiaten mejor y te aseguro que lograrán funcionar como unidad. Será duro, pero creo que podremos lograrlo –- dijo Kolshinsky, también mirando por unos binoculares.

- Lo lograrán. Con Asuka a la cabeza, te aseguro que lo lograrán -– dijo un sonriente Sakharov, con un vistoso chichón en la cabeza, recibiendo una seria mirada por parte de sus dos camaradas.

_**Fin Capítulo X**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Por fin logré terminar con este complicadísimo capítulo. No se pueden imaginar lo que me costó sacarlo adelante, incluso tuve que rescribirlo un par de veces, por algunos errores de marca mayor que mis prelectores me hicieron notar.

Las cosas se están complicando cada vez más en esta historia, y no lo solo para el escritor, que ha sudado la gota gorda con los últimos capítulos, también se viene el fin de entrenamiento especial, con la supervisión personal del Comandante Ikari, para luego pasar a ver si todo esto ha servido de algo, porque que llega el primer enfrentamiento contra un Angel con Balalaika a la cabeza.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Veronika Davis Kopawski: **La metáfora que empleaste está muy bien utilizada. Efectivamente Sakharov puso un dique ahí con con historia y logró encausar a Asuka por el camino que quiere Balalaika. Ahora resta ver si la pelirroja no da una sorpresa. Respecto a Rei, no me había imaginado nada en especial, menos sobre Nikita, ya que no seguí la serie porque no me gustó, no así la pelicula original de 1990, que la encontré genial. Solo me pareció adecuada la tenida negra para Rei... y sobre Boris y Ritsuko, si, se pondrá interesante la cosa con ellos dos.

**Arcangel Guerrero: **El cambio de actitud de Asuka era algo que debía hacerce o la pelirroja corría el serio peligro de terminar con una bala en la cabeza, cortecía de Balalaika. Eso no quiere decir que Asuka cambie del cielo a la tierra, es Asuka después de todo.

**Neverdie: **Supongo que puede ser extraño decir "Asuka es la líder del grupo", pero bien visto, por las razones explicadas, sería la ideal para el cargo. Además, esto mismo me permitió darle un enfoque a Asuka, y encausarla por donde quiere Balalaika. Sobre Rock, muchos creyeron que sería él quién llegaría, pero como ya expliqué, se necesita a alguien que pueda lidiar con MAGI y en su momento, hackaearla sin nadie se de cuenta. Benny era la opción indicada, la única a decir verdad. En cuanto a una Balalaika embarazada de Shinji, es una de las cosas más descabelladas que he escuchado, aunque no deja de tener gracia la idea, jejeje.

**Taoneo07: **La historia que contó Sakharov fue un tanto complicada de armar, pero si lo analizas bien, tiene su razón de ser. Asuka tendrá cosas que pensar con eso.

Para finalizar, agradezco a mis prelectores, CromCruch y Fantastic-Man, por sus sugerencias y correcciones.


	12. Capítulo 11: Trabajo en Equipo parte 4

**Evangelion – Black Lagoon**

**NERV MOSCOW**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA:** Los derechos de las series Neon Genesis Evangelion y Black Lagoon NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capitulo XI: "TRABAJO EN EQUIPO (Parte IV)"**

Los días transcurrían rápidamente luego del último ejercicio donde Asuka había logrado llegar a metros de Balalaika, aunque la verdad es que, pese a estar a unos metros de la rusa, había estado muy lejos de derrotarla. Aún así, para Balalaika eso había marcado un cambio en el grupo de Pilotos EVA. Finalmente habían trabajado como equipo, y demostraron que no lo habían hecho mal, tan solo les faltaba práctica y unirse más, y eso era precisamente lo que buscaban los ejercicios que habían preparado para los tres Pilotos EVA para los próximos días.

Misato estaba de pie junto a Balalaika, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, tenida de combate y un habano en los labios, mirando con ojos estrechos el ejercicio en que estaban inmiscuidos los tres Pilotos EVA. Misato no dejaba de sentir un fuerte resentimiento ante esa mujer por lo que sabía estaba haciendo con Shinji. Hubiera deseado saltar sobre ella y apretarle el pescuezo, pero conociendo a la rusa, ello no sería muy buena idea. Fue así como Misato debió desviar la mirada hacia la pista de obstáculos por la cual Shinji, Rei y Asuka trataban de pasar, mientras el Sargento Boris los seguía de cerca, gritándoles a la cara cuanto insulto conocía para "motivarlos" a correr más rápido. Demás está decir que a la ex–directora de Operaciones eso último no le pareció de lo mas adecuado.

- ¿Es necesario que el Sargento Boris les grite insultándolos de esa forma? –- preguntó una ceñuda Misato mirando a Balalaika, la cual le dio una calada al habano sin apartar la vista de la pista de obstáculos.

- Los está motivando –- respondió la rubia.

- ¿Llama motivación a insultarlos? –- contra preguntó Misato.

- Si no son capaces de manejar algo tan simple como esto, entonces difícilmente podrán soportar la tensión de una batalla –- razonó Balalaika, sin quitar los ojos de lo que hacían los pilotos EVA –- Además, creo que aun no estás captando el real objetivo de este ejercicio.

- ¿Hacer que se arrastren por suelo para que queden cubierto de barro hasta las orejas? –- preguntó la mujer de cabello oscuro, observando a los tres chicos en la pista de obstáculos, embarrados de pies a cabeza. Por su parte Balalaika suspiro pesadamente negando con la cabeza.

- No mires lo obvio Katsuragi, tienes que aprender a "observar" más allá. Dime; comparado con la vez que viste a Shinji haciendo esto solo, ¿qué diferencia puedes observar?

Misato desvió la vista hacia la pista de obstáculos, donde los Pilotos EVA corrían seguidos del Sargento Boris que los iba "motivando". En un inicio no vio ninguna diferencia. Corrían por una fangosa pista de obstáculos, pasando sobre neumáticos, saltando vallas y... fue entonces que lo comprendió. Los obstáculos estaban dispuestos de tal forma que les fuera imposibles pasarlos por si solos, necesariamente debían cooperar entre los tres si querían superarlos.

- Están trabajando en equipo –- dijo finalmente Misato, a lo que Balalaika esbozó una sonrisa.

- Yo solo les dije que debían completar 10 vueltas antes del tiempo límite, o los colgaría a los tres cabeza abajo desde la rama de un árbol todo la noche... desnudos -– dijo Balalaika, recibiendo una mirada espantada por parte de Misato –- Al dar la primera vuelta se dieron cuenta de que no podrían pasar los obstáculos por si solos, y sin que nadie les dijera nada, comenzaron a cooperar. Rei lo hizo porque era lo lógico, si quería completar la prueba. En cambio Asuka y Shinji lo hacen para evitar el castigo, pero de una u otra manera todos están cooperando. Ese es el objetivo de todo esto Katsuragi... "trabajo en equipo".

Misato no fue capaz de responder nada ante las palabras de Balalaika. Aunque sintiera aversión hacia la rubia cicatrizada, no podía dejar de reconocer que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Ahí abajo estaban los tres Pilotos EVA, cooperando como nunca antes para pasar los obstáculos, siendo presionados por el Sargento Boris, pero es como si él no estuviera allí. Los tres chicos se ayudaban mutuamente para seguir adelante. Tal cooperación nunca la vio cuando ella estuvo al mando. Eso la hizo cuestionarse y pensar que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

* * *

Por los siguientes días los Pilotos EVA fueron sometidos a más entrenamientos, donde lo primordial sería el trabajo en equipo, como armar una compleja tienda de campaña, donde debían pasar las próximas noches en el bosque dentro del Geo-Frente. Pero armar la tienda de campaña no resultó ser la tarea fácil que aparentaba, ya que Asuka quería hacerlo a su modo y no estaba dando resultado. Cuando Shinji intervino en su ayuda, terminó golpeado por una furiosa pelirroja, mientras que Rei los miraba a ambos, pero finalmente lograron armarla entre los tres.

Al día siguiente se les ordenó sentarse uno frente a otro y decir todo lo malo que se les pudiera ocurrir sobre la persona que tenían al frente. El objetivo del ejercicio era poder mantener la calma pese a todo lo malo que pudiera decirse en su contra. Era un ejercicio para moldear el carácter, destinado a controlar las emociones y mantenerse en calma; algo muy importante en el campo de batalla.

La primera pareja fue Rei y Asuka. Para su total alegría, partió la pelirroja y comenzó a descargar todo lo malo que pudo pensar acerca de la Primera Elegida, junto con una batería de insultos y descalificaciones varias, pero la chica de ojos escarlata permaneció inmutable sin siquiera despeinarse, para total frustración de Asuka. Luego fue el turno de Rei, que miró seriamente a la pelirroja antes de hablar.

- Tienes mal carácter, eres arrogante y presumida.

Solo bastaron esos tres adjetivos para que Asuka pusiera cara de ogro y saltara sobre Rei lista para destriparla viva, de no ser por Sakharov, que alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que la pelirroja se acriminara.

- Ese no fue un buen inicio –- comentó Boris a una ceñuda Balalaika.

El ejercicio se volvió a repetir, solo que ahora eran Shinji y Asuka los que estaban frente a frente. La pelirroja volvió a comenzar, y literalmente empapeló en improperios al Tercer Elegido, que tenía una vena punzante en la frente, mientras resistía las descalificaciones e insultos de la pelirroja, apretando los dientes y apuñando fuertemente las manos. Cuando fue finalmente el turno de Shinji, este miró fijamente a la pelirroja y comenzó su desquite con una palabra que parecía describir a Asuka a la perfección.

- Bruja.

Tan solo bastó esa palabra para que una vena punzante apareciera en la frente de Asuka y esta saltara sobre Shinji con una patada que lo mandó volando a un costado. Para desgracia del Tercer Elegido, Sakharov no fue tan rápido en esta ocasión.

- Creo que esta chica necesitará algo más de trabajo –- comento Boris a una ceñuda Balalaika, que ahora presentaba además un tic en su ojo derecho.

El ejercicio se volvió a repetir, solo que ahora estaban Shinji y Rei frente a frente, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, ninguno fue capaz de decir nada malo sobre el otro.

- ¿Por qué no comienzan? –- preguntó Kolshinsky, intrigado al ver que los segundos pasaban y lo único que fluía era el silencio.

- No tengo nada malo que decir sobre Shinji –- respondió Rei con sinceridad.

- Yo tampoco tengo nada malo que decir sobre Rei –- añadió Shinji a su vez, algo dubitativo.

La respuesta de Shinji fue suficiente para que una nueva vena punzante apareciera otra vez en la frente de la pelirroja, que salto sobre el cuello de un desprevenido Tercer Elegido, y comenzó a estrangularlo mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

- ¿Por qué rayos no puedes decir nada en contra de la niña modelo, mientras que a mi me tratas de "bruja"? –- rugió una furiosa Asuka, mientras Sakharov trataba desesperadamente que soltara el cuello de un medio asfixiado Shinji.

- De acuerdo. Tal vez esta chica necesite mucho más trabajo del que teníamos presupuestado –- comentó Boris a Balalaika, que tenía una vena punzando en la frente, un tic en el ojo derecho, y mordía con fuerza el habano en su boca... hasta que explotó.

- ¡PELIRROJA!

* * *

Ristuko Akagi no era una mujer que tuviera demasiado tiempo disponible, de hecho, tal vez se trate de la mujer más ocupada del mundo, con ocupaciones que son realmente trascendentales, pero aún así, se las había arreglado para hacerse un tiempo usando una muy buena excusa a su favor, luego de haber estado sumergida buceando en una de las jaulas de contención revisando el estado del EVA-02. Es así como la científica caminaba en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento en el bosque del Geo-Frente, para cerciorarse del estado físico de los Pilotos EVA, pero la verdad era muy distinta. La mujer estaba en busca de alguien en particular, un hombre que había despertado su interés, y que pudo distinguir a la distancia. Su físico imponente y su forma marcial de estar de pie eran inconfundibles.

- Buenos días, Sargento -– dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios y con una expresión bastante menos formal de lo que decían sus palabras, acercándose a donde estaba el fornido ex–mafioso, cargando un maletín médico con una mano.

Boris se sorprendió al ver a científica y por su trato formal, ya que habían quedado en tutearse, pero por el tono juguetón en la voz de la mujer, sumado a la sonrisa que esbozaba, supo que ese saludo era cualquier cosa menos formal.

- ¡Doctora Akagi! Que sorpresa verla por aquí - le respondió el aguerrido hombre, siguiéndole el juego, con una repentina y poco disimulada felicidad al ver a la científica caminar hasta quedar de pie junto a él.

- Fui enviada por el Comandante Ikari para verificar el estado de salud de los Pilotos EVA. Al parecer han estado entrenando muy duro los últimos días –- comentó la científica, dedicándole una mirada al hombre, ampliando su sonrisa.

- Es algo necesario si queremos que todos estos esfuerzos terminen valiendo la pena -– dijo Boris con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el corazón un tanto acelerado al ver la hermosa sonrisa que le obsequiaba la mujer.

Ritsuko miro a Boris y sus ojos no pudieron dejar de apreciar los trabajados y duros músculos de los brazos del hombre, que se podían ver por su camisa remangada. Para la científica fue toda una delicia apreciar esos fuertes brazos, mientras se preguntaba como se sentiría ser estrechada por ellos. Además, debía reconocer que Boris se veía devastadoramente masculino en tenida militar. La científica sintió que la temperatura comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, por lo que desvió la vista al frente y contempló lo que hacían los Pilotos EVA en ese momento.

- ¿Pero qué están haciendo? –- preguntó la mujer sorprendida ante lo que veía.

Ante ella había una plataforma que estaba a unos metros sobre el suelo, allí, uno de los Pilotos Eva se trepaba, se colocaba de espaldas al borde de la plataforma con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, cerraba los ojos y ante la orden de uno de los rusos, se dejaba caer de espaldas al vacío. Abajo habían colchonetas para amortiguar la caída, más otro Piloto EVA para recibir al que se dejó caer. En ese momento estaba Rei dejándose caer, y Shinji la recibía abajo en sus brazos antes de que cayera sobre las colchonetas.

- ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? –- preguntó Ritsuko, curiosa por la naturaleza del ejercicio.

- Dejarse caer de espaldas al vacío es algo que por naturaleza produce mucho temor. Ellos deben aprender a superar ese temor, confiando en que su compañero los recibirá antes de caer. Es un ejercicio pensado para desarrollar la confianza entre compañeros de equipo –- explicó Boris.

- Que interesante... y muy bien pensado –- dijo la científica con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Si, bien... lo que buscamos aquí es fomentar el compañerismo y el trabajo en equipo -– añadió Boris, mirando a la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- Pues déjame decir que están haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Hace unas semanas atrás, jamás hubiera soñado ver a Asuka lanzándose de espaldas al vacío, confiando en que Shinji la recibiría abajo -– comentó Ritsuko, observando como la pelirroja se dejaba caer de espaldas mientras Shinji la esperaba abajo, listo para atraparla.

Boris giró la cabeza para responder a la científica, y con horror pudo ver a sus camaradas parados más allá de Ritsuko, levantando sus pulgares en señal de aprobación con sonrisas burlescas, otros haciendo gestos obscenos, dos más interpretando una escena romántica al más puro estilo de "Lo que el viento se llevo", uno de ellos con un delantal blanco y una peluca rubia, y ahí, en medio de todos esos idiotas, el imbecil de Sakharov sujetando en alto un gran cartel que decía: "Llévala detrás de un arbusto".

Aprovechando la atención que la doctora estaba poniendo en el ejercicio de los pilotos, y en solo fracciones de segundos, un enojadísimo Boris se agachó para coger una piedra que estaba bajo él y la arrojó con todas fuerzas hacia Sakharov, que recibió el piedrazo en medio de la frente, yéndose de espaldas llevando con él su cartel y a todo el grupo de bromistas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -– preguntó Ritsuko, captando a medias el veloz movimiento de Boris.

- Nada, nada. No te preocupes –- respondió un nervioso ex–mafioso, saltando para quedar a un costado de Ritsuko y taparle la visión del grupo de idiotas que tenía por camaradas - ¿Te parece que veamos un lugar para que puedas revisar a los Pilotos EVA? Hay una tienda de campaña por allá que podría servir.

- Si, si, claro –- respondió Ritsuko un tanto extrañada por el repentino nerviosismo del hombre, pero lo dejo pasar y acompañó al Sargento donde este la llevaba, momento en que se comenzaron a escuchar gritos desesperados desde más atrás, en un idioma incomprensible para la doctora.

- Sakharov está herido... ¡y sangra mucho!

- ¡Que alguien detenga la hemorragia!

- ¡Necesitamos un médico!

- Sakharov, desgraciado. No se te ocurra morir antes de pagarme los 300 dólares que me debes.

- ¿Ocurre algo ahí atrás? –- preguntó Ritsuko curiosa, al escuchar los gritos de los rusos que ella, por razones obvias, no entendía.

- Nada importante. No les hagas caso –- respondió Boris con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Bien, si tú lo dices... por cierto. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un trago después del trabajo? –- preguntó Ristuko retomando la razón para acudir a ese lugar.

- Será un placer.

* * *

En una oscura y espaciosa oficina en los rincones más recóndito de NERV, su Supremo Comandante en jefe se encontraba revisando los videos de seguridad que mostraban los distintos ejercicios por los que Balalaika y su gente estaban sometiendo a los Pilotos EVA. Defensa personal, uso de armas, extenuantes rutinas de ejercicios, pasar pistas de obstáculos, juegos de guerra, saltos en paracaídas, buceo... la preparación que estaban recibiendo los Pilotos EVA no se diferenciaba mucho de la que recibía un boina negra.

- ¿No cree que esa mujer se está sobrepasando con este entrenamiento, Comandante? Esos chicos son Pilotos de Evangelion, no soldados de las fuerzas especiales -– comentó Fuyutsuki, de pie junto al hombre de lentes, contemplando los videos del sistema de seguridad.

- ¿Realmente lo crees, Fuyutsuki? –- preguntó Gendo, con las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro en su clásica posición de meditación marca registrada.

- Solo mire esos videos, Comandante. Los chicos quedan desechos al finalizar el día. Solo es cosa de tiempo para que alguno sufra una lesión que le imposibilite pilotear.

–- Sabes muy bien que las lesiones físicas poco influyen en la capacidad de sincronía y operación de los EVA. En todo caso, y por si necesitas más antecedentes, deberías revisar esto - respondió Gendo a su antiguo maestro, mientras tomaba una carpeta y la situaba a un lado de su escritorio para que el anciano la revise.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- El más reciente informe de la doctora Akagi respecto al estado físico y mental de los Pilotos –- dijo Gendo, mientras Fuyutsuki tomaba la carpeta y comenzaba a revisar su contenido -– Según ese informe, la capacidad física de los tres Elegidos se ha visto incrementada. Tienen mayor resistencia física a los esfuerzos y se han vuelto más fuertes. Pero lo más importante, también ha mejorado su concentración, lo que ha causado un progresivo aumento en su nivel de sincronización.

- No lo puedo creer. ¿Tantos puntos han aumentado la sincronización en tan poco tiempo? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki, apenas creyendo las cifras que veía impresas ante sus ojos.

- Déjala proseguir con su entrenamiento especial, Fuyutsuki. Esa mujer está haciendo exactamente el trabajo para el cual la trajimos aquí. Nos va a entregar a unos Pilotos EVA muy bien preparados, listos para afrontar cualquier inconveniente.

- Tal vez tenga razón en eso Comandante, pero... ¿Cómo nos libraremos de ella cuando ya no la necesitemos?. Tengo serias dudas que una carta de despido sea suficiente para ello –- preguntó Fuyutsuki, más para si mismo que para el hombre junto a él.

Ante esa pregunta dejada en el aire por su anciano ex-maestro, Gendo Ikari tan solo esbozó una perversa sonrisa tras sus enguantadas manos.

* * *

Benny caminaba por uno de los corredores de NERV en compañía de Maya y Hyuga. En un principio ambos Tenientes presentaron cierta reticencia hacia Benny, después de todo, llegaba a ocupar el puesto de su compañero y amigo fallecido trágicamente. Pero luego de conocerlo mejor, fueron cambiando de opinión sobre él. Benny parecía ser un sujeto muy simpático, que siempre los estaba haciendo reír con alguna broma, tenía buena resistencia al alcohol, y era un excelente jugador de poker, y a eso precisamente iban los tres susodichos en eso momentos, a jugar unas manos de poker con un grupo de ingenieros del equipo de reparaciones.

- Los vamos a desplumar, ya verán –- dijo Benny con una sonrisa, pasando los brazos por sobre los hombros de Maya y Hyuga, que se mostraban muy entusiasmados ante la idea de dejar en calzoncillos a ese grupo de presumidos.

- No me vendría mal un poco de dinero extra. Tengo ganas de comprar un nuevo notebook que acaba de salir al mercado. Tiene unas prestaciones impresionantes, pero es un poco caro para mi presupuesto –- dijo Maya.

- Deberías gastar tu dinero en algo más que computadoras Maya –- comentó Hyuga.

- Si, podrías comprarte un vestido bonito. Apuesto que se te vería genial -– dijo Benny con una sonrisa juguetona, logrando un sonrojo de Maya; entonces captó uno de los hombres de Balalaika pasar por un corredor haciéndole un casi imperceptible gestó con la cabeza –- Eeehh, muchachos, adelantes. Yo los alcanzo luego –- dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa, Benny? –- preguntó Hyuga.

- Es que... tengo que ir a desaguar en forma urgente. Los alcanzo en el auto -– dijo el hombre de coleta caminando hasta dar la vuelta en un corredor.

- Si quería ir al baño, hubiera ido antes de salir –- dijo Huyga molesto.

- Olvídalo. Dijo que nos alcanzaría en el auto –- dijo Maya, continuando la marcha por el corredor, con un sonrojo en las mejillas por el comentario de Benny.

Atrás, luego de un par de vueltas, Benny ingresó a uno de los baños y fue hasta uno de los urinarios, bajó el cierre del pantalón y comenzó a orinar. En ese momento entró Boris seguido de Benin. El hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro se ganó en un urinario junto a Benny, se bajó el cierre del pantalón y comenzó a orinar, mientras Benin revisaba el resto del baño en busca de alguien.

- Está limpió –- dijo Benny, retrocediendo hasta la puerta para vigilarla y evitar que alguien ingresara a interrumpirlos.

- ¿Y bien? -– preguntó Boris.

- Es el sistema de computadoras más fascinante y complejo que jamás había visto en mi vida. Es algo que va más allá de todo lo que puedas imaginar –- respondió Benny.

- ¿Podrás hacerlo? –- preguntó Boris, con una mirada estrecha.

- No será fácil, pero hasta ahora ninguna computadora me ha ganado. Y espero que esta no sea la excepción –- respondió Benny, cerrando el cierre del pantalón, para luego ir a lavarse las manos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará? –- preguntó Boris yendo a lavarse las manos junto a Benny.

- Unas dos a tres semanas por lo menos, tal vez sean necesarias más.

- ¿Tanto tiempo?

- El sistema operativo de MAGI es distinto a todo lo que he visto hasta ahora, pero se puede hackear, solo tengo que entender de mejor manera su funcionamiento para saber cómo proceder de mejor manera. Luego de eso tengo que acceder a ficheros con un poderoso Firewall de por medio que los resguarda. Tengo que hacer un fino trabajo ahí si quiero escarbar sin ser descubierto –- explicó Benny.

–- Creí que ya conocías el sistema.

–- Hasta ahora solo conozco sus funciones preliminares. Pero aún desconozco todos los detalles del sistema. Como te dije, este sistema no se parece ni remotamente a nada de lo que había visto antes. Y vaya si que he visto sistemas complejos.

- Entiendo, pero te sugiero no demorar demasiado en hacer tu magia. A ella no le gusta esperar. Sabes bien que tiene muy poca paciencia –- advirtió Boris con seriedad antes de retirarse del baño seguido de Benin.

- No necesitas recordármelo. Sé de lo que es capaz la mujer dragón cuando se enoja –- comenté Benny, para luego salir del baño e ir al encuentro de Maya y Hyuga.

* * *

- Están listos –- dijo Balalaika con decisión, de pie frente al escritorio del Supremo Comandante de NERV, que observaba a la mujer detenidamente tras sus anteojos.

- Faltan un par de días para las tres semanas que solicitó como plazo. ¿Está segura de su afirmación Capitán Balalaika? –- preguntó Gendo con una mirada penetrante.

- He dispuesto unos juegos de guerra en el campo de entrenamiento del Geo-Frente, para que lo pueda supervisar personalmente y pueda hacerse su propia opinión–- dijo Balalaika con seriedad, dándole una calada a su habano, que esas altura ya nadie se molestaba en solicitarle que lo apagara, conocedores de que la rubia no lo apagaría, aunque se lo solicitara el Papa en persona.

- Eso suena interesante, pero...

- ¿Pero? –- preguntó la rubia estrechando los ojos.

- No pongo en duda la dificultad del ejercicio que ha preparado, pero me gustaría preparar personalmente el ejercicio para evaluar las "nuevas" capacidades de los Pilotos EVA -– dijo Gendo con una sonrisa tras sus enguantadas manos.

Balalaika sonrió para sus adentros. Ella ya había intuido de antemano que el hijo de puta de Gendo Ikari podría salirle con algo como eso, por lo que no había preparado ningún ejercicio en especial, solo lo mencionó esperando que él saliera con esta propuesta, y no se había equivocado en sus cálculos.

- Me parece bien –- respondió la rubia.

- Me encargaré de preparar algo interesante para dentro de dos días. Los detalles del mismo le serán informados en su oportunidad. Puede retirarse Capitán -– dijo Gendo.

Balalaika dio media vuelta, saliendo de la oficina del Supremo Comandante de NERV con una sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo que Gendo se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Ella y su gente habían preparado muy bien a los tres Pilotos EVA y estaban listos para afrontar lo que Gendo les enviara. No tenia dudas sobre el resultado de ese ejercicio.

* * *

Una preocupada Misato Katsuragi estaba en la bodega de carga de un C-130 Hércules, observando como los Pilotos EVA revisaban todo su equipo para el salto que debían realizar. Todo esto había sido idea del propio Comandante Ikari, que dispuso este "juego de guerra" para medir los nuevos conocimientos y capacidades adquiridas por los Pilotos EVA, a lo largo de todas las extenuantes semanas de entrenamiento por parte de la gente de Balalaika.

El ejercicio consistía en infiltrarse en una fortificación preparada en la antigua y semi sumergida ciudad de Tokyo, que estaría custodiada por efectivos de fuerzas especiales de NERV. El objetivo: Capturar la bandera que flameaba en el centro de la fortificación. El Comandante les había dejado libertad de acción para preparar la incursión. Misato había estado presente en la sesión de planeación, mientras revisaban las fotografías del satélite que mostraban la "Fortificación Gendo", como decidieron llamarla, analizando el mejor curso de acción para la incursión de los Pilotos EVA.

Misato fue testigo del profesionalismo de Balalaika y su gente al preparar todo el escenario, y cómo idearon un osado plan, que hizo que se le pusieron los pelos de punta ante lo que esa mujer pretendía que hicieran los chicos, pero se sorprendió al ver la decisión de Asuka, y como Shinji asentía en conformidad al plan, al igual que Rei. Era una verdadera locura lo que pretendían hacer, pero los tres Pilotos EVA estaban dispuestos a llevarla acabo, para demostrarle al Comandante Ikari de lo que eran capaces, y restregarle en sus narices esa famosa bandera. Ahora, sobrevolando la costa de Japón, Misato podía ver a una concentrada Asuka revisando una vez más su equipo, al igual que un decidido Shinji, y una silente Primera Elegida.

- ¿Realmente vas a hacer esto Shinji? -– preguntó la mujer al joven Piloto EVA, que revisaba la boquilla de los tanques de oxigeno de su equipo de buceo.

- Por supuesto. Ya no soy el niño tímido que conociste una vez, Misato. Ahora soy un hombre... y un soldado -– dijo Shinji con una confianza que hace unos meses hubiera sido impensada en él.

- Pero...

- Descuida, Misato. El Sargento Boris me enseñó a bucear, y practicamos saltos en paracaídas de noche sobre lago del Geo-Frente. Todo saldrá bien –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

Misato sintió que su corazón se detenía ante esa sonrisa, y tuvo que reconocer que Shinji había crecido mucho en todo este tiempo. Le gustara o no, el Sargento Boris había hecho un buen trabajo con Shinji. Lo hizo dejar atrás al niño llorón e introvertido para transformarlo en un hombre. La mujer sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante esa de visión de un Shinji tan decidido, tan masculino, y sintió que lo amaba un poco más.

- ¡Atención! Repasaremos esto por última vez –- dijo Balalaika de pie en tenida militar en medio de la zona de carga –- A las 0300 realizaran un asalto nocturno a gran altura sobre el mar de Japón. Una vez en el agua, usaran el mini submarino que lanzaremos junto con ustedes, para avanzar bajo el agua los 25 kilómetros que los separarán de la costa. Bucearán por entre los edificios sumergidos hasta que con el sistema GPS encuentren la antigua estación del metro señalada en sus mapas. Usaran esa vía para ingresar en la ciudad y saldrán por una de las salidas de la estación a unos kilómetros del objetivo. Luego de eso, iniciaran el ataque.

- ¡Si señor! -– dijeron marcialmente los tres Pilotos EVA, mientras Misato volvía a pensar que todo esto era una soberana locura, pero el mismo Gendo Ikari lo había dicho: "Tienen libertad de acción para planear la incursión". Aún así, si él supiera lo que Balalaika pretendía que hicieran los Pilotos EVA, estaba segura que lo impediría.

- Las tropas de Ikari esperan una incursión por tierra o por aire –- continuó Balalaika - Ellos nunca se esperarían un ataque por mar. No los creen capaces de hacer algo tan peligroso y osado. Para ellos ustedes son niños. Pero nosotros sabemos que están equivocados. Ustedes fueron entrenados por los mejores soldados que jamás haya visto la madre Rusia. Hoy les demostraran a todo el mundo que no son niños... ¡Les demostraran que son soldados!

- ¡Si señor! –- dijeron los tres Pilotos EVA con voz decidida.

"DOS MINUTOS PARA PUNTO DE INCERCION" se escuchó la voz del piloto por los altavoces.

- Ya lo oyeron. Dos minutos. Revisen su equipo por última vez y prepárense –- dijo Balalaika.

- Recuerden el plan y síganlo al pie de la letra –- dijo Boris, caminando frente a los chicos –- Si algo sale mal, recuerden su entrenamiento. Piensen rápido, cuiden su espalda y la de sus compañeros.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y pasaron a infrarrojos. Misato vio con temor como los tres Pilotos EVA se colocaban las boquillas de los tanques de oxígeno, y se situaban en posición junto al mini submarino que sería lanzando junto con ellos. En ese momento la puerta de carga posterior se abrió y Misato sintió que el estomago se le contraía al ver la completa oscuridad que reinaba fuera del avión. El miedo se apodero de la mujer, y estaba por ir a detener esa locura, cuando vio a una temeraria Balalaika situada junto a la abierta puerta de carga, sujeta con solo una mano a una manija a un costado del avión. Los Pilotos EVA levantaron los pulgares en señal de que estaban listos. Balalaika observó una bombilla en el techo del avión que indicaba el momento cuando debían saltar. La luz se encendió y la rubia dio la orden de saltar. Los tres Pilotos EVA corrieron arrastrando su carga y se precipitaron al vació de la noche. Ya no había marcha atrás. La operación había comenzado.

* * *

- No se preocupe Comandante Ikari. Tenemos todo cubierto. Esos chicos no podrán pasar sin que mis hombres los vean. No lograran llegar muy lejos –- dijo con confianza el Coronel Ichijo, al mando de las fuerzas especiales de NERV, en una cabina de control situada a unos kilómetros de la fortificación, desde donde se supervisaría todo el ejercicio.

- Se lo ve muy seguro, Coronel -– comentó Fuyutsuki, sentado junto a Gendo con una humeante taza de café en las manos.

- Eso es porque tengo a mis mejores hombres allá afuera -– respondió con orgullo en militar.

- Ya veremos –- dijo Gendo con seriedad, lo que causó que el Coronel Ichijo estrechara los ojos.

- En todo caso, ¿qué lo hace pensar que el ataque de los Pilotos EVA será está noche? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki, para desviar la conversión hacia otro lado, al ver la mala cara de Ichijo por el comentario de Gendo.

- De acuerdo a las condiciones del ejercicio, tienen que ejecutar el ataque entre las 0:00 horas de hoy y las 23:59 de este mismo día. Pero un ataque de día sería extremadamente riesgoso. Por lo que la mejor oportunidad es hacerlo de noche. Más concretamente, esta noche.

- Bien, concuerdo con usted en que la noche es el mejor momento. El problema es descubrir por dónde atacarán –- señaló Fuyutsuki.

- Sabemos por donde atacarán. La disposición de la fortificación no es al azar –- dijo Ichijo señalando un mapa en la pared –- Por mar está descartado. Hay un destructor apostado ahí y lanchas torpederas patrullando los canales internos dentro del perímetro de operaciones, cualquier objetivo extraño que navegue sería identificado y neutralizado en el mar, por lo que no podrán ni asomar la nariz. Por aire tenemos dispuestos equipos visuales y de radar, por lo que cualquier incursión aérea sería fácilmente identificable. En cambio por tierra ellos tienen un lago a un costado, montañas al otro y las ruinas de la ciudad en el centro, que es mejor lugar para ocultarse. Esa es su mejor opción y lo apostarán todo a ello. Por lo que los estaremos esperando ahí para emboscarlos.

- Imagino que no por eso, han descuidado las otras posibles vías de penetración –- señaló Gendo.

- Descuide Comandante, todo está cubierto, por improbable que parezca, pero se lo aseguro. Vendrán por las ruinas de la ciudad. Esa es la mejor opción que tiene ese grupo de niños para acercarse a la fortificación. Las otras opciones serian demasiado complicadas para ellos.

- ¿Complicadas en qué sentido? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki.

- Bien, se necesitaría un gran despliegue de recursos y equipamiento de mayor sofisticación, sin dejar de lado el hecho de que solo una unidad de fuerzas especiales podría intentar con algún grado de éxito una maniobra tan arriesgada. Eso es algo que está totalmente fuera del alcance de esos niños –- dijo con arrogancia el Coronel Ichijo.

Luego de escuchar esa explicación, Gendo Ikari esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, imaginando que había una gran probabilidad de que el Coronel Ichijo tuviera que tragarse cada una de sus palabras.

* * *

El mini submarino se deslizaba silenciosamente por el agua apegado al fondo del mar. Tal como había previsto Balalaika, había un gran barco de guerra apostado frente a la costa para disuadir cualquier incursión sobre el agua, ya que nunca se imaginaron que el ataque podría venir desde abajo. Aún así, los Pilotos EVA habían conducido el mini submarino apegados al fondo marino para evitar la detección por sonar. Ahora, maniobraban por entre las ruinas de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a un punto donde el mini submarino ya no podía seguir avanzando, por lo que debían abandonar su transporte si querían seguir la señal del GPS. Luego de largos minutos de buceo por entre las ruinas sumergidas de la ciudad, encontrando la entrada del antiguo tren subterráneo. El túnel era una verdadera boca de lobo, la oscuridad dentro era total. Lo iluminaron con las linternas y la estructura se veía bastante integra. Se miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza ingresando en el inundado túnel.

Los siguientes minutos les parecieron horas a los tres jóvenes Pilotos EVA, pero finalmente lograron dar con la salida. Los sensores con que habían analizado la zona, detectaron que el túnel no estaba colapsado, solo inundado, y que presentaba varias salidas viables, una de ellas daba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la "Fortificación Gendo". Ahora los Pilotos EVA emergían cautelosos en la estación de metro que usarían como salida. Estaban espalda con espalda, apuntando con sus armas, buscando algún enemigo con la mira láser de las armas. Todo estaba despejado. Tal como habían previsto.

Los tres salieron de agua cargando bolsas herméticas con su equipo. Se quitaron el traje de buceo, se vistieron con tenida militar de combate y se pintaron el rostro. Rei se colocó una gorra con la visera hacia atrás, para luego revisaba cuidadosamente su Dragunov. Por su parte Shinji se colocó un casco reglamentario y Asuka un sombrero camboyano, para luego proceder a revisar su equipo.

- ¿Están listos? –- preguntó la pelirroja luego de un minutos, a lo que Shinji y Rei respondieron con una afirmación de cabeza, momento en que la pelirroja desplegó un mapa sobre el suelo y lo iluminó con una pequeña linterna antes de hablar –- Bien. Ahora estamos aquí. Según las fotografías del satélite estamos a espaldas de las líneas de defensa enemigas y en la parte menos resguardada. Iremos por aquí cubriéndonos con las ruinas de la ciudad hasta llegar a este punto. Rei, tú tomará posición en este edificio a medio derrumbar y nos cubrirás las espaldas. Shinji, tú pondrás las cargas explosivas en este punto, aquí, y aquí, luego atraerás la atención del enemigo a mi orden. Yo ingresaré en medio de la confusión y tomaré la bandera. Como el grueso de sus fuerzas se encuentra desplegada en las líneas de defensa, no habrá mucha resistencia, pero debemos ser rápidos. Debemos terminar antes de que lleguen los refuerzos. Toda la operación debe ser ejecutada de manera rápida y precisa.

- Si, como un paseo por el parque –- dijo Shinji esbozando una sonrisa, aunque se notaba la tensión en su voz por lo que estaban a punto de realizar.

- Lo haremos -– dijo Rei con una mirada decida.

- Claro que podemos. Somos mejores que ellos –- dijo Asuka con total convicción.

- Bien Asuka. Tú estas al mando. Tú decides cuando comenzar -– dijo Shinji listo a salir.

Asuka no pudo dejar de sentirse bien por esas palabras. Luego del último ejercicio, había quedado claro que no podían ir a combatir sin un plan y alguien que los dirigiera. Eso quedó aun más patente ante la osada incursión que había ideado Balalaika para superar el desafío de Gendo. Al llegar a ese punto, se sorprendió al escuchar como Shinji decía que con Rei habían hablado sobre el tema y decidido que la más capacitada para estar al mando era Asuka. Ellos mismos la habían reconocido como líder. Pese a todos sus fallos, confiaban en ella para estar a la cabeza.

Esto había tomado totalmente desprevenida a la pelirroja. Habían tenido varios problemas en el entrenamiento que bien pudieron crear mayor distancia entre ellos, pero luego de ese día en que debieron decir todo lo malo que se les ocurriera sobre el otro, se sintió mucho más liviana, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Luego de eso las cosas cambiaron entre ellos, y sintió que había una nueva conexión entre los tres, algo mucho más fuerte. Tal vez fuera eso, no lo sabía, pero estaba feliz por como se estaban dando las cosas. Nadie la había designado como líder, ella misma se había ganado el puesto. Ahora no podía defraudar a sus subordinados. Le probaría a todo el mundo quien era en verdad Asuka Langley Sorhyu.

- Bien. Adelante.

El grupo de Pilotos EVA comenzó la operación. Usando equipos de visión nocturna se acercaron cuidadosamente a la "Fortificación Gendo", usando las ruinas de la vieja ciudad para cubrirse. Se toparon con un par de centinelas en el camino, lo que causó que la tensión y la adrenalina se dispararan. Finalmente pasaron los centinelas sin mayores problemas, pero al llegar cerca de la "Fortificación Gendo", fue otra historia. Rei fue prontamente a tomar su posición, mientras era cubierta por Shinji y Asuka. Como francotirador del equipo, Rei debía situarse en una estratégica posición para cubrir las espaldas de Shinji y Asuka cuando comenzaran el ataque. Una vez la Primera Elegida estuvo en posición, fue el turno de Shinji de comenzar con su parte del plan, siendo ayudado por Rei, que con un ojo puesto en la mira telescópica del Dragunov, y un dedo en el gatillo, le indicaba a Shinji cuando había algún enemigo cerca para que se pusiera a cubierto.

La parte que le correspondía realizar a Shinji era tal vez la más complicada de toda la operación. No solo debía recorrer una gran extensión de terreno colocando cargas explosivas, con el consiguiente riesgo de ser descubierto por el enemigo; también debía cargar mucho equipo sobre sus hombros. Aún así, se las pudo arreglar sin mayores problemas, ya que el vástago de Gendo se había hecho más fuerte el último tiempo. Pero no todo fue tan fácil para el Tercer Elegido. A medio camino, Shinji se vio obligado a eliminar a un sorprendido soldado que apareció repentinamente frente a él. Shinji actuó más por reflejo que por un acto consiente. En fracción de segundos tomó su cuchillo y lo llevó al cuello de un sorprendido soldado de las fuerzas especiales de NERV, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Shinji se quedó ahí, con la respiración aceleradamente y la adrenalina corriendo desbocada por su venas, y el cuchillo presionando el cuello de un preocupado soldado que no se atrevía ni a respirar. Las palabras de Rei, que por el comunicador que llevaba en su oído, le pedía a Shinji que se pusiera a cubierto, lo hicieron finalmente reaccionar. Fue así como el Tercer Elegido arrastró bajo unos escombros a un disgusto soldado, que tenía una mano en el cuello donde el cuchillo le hizo un pequeño corte superficial sin relevancia. Miró con desprecio al joven Piloto EVA, y para su pesar, tuvo que quedarse callado y oculto en el lugar que el lo habían dejado. Esas eran las reglas en ejercicio, después de todo, estaba más que claro que estaba muerto.

Asuka inicio su parte de la operación cuando Shinji estuvo listo con los explosivos que servirían de distracción y en la posición que habían acordado, desde donde mantendría disciplina de fuego. La pelirroja se acercó cautelosamente a la "Fortificación Gendo" pasando por entre los escombros de la destruida ciudad, entonces, repentinamente se vio frente a un sorprendido soldado que había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora. El hombre no alcanzó a mover un músculo cuando Rei lo eliminó con un certero disparo de pintura entre los ojos. Asuka, también con la respiración acelerada y la adrenalina corriendo por las venas, se mantuvo en mayor control que Shinji, por lo que de inmediato arrastró a cubierto al soldado, pero el hombre, enojado por ser descubierto con la guardia baja, alcanzó a dar un grito de advertencia antes de que una enojada Auska lo acallada con una fuerte patada en la entre pierna.

- Maldito tramposo –- masculló la pelirroja –- Me descubrieron. Shinji, inicia la operación -– dijo por en comunicador que iba sujeto a su oreja, con un pequeño micrófono que daba a la boca.

"Entendido" se escuchó responder a Shinji, mientras la pelirroja disparaba a los vigilantes que acudían a la ayuda de su camarada caído. Entonces se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

* * *

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? -– preguntó el Coronel Ichijo al escuchar la explosión, a la que le sucedieron dos más, observando por el ventanal del centro de mando, el humo producto de las explosiones a la distancia.

- Parece que los "niños" comenzaron su incursión –- comentó Fuyutsuki, remarcando la palabra "niños", ganando una mirada estrecha por parte del Coronel.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando allá afuera? -– preguntó el Coronel Ichijo tomando la bocina de un radio que descansaba sobre una mesa.

"_Estamos siendo atacados por un número indeterminado de enemigos, Coronel. Lograron traspasar nuestras líneas de defensa y están usando armamento pesado. Nadie habló de que usarían explosivos en esta operación. Se suponía que solo serían niños jugando a la guerra"_

"_Aquí Kano-03. ¿Niños jugando a la guerra? ¡Una mierda! Estos son soldados profesionales"_

"_Aquí Kano-07. Tenemos fuertes bajas en el sector sur. Un maldito francotirador nos está masacrando y... ¡demonios!"_

- ¿Qué ocurre Kano-07? Reporte –- preguntó el Coronel, alterado.

"Señor... el francotirador me dio, señor... estoy muerto"

- Esto no puede ser. Han roto las reglas del ejercicio. Mis hombre están enfrentando soldados profesionales, no a los tres niños que se suponía que detendríamos –- dijo el enojado Coronel, mientras se escuchaba otra explosión a lo lejos.

- Está en lo cierto Coronel. Sus hombre están enfrentado a soldados profesionales –- dijo Balalaika abriendo de golpe la puerta de la cabina de control, para ingresar seguida de Boris y Misato.

-Capitán Balalaika –- dijo un sorprendido Fuyutsuki al ver la figura imponente de la rubia con la tenida de combate del ejercito Ruso y una boina con las insignias de formación.

El Coronel Ichijo reconoció de inmediato el uniforme de la rubia y el fornido soldado tras ella. "Fuerzas Especiales del Ejercito Ruso - Cuerpo de Paracaidistas". Una de las más formidables y temidas unidades militares del mundo, veteranos de guerra con más experiencia en el campo de batalla que todos sus hombres juntos, incluido él. En un inicio, Ichijo creyó que esta tal Balalaika sería otra militar de escritorio, como Katsuragi, pero la mirada acerada de la mujer ante él y las cicatrices en su rostro, le dejaron claro que era una veterana de guerra que había manchado sus manos con sangre... en más de una ocasión. Aún así, el hombre no se amedrentó y supo sostenerle la mirada antes de responder.

- Así que lo reconoce. Reconoce que envió soldados al campo de batalla, en vez esos tres niños, contraviniendo las reglas de este ejercicio –- dijo Ichijo con enfado.

- Así es Coronel. Reconozco que envié soldados a este ejercicio, pero se equivoca en algo... los soldados de los que hablo son los mismos Pilotos EVA -– dijo Balalaika con una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué rayos habla, Capitán? –- preguntó el hombre –- Solo se les dio un reforzamiento del entrenamiento militar básico estándar para Piloto EVA.

- Se equivoca, Coronel. Fue mucho más que un mero reforzamiento. Esos chicos fueron entrenados por mis hombres, con el mismo entrenamiento que se les da a la Fuerzas Especiales rusas.

- ¿Es una broma? –- preguntó Ichijo.

- Las explosiones de allá no son ninguna broma, Coronel –- respondió desafiante la rusa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Aquí Kano-06. ¿Alguien los ve?""Negativo Kano-06. Usan los escombros de la ciudad para cubrirse"

"_Aquí Kano-03. ¿Aún no pueden encontrar a ese maldito francotirador?"_

"_Aquí Kano 01. Los disparos vienen del sur, pero hay muchos lugares donde posicionarse. No podemos dar con él, y... ¡Rayos! ¿qué fue eso?"_

"_Aquí__Kano__03.__¿Eso__fue__un__lanzacohetes?__Casi__me__vuela__la__cabeza,__por__un__demonio__"_

"_Esos__desgraciados__están__usando__armas__de__verdad,__y__nosotros__solo__tenemos__balas__de__pintura.__¿Cómo__rayos__esperan__que__ganemos?__"_

- Las cosas no se ven bien para sus hombres –- dijo Balalaika, encendiendo un habano.

- ¿Están usando armas de verdad? –- preguntó un espantado Fuyutsuki.

- Solo como distracción. Descuide, tienen estrictas órdenes de no matar a nadie –- respondió Balalaika, dando una calada a su habano.

- ¡Esto es inaudito! –- estalló Ichijo, alterado –- No solo están usando armas de verdad en un ejercicio donde solo se usarían balas de pintura, sino que están dentro de nuestras líneas de defensa. ¿Cómo rayos lograron pasar? ¿Acaso usted...?

- Ni se atreva a insinuarlo, Coronel. Esos chicos traspasaron sus defensas por su propios medios –- dijo Balalaika con la mirada estrecha a un coronel que aun lucía profundamente escéptico ante la idea de que tres mocosos estuvieran poniendo en serios problemas a su equipo. En eso se escucha una nueva explosión, seguida de varias más pequeñas, momento en que la radio cobró vida una vez más.

"_Aquí Kano-01. Volaron la pared sur y la pared este. Repito, volaron la pared sur y la pared este"_

"_Van por la bandera"_

"_Fuego, fuego, fuego. Maten a ese mal nacido"_

"_Cuidado con el francotirador... ¡Demonios! Me dio"_

"_Aquí Kano-03. Lo veo. Ingresa por el este. ¡!Acaben con ese maldito!"_

"_Es un señuelo Kano-03. Es un señuelo, El enemigo está..."_

"_La tienen... repito, tienen la bandera... ¡Maldición!"_

"Kano-01 a base. Tienen la bandera, repito, tienen la bandera"

- Imposible. No puede ser. Solo son niños –- dijo Ichijo sin poder creer lo que había escuchado por la radio.

- Ya se lo dije Coronel. No son niños, son soldados –- repitió Balalaika

- ¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿Cómo lograron traspasar las líneas de defensa?

- Sargento. Explíquele al Coronel como fue que lo derrotaron.

- Si Capitán. A las 0300 los Pilotos EVA realizaron un salto en paracaídas a gran altura sobre el mar de Japón, desde un C-130 Hércules, a 25 kilómetros de la costa. Usaron un mini submarino para acercarse a la costa cerca del fondo marino para evitar la detección. Una vez en las ruinas sumergidas de la ciudad, ingresaron por el túnel inundado de la estación del metro, saliendo por una estación en ruinas a unos kilómetros del objetivo. Luego de acercarse y tomar sus posiciones, comenzaron el ataque. Al estar el grueso de las fuerzas enemigas distribuidas en las líneas defensivas, no encontraron mayor resistencia. El factor sorpresa fue decisivo. Nunca los vieron venir.

- No puede ser... eso es... eso es... ¡Esos niños no pueden haber hecho algo semejante! –- dijo un impactado Coronel Ichijo, aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado, y sobre todo, que había sido realizado por tres niños que aún no cumplían los 15 años.

- Yo estuve en el C-130 al momento del salto, Coronel. No es una broma. Los Pilotos EVA realizaron esta operación tal cual la describió el Sargento Boris –- informó Misato.

- ¡Es una locura! –- estalló un indignado Fuyutsuki - ¿Se da cuenta al peligro que expuso a los nuestros Pilotos, Capitán Balalaika? Pudieron haber muerto al saltar desde ese avión. Los puso deliberadamente ante un riesgo innecesario.

- Escúcheme anciano. Nunca los habría hecho hacer todo esto, de no estar segura de que podrían hacerlo. Ya no son niños. Son soldados. Es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando –- sentenció Balalaika con una mirada acerada que pudo estremecer a Fuyutsuki, aunque este supo contenerse y demostrar lo contrario.

- Aquí vienen –- dijo Boris, mirando por el ventanal.

Todos los presentes salieron fuera de la cabina de control para ver la llegada de los tres Pilotos EVA. Los chicos llegaron en un jeep descapotado conducido por un visiblemente molesto soldado de las fuerzas especiales de NERV. Asuka iba de pie al frente, en el asiento junto al conductor, sosteniendo en alto la bandera, con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. El Jeep se detuvo a cierta distancia de la cabina de control y los chicos saltaron fuera del Jeep para acercarse caminando.

Los tres iban en tenida de combate cargando sus armas, y una sonriente Asuka, con la bandera en su mano izquierda. Los tres estaban sucios, sobre todo Shinji, que fue el que más tuvo que arrastrarse por sobre los escombros de la ciudad colocando cargas explosivas, y presentaba además, una marca de pintura en el hombro izquierdo, pero nada más. Técnicamente una herida no letal que no le impidió seguir adelante con la operación.

Los soldados presentes no pudieron dejar de mirar con asombro a los tres Pilotos EVA por lo que acaban de realizar, sobre todo al ver a la Primera Elegida cargando un fusil Dragunov, lo que dejaba en claro que fue ella la francotirador que causó tantas bajas a sus camaradas de armas. Los tres Pilotos EVA llegaron finalmente frente a Balalaika, momento en que se cuadraron ante la rusa dando un saludo militar.

- Equipo EVA reportándose, Capitán. Misión cumplida. No hay bajas que reportar –- dijo Asuka con orgullo en la voz, tendiéndole la bandera a Balalaika, olvidando por un momento la aversión que sentía por esa mujer, ya que la felicidad que experimentaba no la dejaban pensar en nada más.

- Descansen soldados... buen trabajo –- dijo la rubia esbozando la primera sonrisa sincera que el trío de Pilotos EVA habían visto desde que conocieron a esa huraña mujer.

- Su bandera, Comandante Ikari –- dijo una sonriente Balalaika, tendiéndole la bandera a un impertérrito Gendo Ikari

- Capitán Balalaika... los métodos utilizados para llevar adelante este ejercicio son más que cuestionables. Expuso a los Pilotos EVA a riesgos innecesarios y el uso de armamento de fuego sin control ni autorización pudo haber ocasionado bajas que hubieran puesto fin no solo al ejercicio, sino que a su carrera. Sin embargo, la operación cumplió a cabalidad con los objetivos planteados –- dijo Gendo con seriedad, tomando la bandera que le tendía la rubia. Entonces, la miró fijamente antes de proseguir –- Nunca vuelva a montar una operación semejante sin previo aviso ni mi consentimiento... por lo demás... buen trabajo.

Con esas palabras, Gendo Ikari se retiró del lugar en compañía de un ahora completamente impactado Fuyutsuki, no sin antes entregarle la bandera aún descompuesto Coronel Ichijo, que no podía terminar de creer que esos tres chicos fueran capaces de hacer todo lo que había escuchado, y de paso, derrotar a sus hombres.

- Bien, regresemos a la base. Hay mucho que celebrar hoy –- dijo Balalaika.

- Si Capitán –- concordó Boris.

- ¿Celebrar? –- preguntó Shinji.

- Así es. Hoy dejaron de ser simples reclutas. Hoy se graduaran como soldados en el campo de batalla. Eso hay que celebrarlo –- dijo Boris esbozando una sonrisa.

- Una fiesta. Genial –- dijo Asuka con una sonrisa en los labios.

Un poco más atrás, Misato observaba a los tres Pilotos EVA apenas reconociéndolos, aún tratando de asimilar lo que habían realizado. Los chicos habían crecido, y de qué forma. Le gustara o no, Balalaika tenía razón, ya no eran niños, esta noche se habían graduado como adultos. Misato contemplo nuevamente a Shinji, que sonreía feliz ante Boris, que lo miraba con algo de orgullo. Apenas podía reconocerlo. Seguía siendo un niño, pero estaba tan cambiado, tan fuerte, tan masculino. Ante esto, cómo no considerar seriamente el mandar al diablo la diferencia de edad e ir de una vez por todas por el amor de Shinji.

Misato Katsuragi se retiró de regreso a NERV con muchas cosas en qué pensar.

_**Fin Capítulo XI**_

* * *

**Notas****del****Autor:**Con este capítulo finalmente doy por terminada la parte del entrenamiento de los Pilotos EVA. No fue algo fácil, ya que esta parte se alargó mucho más de lo previsto, ya que en un inicio seria solo un capítulo. Aquí debo agradecer a CromCruach y Seferino Rengel, que me ayudaron aportando ideas sobre como hacer este entrenamiento, las cuales se ven reflejadas en este capítulo.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0:** Me alegra saber que desperté tu interés. Saludos.

**Dexter:** Es cierto que Misato la está pasando feo con todo esto, pero no se podía esperar menos. La diferencia de edad y las circunstancias son demasiado complicadas como para las cosas sean así de simples.

**Verónica Davis Kopawski:** Asuka estuvo muy cerca, pero Balalaika le demostró que aún le falta camino por recorrer, además, las cosas no podían ir tan fáciles para los pilotos EVA, de lo contrario, la historia no tendría tanta gracia. Respecto a escena de ascensor, me alegra mucho que te halla gustado a ti y a tu amiga, hasta el punto de emocionarlas tanto. Con lo que me costó desarrollar esa parte, me doy por pagado. En cuanto a Boris y Ritsuko, algo más se vio en este capítulo.

**Arcángel Guerrero:** Efectivamente amigo mío, lo de Misato es camino laaaaargo por recorrer. Las cosas ahí son bastante complejas, por lo que la historia en ese aspecto se viene compleja y diría que yéndose a lo emotivo.

Mis prelectores son: CromCruch, Seferino Rengel y Fantastic-Man. Muchas gracias por sus sugerencias y correcciones.


	13. Capítulo 12: Tiempo para meditar

**Evangelion – Black Lagoon**

**NERV MOSCOW**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA:** Los derechos de las series Neon Genesis Evangelion y Black Lagoon NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capitulo XII: "TIEMPO PARA MEDITAR"**

Misato Katsuragi estaba tumbada sobre la mesa del comedor con una cerveza a medio consumir en una mano, y varia latas vacías regadas junto a ella. Suspiró pesadamente al recordar la celebración que había organizado Balalaika por la victoria de los Pilotos EVA. En un principio imaginó que comerían todos juntos en la cafetería de NERV o algo por el estilo, por lo que se sorprendió al saber que un lujoso local de Tokyo-3, había sido reservado exclusivamente para ellos. Los rusos eran toda sonrisas, mientras felicitaban a los chicos. Todos reían, comían, bebían y cantaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, y ahí, en medio de todo ese jolgorio, estaba una sonriente Balalaika con un habano entre los labios, y una copa de vodka en una mano. Era como una abeja reina mirando con aprobación a sus obreras por el buen trabajo realizado.

No fue ninguna sorpresa para Misato el ver a una animada Asuka participaba del festejo. No podía culpar a la chica. Estaba feliz por el excelente resultado el ejercicio, sentada en un lugar preferencial junto a su devastadoramente apuesto instructor, que la trataba como si fuera uno más del grupo. Cualquier chica mataría por estar en el lugar de la pelirroja... ella misma inclusive.

Lo que en verdad sorprendió a la antigua Directora de Operaciones, fue ver a Rei Ayanami sentada ahí entre todo ese montón de rusos, tomando un jugo de fruta. Sabía de antemano cuan reservada era la Primera Elegida, y que no gustaba de las reuniones de tipo social, pero ahí estaba ella. Silenciosa, como era su costumbre, pero mirando con interés lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sobre todo lo que hacía cierto de chico que ese día había sepultado definitivamente su antigua forma de ser, para pasar a ser todo un hombre. Shinji Ikari se veía tan feliz como Asuka, recibiendo felicitaciones de los rusos, sentado junto a una sonriente Balalaika; entonces lo noto. Un simple gesto, muy significativo, pero que para los demás pasó totalmente desapercibido. La rusa cicatrizada puso su mano en el hombro de Shinji y lo atrajo suavemente hacia sí, entonces, ambos intercambiaron una mirada cuyo significado estaba muy claro. Eso fue más de lo que Misato pudo soportar, así que, levantándose de su lugar, se disculpó con los presentes y regresó a NERV, aduciendo razones de trabajo. Cuando llegó al departamento por la noche tenía en mente preguntarle a Asuka cómo había terminado la celebración, pero la pelirroja estaba en su cama profundamente dormida, algo totalmente razonable, tomando en cuenta el largo y agotador día que había pasado.

Misato dio un fuerte suspiro y se recargó en el respaldo en la silla, dejando caer su cabeza atrás, mientras era observada por un curioso Pen-Pen desde un extremo del departamento.

- De seguro Shinji está con ella en este momento –- comentó la mujer con desgano en su voz, mientras miraba el techo del departamento por largo rato, y así, sin darse cuenta, su mente comenzó a volar por si sola...

...Shinji se encontraba totalmente desnudo, sentado y amarrado fuertemente a una silla. Estaba en una oscura habitación, apenas iluminada por una solitaria bombilla que colgaba desde el techo. De pronto, desde la penumbra del cuarto una presencia se acercó dando unos pasos hasta quedar bajo la luz de la bombilla, causando que Shinji abriera de gran manera los ojos al ver de quién se trataba. Ante él estaba la Capitán Balalaika vestida únicamente con unas largas botas de cuero negro, un gorro cosaco sobre la cabeza, su inseparable pistola Makarov en la mano derecha y una botella de vodka en la izquierda. La rubia miró a Shinji con una sonrisa perversa al ver la incipiente erección del chico, ante el espectáculo que le ofrecía su cuerpo desnudo. La rusa echa un buen trago de vodka, lanzó a un lado la botella, que se hizo añicos al caer al suelo, y con un rápido movimiento se acomoda sobre las piernas de Shinji quedando sentada de frente a él.

Balalaika acarició el rostro de joven Piloto EVA con su pistola Makarov, mientras lo observaba de la misma forma en que lo hace una leona antes de devorar su presa. Entonces, la mujer llevó hacia abajo su mano libre, sujetando el ya erecto miembro del chico, guiándolo diestramente a su abertura. La rubia se acomodó de modo que el miembro del Shinji entrara en ella, dando un gemido de placer en el proceso, mientras Shinji apretaba los dientes, tratando de abstraerse del placer que experimentaba al sentirse dentro de la rusa. Entonces, Balalaika lo sujetó con fuerza del cabello, obligándolo a mirarla, amartilló el arma y la puso en cabeza de Shinji mientras lo miraba con rostro maniático, momento en que finalmente habló: "Si te corres antes de que yo acabe, te mato". Con esas palabras, la otrora Capitán del ejercito ruso comenzó a moverse, dando fuertes sentones sobre las piernas de un desesperado e indefenso Shinji...

- ¡Déjalo en paz maldita perra! –- dijo una enojada Misato poniéndose de pie de un salto, momento en que se percató que aún estaba en su departamento y que no había rastros de Shinji o Balalaika.

"¿Acaso fue un sueño?", se preguntó. En ese momento la mujer fue presa de un fuerte mareo a causa del alcohol, por lo que se vio obligada a sentarse otra vez. Ya más recuperada, dio un nuevo suspiro quedando otra vez tumbada sobre la mesa. La mente de Misato comenzó a vagar otra vez, recordando lo que había sido su vida desde que Shinji había ingresado en ella y lo mucho que había cambiado. Desde entonces no debió preocuparse por ordenar el departamento, lavar la ropa o cocinar. Shinji se encargaba de eso, y siempre la esperaba con una sonrisa al volver por las noches. En algún momento se acostumbró a esta nueva realidad, pero tan repentinamente como había llegado, Shinji partió de su lado. Ahora vivía solo en su propio departamento.

Tuvo un enfrentamiento con Balalaika por eso, pero la rusa argumentó que era necesario apartarlo de la protección de sus faldas para que Shinji pudiera crecer. Eso le pareció una estupidez en un inicio, pero ahora, al recordar la cara de decisión de Shinji momentos antes de saltar desde ese C-130, pudo darse cuenta que la rusa quizás no estaba del todo equivocada. Shinji había cambiado notablemente. Ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue. Ahora se comportaba como un verdadero hombre, enfrentando los problemas en vez de huir de ellos, todo gracias al entrenamiento del Sargento Boris. Entrenamiento que no solo logró el crecimiento mental de Shinji, sino que también un crecimiento físico. Aún podía recordar ese día cuando Shinji salió del baño de su departamento cubierto solo con una toalla. Su cuerpo estaba desarrollándose rápidamente por el entrenamiento, y no podía dejar de preguntarse como luciría su cuerpo ahora. De seguro sus músculos estarían mucho más marcados y firmes.

Misato sonrío ante la idea de un Shinji desnudo con un cuerpo más desarrollado que la última vez, y fantaseó con la idea de poder acariciar su piel, que tal vez ya no sería suave como la de un niño, sino que un poco más áspera a causa del maltrato recibido durante el entrenamiento. Ese pensamiento hizo que Misato recordara el día que vio la espalda del Tercer Elegido, llena de arañazos y chupetones. La mujer estrechó la vista ante ese recuerdo y su mente comenzó a trabajar sola nuevamente, mostrando a una desnuda Balalaika de espaldas en una cama, con las piernas abiertas y Shinji entre ellas, mientras la penetraba con fuerza. La rusa gemía de placer con cada embestida mientras prácticamente le destrozaba la espalda a Shinji con las uñas, mientras le ordenaba penetrarla con más fuerza...

- Agghh... ¡Maldición! -– regaño Misato poniéndose nuevamente de pie, tratando de apartar esa perturbadora imagen de su cabeza, momento en que sintió un sabor agridulce subir por su garganta, por lo que se vio obligada a correr al baño.

Misato dio vuelta el estómago de rodillas ante el retrete, vomitando el exceso de alcohol en su cuerpo. Una vez hubo terminado se puso trabajosamente de pie para lavarse la boca en el lavamanos. Se mojó la cara para despejarse un poco y contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Se mojó la cara para despejarse un poco y contempló su reflejo en el espejo. La imagen que este le devolvía no era de las mejores. Esa era una cara que definitivamente no le gustaría mostrar en público, pero en ese momento poco importaba. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era ese dolor que estaba sintiendo en su corazón, un dolor que tenía estrecha relación con cierto chico que había sido su protegido hasta algo más de un mes.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? –- se preguntó.

Sin querer dar una respuesta a esa pregunta, Misato salió del baño dando tumbos. Se sentía mareada y su cabeza le dolía considerablemente, por lo que avanzó lentamente por el pasillo apoyándose en la pared. Finalmente abrió la puerta de su cuarto y con inseguros pasos se dejó caer sobre el desordenado futón, que estaba en medio de la habitación tal cual lo había dejado la noche pasada. Rodó sobre el futón quedando de espaldas para contemplar el techo. Lo único que deseaba era dormir, olvidarlo todo y descansar, aunque fuera sólo por unas horas, pero la imagen de Shinji no quería abandonar su mente. Fue así como sus recuerdos la llevaron al día en que Shinji y ella se encontraron frente al ascensor.

Por un momento se ruborizó al recordar la forma impulsiva e inapropiada en que había rodeado a Shinji con sus brazos, cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. Recordó los brazos cálidos del Tercer Elegido respondiendo a su gesto, sujetándola con infinita delicadeza. Aquel abrazo la había hecho sentirse protectora y protegida al mismo tiempo. La había llenado de una felicidad tan grande que casi le asustaba. Era como si algo infinitamente hermoso hubiera aparecido ante sus ojos y le encontrara desprevenida.

Soñolienta se dejó llevar por ese recuerdo y nuevamente sintió aquella felicidad llenando su corazón. Al tiempo que unas palabras se formaron en su boca. Misato intento detenerlas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando sus puños, resistiéndose a ceder ante algo que ya sabía pero que no podía… no debía aceptar. Pero cuando una solitaria lágrima broto de su ojo derecho, las barreras se derrumbaron y la verdad escapo finalmente de sus labios.

- Te amo... Shinji –- dijo apenas audible.

Misato se quedó largo rato en esa posición, asimilando lo que acababa de reconocer. Una verdad que estaba oculta en lo más profundo de su corazón, y que ahora finalmente salía a la luz, una verdad que ya no podría ser acallada. Misato se dio la vuelta y hundiendo el rostro en la almohada lloro como no lo había hecho en muchos años, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Shinji Ikari estaba recostado en su cama observando como Balalaika terminaba de vestirse, luego de darse una larga ducha matutina. Fue una verdadera sorpresa para él que la rubia se quedara esa noche en su departamento, ya que generalmente no se quedaba a dormir, de hecho, esta era la segunda vez que dormía en su departamento. Al parecer, la rubia había quedado de muy buen humor por el resultado del ejercicio de infiltración a la "Fortificación Gendo", tanto, que contó con su compañía y atenciones durante toda la noche.

El joven Piloto EVA continuó observando como la rubia terminaba de ponerse las panties, para luego comenzar a ponerse la falda. Era todo el espectáculo contemplar a esa mujer vistiéndose ante sus ojos, por lo que no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción, sobre todo al recordar lo que habían hecho en esa habitación.

- ¿Disfrutas del espectáculo? –- preguntó repentinamente Balalaika, abrochándose la falda, de espaldas a Shinji.

- Eehh... yo, bien...Capitán... –- trató de responder Shinji, mientras se retrepada en la cama, y cubría con las desordenabas sábanas su parte viril, que había despertado nuevamente, lista para una nueva batalla.

Balalaika se giró contemplando al chico y sonrió mientras sacaba un habano y un mechero de uno de los bolsillos de su sobretodo del ejercito ruso. Encendió el habano, exhaló una bocanada de humo y miró fijamente al Piloto EVA.

- Tranquilo soldado. Puedes tomarte el día libre... te lo mereces –- dijo la rubia aumentando un poco su sonrisa, dándole otra calada a su habano.

Por la sonrisa de la rubia, Shinji intuyó que ese último comentario no había sido precisamente por el desempeño en el campo de batalla, sino más bien por su desempeño en la cama. Eso no dejaba de hacerlo sentir orgulloso de si mismo. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de un celular. Balalaika metió su mano en el otro bolsillo de su sobretodo y sacó el aparato llevando a su oído.

- Diga –- respondió.

"Estoy esperando por usted el auto afuera del edificio, tal como ordenó, Capitán" dijo Boris desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Justo a tiempo, Sargento. Voy bajando en este momento -– dijo Balalaika, guardando el celular y poniendo sobre sus hombros su querido sobretodo del ejercito ruso, para luego mirar a un desnudo Shinji, apenas cubierto por las sabanas, en una cama que a esas alturas más bien parecía zona de guerra. No pudo evitar recordar lo bien que lo había pasado con el chico, y le dio una sonrisa juguetona antes de hablarle –- Smatritye, moyi malienkiyi damashiniyi. (1)

Con esas palabras, que Shinji no supo comprender, vio como Balalaika se retiraba de su cuarto, para luego escuchar abrir y cerrarse la puerta del departamento. Ahora, finalmente solo, Shinji dio un suspiro de relajo y se recostó nuevamente en la cama, considerado dormir un poco más, después de todo, se lo tenía merecido después del duro trabajo que había tenido para satisfacer los apetitos sexuales de su Capitán. En ese momento se escuchó sonar el timbre, lo que causó la extrañeza del joven Piloto EVA. ¿Acaso la Capitán había olvidado algo? Al escuchar nuevamente el timbre, con mayor insistencia que antes, decidió que no era prudente seguir haciendo esperar a la rubia, por lo que saltó de la cama, buscó sus calzoncillos, que estaban tirados a un lado de la cama y se los fue poniendo mientras se encaminaba presuroso a la puerta.

- Perdón la demora, Capitán. ¿Olvido algo? -– preguntó Shinji abriendo de golpe la puerta, solo para encontrarse de frente con Touji y Kensuke, que lo observaron con sorpresa al verlo medio desnudo - ¿Touji... Kensuke? ¿Qué... qué hacen aquí?

- Conseguimos tu nueva dirección con Misato-San el otro día y vinimos a... vinimos a... Un momento ¿Dijiste Capitán? –- dijo Touji, un tanto aturdido –- Nosotros nos topamos con esa rusa loca en el corredor hace un momento y... y...

- ...tú abriste la puerta medio desnudo, creyendo que esa mujer había vuelto porque olvido algo... o sea, que ella salió de aquí –- completó la frase Kensuke, ante un Shinji, que estaba sudando frío ante las acertadas conclusiones de sus amigos.

- No... no es lo que parece –- dijo Shinji con nerviosismo.

- Shinji... tú... ¡TE ESTÁS ACOSTANDO CON ESA RUSA LOCA!–- estallaron Touji y Kensuke a todo pulmón.

- Bajen la voz, par de idiotas. ¿Quieren que se entere todo el vecindario? –- dijo un apurado Shinji, mirando hacia los lados, esperando que ninguno de sus vecinos se asomara a ver que pasaba.

- ¿ENTONCES ES VERDAD? ¡TE ACUESTAS CON ELLA! -– gritaron otra vez el par de chicos, impactados por la revelación.

- Les dije que bajaran la voz -– dijo un alarmado Shinji, arrastrando a sus escandalosos y poco discretos amigos dentro del departamento cerrando la puerta de inmediato, quedando de espaldas a ella y dando un suspiro de alivio al encontrarse seguro, pero al levantar la vista se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Touji y Kensuke.

- Shinji... ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Te estás acostando con ese bombón? –- preguntó otra vez Touji, tomando a Shinji por los hombros, momento en que nota algo en su cuello –- Oye, ¿eso en tu cuello son chupetones?

- Ya... bueno...

- Wow... debe ser una mujer muy intensa en la cama –- dijo Kensuke, impactado.

- No, no, esas marcas me las hice con... bueno, con...

- Shinji... viejo amigo... ¡QUEREMOS LOS DETALLES! –- exigieron Touji y Kensuke, acorralando al Tercer Elegido contra la puerta, cortándole toda vía de escape.

Shinji Ikari miro a sus amigos, que tenían cara de no querer dejarlo ir a menos que les contara todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalles. Consideró deshacerse de ellos con algunas de las técnicas que había aprendido del Sargento Boris, pero lo desechó. No estaba de ánimo para más esfuerzos físicos ese día; además, y mas que mal, ellos eran sus amigos. Con todos esos pensamientos en mente, Shinji suspiro pesadamente, haciéndose a la idea de decirle adiós a su día de descanso.

* * *

Eran cerca de la 1:00 de la tarde y Asuka disfrutaba de su día libre en compañía de Hikari, realizando compras en el centro comercial. Para ella fue una desgracia que él día libre justo cayera un día domingo, ya que le hubiera encantado saltarse otro día de clases, pero nada es perfecto. Al menos esto le había dado la oportunidad de compartir con Hikari, a la que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, debido al estricto régimen de ejercicios impuesto por Balalaika, que la había tenido faltando a clases por todo un mes, aunque no es como si lo necesitara, después de todo, ya se había graduado de la universidad.

Ahora, sentadas ante de una de las numerosas mesas en el patio de comidas del centro comercial, con sendas ordenes de hamburguesas con patatas fritas y gaseosas, Asuka le contaba a su amiga todos los por menores del motivo de su extensa desaparición de la escuela, sus avances como líder de equipo y su sorprendente victoria en el ejercicio de infiltración a la "Fortificación Gendo".

- No puedo creer que hayan sido capaces de hacer eso -– comentó una sorprendida Hikari –-Saltar desde un avión sobre el mar en mitad de la noche, bucear por las ruinas de la ciudad antigua, enfrentar soldados profesionales... eso es, demasiado.

- Eso no es nada para mi. Después de todo, soy la mejor –-dijo Asuka con una sonrisa de orgullo, momento en que se percató que Hikari se había quedado un tanto pensativa. De hecho, durante todo el día había estado un tanto ausente, como si algo la molestara -– Bien Hikari. ¿Qué te está pasando? –- preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¿Eh?... no, nada –- respondió la chica, rehuyendo la mirada de Asuka, con un leve sonrojo.

- No me vengas con eso. Has estado en las nubes durante todo el día. Vamos, dime.

- Bueno, es que...

- Vamos, dímelo. Puedes confiar mi –- insistió Asuka.

- Bien... la verdad... se trata de Touji –- dijo la chica, con timidez.

- ¿Touji? ¿Estás hablando de Touji Suzuhara? ¿El estúpido amigo de Shinji?

- No es estúpido.

- Bien, como sea... ¿Qué hay con él?... Espera. No me digas que se propasó contigo. Si es así te juro que le voy a romper cada uno de los huesos de su asqueroso cuerpo –- estalló la pelirroja poniéndose de pie con una mirada asesina.

- No es eso Asuka, No es eso. Siéntate por favor -– dijo una complicada Hikari, logrando que su amiga se calmara y tomara asiento, renuentemente. Entonces, la pecosa muchacha se armó de valor, y le reveló su problema a su amiga –- Lo que pasa es que... bien... Touji... él... él me gusta.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Te gusta ese idiota? - cuestiono con profunda incredulidad la joven alemana.

- No es un idiota. Deja de llamarlo así, por favor –- dijo Hikari un tanto molesta.

- De acuerdo, pero... ¿Qué rayos es lo que gusta de él?

- Bien... es honrado, simpático y... apuesto –- respondió una sonrojada Hikari.

- ¿Realmente estamos hablando del mismo Touji Suzuhara, verdad?

- Si, del mismo –- respondió Hikari, dándole una estrecha mirada a su amiga, para luego volver a su actitud avergonzada -– Yo... bien, he tratado de mandarle señales de que me interesa. Incluso ofrecí traerle el almuerzo todos los días. No sé si se pueda ser más directa, pero él parece no darse cuenta.

- No me sorprende –- dijo Asuka, negando con la cabeza - Ese idiota no sería capaz de encontrar una mujer, aunque esta le cayera encima.

- ¡Asuka!

- Esta bien, está bien. Es solo que aún no puedo creer que te guste ese tonto -– dijo Asuka aún sin poder creer que su amiga tuviera tan mal gusto para los hombres.

- Parece que nunca has estado enamorada. Así que es normal que no lo entiendas –- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa complaciente.

Esas palabras fueron un verdadero aguijonazo para Asuka. ¿Acaso Hikari la estaba considerando una niña, al hacer ese comentario? La pelirroja estaba por dar una replica a las palabras de su amiga, cuando el celular de Hikari comenzó a sonar. La chica se disculpó diciendo que era una llamada de una de sus hermanas y se puso de pie para ir a responder a un lado. Asuka dio un suspiro de resignación y paseó la vista por el lugar esperando el regreso de su amiga, percatándose de que el lugar parecía estar lleno de parejas. Algunos comiendo en mesas contiguas, otros paseando de la mano, y los más osados, abrazados. Estrechó los ojos. Ella nunca había tomado mayor interés a tener un novio. En Alemania había todo un cortejo de chicos tras ella, lo que la hacía sentirse bastante bien consigo misma, pero nunca consideró entablar algo con ninguno de ellos. Tenía cosas más importantes que atender, como la Universidad, y sobre todo, el EVA. Pero ahora que había logrado su objetivo y finalmente estaba siendo reconocida... ¿qué seguía ahora?

Si bien era cierto que el Kaji había logrado sacarla de su indiferencia y despertar su interés hacia el sexo opuesto, también era cierto que su "relación" no iba a ninguna parte, ya que el muy idiota nunca dejaba de verla como a una niña. Tiempo atrás eso la hacía enfadar, pero la verdad desde hace un tiempo había dejado de importarle. Quizás era porque ahora sabía que en el mundo había hombres mucho más interesantes que Kaji, hombres que no la considerarían una niña para una cosa y un adulto para otra.

- Tú te lo pierdes, Kaji - se dijo a si misma al tiempo que sorbía un poco de su gaseosa.

La pelirroja miró otra vez las parejas que pululaban por el lugar y no pudo dejar de imaginarse en el lugar de algunas de las chicas, pues se veía que lo estaban pasando bastante bien. De pronto algo llamo su atención. Se trataba de una pareja sentada a unas mesas de distancia. Aunque estaban demasiado lejos para escuchar lo que decían, su lenguaje corporal era bastante claro. Ella estaba triste y le contaba algo al chico que le acompañaba, este la escuchó con atención y después se acercó a ella para abrazarla mientras ella lloraba en su hombro.

"¿Qué se sentirá eso?" se preguntó la pelirroja, contemplando a la pareja. ¿Qué se sentirá tener alguien que se preocupe por ti? Alguien con quien compartir tus cosas, tus alegrías, tus penas... tus victorias.

- ¿Pero que demonios estoy pensado? –- se preguntó Asuka golpeando con fuerza la mesa, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar en algo así? Ella había decidido seguir adelante sola, no necesitaba a nadie... ¡NADIE!

- Ya regresé Asuka –- dijo Hikari apareciendo entre la gente, dándose cuenta de que su amiga no tenía muy buena cara –- ¿Pasó algo?

- Nada, olvídalo –- respondió la pelirroja, tratando de dejar a un lado ese desliz, llevándose unas patatas fritas a la boca, masticándolas de mala gana.

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi estaba sentada ante una terminal de computadoras revisando unos complejos gráficos con información respecto a las unidades EVA. Llevaba la mayor parte del día en esa labor, y eso que supuestamente era su día libre. ¿Hace cuanto que no se tomaba un día de descanso como corresponde? Con seguridad, desde hacia tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, dio un suspiro cansado, se quito los anteojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

- Supongo que no pasará nada si dejo el resto del trabajo para mañana –- se dijo la mujer, colocándose los anteojos para luego guardar la información y apagar la terminal.

La mujer se estiró para relajar la tensión de su espalda y se recargó nuevamente en el respaldo de la silla, metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal para sacar un cigarrillo, pero en cambio sacó un pañuelo, un pañuelo que no era de ella.

- Boris -– dijo la mujer, reconociendo que ese era el pañuelo que el ruso le había pasado ese día en el bar, cuando ella había llorado en frente de él, al pensar en su desastrosa vida amorosa.

La científica no pudo evitar pensar en el fornido ex-soldado, y lo mucho que le había llamado la atención desde él día en que lo conoció. No solo era un hombre apuesto, también era un hombre muy interesante, con un aire de misterio que solo lograba aumentar su interés por él. Ya había quedado con él en varias ocasiones para tomar algunas copas juntos mientras conversaban. Pese a lo que se pudiera esperar por su aparente rudeza, Boris había demostrado ser todo un caballero, y sabía tratar muy bien a las mujeres. Desgraciadamente no podía decir lo mismo del Comandante Ikari, que solo la llamaba cuando la necesitaba, para usarla como su puta privada, haciéndola a un lado cuando ya no la necesitaba. No pudo dejar de apretar los dientes ante ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué rayos seguía con ese hombre que la trataba como si fuera basura? ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la hacía seguir a su lado pese a saber que solo la lastimaba?

- Soy una tonta -– se dijo a si misma con una triste sonrisa, mientras contemplaba el pañuelo en su mano.

Era verdad. Era una completa tonta por seguir junto a ese hombre, por seguir sus designios pese al dolor que eso le causaba. Es cierto que lo amó una vez, por eso lo siguió cuando él le había pedido su ayuda, porque él le estaba ofreciendo justo lo que ella necesitaba, sentirse querida y útil, pero ahora sabía que todo eso había sido mentira. El solo la había usado de la misma forma que usa a todos a su alrededor. Todo lo que una vez creyó, todo lo que ella había esperado de él, se había esfumado ante el inexorable peso de la realidad. Lo único que había obtenido de esa relación fue un corazón lastimado y una profunda soledad. Volvió a mirar el pañuelo en su mano, y sonrió con amargura al recordar al fornido hombre.

- ¿Será hora de considerar otras opciones? –- se preguntó la mujer.

La sonrisa de Ritsuko desapareció ante esa pregunta. Si fuera algo tan simple como eso, hace mucho que ya estaría embarcada en otra relación. Pretendientes no le faltaban, pero ella, por alguna razón, no podía dejar a ese hombre, por mucho que supiera cuanto la lastimaba, no podía apartase de él, era como si...

"_**Jefa del Proyecto E, Sección 1 del Departamento Técnico, Dra. Ritsuko Akagi, por favor, contacte inmediatamente a la Teniente Misato Katsuragi, Sección 1 del Departamento de Operaciones"**_

Ritsuko fue sacada bruscamente de sus reflexiones al escuchar el mensaje por el alta voz, pasando de la amargura a la incredulidad en cosa de segundos, repitiendo en voz alta las palabras que ya había repetido tantas vences antes: "No lo puedo creer. Se volvió a perder"

* * *

Había sido un largo y tedioso día de trabajo en NERV, y era ya entrada la noche cuando Boris estaba saliendo de las instalaciones con rumbo a su departamento para tomar un trago y dormir. Necesitaba con urgencia un buen trago luego de pasar la tarde luchando contra una montaña de papeles en una oficina. Eso le hizo darse cuenta cuan entretenido había sido entrenar a los Pilotos EVA. En un inicio el saber que la Capitán lo había dejado a cargo del entrenamiento de Shinji Ikari fue como una patada en el hígado, pero luego de una seria conversación con el chico, este había demostrado deseos por cambiar y no lo había decepcionado. La pasó bastante bien entrenando al vástago despreciado de Gendo Ikari, pero ahora que eso había terminado las cosas se habían calmado otra vez, por lo que este había resultado un día eternamente aburrido, algo que nunca pasaba en Roanapur, ya que en esa ciudad del crimen siempre había algo por hacer. Un imbécil al que cobrarle una deuda, algún idiota que se quería pasar de listo y que había que matar de forma espectacular para dar un ejemplo, pagar coimas a la policía, reuniones con las demás mafias locales para calmar las aguas cuando alguno se pasaba de la raya, las veces que habían hecho polvo el "Bandera Amarilla" en alguna balacera, mientras Bao gritaba desesperado que no destruyeran su local, o las veces que había bebido como cosaco en compañía de Dutch. Sonrió ante esos recuerdos y al pensar en el afroamericano, que era la única persona a la que podía considerar como un amigo.

- Creo que ese viaje de pesca con Dutch tendrá que esperar un tiempo más -– dijo el hombre con resignación, dando un suspiro de cansancio. Pisó el embrague y pasó el cambio del auto a primera, cuando se percató que caminando por el otro lado de la calle iba la mujer de cabellera rubia que sin proponérselo había llegado muy profundo dentro de él -– Ritsuko.

Efectivamente, Ritsuko Akagi caminaba cabizbaja por la acera y con un semblante bastante demacrado. Boris estrechó la mirada ante eso. No le gustó para nada ver a Ritsuko de esa forma. ¿Acaso estaba enferma? No lo parecía... más bien parecía ser algo distinto. Algo se removió dentro del aguerrido ex–mafioso ante esa visión, puso en marcha el automóvil y la siguió a una prudente distancia.

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi caminaba cabizbaja por la acera hasta que se adentró en parque y subió a un puente peatonal que cruzaba un pequeño riachuelo. La mujer se detuvo a mitad del puente y se apoyó en la baranda pensando en lo que acaba de hacer hace poco más de una hora en NERV. Nuevamente, pese a saber cuanto la lastimaba, había caído en los brazos del Comandante Ikari. El la había llamado justo cuando ella estaba por retirarse de NERV y acudió a su oficina. Nada mas llegar, supo lo que él quería de ella. Pese a que la cabeza le decía que no, terminó cediendo y él la había usado una vez más, y lo que es peor, ella misma se dejó usar. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que no había amor en esa relación, no sabía si él lo había sentido alguna vez, pero para ella hacía mucho que ese sentimiento había muerto, ¿por qué entonces seguía acudiendo a su llamado? ¿Por qué no podía apartarse de él, si sabía cuanto daño le causaba ese hombre?

La mujer apretó los dientes ante ese recuerdo, mientras que una rebelde lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos y corría por una de sus mejillas. Aún podía recordar el asco que sintió al estar con ese hombre, como tuvo que fingir para complacerlo, y como luego había pasado casi una hora bajo una regadera lavando su cuerpo una y otra vez, sin poder apartar esa desagradable sensación de suciedad. ¿Hacia donde estaba llevando su vida? ¿Cuánto más podría continuar soportando esta situación? ¿Cómo poder salir de este circulo vicioso que la estaba consumiendo en vida? ¿Cómo poder apartarse de ese hombre?

- ¿Por qué no dejas a ese hombre si te hace tanto daño?

Ritsuko se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras con un marcado acento ruso, y al girar su cabeza se encontró con Boris de pie a un par de metros de ella, mirándola con rostro serio.

- Boris... tú... no... no sé de que hablas –- respondió la mujer, apartando la vista.

- De Gendo Ikari –- respondió el hombre con seriedad, logrando que Ritsuko devolviera la vista a él de la sola impresión, por lo que el ruso continuó -– No estoy ciego, Ritsuko. Sé que mantienes una relación con ese hombre, pero se nota que eso no te hace feliz, al contrario, te lastima. ¿Por qué sigues con él entonces?

Ritsuko no supo qué responder ante esas palabras y no pudo seguir sosteniendo la mirada del ruso, por lo que apartó la vista sin poder evitar que dos gruesas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Boris sintió algo de rabia al ver la reacción de la científica, ver el dolor que ese hombre le causaba y como pese a todo ella no se apartaba de él.

- Ritsuko... las veces que hemos compartido juntos, me has demostrado que eres una gran mujer. Inteligente, trabajadora, simpática... pero cuando te relacionas con ese hombre cambias totalmente. Es como si él te drenara la vida. No entiendo por qué sigues a su lado si hace tu vida tan miserable.

Los ojos de Ritsuko se abrieron de golpe ante esas palabras, palabras que encerraban una profunda verdad, una verdad que pese a conocerla y vivirla, no la deja escapar.

- Ritsuko –- insistió Boris.

- No lo entiendes -– respondió, dándole la espalda -– No entiendes lo que ha pasado... lo que he tenido que vivir, las cosas que he hecho por él... yo no puedo.. no puedo...

- ¿No puedes o no quieres? –- preguntó Boris, de pie tras la científica.

Ritsuko se estremeció ante esa pregunta. ¿Era eso? ¿Acaso se trataba de eso? ¿No estaba atrapada en esa relación insana, sino que era ella la que no quería salir de ese círculo vicioso? Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de la científica en esos segundos. Su vida, su madre, su relación con Gendo, su lastimado corazón. Unas fuertes manos sobre sus hombros la hicieron estremecer, para luego obligarla a darla la vuelta, pero no pudo levantar la cabeza, no podía enfrentar la mirada escrutadora del ruso.

- ¿Lo amas? –- preguntó Boris -– ¿Lo amas? –- insistió al no obtener respuesta.

- Yo... lo amé una vez... ahora... solo me causa repulsión -– respondió con la voz entrecortada por un llanto que amenaza por salir.

- Entonces déjalo.

- No puedo... yo... no tengo la fuerza para dejarlo -– dijo la rubia entre sollozos –- Soy una tonta... ¿verdad?

Boris miró seriamente a la mujer. Definitivamente algo se había removido en su interior. Hace unos meses en Roanapur, una situación así le hubiera dado francamente lo mismo, pero no ahora. Había visto varias relaciones autodestructivas como esa en el pasado y sabía que nunca acaban bien. No quería que Ritsuko acabara como esas otras mujeres. No podía permitir algo así.

El ex–mafioso analizó la situación, y supo que ya no había marcha atrás para él. Lo que estaba por hacer era una completa locura. Una persona como él no podía darse el lujo de enfrascarse en algo semejante, ofreciendo de paso un punto débil a sus posibles enemigos; pero aun prescindiendo completamente de aquella consideración, aquella blonda mujer se había metido muy dentro de él, removiendo algo que estaba cerrado bajo siete llaves... su corazón. Ya no podía luchar contra ese sentimiento, mucho menos al ver a esa brillante mujer sufrir de esa forma por un hijo de puta como Gendo Ikari. El tenía que salvarla de eso. Con eso, para bien o para mal, su decisión estaba tomada.

- Si sientes que no tienes fuerzas... entonces te prestare la mía.

Ritsuko fue sorprendida por esas palabras y al levantar la cabeza para mirar interrogante al hombre, este le plantó un repentino beso en los labios. Ritsuko tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras su cabeza daba vueltas, apenas creyendo lo que le estaba pasaba. Boris la estaba besando, y de una forma muy intensa, causando que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Al finalizar el beso y separarse, se observaron fijamente a los ojos, Boris expectante, Ritsuko, confundida.

- Boris... tú...

- Te amo -– reconoció finalmente el aguerrido hombre, con un leve sonrojo el las mejillas, impactando doblemente a la mujer.

- Boris... yo... no sé qué...

- Sé que no te soy indiferente, Ritsuko. Tan solo dame una oportunidad, y te haré olvidar a ese hombre -– dijo el ruso, mirando seriamente a científica.

- Yo... no sé... yo... -– balbuceó la mujer, apartándose unos pasos del hombre -– Esto es tan repentino... no sé que decir.

- Di que si –- insistió el ruso.

- Tú no me conoces, Boris. No sabes lo que soy realmente... lo que he hecho por seguir a ese hombre... la clase de mujer en la que me convertí... estoy sucia –- dijo Ritsuko, apartando la vista.

- Entonces estamos iguales –- dijo Boris, concitando la atención de la mujer -– Tú tampoco sabes la clase de hombre que soy, las cosas que hice en el pasado. Mis manos no solo están sucias, están machadas... con sangre.

- Boris –- dijo Ritsuko, impactada.

- Cuando te conocí, pensé que un sujeto como yo jamás podría aspirar a una mujer como tú. Tan inteligente, culta, distinguida. Eres diferente a todas las mujeres que conocí en el pasado. No sabía cómo tratarte, cómo acercarme a ti; somos de mundos distintos, pero aquí estoy ahora, cruzando esa línea. Si uno de los dos no es digno aquí, ese soy yo... pero aún así, quiero estar a tu lado... si me lo permites.

Ritsuko miró al hombre frente a ella, a ese fornido ruso que llegó con la nueva Directora de Operaciones. El llamó su atención desde el primer momento, y se llevó una agradable sorpresa al conocerlo y constatar que era además todo un caballero. El la había tratado bien en todo momento, la había escuchado, la había hecho reír y despertó cosas en ella que por mucho tiempo había creído olvidadas, y ahora, le estaba ofreciendo una salida al circulo vicioso que estaba destruyendo su vida, y de paso, le ofrecía curar su lastimado corazón. Al levantar la vista, Ritsuko se encontró con la mano extendida de Boris. La observó por unos segundos y lentamente acercó su mano, que él sujetó con fuerza. En ese momento, el llanto que hace ya rato amenaza con salir, no pudo ser contenido y la científica comenzó a llorar, y prontamente se encontró acunada contra un fuerte pecho, mientras era rodeada por dos poderosos brazos.

Ritsuko Akagi lloró por su desastrosa vida, por su madre, por su lastimado corazón, y por ese hombre que le estaba ofreciendo un hombro donde llorar, un lugar donde refugiarse, curar sus heridas y volver a creer en el amor.

- Boris.

- ¿Si?

- Gracias.

Con esas palabras Ritsuko acuno su cara contra el pecho del ruso, y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como si tuviera miedo de que este fuera a desaparecer. Boris miró a la mujer y acarició su cabello con una mano, feliz al poder por fin estrecharla en sus bazos, prometiéndose hacerla feliz y protegerla con su vida de ser necesario. Así, la pareja que quedó por largo rato de pie en medio del puente peatonal, simplemente disfrutando el estar juntos, sabiendo que un nuevo camino se abría para ellos.

_**Fin Capítulo XI**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **¡Feliz año Nuevo a todos!

No podía partir este año 2012 sin actualizar una de mis historias. Es cierto que tardé un poco pero acá estoy con otro capítulo, que se centró más en los sentimientos de los protagonistas, para darnos un vistazo de lo que pasa por sus mentes y corazones, ya que no todo va a ser entrenamientos y peleas varias.

Mis prelectores son: CromCruch, Seferino Rengel y Fantastic-Man. Muchas gracias por sus sugerencias y correcciones.

1 - Smatritye, moyi malienkiyi damashiniyi: Nos vemos, mi pequeña mascota.


	14. Capitulo 13: Preludio a la Batalla

**NERV MOSCOW**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de las series Neon Genesis Evangelion y Black Lagoon NO me pertenecen; siendo dichas obras propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capitulo XIII: "PRELUDIO A LA BATALLA"**

- ¿No podremos ir a la excursión de la escuela a Okinawa? ¿Por qué? –- preguntó una sorprendida Asuka a una seria Misato, que estaba esperando a que los Pilotos EVA terminaran las pruebas de sincronización del día para darles la mala noticia.

Durante el pasado mes, los chicos habían pasado por extenuantes sesiones de entrenamiento, que culminaron con una impresionante demostración de capacidad, superando en forma espectacular a las fuerzas especiales de NERV. Aún ahora, dos semanas después de ese ejercicio, lo que habían realizado los Pilotos EVA seguía siendo objeto de comentario por parte del personal de NERV, sobre todo al conocer los detalles mismos del ejercicio, como el salto en paracaídas sobre el mar en medio de la noche, o bucear por el interior de un túnel inundado del metro, sumergido bajo el mar.

Ahora, finalizado todo eso, los chicos habían retomado la escuela y relajado la intensidad de los entrenamientos, por lo que estaban regresando en parte una vida más normal, si es que se le puede llamar "normal" a la vida que llevan. Aun sí, Misato consideraba que sería una buena idea que los chicos tomaran un descanso, en verdad lo merecían después de todo lo que habían hecho. Por eso es que la mujer lamentaba tanto la noticia que estaba dándoles, pero era algo necesario.

- Lo siento chicos, pero tienen que esperar aquí en Tokyo–3 en caso de un ataque –- fue la respuesta de la mujer de cabellera oscura.

- ¿Quién decidió esto? –- cuestionó una enfadada pelirroja.

- La Capitán Balalaika, y debo decir, que estoy completamente de acuerdo con su decisión. Siempre existe la posibilidad de que un Ángel ataque mientras ustedes están de excursión -– señaló Misato, enfrentado a la ceñuda pelirroja.

- ¿Así que fue cosa de esa perra? –- regañó Asuka, que aún no podía pasar a la rusa, logrando que Shinji le diera una fugaz, pero estrecha mirada, que no pasó desapercibida para Misato.

- La Capitán solo hace lo que considera mejor para todos –- comentó Shinji, un tanto cortante.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con la decisión de esa mujer? –- preguntó Asuka, entre enojada y sorprendida.

- Era obvio que no nos dejarían ir. Solo imagina lo que pasaría si un Ángel ataca y no estamos aquí para detenerlo -– respondió el joven haciéndole ver a Asuka las razones para negarles el permiso.

- No lo puedo creer. Tú siempre estás de acuerdo con todo lo que dicen los demás. En especial esa rusa malas pulgas. ¿Acaso te lavaron el cerebro? -– lo regañó Asuka mirándolo con ojos estrechos y las manos en las caderas.

- Oye, no la agarres conmigo, yo no tuve nada que ver en esto. Además, Misato también está de acuerdo en que no vayamos –- se defendió Shinji, levantando las manos en son de paz, mientras Misato lo mirada seriamente por esta acción, constatando cuanto había cambiado el vástago despreciado de Gendo Ikari, ya que hace un par de meses el chico muy probablemente se hubiera retorcido de susto ante el regaño de la pelirroja o hubiera buscado alguna otra alternativa para evadir el conflicto. Pero ahora, la enfrentó y se la sacó de encima sin ningún problema.

- ¡Sheisse! –- regañó en alemán la pelirroja, ante la respuesta de Shinji - Y tú no te quedes ahí parada como una estatua. Di algo, niña modelo –- le dijo a Rei, que estaba de pie junto a Shinji, observando atentamente sin decir una palabra.

- Es una orden. Debemos acatarla –- Fue la escueta respuesta de la chica peliazul.

- No sé para qué me molesto en preguntarte –- repuso Asuka, rodando los ojos -– Me enferma esta situación. Siempre somos nosotros los que debemos esperar. ¿No podemos averiguar donde están para ir a atacarlos primero?

- Si pudiéramos, lo haríamos –- respondió Misato con algo de pesar –- Bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Mientras sus compañeros de clase están fuera, ustedes dedicaran su tiempo a recuperar clases.

- ¿Qué? –- preguntaron espantados Shinji y Asuka. Rei por su parte, solo pestañeó.

- Lo que escucharon –- respondió Misato, con una sonrisa - Como el último mes se han dedicado solo a entrenar, han descuidado demasiado sus estudios, por lo que aprovecharemos este tiempo para que se pongan al día. De hecho, acá tengo unos discos de datos con las materias que deben estudiar.

- Genial. ¿Cuál es el motivo de ir a la escuela, de todos modos? Lo que enseñan ahí no me va a servir para derrotar un Ángel –- cuestionó la pelirroja a Misato, cruzándose de brazos.

- "En Roma, has como los romanos". Ahora todos vayan a cambiarse. Los estaré esperado aquí.

- Rayos... y pensar que pasé toda la tarde de ayer con el instructor Sakharov eligiendo un traje de baño, y todo para nada –- regañó la pelirroja.

Luego de estas palabras el trío de Pilotos EVA se encaminó a los camerinos para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, mientras que Misato los observaba de brazos cruzados, sin poder quitarse de la mente esa mirada de reprobación de Shinji para Asuka cuando esta insultó a la Capitán Balalaika, y la forma en que luego la defendió. Este hecho la molestó e hirió por partes iguales, pero apartó eso de su mente. Esta era una buena oportunidad para acercarse a Shinji y la aprovecharía.

* * *

- ¿Una excursión escolar? Se relajan demasiado en tiempos como estos –- señaló Ristuko, sin quitar la vista de una tablilla con datos que estaba revisando minuciosamente.

- Para serte sincera, me hubiera encantando que fueran a esa excursión. Los chicos merecen un buen descanso luego de todo lo que hicieron el pasado mes –- dijo Misato con algo de pesar.

- Si, en verdad hicieron algo sorprendente. Aún hoy se escuchan comentarios en los corredores de NERV sobre la hazaña que realizaron. Ahora todo el personal miran a los Pilotos EVA con otros ojos, y con mucho más respeto que antes –- comentó Ristuko.

- Aún así, no me gusta para nada lo que esa mujer hizo con los chicos -– dijo Misato, con una mirada reprobatoria.

–- ¿Te refieres a entrenarlos como soldados y mandarlos a realizar una operación militar de un nivel de Fuerzas Especiales, solo para demostrar el fruto de su trabajo? - preguntó Ritsuko, contemplando seriamente a su amiga –- Con el debido respeto Misato; cuando estabas al frente de la Operaciones de NERV, también mandabas a los chicos a pelear.

- Pero mis métodos eran muy distintos a los de Balalaika. Yo no quería transformar a los Pilotos EVA en máquinas de matar -– Argumentó Misato, con el ceño fruncido.

- Es verdad, pero de todas formas los enviabas a pelear... y a morir, si las cosas no salían bien –- respondió la científica -– Y a todo esto. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Shinji? ¿Ya le confesaste tus sentimientos?

Misato dio un respingo al escuchar ese último comentario de la científica y la observó con el rostro totalmente rojo. Por su parte, Ritsuko la observaba con una sonrisa burlesca.

- ¡No se puede hablar nada serio contigo! –- replicó una enfadada Misato, y dejó el cuarto dando grandes zancadas.

Atrás, Ritsuko amplió su sonrisa al comprobar que las suposiciones sacadas de la última conversación sobre Shinji que tuvo con la morena, no andaban para nada erradas. Shinji Ikari en verdad le había movido el piso a Misato. "Las cosas se pondrán muy entretenidas por aquí. Ese triangulo amoroso será algo digno de ver" pensó la científica, divertida por la situación amorosa en la que se había envuelto su amiga. Una situación que debía ser considerada como extraña, de no ser porque últimamente todo en esa base se había vuelto extraño.

* * *

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –- preguntó una curiosa Asuka a un concentrado Shinji, que estaba trabajando en su notebook, sentado ante una mesa junto a la piscina de NERV.

- Estudio ciencias -– respondió el aludido con algo de fastidio, sin despegar la vista del notebook.

- Eres un niño tan obediente –- comentó la pelirroja con burla.

- No me queda otra. Ya escuchaste a Misato, y... ¡Oh! –- exclamó el Tercer Elegido cuando finalmente despegó la vista del notebook y se encontró repentinamente frente a él a la pelirroja en traje de baño. Le fue imposible no dar un rápido vistazo al perfecto cuerpo de la chica, y lo que vio fue más que satisfactorio. Asuka Langley era en verdad una chica muy hermosa.

- Ya que no puedo ir a bucear a Okinawa, bucearé aquí –- declaró Asuka con una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción, al constatar la mirada de admiración que le había dado Shinji.

- Ya... ya veo –- respondió el vástago de Gendo, sin poder apartar la vista del perfecto cuerpo de la pelirroja, pero disimulando lo mejor que podía.

- Hmm, déjame ver. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? ¿No puedes resolver una ecuación tan fácil? Está bien, esta es la respuesta. Es muy simple –- dijo la pelirroja, inclinándose para ingresar la respuesta en el notebook, dándole de paso una muy buena vista de su escote a Shinji, que la verdad ya estaba comenzando a disfrutar el espectáculo, mientras una parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrar vida propia.

- ¿Cómo puedes resolver esto cuando fracasaste en el examen de la escuela? –- preguntó sorprendido el joven Ikari, apartando un momento su mente de los pechos de la pelirroja, al ver resuelto el ejercicio que lo mantuvo ocupado los últimos 10 minutos.

- No pude entender lo que estaba escrito en el examen.

- ¿Estás diciendo que no fuiste capaz de leer las preguntas en japonés? –- preguntó Shinji, sorprendido.

- Es cierto. No domino bien los Kanjis. Después de todo, nunca necesité estudiarlos en la Universidad.

- Espera un momento. ¿Dijiste Universidad? –- preguntó el joven, impactado.

- Así es, me gradué el año pasado –- respondió la pelirroja con orgullo - ¿Qué está escrito aquí?

- ¿Esto? Es un problema respecto a la Expansión Térmica.

- ¿Expansión Térmica? ¡Qué infantil! Resumiendo, las cosas se expanden cuando se calientan, y se contraen cuando se enfrían –- Expuso Asuka, con las manos en las caderas, como si fuera un profesor dictando la lección del día.

- Lo sé, pero...

- Para que lo entiendas mejor, te daré un ejemplo. ¿Crees que mis pechos puedan hacerse más grandes si los caliento? –- Preguntó la chica en forma coqueta, cubriéndose los pechos con las manos.

Shinji observó a la chica unos momentos, primero disfrutando de la sensual pose que estaba haciendo, y luego considerando qué responderle. Hace un mes atrás se habría avergonzado de la sola idea de responder, pero no ahora. Ahora tenía basta experiencia en esa área, de primera mano, y nada menos que con una mujer adulta. El ahora sabía muy bien que pasaba con los pechos de una mujer cuando esta se excitaba.

- Bien, tanto como crecer no, pero te darán mucho placer al tocarlos, y tus pezones se pondrían erectos y muy sensibles –- respondió Shinji como si fuera un experto en el tema, de hecho, lo era.

La cara de Asuka se volvió tan roja como su cabello ante esa explicita respuesta de su compañero de equipo, respuesta que además era bastante subida de tono. Por acto reflejo la pelirroja se cubrió el pecho con las manos en forma protectora.

- ¡Eres un cochino hentai! –- respondió finalmente la chica, ante la respuesta de Shinji.

- Oye, tú preguntaste –- respondió él en forma inocente, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Permiso –- dijo Rei repentinamente, pasando junto a Asuka mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla, luego de salir de la piscina donde había estado nadando hace ya varios minutos.

Shinji fue nuevamente presa de un ataque sensorial al ver a Rei Ayanami en traje de baño. La chica era realmente hermosa, de piel clara y a simple vista, suave como la seda; tanto, que sintió un repentino deseo de acariciar sus largas y lindas piernas. Shinji tragó sonoramente y desvió la vista tratando de apartar esas afiebradas ideas de su cabeza, junto con ignorar la fuerte erección que lo aquejaba.

Asuka miró con molestia a la chica peliazul cuando pasó por su lado, pero esto no fue suficiente para que dejara de lado su sorpresa ante la respuesta y actitud de Shinji. La respuesta fue como si el hubiera aprendido eso de forma práctica, y su actitud fue de cierto orgullo. ¿Acaso el idiota de Shinji había tenido alguna experiencia con una chica? No, no era posible, ninguna caería tan bajo... ¿verdad?

- Mejor me voy a nadar. Si me quedo aquí se me pegará tú estupidez –- dijo finalmente la pelirroja, dando media vuelta para ir por su equipo de buceo, dándole sin querer a Shinji una muy buena vista de su trasero, que dicho sea de paso, tampoco estaba nada mal.

- Me retiro. Debo ir a estudiar –- señaló Rei, tomando un bolso con sus cosas que estaba cerca de Shinji, para luego encaminarse a la salida.

- Si, si, váyanse y déjenme solo... ya estoy acostumbrado –- dijo Shinji para sí, volviendo de mala gana a sus estudios, sin muchos progresos hay que decir –- Asuka... ¿me podrías explicar este otro ejercicio?

Desde la puerta que daba a los vestidores, Rei miró fijamente a Shinji por largos segundos y como trataba infructuosamente de que Asuka le explicara otro ejercicio. Por un momento se pudo apreciar un gestó en la cara de Rei, una intensa mirada, que se fue tan fugazmente como había aparecido. Luego de eso, la chica de ojos escarlata ingresó a los vestidores con su rostro habitual.

* * *

Balalaika le dedicó una seria mirada al Sargento Boris, luego de que este dejara unas gruesas carpetas llenas de papeles sobre el escritorio de la rubia.

- ¿Estos son los informes que se supone debo revisar hoy? –- preguntó la rubia, tomando con desgano una de las gruesas carpetas, para abrirlas y revisar de mala gana su contenido.

- Si, Capitán. Esos son –- respondió con seriedad el hombre, de pie en posición firme frente al escritorio de la mujer.

- Esto es lo único malo de este trabajo, Sargento. La cantidad de papeleo que hay que revisar. Ya imagino la montaña de papeles que habrá que llenar luego del ataque de un Ángel –- comentó Balalaika dándole una calada a su habano.

- Eso es algo que confirmaremos uno de estos días –- comentó el hombre.

- En eso tiene razón, Sargento. Más temprano que tarde tendremos que enfrentarnos contra uno de esos engendros. Pero por ahora... –- dijo la rubia dejando la frase a medio concluir, para tomar un montón de papeles y comenzar a revisarlos de mala gana.

Percatándose de que la conversación había llegado a su fin, Boris dio media vuelta y se disponía a salir de la oficina de la rubia, momento en que esta habló, haciendo que el fornido hombre se detuviera en seco frente a la puerta.

- Me he enterado que actualmente está en muy buenos términos con la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, Sargento.

Boris se congeló ante estas palabras y se volteó para ver a su Capitán, la cual le estaban dando una mirada penetrante. ¿Cómo se había enterado ella de eso? ¿Lo estaba vigilando? Luego pensarlo un momento desechó esa posibilidad. El en verdad había sido un tanto evidente sobre su interés por Ritsuko, así que es probable que la propia Balalaika lo hubiera deducido.

- Capitán, sobre eso...

- Tranquilo Sargento. Usted es hombre, así que es normal que quiera tener compañía en su cama de vez en cuando. Es su elección de compañía la que me tiene un tanto sorprendida –- comentó la rubia, dándole una calada a su habano –- Aún así, pienso que su elección de compañía fue una gran elección, Sargento. Ritsuko Akagi no solo es una mujer muy atractiva, también podría ser una buen fuente de información, si usted sabe cómo hacerla hablar –- finalizó la rubia con una sonrisa juguetona, dejando bastante claro el método que debía usar para hacer hablar a la científica.

- Capitán, yo no estoy con ella por... quiero decir...

Boris se encasquilló, no sabiendo como responder a esas palabras de su Capitán. No podía ir decirle de buenas a primeras que estaba con Ritsuko porque la amaba. Conociendo a Balalaika, ella sería capaz de meterle un tiro entre los ojos por solo mencionar la palabra "amor". Al levantar la vista y mirar a su Capitán, Boris sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Balalaika le estaba dándole una mirada estrecha mientras mordía su habano. "Se dio cuenta... lo sabe", pensó el hombre con temor.

Balalaika dio un suspiro de resignación mientras expulsaba una voluta de humo. La mujer se levantó pesadamente de su escritorio y caminó hacia un estante contiguo, abrió una puerta, tomó una botella de volka y llenó 2 copas, tendiéndole una al Sargento. Boris se adelantó y tomó la copa que le tendía su Capitán.

- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, Sargento? Gente como nosotros, que tiene los pies metidos en el fango y las manos manchadas con sangre, no puede permitirse este tipo de debilidades. Para gente como nosotros, cosas como el "amor", no son más que eso... debilidades. ¿Estás conciente de eso? ¿Estás conciente de que al estar con esa mujer, estás ofreciendo un punto débil a tus enemigos?

- Si, Capitán. Lo estoy –- dijo Boris, con voz firme.

- Pero no la dejarás, ¿verdad?

- Si usted me lo ordena, lo haré Capitán –- respondió el hombre, con voz firme.

Balalaika miró fijamente a su subordinado y supo que él hablaba en serio. Pudo ver en sus ojos que el cumpliría con esa orden si ella la solicitaba. Balalaika desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- Hemos luchado juntos por muchos años, Sargento. Peleamos hombro con hombro en varias guerras, atravesando infiernos de balas, y manchándonos las manos con sangre en el proceso. Durante todo este tiempo nunca he dudado de tus capacidades y de tu buen juicio, y nunca me has decepcionado.

- ¿Capitán? –- preguntó Boris sin entender.

- Confío en tu buen juicio Sargento, y en que no dejarás que esto interfiera en tus obligaciones. Y lo más importante, que no olvides a quien le debes lealtad –- dijo la rubia con una mirada acerada.

- Jamás lo ponga en duda, Capitán. Usted sabe que mi lealtad es absoluta –- respondió Boris con firmeza, leyendo la amenaza velada tras las palabras de Balalaika, que le dejaron claro, que a la menor señal de traición, tanto él, como Ritsuko, pagarían con su vida.

- Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que te vería en este trance, Sargento - comentó la rubia, que había cambiado la mirada acerada por una mirada divertida y una sonrisa juguetona en los labios –- Tal vez nos estamos poniendo viejos y eso nos hace ser más sentimentales.

- Es probable –- comentó Boris, un poco más tranquilo, al comprender que había pasado el peligro inmediato para él y Ritsuko.

Balalaika levantó su copa y Boris la imitó en un silencioso brindis, con el que habían dejado claro sus asuntos. Boris tenía la venia formal de Balalaika para su relación con Ritsuko, con la advertencia de por medio, de que sabía lo que pasaría a la menor señal de falta de lealtad. Aún así, esto en verdad era sorprendente. Un año atrás Balalaika no hubiera consentido algo semejante. Tal vez era cierto que se estaban poniendo viejos y sentimentales, o talvez Balalaika tenía un motivo para permitir su relación con Ritsuko, motivo que no era tan difícil de entender. Como fuere, con el tiempo lo sabría.

* * *

Shinji estaba en medio de la pasarela que estaba frente al EVA-01. Pese a que nunca le gustó montar en ese gigante púrpura, había algo en ese coloso que lo hacía especial. No podía explicarlo con palabras, pero de alguna forma, por extraño que parezca, estar ahí, junto al EVA, lograba calmarlo y relajarlo, y era precisamente eso lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Luego de pasar toda la tarde estudiando, sumado a tener a Asuka como maestra en un diminuto traje de baño lo había dejando bastante alterado; una vez que logró convencerla de que lo ayudara con los estudios. Por un lado la cabeza le daba vueltas, y por otro, los recuerdos de Asuka en traje de baño dejaron bastante despierta cierta parte de su cuerpo, lo cual ya estaba siendo un tanto molesto, por lo que trataba de distraerse ejercitándole practicando artes marciales, lanzaba golpes de pies y puños a un contrincante imaginario.

Hacía ya tiempo que había comenzado a tomarle el gusto a las chica, y vivir con dos de ellas, que además eran devastadoramente hermosas, no le hacían las cosas precisamente fáciles. Esta situación lo había llevado a recurrir a la masturbación en forma más recurrente de lo que hubiera deseado, pero desde que había comenzado a tener sexo con la Capitán Balalaika, es como si sus sentidos se hubieran incrementado. ¿Sería acaso porque ya sabía lo que había, y sabia, además, que tan bueno era? Puede ser, o puede ser simplemente que con 14 años, la testosterona le brotaba hasta por los poros.

"Eso debe ser. Exceso de testosterona" razón Shinji, dando la vuelta para darle una pata giratoria a su imaginario oponente. Luego de eso, se fue con una combinación de golpes de puños, un golpe de revez y una patada lateral. Mantuvo la postura con la pierna extendida a un lado por unos segundos, y luego volvió a una posición firme. En ese momento, Shinji calló en cuenta de que estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo. Al ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera constató que llevaba casi una hora ejercitándose, además, se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía algo de hambre.

- Hora de irse a casa –- dijo para si el chico y se encaminó a la salida, pero se detuvo para darle una mirada al gigante púrpura. Por un momento estuvo tentado a despedirse del EVA, pero luego negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía por esa ocurrencia.

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi estaba de pie ante el escritorio de Gendo Ikari, que le daba una mirada penetrante tras sus enguantadas manos. La mujer había acudido a la oficina del Supremo Comandante de NERV para un reporte de rutina sobre los niveles de sincronización de los Pilotos EVA. Hasta ahí, todo normal, al menos, hasta que Gendo le hizo una solicitud que nada tenía que ver con el trabajo. Para Ritsuko este era el momento de la verdad, este era el momento de romper con aquel círculo vicioso de autodestrucción en el que había caído. El momento de liberarse y comenzar con su nueva vida.

- No voy a acudir a su casa esta noche, Comandante. Lo nuestro se acabó. Desde ahora nuestra relación será estrictamente profesional.

Gendo miró fijamente a la mujer sin mover un solo músculo, permaneciendo en silencio por varios segundos. Ante la falta de respuesta del hombre, Ritsuko dio por finalizada la conversación, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la oficina.

- ¿Ese ruso de nombre Boris, tuvo que ver en esta decisión?

Ritsuko se volteó ante la mención del Sargento. No le extrañó que Gendo supiera sobre ella y Boris, después de todo, se habían estado viendo bastante seguido últimamente. Fue el tono en la voz de Gendo lo que la preocupó. Aún así, la mujer se mantuvo firme y le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Si lo fuera, hay algún problema con eso?

- Ese hombre no es de fiar. Le prohíbo acercarse a él mas allá de los asuntos estrictamente profesionales que sean de competencia mutua -– señalo Gendo, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Ritsuko.

- Usted no es nadie para decirme qué hacer con mi vida, Comandante.

- Si eso interfiere con su trabajo en NERV, tengo todo el derecho de intervenir. Ese hombre no es de fiar. Debe alejarse de él, doctora. Es una orden.

Ritsuko apretó los dientes en frustración, y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Es que ese hombre no pensaba dejarla en paz? ¿Acaso pretendía tenerla siempre bajo su control, dispuesta a cumplir sus caprichos? La blonda científica sintió que por un momento su resolución comenzaba a flaquear, sintió que no podría salir de ese círculo de autodestrucción. Ese hombre no se lo permitiría. Entonces recordó las palabras de Boris la otra noche, y sintió como sus fuerzas regresaban.

"Si sientes que no tienes fuerzas... entonces te prestare la mía"

- Lo que haga con mi vida privada es asunto mío, Comandante. Usted no es mi dueño para decidir por mi. Si no le gusta esto, entonces renuncio. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que ofertas de trabajo no me faltan, y mucho mejor remuneradas -– sentenció la mujer, para luego dar media vuelta y salir de la oficina con el corazón acelerado por lo que acababa de decir, pero internamente feliz. Atrás, Gendo Ikari estrechaba los ojos tras sus enguantadas manos. A partir de ese momento se le había creado un flanco que no podía darse el lujo de descuidar.

* * *

Shinji salió del ascensor y comenzó a caminar por el corredor del edificio rumbo a su departamento mientras pensaba qué haría de cenar que fuera contundente y no tan difícil de preparar, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar. Fue así como el chico caminó hasta encontrándose con una gran sorpresa sentada de espaldas a la puerta de su departamento.

- ¿Misato? -– preguntó el sorprendido Piloto EVA al encontrarse con la mujer frente a él sentada en el suelo, rodeando las piernas con las manos.

La mujer, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa al chico frente a ella, quedando en el olvido en forma inmediata la frustración que sintió al no encontrarlo en su departamento, y todo el tiempo que debió esperar sentada ante su puerta.

- Hola Shinji - saludó ella con una sincera sonrisa.

- Misato, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? –- preguntó el, curioso.

- Bien, andaba cerca de aquí y decidí pasar a hacerte una visita. Espero no te moleste.

- No, por supuesto que no.

- Genial. Por cierto, traje la cena. Espero te guste la comida Tailandesa -– agregó Misato, mientras que con una mano levantaba una bolsa blanca que descansaba junto a ella, y en la que Shinji no había reparado hasta ese momento.

La alegría de la mujer por ver al chico que le movía el piso, se intensificó al ver aparecer una sonrisa en la boca de Shinji y como este le tendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Misato aceptó su mano y con ayuda del chico se puso de pie, para luego seguirlo dentro del departamento.

* * *

La sala del departamento era iluminada únicamente por la luz que se colaba por el gran ventanal que daba al balcón. Dentro, en el sillón de 3 cuerpos, una feliz Misato contemplaba como Shinji dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyaba en sus piernas, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a los compases del tema "In too Deep" de Phil Collins, que se reproducía por los parlantes del equipo de música. La mujer recordó con agrado como Shinji se sintió tan feliz de verla, y que gracias a ella se había ahorrado el tener que cocinar, ya que había llegado bastante cansado de su día en NERV.

El estar a solas le dio a Misato la posibilidad de conversar con Shinji como hacía tiempo no hacía. Escuchó con interés como el chico hablaba de sus progresos en el entrenamiento con el Sargento Boris. El escuchar sobre el entrenamiento en verdad no era muy del agrado de Misato, pero para Shinji parecía ser muy importante; no por el hecho de aprender cosas militares, sino más bien porque parecía ser un logró para él, como si se estuviera demostrando a si mismo que podía cambiar y superarse; y en verdad lo estaba logrando.

Desde que Shinji se puso bajo la tutela del Sargento Boris había cambiado mucho. Se había vuelto más seguro de si mismo, más interesante... y más hombre. Su cuerpo también había cambiado mucho en este último tiempo. Ahora Shinji distaba mucho de ser ese chico en extremo delgado que vio desnudo el día que llegó a su departamento. Ahora había ganado algo de peso y masa muscular, tanto que hasta sus músculos comenzaban a marcarse. No había dudas de que Shinji Ikari estaba transformándose poco a poco en todo un hombre, superándose y mejorándose a si mismo, pero manteniendo eso tan especial que había logrado cautivarla. Shinji seguía siendo el mismo chico tierno y sincero que se escondía tras esa caparazón con la que se protegía del mundo.

Sonrió con ternura al acariciar la mejilla del chico. En verdad era una locura lo que su desbocado corazón sentía por el joven piloto EVA, pero había llegado a un punto donde ella ya no podía volver atrás aunque así lo quisiera. Ya era tarde para el arrepentimiento, ahora solo quedaba ir hacia adelante, hasta donde sea que eso la llevara. Misato no pudo dejar de sentir algo de temor al pensar en su situación, en todas las cosas que podían salir mal, todo lo que podía sufrir con su extraño amor, pero sabía que valía la pena asumir el riesgo.

- Te amo Shinji -– susurró la mujer, acariciando la mejilla del chico, a la vez que una solitaria lágrima caía por una de sus mejillas.

Shinji nunca llegó a escuchar la confesión de la mujer, su sueño era demasiado profundo para eso, estaba tan cansado por su día en NERV, que nunca se dio cuenta como fue que se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Misato. El joven piloto EVA dormía plácidamente recibiendo las caricias de la mujer, quien secretamente lloraba ahí de felicidad por ese íntimo momento que tenía con el dormido joven, y por el dolor de tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

La noche siguió su curso en la sala de ese departamento, con la mujer acariciando tiernamente el cabello de la persona que amaba, hasta que el sueño la abrazó, haciendo que se quedara dormida en el sillón junto al piloto EVA.

* * *

Era entrada la noche y Benny cubría el turno de noche en el Centro de Mando de NERV. Esto no era algo que le gustara particularmente, ya que prefería estar durmiendo en su cama, pero debía reconocer que trabajar de noche tenía sus ventajas, como poder trabajar con un poco más de libertad con MAGI.

En los pocos días que había estado en NERV se había interiorizado del funcionamiento de esta institución tan particular, junto con comenzar de lleno con el trabajo para el cual Balalaika lo había contratado. No era algo que a él le gustara particularmente, pero había accedido al encargo de Dutch, poniéndose al servicio de Balalaika únicamente por tener la oportunidad de trabajar en MAGI, y no se había decepcionado.

MAGI era la máquina más impresionante que había conocido y en la que había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar. Había intentado obtener información sobre MAGI en el pasado, pero se encontró con un muro impenetrable, formado por una poderosa serie de firewall y una tecnología que parecía estar mas allá de lo imaginado, como si fuera sacada directamente de la ciencia ficción, y esa apreciación no estaba tan alejada de la realidad. Ahora que estaba en NERV, pudo finalmente comenzar a conocer la verdad sobre MAGI.

MAGI era una computadora similar a los humanos, no solo en el sentido de que recrea en una computadora los dilemas comúnmente inherentes al ser humano, también es similar en el sentido de que utiliza un Sistema-Operativo-de-transplante-de-personalidad que tiene el patrón de razonamiento lógico de los humanos transplantado al computador; y no era cualquier patrón de razonamiento lógico, era el de propia Dra. Akagi Naoko, la creadora de MAGI. Es así como MELCHIOR-1, BALTHASAR-2 y CASPER-3 tenían transplantado el patrón de razonamiento lógico de Naoko como una científico, madre y mujer respectivamente, encontrándose el último, su cerebro.

El conocer esta verdad solo logró aumentar el interés de Benny por MAGI, lo que a la vez hacía mucho más interesante su trabajo. No solo estaba lidiando con una sofisticada computadora, estaba lidiando con una mujer, y eso... eso si que era escabrosamente interesante. Una computadora que a la vez era una mujer. Su sueño hecho realidad.

Benny tecleó en la terminal revisando unos datos a los que había logrado acceder usando las habilidades que le habían permitido hakear los ordenadores de la CIA unos años atrás, encontrando lo que estaba buscando.

- Bingo –- dijo el hombre de barba crecida por su pequeño gran logro, para luego salir en un pestañeo de la aplicación que tenía reducida en una pequeña ventana, borrando todas sus huellas en el proceso, luego de lo cual se puso de pie, estirándose para relajar la tensión de su espalda y mirar luego las tres torres que conformaban el sistema MAGI, en la parte baja del Centro de Mando, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Te tengo MAGI. Ya se cual es la ruta que debo seguir para llegar a ti. Una vez logre recorrerla sin inconvenientes, podremos finalmente conocernos más apropiadamente" pensó el hombre de lentes, sin quitar la vista de las tres torres que conformaban el sistema MAGI.

- ¡Aquí llega el café! –- anunció Nami con una linda sonrisa, sacando a Benny de sus pensamientos.

Nami era una linda mujer de 26 años, de larga cabellera castaña, ojos color miel y un imponente par de pechos, que cubría el turno de noche junto con él, y que en ese momento se acercaba con una bandeja con dos humeantes tasas de café.

- Muchas gracias, Nami. Eres un encanto -– dijo Benny con galantería, recibiendo el café que le ofrecía la mujer, que a leguas se notaba tenía interés en él.

El hombre de lentes miró disimuladamente los pechos de Nami, y el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas por su agradecimiento en forma tan galante. Ella quería con él, no había lugar a dudas, así que decidió cumplir con las expectativas de su colega; después de todo, él era todo un caballero, y no podía decepcionar a una mujer tan linda como ella, ¿verdad?

Benny sonrió traviesamente, dándole un sorbo a su café.

* * *

- ¿Estas son las fotos del monte Asamayama? Esto no nos da una imagen clara –- dijo Fuyutsuki, observando seriamente unas fotografías termales expuestas en un gran monitor que ocupaba todo el suelo de un cuarto, que se mantenía a oscuras para ver de mejor forma las imágenes.

- Efectivamente, pero esta mancha debe tener alguna importancia, si lo reportan directamente desde el Observatorio del Instituto de Investigación de Terremotos en Asamayama -– respondió el Sargento Boris, observando la fotografía tan seriamente como el anciano.

- Realmente, no podemos ignorarlo -– razonó Fuyutsuki.

- ¿Qué supuso MAGI? –- preguntó Ritsuko.

- Cincuenta-cincuenta –- respondió Maya, de pie junto a la rubia, revisando una tablilla de datos.

- ¿Hay alguien allá? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki.

- La Capitán Balalaika ya ha llegado allá -– respondió Misato, con algo de nerviosismo por lo que la rubia podía hacer si es que alguien cometía el error de hacerla enfadar.

* * *

Balalaika observaba seriamente un monitor con los brazos cruzado sobre el pecho, mientras le daba una calada a un inseparable habano, para total fastidio de los presentes, que debían soportar el penetrante aroma a tabaco.

- ¡Este es el límite! –- dijo un investigador, mirando a la mujer.

- Continúe. 500 metros más –- respondió la rubia, sin apartar la vistas del monitor.

- Profundidad 1.200. Armadura Anti-presión quebrada –- informó un operador.

- ¡Capitán Balalaika! –- llamó el investigador.

- Si se destruye, lo pagaremos. 200 metros más -– fue la cortante respuesta de Balalaika, que seguía con la vista fija en el monitor, sin siquiera pestañear.

- ¡Señal en el monitor! –- informó Makoto Hyuga, sentado ante una terminal, frente a la rubia.

- Inicien el análisis -– demandó la rusa, dándole una calada a su habano.

- A la orden –- respondió Hyuga.

La ex-mafiosa miraba seriamente el monitor expulsando volutas de humo por la boca, impaciente por la respuesta. En ese momento, sonó una alarma y una voz femenina se escuchó por los altavoces anunciando que la sonda se había comprimido e implotado producto de la presión. Balalaika esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en la cara que pondría el Comandante Ikari al ver la factura que le harían llegar por la destruida sonda.

- ¿Estado del análisis? -– preguntó la rubia.

- Finalizó justo a tiempo –- respondió Hyuga - ¡Patrón Azul!

- No hay duda. Es un Ángel –- dijo Balalaika con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Finalmente había llegado el momento que la rubia había estado esperando desde que llegó a NERV. Después de mucho tiempo pelearía una guerra otra vez, solo que de una forma muy distinta. Con eso en mente, la mujer se giró para observar a los presentes, desenfundando su pistola Makarov. Entonces, habló con voz fuerte y decidida.

- Desde ahora, este laboratorio está completamente cerrado y bajo el control de NERV. Ninguna entrada a este cuarto será permitida, y todos los eventos de las últimas seis horas serán mantenidos en secreto. Al que no esté de acuerdo con esto, le meteré una bala entre los ojos.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a cuestionar la orden.

* * *

- ¿Es segura la línea, Sargento? - preguntó Balalaika, hablando por celular desde el final de un solitario corredor del Instituto de Investigación de Terremotos.

- Si Capitán, puede hablar con tranquilidad –- respondió Boris, desde el Centro de Mando de NERV.

- Bien, solicita un A-17 del Comandante Ikari, de inmediato –- ordenó la rubia.

- ¿Un A-17? –- preguntó un sorprendido Boris.

- ¿No sabes lo que es un A-17, Sargento? ¿Acaso no estudiaste el libro de códigos de NERV? -– preguntó Balalaika, levantando una ceja.

- Sé lo que significa, eso lo que... ¿realmente haremos esto, Capitán? –- preguntó un preocupado Sargento Boris, antes las implicaciones de solicitar un A-17.

- Por supuesto –- fue la decidida respuesta de la rubia, desde el otro lado de la línea.

* * *

- ¿Un A-17? ¿Un ataque preventivo? –- preguntó un sorprendido miembro del comité de SEELE, en una oscura habitación donde el grupo se había reunido, convocado por el urgente llamado del Comandante Supremo de NERV.

- Así es –- respondió Gendo tras sus enguantadas manos, sentado en su clásica posición.

- ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¿Acaso ha olvidado lo que ocurrió hace 15 años atrás? –- Preguntó otro miembro del comité, mirándolo con seriedad.

- ¡Esta es una oportunidad! –- le respondió Gendo -– Hasta ahora no hemos hecho más que defendernos, ahora podemos ir a la ofensiva por primera vez.

- Es muy arriesgado –- señalo Keel Lorentz, director del comité de SEELE.

- Pero usted sabe cuán importante es conseguir un ejemplar vivo de un Ángel -– señaló Gendo.

- Bien, esto nos dará la oportunidad de ver en acción a su nueva Directora de Operaciones, junto con analizar el resultado del nuevo entrenamiento de los Pilotos EVA. Ahora sabremos si la Capitán Balalaika está realmente calificada para el puesto –- señaló Keel Lorentz –- Pero Ikari... fallar no será tolerado.

Con esas últimas palabras, el consejo de SEELE se retiró de la sala, dejando solos a Gendo y Fuyutsuki, que estaba de pie junto a su antiguo pupilo.

- ¿Fallar? Si fallamos, la humanidad dejará de existir -– Comentó Fuyutsuki, con las manos tomadas en la espalda - ¿Realmente estás seguro de esto?

Por respuesta, Gendo sonrió tras sus enguantas manos.

* * *

- ¿Eso es un Ángel? –- preguntó Shinji, observando la foto de lo que parecía ser un embrión dentro de un huevo, exhibida en un gran monitor que ocupaba todo el suelo de un oscuro cuarto, para así ver de mejor forma las imágenes.

- Así es -– respondió Ritsuko - Es algo similar al estado de una crisálida antes de la adultez. La prioridad máxima para esta operación es atrapar al Ángel, capturarlo vivo y preservar su condición original tanto como nos sea posible.

- ¿Y si fallamos? -– preguntó Asuka tomando la palabra como la líder del grupo, estudiando la foto del Ángel con seriedad, con las manos en las caderas.

- Aniquílenlo tan rápido como puedan. ¿Está claro? -– dijo la científica.

- Sí señor -– respondieron automáticamente y por inercia los tres Pilotos EVA, acostumbrados a responder de forma marcial gracias al entrenamiento que recibieron.

Las tres mujeres presentes en ese cuarto, compartieron una mirada curiosa por la automática y marcial respuesta de los Pilotos EVA. Al verlos ahí, de pie observando la foto del Ángel era palpable el cambio de los tres chicos. Al enfrentarse ante lo que será su próxima misión, es como si hubieran activado un interruptor y hubieran pasado de ser simples chicos de 14 años, a ser "soldados listos para la guerra". Al verlos así, para las tres mujeres quedaba más que claro que el entrenamiento de Balalaika había logrado su objetivo.

- Por orden la Capitán Balalaika, la persona designada para esta misión es Asuka –- dijo Misato, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

- ¡Genial! Finalmente podré demostrar el resultado mi entrenamiento a bordo del EVA.

- Llevarás a cabo la misión en la Unidad 02. Shinji será tu respaldo -– señaló Misato, mirando al chico con el que técnicamente había dormido la noche anterior. No pudo evitar recordar lo avergonzado que se sintió Shinji al despertar y encontrarse durmiendo con la cabeza recargada en sus piernas. Era agradable saber que esa parte de él no había cambiado.

Shinji respondió marcialmente con un "Si señor" a la orden de la mujer, sin poder evitar recordar su despertar en la piernas de Misato esa mañana. No pudo dejar de sentirse avergonzado, pero en cambio, contra todo lo que pudiera esperar, Misato parecía feliz. Este hecho no dejó de extrañarlo un poco, pero luego de unos segundos apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se obligó a enfocarse ya en la misión y en no defraudar a Asuka y la Capitán Balalaika, si llegaba a tener que intervenir.

- ¿Qué haré yo? -– preguntó Rei.

- El Prototipo Unidad 00, no satisface los estándares requeridos por el equipamiento especial que se empleará en esta misión. Además, no tenemos el equipamiento necesario para acondicionar una tercera unidad –- Señaló Maya, mirando a la chica peliazul.

- Rei y la Unidad 00 permanecer en los cuarteles generales –- dijo finalmente Ritsuko.

- Sí señor –- respondió Rei, con seriedad.

- Lo siento niña modelo. Será para la próxima –- dijo Asuka, mirando a la chica con su tradicional sonrisa triunfante.

- Ya que el A-17 ha sido ordenado, nos retiraremos tan pronto como todo el operativo este preparado. Estén listos –- sentenció Misato, para regresar la atención de los pilotos a lo que era verdaderamente importante, y de paso, dando por terminada la conversación.

- Sí señor –- respondieron en forma marcial, Shinji y Asuka.

Rei observó a sus compañeros de equipo unos momentos, especialmente a Shinji, para luego devolver la vista a la imagen del Ángel en forma de crisálida. Su rostro no decía nada, pero nuevamente por unos segundos, sus ojos expresaron algo, pero nuevamente, nadie se percató de ello.

* * *

Luego de algunos problemas con Asuka, producto de su Plug-Suit resistente al calor, que la hacía parecer un pez globo, los pilotos fueron trasladados junto a sus EVA al lugar donde tendría lugar la operación. Pasado el mal rato inicial, Asuka estaba expectante y deseosa por comenzar. Quería ver que tanto había progresado. El ejercicio que debió realizar con Shinji y Rei dejó en claro que los tres se había superado mucho, pero una cosa era un ejercicio contra soldados ordinarios y otra muy distinta era una batalla contra un Ángel que siempre podía ofrecer comportamientos impredecibles.

Para Shinji fue una sorpresa que no le eligieran para llevar a cabo la misión. Antiguamente siempre lo elegían a él para todo, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Misato ya no estaba al mando. A la cabeza de las Operaciones Militares de NERV estaba la Capitán Balalaika. ¿Habría elegido a Asuka para no ponerlo en peligro a él? Definitivamente no, ella no era ese tipo de mujer. La Capitán Balalaika no dudaría en enviarlo a la muerte de ser necesario. Pero aún así, la apreciaba, e iría gustoso a enfrentar la muerte por ella. ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza? ¿Acaso el sexo lo había vuelto un idiota? Puede ser, hasta cierto punto. Aún así, no dejaba de sentirse un poco preocupado por la pelirroja.

* * *

Luego de realizar todos los preparativos, las dos Evangelion se encontraban listas para la misión. El EVA-01 de pie a un lado de una enorme grúa, y colgada de la gran grúa, el EVA-02 en su traje especial Tipo-D, resistente al calor, presión y radiación. El EVA color rojo parecía un buzo en un traje de profundidad, lo cual no era una comparación tan alejada. En ese momento unos aviones pasaron volando a gran altura por sobre donde estaban preparando la operación.

- ¿Qué es eso? –- preguntó Shinji, por en comunicador, captando el paso de los aviones.

- La Fuerza Aérea de la ONU estará pendientes de nosotros hasta el final de la operación -– respondió Ritsuko, bajo un toldo, revisando unos instrumentos junto con Maya.

- ¿Nos ayudarán? –- preguntó Asuka, curiosa.

- No. Se encargarán de limpiar el lugar -– respondió Ritsuko, sin dejar su trabajo.

- Si fallamos -– agregó Maya, con algo de aprensión.

- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? -– preguntó de vuelta Asuka, arrugando el entrecejo.

- Destruirán al Ángel con una mina N2, junto con todos nosotros –- fue la respuesta de la científica.

- Que considerados de su parte -– comentó Asuka con sarcasmo.

- ¿Quién ordenaría tal cosa? –- preguntó Shinji, sorprendido.

- El Comandante Ikari –- fue la cortante respuesta de Ritsuko, al mencionar a su ahora ex-amante.

- Bastardo -– dijo el joven entre dientes, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para ser oído por el sistema de comunicación de EVA.

Las personas que alcanzaron a escuchar la despectiva declaración del joven Piloto EVA para su padre, se sorprendieron por el veneno que llevaba esa sola palabra. Mientras, en un camión ocupado como centro de mando móvil, una mujer con una gran cicatriz en su cara, sonrió complacida al escuchar esa palabra de boca del chico.

* * *

Un carro con un lente se desplazó por el brazo de la gigantesca grúa hasta quedar sobre la abertura por la que se podía apreciar un río de lava. Un rayo salió disparado hacia la lava perdiéndose en sus entrañas, luego de lo cual, el carro se regresó hasta su punto de inicio.

- Operación láser completada –- dijo Benny con profesionalismo, acostumbrado ya a lidiar con situaciones tensas, gracias a sus años trabajando en la Compañía Lagoon.

- Trayecto asegurado –- informó Huyga a Balalaika, que estaba de pie tras él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, un inseparable habano en los labios, y su sobretodo del ejercito ruso sobre los hombros.

- Equipamiento Tipo-D chequeado –- informó Maya, mientras por los monitores se podía ver como el EVA-02 era desplazado por el brazo de la grúa hasta dejarlo sobre el río de lava que corría bajo él.

- La Unidad 02 está en posición –- informó Hyuga.

Por unos segundos no hubo respuesta, por lo que Ritsuko y Boris, que estaban de pie junto a la rubia en el centro de mando móvil, la observaron esperando una respuesta. Balalaika estaba firme como una estatua pendiente de los monitores. Ritsuko estaba por decir algo, pero Boris levantó una mano para indicarle que se detuviera. El conocía mejor que nadie a su Capitán y sabía que en este momento no era prudente molestarla. En eso, la rubia lanzó su habano al suelo y lo apagó con la punta de uno de sus zapatos. Al levantar la vista, la fijó en un monitor por el cual podía ver la cara de Asuka.

- Pelirroja... ¿estás lista? –- preguntó.

- ¡Si señor! –- respondió Asuka, aún sin poder pasar a su oficial superior.

En el centro de mando, Balalaika esbozó una sonrisa ante la firme respuesta de la chica.

- Eso es lo que esperaba oír –- dijo la rubia –- Bien pelirroja... demuéstrame de lo que eras capaz. ¡Que comience la operación!

_**Fin Capítulo XII**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **He vuelto. No estaba muerto, no andaba de parranda. Es solo que ha habido muchos y grandes cambios en mi vida personal los últimos meses, lo cual me ha tenido muy ocupado, con la cabeza en otro lado, pero ya estoy de regreso, retomando todos mis fics pendientes.

Pasando a lo nuestro, se viene la primera batalla con Balalaika al mando. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, han habido cambios con respecto al capítulo 10 de la serie, que es al que corresponde esta parte de la trama, lo cual era inevitable, ya que las cosas se están encaminando hacia un nuevo escenario totalmente distinto.

En este capítulo me di el tiempo de analizar un poco los sentimientos de los personajes, que se esta alejando progresivamente del canon original de la serie, como Rei, un personaje que de seguro los sorprenderá en lo que viene ahora en adelante.

Mis prelectores son CromCruachy Fantastic-Man. Gracias por sus comentarios y correcciones.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	15. Capitulo 14: Batalla en el Magma

**Evangelion – Black Lagoon**

**NERV MOSCOW**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de las series Neon Genesis Evangelion y Black Lagoon NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capitulo XIV: "BATALLA EN EL MAGMA"**

- Profundidad actual 170, velocidad de descenso 20. Todos los sistemas normales. La visibilidad es cero. No puedo ver nada. Cambiando al monitor CT -– informaba la segunda elegida a medida que junto a su Eva se internaba en las profundidades del magma.

- ¿Puedes ver algo? –- preguntó Ritsuko.

- Poco, el rango de visibilidad está limitada a 120 metros -– informaba Asuka, mientras se sumergía cada vez más en las profundidades del volcán.

- La profundidad es de 400, 450, 500, 550, 600, 650... 900, 950, 1.000, 1.020. Excediendo el límite de seguridad - señalaba Maya, mientras iba dando un reporte metro a metro del descenso del EVA-02 - Profundidad 1.300: Posición prevista del objetivo alcanzada.

- ¿Puedes ver algo, pelirroja? –- preguntó una seria Balalaika, que estaba pie a un lado de Maya, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sin despegar la vista de los monitores frente a ella.

- Nada detectado. No hay nada aquí -– respondió la chica.

- La corriente de magma es mucho más rápida de lo esperado -– señala Ritsuko, de pie junto a Boris.

- Hay un margen de error en el movimiento del objetivo –- informó Hyuga.

- Entonces apresúrense y recalcúlenlo. La operación debe continuar. Desciendan más profundo –- ordenó Balalaika, recibiendo miradas de sorpresa de los presentes, pero devolvieron inmediatamente la atención a sus obligaciones, ya que sabían que no era prudente cuestionar a la nueva directora de Operaciones.

- Profundidad de 1.350, 1.400... –- anunció Maya.

- Segundo tubo de circulación quebrado –- informó Benny.

- Profundidad de 1.480. ¡Excediendo la profundidad máxima! -– anunció una preocupada Maya.

- Aún no hemos encontrado al objetivo. Continúen. ¿Pelirroja, cómo estás? -– preguntó la rubia.

- Puedo aguantar. Quiero terminar este trabajo y tomar una ducha -– respondió Asuka, arrancando una sonrisa de la ex–mafiosa.

- Katsuragi conoce unas fuentes termales cerca de aquí. Vendrá luego y nos llevará después de la misión, por ahora, desciende un poco más –- fueron las palabras de la rubia.

- Profundidad máxima más 120 –- informó Maya.

- EVA Unidad 02 perdió el Cuchillo Progresivo –- informó un ya tenso Benny, logrando que Balalaika estrechara los ojos por un momento.

- Profundidad máxima más 200 –- anunció Maya, logrando que la tensión en el ambiente se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo.

- ¡Capitán Balalaika, detenga esto! ¡Esta vez hay alguien ahí! –- dijo Hyuga, mirando a la rubia, preocupado por la vida de Asuka.

- ¿Estás cuestionando mis ordenes, Hyuga? -– preguntó la rubia al hombre de lentes, dándole una fiera mirada, que hizo que el hombre se encogiera en su asiento.

- Está bien, no hay problema. Puedo ir más lejos –- se escuchó a Asuka por los altavoces.

- Profundidad de 1.780. Alcanzando posición prevista del objetivo luego de la recalculación –- anunció Maya, por lo que Hyuga tuvo que devolver su atención a sus instrumentos, pero pudo sentir que la penetrante mirada de la rubia aun seguía sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Esperen!. ¡Puedo ver algo! -– se escuchó por los altavoces a Asuka, interrumpiendo todo allá arriba.

- Objetivo visualmente confirmado –- dijo Hyuga, revisando sus instrumentos.

- Prepárense para la captura –- demandó Balalaika.

- Ya que la corriente los lleva a ambos, sólo dispondrás de una oportunidad para el contacto –- informó Ritsuko, inclinada hacia adelante junto a Maya, revisando la información que entregaban los instrumentos de medición.

- Lo sé. ¡Confía en mi! –- se escuchó decir a chica.

- 30 segundos para el contacto con el objetivo - informó Hyuga, logrando que la tensión en el centro de mando móvil subiera aún más en intensidad.

* * *

Cerca de 1.800 metros sumergidos bajo el magma, el EVA-02, enfundado en su traje especial Tipo-D, se acercaba rápidamente al objetivo. En el interior de su unidad, una seria Asuka se preparaba para la parte más difícil de la misión, sujetando con fuerza los mandos de su EVA.

- Velocidad relativa 2.2. Objetivo en el rango... Expandiendo la jaula electromagnética –- anunció la chica, accionando la gigantesca jaula, capturando al Ángel en el primer intento.

- ¡Objetivo capturado! - Señalo Asuka mientras sonreía para sí misma al terminar de asegurar la jaula, mientras veía a esa gigantesca crisálida contenida dentro de la jaula en la cual la llevaría a la superficie. Las cosas habían resultado menos complicadas de lo que había imaginado. Con satisfacción, escuchó por el comunicador un parco "Bien hecho, pelirroja", por parte de Balalaika, que, por el tono de voz, dejaba entrever que había satisfacción en ella por el buen trabajo realizado. Seguía sin gustarle la nueva Directora de Operaciones, pero había algunas cosas de ella no podía dejar de reconocer, como su fuerza y liderazgo.

- Jaula asegurada, operación de captura completa. Comenzando el ascenso –- terminó de informar la pelirroja, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Asuka, estás bien? -– se escuchó preguntar a Shinji.

- Por supuesto –- respondió la chica con orgullo -– Esto fue pan comido... sin embargo, esto más parece un Sauna-Suit que un Plug-Suit. Aaahh... quisiera ir pronto a las fuentes termales.

* * *

En el centro de mando móvil todos respiraban más tranquilos, ahora que la operación había finalizado su parte más riesgosa. Balalaika esbozaba una leve sonrisa que dejaba claro que estaba satisfecha por como habían resultado las cosas, pero no por eso se había relajado. La operación no terminaría hasta que tuviera a esa "cosa" a buen recaudo en NERV.

- Parece que la tensión de Asuka hubiera desaparecido repentinamente –- comentó Ritsuko.

- Es comprensible. Hay mucha presión sobre ella –- respondió Boris dedicándole una mirada a la científica –- Si fallamos en esta operación, tendremos otro Segundo Impacto.

- Veo que te has interiorizado bien de toda la información pertinente, Boris –- dijo Ritsuko.

- Si, y francamente no deja de sorprenderme todo esto. Los Ángeles, los EVA, toda esta tecnología que parece sacada de una taquillera película yanqui. En verdad las cosas eran más simples cuando a tu enemigo podías eliminarlo con la ráfaga de un AK-47.

- No sabía que fueras un hombre chapado a la antigua, Boris -– comentó Ritsuko, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara al hombre de la cicatriz en la cara, arrancándole un leve sonrojo, para su total satisfacción.

- Muy bien ustedes dos. ¡Basta de cotorrear! La operación aún no ha terminado –- ladró Balalaika, llamando al orden a la pareja, logrando que tanto el ex-militar, como su nueva novia se cuadraran en posición firme y respondieran al unísono un "si señor".

Para Balalaika no había pasado desapercibido la actitud de esos dos. Su leguaje corporal era bastante evidente. Comprendía que el Sargento era hombre, y como tal, era normal que buscara una mujer para que atendiera sus necesidades. Lo que nunca imaginó es que esa mujer sería Ritsuko Akagi, y que su relación fuera a un nivel tan personal. Bien, podía aceptar eso, mientras Boris no descuidara sus obligaciones; además, la doctora podía ser una buena fuente de información, y una carta muy importante en su plan para NERV.

- El EVA-02 está por emerger a la superficie –- informó Maya, sacando a la rusa de sus reflexiones.

- Ya era hora –- dijo Balalaika encendiendo otro habano, pero justo en ese momento las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todo el centro de mando móvil - ¿Qué demonios pasa?

- ¿Qué es esto? -– se escuchó gritar a Asuka por el intercomunicador.

- ¡No puede ser! El Ángel está empezando a desarrollarse mucho más pronto de lo calculado - dijo una sorprendida Ritsuko, observando las cifras de los monitores.

- ¿Estado de la jaula? –- preguntó la ex–mafiosa a Hyuga.

- A este ritmo no lo soportará –- informó el hombre de lentes.

- El EVA-02 ha emergido –- informó Maya, logrando que por un momento todos guardaran silencio.

* * *

Saliendo del magma y aún colgada de una gigantesca grúa, el EVA-02, enfundado en su traje de protección Tipo-D, tenía problemas para sujetar su carga ya que el Ángel en su interior comenzaba a crecer y amenazaba con romper la jaula electromagnética que lo tenía contenido, haciendo que el EVA-02 se meciera de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? –- preguntó un sorprendido Shinji, al ver como el EVA-02 luchaba por mantener sujeta la jaula, que se sacudía de un lado a otro - ¿Asuka, estás bien?

- ¿TE PARECE QUE ESTOY BIEN, BAKA? –- ladró en respuesta una apurada pelirroja.

- Aborta la captura, pelirroja. ¡Suelta la jaula! –- ordenó Balalika, desde el centro de mando móvil.

Asuka no necesitó que le repitieran la orden, de inmediato accionó el seguro y la jaula fue liberada comenzando su caída hacía el magma, pero a medio camino ya no fue capaz de mantener cautivo a su prisionero, explotando y dejando libre al Ángel, que cayó al magma, sumergiéndose en él.

- El Ángel se sumergió en el magma –- informó Maya.

- Cambio en todos los planes. La aniquilación del Ángel es ahora la máxima prioridad -– ordenó Balalaika –- Pelirroja, tendrás que bajar otra vez y acabar con esa cosa –- informó la rubia, apareciendo en una pantalla desplegable dentro del EVA-02.

- He estado esperando por esto –- respondió Asuka con una sonrisa, la misma que desapareció de su cara nada más ver una gruesa columna de magma elevarse desde abajo.

El Ángel saltó desde las profundidades de ese volcán estirando uno de sus brazos y por poco agarra una de las piernas del EVA-02, alcanzando a desgarrar parte de la protección del equipamiento antes de caer otra vez al magma incandescente, donde comenzó a nadar en círculos alrededor del EVA, que seguía colgando desde la grúa.

- Esa maldita cosa por poco y me atrapa –- dijo Asuka.

- Recuperen al EVA-02 de inmediato. Colgado ahí solo es un blanco fácil para el Ángel –- ordenó Balalaika, justo en el instante en que el Ángel saltó otra vez, solo que ahora logró asirse de una de las piernas del EVA color rojo.

- ¡Me atrapó! –- gritó la pelirroja, moviendo las piernas, para tratar de liberarse –- No me lo puedo quitar de encima. Este maldito traje no me deja moverme con libertad.

- Aborten la última orden. Si recuperamos el EVA-02 ahora, subiremos el Ángel aquí –- dijo una molesta Balalaika, que no estaba para nada contenta por como iban las cosas - ¡Shinji! -– llamó.

- ¡En posición, Capitán! Blanco en la mira -– informó Shinji desde el borde del precipicio que llevaba a la fuente de magma, donde se podía ver al EVA-01 con una ametralladora de partículas en las manos.

- ¡Fuego! –- ordenó la rubia.

Shinji jaló el gatillo y el Ángel recibió una lluvia de disparos, mientras pugnaba por sujetarse mejor de las piernas del indefenso EVA-02, pero las balas tan solo rebotaban sobre su dura piel sin causarle el menor daño. Al ver que la ametralladora de partículas no causaba ningún efecto, el EVA-01 la lanzó a un costado y tomó un lanzamisiles que estaba a sus pies y apuntó.

- ¡Comete esto! –- dijo el joven piloto EVA, jalando el gatillo.

El misil salió despedido dejando una columna de humo a su paso, yendo a impactar directo en la cabeza del Ángel, que aún forcejeaba agarrado a las piernas del EVA-02. Se produjo una gran explosión, tras la cual el Ángel perdió el sentido del equilibrio para volver a caer de cabeza en el magma. Arriba, el EVA-02 lucía entero, salvo algunos rasguños extras causados al equipamiento de protección por las fuertes garras del Ángel.

- ¿Estás bien Asuka? -– preguntó Shinji.

- ¡Por poco me vuelas junto con esa cosa, y preguntas si estoy bien! –- rugió la pelirroja.

- Ya... bueno... es que no se me ocurrió otra forma –- se excusó el chico.

- ¡El Ángel se acerca a la superficie! –- se escuchó informar a Hyuga, atrayendo la atención de los Pilotos EVA.

No habían pasado ni dos segundos desde que Hyuga dio el aviso cuando el Ángel volvió al saltar desde el magma, solo que ahora no se dirigía hacia el EVA-02, que aún seguía colgado de la grúa, sino que saltó hacia uno de los costados rocosos de la abertura que daba al río de magma, agarrándose con sus poderosas garras, trepando hasta saltar hacia la superficie, pero ya había alguien esperándolo.

El Ángel no alcanzó a aterrizar en tierra firme, cuando fue recibido por una potente patada giratoria del EVA-01 que lo mandó volando de vuelta a donde había salido, solo que no cayó al magma como había previsto Shinji. El Ángel se sujetó del brazo de la grúa desde donde le lanzó un fiero rugido al EVA color púrpura, antes de abalanzarse sobre él. Las chispas saltaron al chocar los Escudos AT de ambos antes de rodar por el suelo. El impacto de fue de tal magnitud que todo saltó por los aires ante el impacto de ambos colosos, incluido el centro de mando móvil, que quedó volcado de costado, con la puerta mirando hacia el cielo y todos sus ocupantes desparramados y aturdidos en su interior.

- Oigan, ¿qué rayos está pasando ahí arriba? ¡Alguien responda! –- dijo una tensa pelirroja, aún colgada de la grúa.

- El Ángel está acá arriba... estoy peleando con él –- dijo Shinji entre dientes, forcejeando con su enemigo, que abrió su boca en un potente rugido, enseñando sus afiladísimos dientes, momento en que el EVA-01 logró subir una de sus piernas empujando al Ángel y mandándolo a volar varias decenas de metros hacia atrás, levantando una nube de polvo al caer.

Un poco más atrás, Balalaika había logrado trepar por la puerta del volcado centro de mando, parándose sobre el costado del vehículo. Corría sangre desde su frente y por la comisura de los labios, pero parecía no notarlo, su vista estada fija en la gigantesca Unidad Primera y el Ángel que comenzaba a ser nítidamente visible a medida que se disipaba la polvareda. Balalaika no es una persona que sea fácil de sorprender. Con varias guerras a cuestas y un pasado en la mafia, había visto y hecho cosas que perfectamente podrían volver loca a una persona normal. Ella era una mujer dura, una veterana de guerra, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo que reconocer que estaba realmente impactada al ver cara a cara a su enemigo.

Era un engendro irreal de más de 50 metros de alto, mucho más grande y corpulento que el EVA-01. Su cabeza era como la de una rana, con dos ojos al costado derecho y un par de curiosas antenas que parecían terminar en un par de ojos falsos. Sus brazos eran largos y poderosos y terminaban en unas portentosas garras dentadas diseñadas para asir y desgarrar todo lo que cayera en ellas. El resto de su cuerpo era como la cola de un calamar, rematada con lo que parecían unas patas cortas a ambos lados. Era la cosa más extraña y bizarra que Balalaika había visto en toda su vida, y se llevó una nueva sorpresa cuando el engendró rugió, revelando una gran boca llena de hilera tras hilera de largos y afilados dientes. Una verdadera bestia depredadora que, si no era detenida, perfectamente podía aniquilarlos a todos.

- ¡Capitán, póngase a cubierto! Es peligroso estar aquí afuera -– dijo Boris asomándose por la puerta del volcado centro de mando.

- ¿Puedes creer esto, Sargento? ¿Puedes creer que semejante criatura exista en este mundo? –- se preguntó Balalaika de pie sobre el vehículo, sin prestar atención a lo que decía su subalterno y sin quitar la vista del Ángel, que se preparaba para atacar otra vez.

Boris siguió la línea de visión de su superior y no pudo dejar se sorprenderse al ver al Ángel. Ya había visto videos de las pasadas batallas, pero ver un Ángel en vivo y en directo rugiendo a unos cuantos cientos de metros, era algo totalmente distinto... y aterrador.

- Hicimos bien en venir aquí, Sargento –- dijo Balalaika, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios –- Esta es una guerra que no podíamos perdernos. Esta guerra decidirá el destino de la humanidad... pelearemos en ella... ¡Y ganaremos!

- Capitán... –- fue todo lo que pudo decir Boris, al ver a la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios, excitada por la batalla.

- ¿Hemos recuperado los sistemas? –- se alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta de Ritsuko, proveniente desde el interior del maltrecho centro de comando.

- Aun no del todo. Pero al menos hemos logrado recuperar el contacto con los Pilotos -– informó Benny.

- ¿Alguien quiere decirme que mierda está pasando ahí arriba? –- fue lo primero que se escuchó por los altavoces, palabras que venían de una furiosa pelirroja, demandando saber qué pasaba y porque aún seguía colgada de la grúa.

Boris, que estaba trepado por la puerta del vehículo, estaba por decirle algo a su Capitán, cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar. Con horror vio como el Ángel había cargado sobre el EVA-01.

Las chispas comenzaron a saltar nuevamente cuando los Escudos AT de los dos gigantes chocaron. Ninguno cejaba en su intento de neutralizar al otro. Finalmente ambos Escudos AT se anularon mutuamente, empujando hacia atrás a ambos contendientes producto de la onda de choque. Con sorpresa y algo de horror, Shinji se percató que se detuvo muy cerca aplastar al volcado centro de mando móvil, y que su Capitán estaba de pie sobre el volcado vehículo, observando la pelea. Shinji no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en la rubia, ya que el Ángel nuevamente se le fue encima, y se vio envuelto en un nuevo forcejeó con la criatura, que lo llevó a quedar otra vez a escasos metros de aplastar, esta vez con un pie, al centro del mando móvil, y a su querida Capitán.

- ¡Capitán, salga de ahí! –- gritó Shinji por los altavoces del EVA.

- ¡Niet! (1) - respondió Balalaika, por un intercomunicador en su mano –- No vine a Japón para salir corriendo con la cola entre las piernas en la primera batalla. Estoy aquí para ganar esta guerra. Ahora cumple con tu deber, soldado. Derrota a esa bazofia. ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

- ¡Si señor! –- dijo Shinji entre dientes, respondiendo a las ordenes de la mujer.

Haciendo uso de lo aprendido en el entrenamiento, Shinji se las arregló para liberarse del agarre del Ángel, y en un rápido movimiento le aplicó una llave haciéndolo girar en el aire y mandándolo a volar, solo que no calculó bien la trayectoria y el Ángel se fue a estrellar con la grúa, haciendo que producto del golpe se averiara el sistema de cableado que sostenía al EVA-02, haciendo que este prontamente cediera e hiciera caer descontroladamente a la Unidad Segunda dentro del rió de magma.

- ¿A que mierda están jugando ahí arriba? -– gritó una furiosa Asuka, mientras el EVA-02 se sumergía en el magma por segunda vez, y a gran velocidad.

Shinji no tuvo tiempo de responder a la chica. Con un salto se fue sobre la ametralladora de partículas, abriendo fuego cuando la tuvo en sus manos. El Ángel, que se estaba reincorporando, recibió una lluvia de disparos que rebotaban en su dura piel sin dañarlo, pero que a su vez lo hacían retroceder hasta el borde del precipicio, por el que terminó cayendo gracias a una última ráfaga de disparos. Al ver que el Ángel había caído, el EVA-01, corrió hasta la grúa para detener el cable.

- ¿Asuka, estás bien? -– preguntó Shinji, logrando trancar el cable.

- No gracias a ustedes. ¿Acaso quieren matarme? –- preguntó una furiosa pelirroja.

- ¡Basta! –- dijo Balalaika, apareciendo en una pantalla desplegable dentro de ambos EVA. Se la podía ver con algo de sangre en la cara y una mirada fiera en los ojos -– El Ángel cayó dentro del magma y según nuestros instrumentos ahora va por ti. Prepárate para pelear.

- Genial. ¿Con qué se supone que pelee? Estoy desarmada.

- Improvisa mientras te enviamos algo –- fue la cortante respuesta de la rubia.

- ¿Improvisar? - preguntó Asuka sin creerlo, pero no tuvo más tiempo para reclamar, ya que sus instrumentos le decían que el Ángel se acercaba a ella más rápido de lo aconsejable - ¿Donde está? No logro ver casi nada.

De pronto una figura fue visible frente a ella y con horror se percató que era el ángel que se acercaba con la boca abierta listo a devorarla.

- ¡Soltando lastre! - informó la chica, justo a tiempo para que su EVA se elevara lo suficiente sobre la corriente de magma para dejar pasar al Ángel justo bajo sus pies quien tuvo que conformarse por ahora con mascar el lastre haciéndolo añicos -– Eso estuvo cerca. Esa cosa es rápida.

- Shinji lanzará su Cuchillo Progresivo. ¡Atrápalo! –- ordenó Balalaika.

- Ya era hora. ¡Lánzalo Shinji! -– dijo Asuka, levantando la vista y estirando un brazo por sobre la cabeza del EVA, para poder sujetar el cuchillo apenas llegara a su alcance.

Asuka tenía un ojo puesto sobre su cabeza y otro en los monitores que le mostraban lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y con horror vio que el Ángel se acercaba a ella nuevamente a toda velocidad con la boca abierta enseñando todos sus afiladísimos dientes. Sobre su cabeza, el Cuchillo Progresivo estaba casi al alcance de su mano.

- ¡Oh, no! –- dijo la chica cuando vio al Ángel que se iba sobre ella, sin darle tiempo a sujetar el Cuchillo Progresivo.

El Ángel abrió su enorme boca y le dio un fuerte mordisco al indefenso EVA-02, y comenzó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro, como si estuviera tratando de arrancarle un pedazo. Asuka apenas podía mantenerse sentada ante los controles del EVA, mientras su unidad era salvajemente masticada y zarandeada, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

* * *

- No puedo creerlo. Está tratando de comerse al EVA-02 –- dijo una impactada Maya, observando sus monitores.

- Es increíble que pueda desencajar sus mandíbulas en semejante ambiente –- comentó Ritsuko.

- Se han cortado 2 de los 6 tubos para el líquido refrigerante y un tercero no funciona –- informó Benny.

- ¡Pelirroja, quítatelo de encima! –- ladró Balalaika, por el intercomunicador.

- ¡Es fácil decirlo desde ahí arriba! –- gritó en respuesta Asuka, aguantando estoicamente la embestida del Ángel, mientras hacía desesperados esfuerzos por quitárselo de encima.

- ¡Suban al EVA-02, ahora! –- ordenó Balalaika.

- Hay un problema con la grúa. Los sistemas están fastidiados, repararlo tardara unos minutos - Señaló Boris.

- No tenemos unos minutos, Sargento –- le recordó la rubia.

- El Ángel se aleja del EVA-02 –- informó Hyuga.

- ¿Pelirroja, estás bien? –- preguntó Balalaika.

- Por ahora, pero no creo que resista otra embestida así. Este traje no me permite maniobrar libremente para pelear. No tengo como defenderme, además que al perder el lastre estoy a merced de las corrientes internas. Tienen que sacarme de aquí –- respondió la chica.

- Hay problemas con la grúa. Tendrás que aguantar un poco más –- informó Boris a una sorprendida Asuka, que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Posición del Ángel –- preguntó Balalaika.

- Nadando en círculos alrededor del EVA-02, pero manteniendo la distancia -– respondió Hyuga.

Balalaika sonrió al recibir esa respuesta. Aún podían lograrlo.

- Doctora Akagi. ¿Cuánto resistiría una armadura Tipo-B en ese río de magma? –- preguntó la rusa, mirando con seriedad a la científica.

- No mucho... unos cuantos minutos a lo más –- respondió la científica, entonces cayó en cuenta del por qué de la pregunta –- ¿No estará pensando...?

* * *

Cientos de metros bajo el rió de magma, una tensa Asuka Langley no despegaba los ojos de sus monitores tratando de descubrir desde donde atacaría el Ángel esta vez, mientras maldecía por enésima vez a ese ya fastidiado equipamiento Tipo-D que no la dejaba moverse, a la grúa por estropearse justo en ese momento, y a no haber podido atrapar el Cuchillo Progresivo que le lanzó Shinji. En eso divisó una mancha a la distancia que se fue haciendo más grande hasta revelar que era el Ángel que se acercaba de frente a ella, listo para acabar el trabajo.

- No me tendrás sin pelear, maldito –- dijo Asuka, escupiendo cada palabra, preparándose para vender cara su vida.

- Tranquila, chica. Los refuerzos ya van en camino –- dijo Balalaika, escuchándose su voz dentro de la cabina del EVA-02

- ¿Refuerzos? –- preguntó Asuka sin entender, pero no tuvo tiempo de esperar la respuesta, ya que el Ángel estaba casi sobre ella... entonces lo vio.

En un primer momento Asuka no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero era cierto. El EVA-01 caía como plomo cargando una enorme roca como lastre, con la que impactó de llenó en la cabeza del Ángel haciendo que detuviera su ataque.

- ¡Sujeta esto, Asuka! –- gritó Shinji lanzándole una Lanza Progresiva.

Asuka a duras penas logró sujetar la Lanza Progresiva con las tenazas del traje Tipo-D, mientras el EVA-01 soltaba la roca y se sujetaba de las antenas del Ángel, que comenzó a dar vueltas desesperadamente tratando de librarse de su sorpresivo atacante.

- ¡Shinji! –- exclamó Asuka, impactada al ver a su compañero colgando del Ángel, que pugnaba por deshacerse de él.

El Ángel daba frenéticas vueltas tratando de liberarse de su atacante, entonces, el EVA-01 estiró un brazo hacia el EVA-02 y desde un compartimiento en su antebrazo, salió disparado un cable que fue a enrollarse en una de las piernas del EVA-02.

- Bien hecho. No te sueltes –- dijo Asuka.

El EVA-01 liberó al Ángel, que comenzó a alejarse, pero no contaba con que el EVA-01 estiraría su otro brazo, y desde un compartimiento en su otro antebrazo, salió despedido otro cable que se enrolló en la cola del Ángel impidiéndole la retirada.

- ¡Lo tengo, Capitán! -– informó Shinji.

- ¡Bien hecho, soldado! –- dijo Balalaika –- Ahora escucha pelirroja. Cuando el Ángel abra la boca, debes atravesarlo con la Lanza Progresiva para incapacitarlo. Eso nos dará tiempo para subirlos a ti y a Shinji a la superficie y preparar un contraataque –- le informó la rubia.

- Tienen menos de 4 minutos para hacer su jugada. Ese es el tiempo que le queda al EVA-01 en las baterías internas, y para que su armadura comience a derretirse -– señaló Ritsuko.

- Entendido. No fallaré -– respondió una decidida Asuka, preparando la Lanza Progresiva –- Shinji, trae a esa bazofia hacia acá.

- Entendido. Recogiendo el cable –- dijo el piloto EVA, recogiendo ambos cables, acortando la distancia con el EVA-02 y el Ángel simultáneamente, pero la fuerza con que el Ángel jalaba era mucho mayor a la calculada y estaba arrastrando a ambas unidades con él, junto con desgarrar tanto el cable que lo sujetaba con el EVA-02, como el cableado que sujetaba a esta última unidad con la grúa.

- Se ha cortado un tercer tubo para el líquido refrigerante –- informó Benny, con el rostro cubierto de sudor por la tensión del momento.

- Restan 3 minutos de batería interna del EVA-01 -– informó Maya.

- La temperatura interna y presión del EVA-01 se están incrementando –- Agregó Hyuga.

- Esto no va a resultar. El Ángel nos va a arrastrar a los dos –- Señaló Shinji, quien comenzaba ya a sentir los efectos del descenso sin protección.

- ¿Tienes otra idea mejor? –- preguntó Asuka.

- ¿Otra idea? –- se preguntó el muchacho mientras reparaba que el calor y la presión estaban desgarrando los cables que le sujetaban tanto al ángel como a la unidad segunda. Sí esto seguía, las fuerzas opuestas harían que ambos cables terminaran rompiéndose y sería Shinji el condenado a hundirse en el magma para siempre, a menos que...

- Claro que tengo otra idea... está -– respondió Shinji, soltando el cable que lo unía al EVA-02, siendo arrastrado a las profundidades por el Ángel.

- ¡Shinji! –- exclamó Asuka, al ver como su compañero se perdía a la distancia.

Por unos momentos se produjo un tenso silencio. En el centro de mando móvil todos habían contenido el aliento al escuchar lo que había pasado. La única que parecía estar tranquila era Balalaika, que parecía estar a la espera de algo. Abajo, Asuka miraba a todos lados tratando de divisar al Ángel y su compañero de equipo, entonces, la voz de Shinji se escuchó nuevamente.

- Asuka, prepara La Lanza Progresiva. Vamos directo hacia ti.

La pelirroja tuvo una fracción de segundos para reaccionar. En cosa de nada el Ángel apareció yendo directo hacía ella desencajando por completo sus mandíbulas para enseñar toda su boca abierta, y el EVA-01 sobre su cabeza, cual jinete intentando domar a un caballo salvaje.

- Trágate esto, basura –- dijo Asuka con desprecio, levantando la Lanza Progresiva.

El Ángel se fue sobre el EVA-02 con la boca abierta, atrapándolo y chocando contra él con tal violencia que fue arrastrado decenas de metros hasta hacerlo chocar con la pared de roca tras él, mientras el EVA-01 hacia lo mejor que podía para sujetarse de los cables que sostenían al EVA-02 y no caer al vacío. Al mismo tiempo, producto de la fuerza del golpe, el Ángel se tragó íntegramente la Lanza Progresiva, que atravesó sus entrañas, saliendo por su espalda. Aún así, el Ángel no dejaba de luchar y tratar de morder al EVA-02, pero para ese entonces su suerte estaba echada.

La estocada que recibió el Ángel por parte del EVA-02 fue mortal. Producto de la fuerza de la colisión, la Lanza Progresiva atravesó y desgarró su garganta, para luego rajar sus vísceras hasta desgarrar su duro núcleo antes de salir por su espalda. Enojado y enrabiado por el dolor, el Ángel pugnaba por morder a su atacante, pero esta acción hacía que el magma ingresara por su boca y los tejidos perforados, quemando sus órganos internos e incinerando su núcleo, para salir luego por la abertura que dejó la Lanza Progresiva en su espalda. Fue así como poco a poco el Ángel fue dejando de moverse para terminar totalmente inmóvil ante ambos EVA, los que observaban como su formidable enemigo se desintegraba a medida que este se perdía en las profundidades del magma.

- Eso estuvo cerca –- comentó un Shinji completamente exhausto mientras terminaba de agarrarse con fuerza a los cables no averiados de la grúa - ¿Estás bien Asuka?

- Un poco aturdida, pero bien -– respondió la chica, observando con una sonrisa a su compañero, que estaba colgado de los cables de refrigeración junto a ella, en su EVA-01. Un instante feliz, que fue interrumpido cuando el agarre de la unidad purpura pareció ceder un poco mientras las alertas resonaban al percatarse que el excesivo calor y la presión estaban haciendo colapsar la armadura del Eva 01.

–- Misión cumplida Capitán. Enemigo exterminado. Ahora sáquennos de aquí antes de que el EVA-01 comience a derretirse –- informó seriamente la segunda elegida.

- Entendido. Los subiremos ahora –- dijo Balalaika apareciendo en unas pantallas desplegables dentro de ambos EVA, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro –- Y una cosa más –- agregó, llamando la atención de los dos pilotos - Buen trabajo.

Shinji y Asuka esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa. Ese "Buen trabajo" era para Balalaika el equivalente a un fuerte abrazo y una invitación a comer por parte de Misato. No era mucho, pero era un inicio.

* * *

En el Centro de Mando Móvil de NERV, las cosas finalmente se habían calmado un poco, sobre todo al escuchar la felicitación de Balalaika a los dos jóvenes Pilotos EVA una vez finalizada la batalla. Luego de eso la prioridad había pasado a ser la recuperación de las dos Evangelion y un chequeo médico completo de ambos pilotos nada más salieran sus Entry-Plug. Luego de impartir las órdenes de rigor, la rubia finalmente salió del Centro de Mando Móvil para que alguien del equipo médico viera su herida de la frente.

Mas de 30 minutos había pasado del final de la batalla, y Balalaika se encontraba de pie a un costado del Centro de Mando Móvil. Se podía apreciar con rostro serio y un parche sobre su frente cubriendo un pequeño corte sobre la ceja derecha. La rubia estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho contemplando con una mirada estrecha a las dos Evangelion, que estaban prontas a ser preparadas para ser transportadas de regreso a NERV tan pronto como estos pudieran ser completamente enfriados. La ex-mafiosa no podía dejar de repasar en su mente lo que había visto ese día. La forma en que se habían enfrenado a ese engendro, pero por sobre todo, el impresionante poder de las Evangelion. En esas cavilaciones estaba la rusa cuando Makoto Hyuga se acercó a ella con una tablilla de datos en las manos.

- Capitán Balalaika. El chequeo médico de los Pilotos EVA fue satisfactorio. Fuera de algunas magulladuras, contusiones leves, y algo de aturdimiento temporal por el excesivo calor en el caso de Shinji, puede decirse que chicos están en perfecto estado. Respecto al estado de las Evangelion...

Hyuga no había terminado de dar su reporte cuando un violento golpe en la cara lo mandó de cabeza al suelo. El hombre de lentes no se había alcanzado a recuperar cuando fue alzado del suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, para luego ser azotado de espaldas contra un costado del Centro de Mando Móvil. Una poderosa mano se cerró sobre su cuello y Hyuga pronto se encontró con problemas para respirar. Al levantar la vista se encontró con la afilada mirada de Balalaika, y el cañón de su pistola Makarov apuntando justo entre sus ojos.

- Si existe una cosa que me molesta en esta vida, maldito Mudak (2). ¡Es que se cuestionen mis ordenes!. Eso es algo que no voy a tolerar -– dijo la rusa, amartillando su arma.

- Capitán Balalaika, espere... yo... no quise cuestionarla, solo...–- trató de decir Hyuga, escupiendo sin querer un poco de sangre de su boca ensangrentada, producto del potente golpe de la rubia.

- Si lo hiciste Hyuga. Y si en ese momento no tomé medidas al respecto, fue por la situación en que nos encontrábamos, pero ahora, no hay nada que me impida volarte la maldita cabeza –- sentenció la rusa con una mirada asesina en los ojos.

Hyuga apretó los dientes ante la mirada de la rusa. Era una mirada acerada y fría como el hielo. Una mirada que dejaba en claro que esa mujer podía matarlo en ese instante si no hacía algo por detenerla. El hombre de lentes tensionó su cuerpo, para luego volver a hablar, ahora con dificultad gracias al fuerte agarre sobre su cuello.

- No sé cómo habrán sido las guerras que peleó en el pasado, Capitán Balalaika, pero esta es una guerra distinta. Esos chicos de 14 años son los que deben pelean por nosotros en esta oportunidad. Es por eso, que nuestro deber es apoyar y cuidar a los Elegidos y sus Evangelion. Ellos son lo único hay entre nosotros y el Tercer Impacto –- dijo Hyuga mirando fijamente a Balalaika, quien inconscientemente aflojo un poco su agarre, lo suficiente para que un poco mas de aire entrara a los pulmones de su victima y le permitiera señalarle con voz mas alta –- Mi intención no fue cuestionarla, pero sin los Pilotos y sus Evas todo se acaba. Nunca lo olvide.

Balalaika entornó los ojos ante las palabras del hombre que tenía sujeto ante si. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de darle una sonrisa torcida que distaba mucho de ser alegre, era más bien una sonrisa maquiavélica, que le heló la sangre al joven Teniente.

- Hyuga... Hay dos cosas que uno debe recordar cuando suplica por su vida: Una es entretener a la persona que tiene la pistola... y la otra es darle razones suficientes para no dispararte. Tú aún no has cumplido ninguna de las dos –- dijo la rubia presionando el cañón de su arma en la frente del hombre - ¡Vamos, baila! ¿Qué obligación tengo de salvarte? -. Señalo desafiante la mujer mientras retomaba el férreo agarre de antes.

Huyga apretó sus dientes otra vez considerando sus opciones, las cuales no eran muchas, finalmente pareció tomar una decisión. Su mirada cambió por un momento, una mirada totalmente distinta a la que siempre tenía. Balalaika captó el cambio en los ojos del hombre, y estrechó aún más su mirada, hasta sus ojos solo fueron dos rayas. En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte grito resonando por todo el lugar.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAHHHH! -– gritó Maya horrorizada al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.

- ¡¿Qué está usted haciendo?! –- preguntó una recién llegada Misato, pie junto a Maya y Ritsuko, al ver como uno de sus mas fieles colaboradores estaba siendo amenazado por la rusa.

Balalaika miró de reojo a las recién llegadas y luego devolvió la vista hacia Huyga. La mirada del hombre había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre. La rusa lo contempló por unos segundos, amplió un poco más su sonrisa y luego retiro el arma y soltó el agarre sobre el cuello del hombre. Hyuga cayó sentado al suelo masajeando su cuello, tosiendo tratando de recuperar la respiración normal.

- Solo es un tema de disciplina, Katsuragi –- respondió la rusa guardando su arma.

Boris, que había estado en todo momento cuidando las espaldas de la rusa, le puso sobre los hombros su sobretodo del Ejercito Ruso, que había caído al suelo por el rápido movimiento que hizo para golpear a Hyuga.

- Los Pilotos EVA están en buen estado, Katsuragi. Puedes llevarlos a las fuentes termales que me habías comentado, pero no tarden demasiado –- dijo la rusa comenzando a caminar para retirarse del lugar, pero luego de un par de pasos se detuvo y volteó la cabeza para mirar a Hyuga, que seguía sentado en el suelo masajeando su cuello –- En cuanto a ti, Hyuga... Primero: No importa que tipo de guerra sea esta. El deber de un soldado es morir combatiendo, si ello fuere necesario, y eso es lo que son esos chicos, ¡Soldados!. Y segundo: No vuelvas a cuestionar mis ordenes. Recuerda que aún no me has dado ninguna razón para no volarte la cabeza.

Con esas palabras la rubia dio por terminado el asunto y se retiró caminando con paso marcial, seguida se cerca por Boris, que la escoltaba cual perro guardián. Una vez la rusa y su escolta dejaron el lugar la tensión se relajó y todos los que habían estado mirando pudieron soltar la respiración que habían estado conteniendo inconscientemente. Maya corrió hasta Hyuga para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, mientas Misato y Ritsuko se acercaban para ver su estado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –- preguntó Misato, llegando junto al hombre, que se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano.

- Si Teniente. Por poco y creí que me mataría –- comentó Hyuga masajeando su cuello, en que se veían claramente la marca que dejaron los dedos de Balalaika.

- Esa mujer está completamente loca. No sé cómo el Comandante Ikari la tiene a ella a cargo de las Operaciones Militares -– comentó Maya, ayudando a mantenerse en pie a un aún tambaleante Hyuga.

- Loca o no, esa rusa malas pulgas es la que está al mando aquí, así que te sugiero no volver hacerla enfadar. Por lo que acabo de ver, estás vivo solo por la gracia de Dios, amigo - comentó Benny, acercándose al grupo, tendiéndole los lentes a Hyuga, que habían salido volando producto del golpe de la rusa.

Hyuga le dio las gracias al hombre, haciendo eco de sus palabras, ya que eran verdad. Estaba vivo solo por la gracia de Dios, y porque por algún retorcido motivo esa loca amante de la guerra había apartado su pistola.

Un poco más adelante, Balalaika contemplaba al EVA-01, que aún estaba siendo enfriado con agua a presión, levantando una cortina de vapor, cuando el agua entraba en contacto con la armadura que aún estaba a una temperatura muy elevada. Junto a ella estaba Boris, que la mirada como tratando de preguntar algo.

- Sé lo que me quieres preguntar, Sargento... Por qué no le metí una bala entre los ojos a ese idiota -– dijo Balalaika, adivinando los pensamientos del ruso.

- Así es Capitán. Su actitud pudo perfectamente ser tomada por insubordinación en situación de guerra. La pena de muerte está plenamente justificada -– comento Boris, curioso.

- En nuestro ejercito era así, Sargento. Acá las cosas son un poco distintas. Pero no fue por eso que no le volé la cabeza... ese sujeto... por unos segundos creí ver algo en su mirada.

- ¿Algo en su mirada? -– preguntó Boris.

- Haz que nuestros camaradas lo tengan vigilado –- sentenció la rubia.

- A la orden Capitán -– respondió el ruso, y se retiró dejando sola a ex-mafiosa, ya que por su forma de hablar en esa última orden, estaba claro que quería estar sola por unos minutos.

Boris fue a cumplir con sus obligaciones, mientras Balalaika seguía contemplando al EVA-01. Prendió un habano, le dio una calada y luego le dio una mirada al grupo a la distancia donde estaba Makoto Hyuga. Contemplo por unos momentos al hombre de lentes para luego devolver su vista al EVA.

* * *

Benny entró al baño y fue hasta uno de los urinarios para descargar su vejiga. En ese momento entro Boris al baño en compañía de Kolshinsky. Boris se quedó de pie junto a los lavamanos mientras que Kolshinisky se cercioraba de que no hubiera nadie más en el baño con ellos. Una vez seguro que estaban solos le hizo un gesto afirmativo a Boris y fue a pararse junto a la puerta para impedirle el paso a cualquiera que quisiera entrar al baño en ese momento.

- Aún te vez algo pálido –- dijo finalmente Boris, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Después de lo que pasó ayer, no es para menos. Cuando me ofrecieron este trabajo, nadie habló que debía enfrentar monstruos gigantes sacados de una cinta de ciencia ficción clase B –- comentó Benny, yendo a lavarse las manos.

- Todo es parte del trabajo –- dijo Boris con seriedad.

- Sabía que esto podía ser muy arriesgado, pero... nunca imaginé que fuera algo así. Todo esto de los Evas y esos monstruos gigantes llamados Ángeles que pueden destruir a la humanidad. Esto es algo demasiado irreal -– comentó Benny.

- No debes pensar tanto en eso. Solo limítate a hacer tu trabajo, luego de eso, podrás largarte de aquí y regresar a Roanapur –- dijo Boris, dejando una llave sobre el lavamanos que había usado Benny -– Es lo que pediste. Ya sabes donde buscarlo. Esperaremos tu reporte.

Con esas palabras, Boris y Kolshinsky se retiraron del baño, dejando solo a Benny, que comenzaba a sentir algo de reticencia a estar en NERV por lo que había vivido el día anterior. Dio un fuerte suspiro y miró su reflejo en el espejo frente a él.

- Tranquilo Benny. Esto no es tan distinto a como cuando estaba en Roanapur. Solo debo hacer mi trabajo, y no involucrarme en demasiadas cosas peligrosas. Además, aquí no debo cuidarme a cada instante de morir accidentalmente a causa de alguna bala perdida.

Con en eso mente, Benny tomó algo mas tranquilo la llave que le dejó Boris, haciendo nota mental de pasar a la estación de trenes al salir de trabajar, para recoger el encargo que dejaron para él en una de las gavetas de equipaje. Fue así como el hombre salió del baño de forma normal, aunque todavía no dejaba de tener dentro de su ser algo de miedo por lo vivido. No solo por la dantesca imagen de una lucha en directo entre Ángeles y Evas, sino porque aunque en Tokyo-3 no hubieran grandes probabilidades de ser víctima de una bala perdida, no dejaban de ser menores los riesgos de que alguna bala certera o algo parecido pusiera fin a su vida. Después de todo había descubierto una ruta para comenzar a atravesar las barreras que podían permitirle acceso directo a MAGI, un logro no menor considerando que no existían registros de que alguien lo hubiera logrado antes, pero todavía no había logrado que esta le revelara ninguno de sus secretos. Sin embargo, tanto secretismo le hacía intuir que tras esta gran lucha seguramente debía enmascararse algo aún más grande. Quizás, ello podía deberse a que la experiencia le había enseñado que trabajar con criminales es sucio, pero al menos siempre puedes saber cuales son sus intensiones y los riesgos. Pero con los "Buenos" no solo nunca se sabe que tan buenas son realmente sus intensiones; sino que estos, muchas veces, pueden llegar a ser mucho peor que los mas abyectos villanos con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Y todo por el hecho de tener "o creer tener" una justificación moral para sus objetivos, lo que los hace justificar cualquier clase de acto, aún los más sucios.

* * *

El hermoso jet modelo Embrage Legacy 600, se detuvo junto a un hangar en un aeródromo privado a las afuera de Tokyo-2. Momento después una elegante limusina color negro se acercó, estacionándose junto al Jet para recibir a los recién llegados. La puerta del Legacy 600 se abrió y comenzaron a descender unos hombres de traje oscuro que miraban con desconfianza en todas direcciones, luego de lo cual, hizo su aparición un hombre, que a todas luces era el líder de ese grupo de hombres.

El hombre era de raza oriental, cabello oscuro, buen porte, gafas de sol, un impecable traje oscuro, abrigo y una bufanda blanca de seda colgando del cuello. El hombre le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, y descendió por las escaleras del jet.

- Todo está preparado tal como solicitó, Mr. Chang –- informó uno de los hombres.

- Excelente –- respondió el aludido, con una sonrisa.

- Sigo creyendo que es demasiado arriesgado venir a Japón. Si los yakuza se llegan a enterar que uno de los jefes de Las Triadas Chinas está aquí... –- dijo otro de los hombres, con aprehensión.

- Tranquilo Lee. Eso no va ha pasar –- dijo Chang, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al hombre - Ya te dije que tengo muy buenos contactos en estas tierras. Sabes que este es un viaje que debía hacer. Hace mucho tiempo que quedé de visitar a un viejo amigo. El sabrá arreglar todos los inconvenientes. Además, eso me dará la oportunidad de ver cómo le está yendo a "Cara Frita" en su nuevo empleo.

- En lo personal, no tengo ningún interés en ver otra vez a esa perra cicatrizada. Por mi que se pudra la muy puta –- comentó una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera oscuro, y un sexy vestido de corte chino, mientras descendía por las escaleras del jet.

- Tranquila Shenhua. Estarás muy ocupada estos días, así que no tendrás tiempo de verla. Recuerda que no te traje conmigo de vacaciones. Este es un viaje de negocios, por lo que tendrás un trabajo que hacer -– dijo Chang, dedicándole una mirada a la mujer mientras lanzaba una última bocanada de su cigarrillo antes de arrojar la colilla de este al suelo para luego ingresar en la limusina, seguido de una mosqueada Shenhua, y dos de sus hombres. Una vez se cerraron las puertas, la limusina dejó el aeródromo privado y luego tomo una autopista que les llevaría a todos con dirección a Tokyo-3.

_**Fin Capítulo XIV**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos. Acá estoy volviendo otra vez a las canchas (cómo decimos en Chile). Mi ausencia de este mundillo de los fics se ha debido a varios motivos de índole personal que me han tenido sin tiempo para escribir, y cuando he tenido el tiempo no he tenido las ganas ni las ideas para hacerlo, pero estamos normalizando la situación, por lo que espero darle harto trabajo a mis prelectores.

Nuevos proyectos tengo muchos, uno muy al estilo de "Sex in Tokio-3" con Shinji nuevamente haciendo de las suyas. Un romántico con Shinji otra vez, otro con Rei, y otros dos proyectos muy interesantes con Maya. Debo reconocer que me quedó gustando trabajar con Maya luego de escribir "Succubus", pero para eso, debo primero terminar lo que tengo a medias y ya estoy trabajando en eso.

Para fines del próximo mes tengo el 1° capítulo de la segunda parte de "Find the Way" que ya está siendo revisado por mis prelectores y otras sorpresas más por ahí. Pienso actualizar una vez al mes pero de más de un capítulo por vez. Crucen los dedos para que resulte.

Pasando a los que compete aquí: Finaliza la primera batalla contra un Ángel, dirigida por Balalaika. Como se podrán dar cuenta, traté de respetar al máximo el capítulo original, con los cambios oportunos para acomodarlo en la historia. Espero hayan sido de su agrado.

Uno que hizo su flamante aparición fue Mr. Chang, pero su participación no será tan preponderante. La que se llevará el peso aquí será Shenhua, que meterá en más de un aprietos al bueno de Shinji.

1 – Niet: No.

2 – Mudak: Hijo de Puta.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Neverdie:** Oyeeeee, no metas bajo tierra antes de tiempo. Es verdad que me tardé demasiado, pero aún no me muero. Si no sabes para donde la va la historia pues sigue leyendo que se va a ir enredando cada vez más. Sobre Kaji... yo creo que ese anda en la parranda de la que habla Loquin, jajaja.

**Tabris x27**: Muchas gracias por el saludo.

**Loquin:** Aunque te cueste creerlo, no andaba de parranda. Se agradecen los comentarios y espero que lo que sigue continúe siendo de tu agrado.

**Orichi:** Hola amigo, tanto como juntar las esferas del dragón no, pero si costó un poco que regresara por acá. Ahora he vuelto con la intención de no desaparecer otra vez. Sobre los objetivos de Balalaika, pues si los cuento te mato la historia, jajaja.

Respecto a los otros fics, ya estoy comenzando a moverlos. Pretendo terminarlos todos dentro de este año (escúchanos señor te rogamos) El que tiene una actualización asegurada es Find The Way. Mis prelectores ya están trabajando con el 1° cap. De la segunda parte. Otro que se viene es Mi Otro Yo, también pronto a revisión ya que estoy que rescribiendo todo el capítulo porque no me gustó... sorry. Todas las actualizaciones para fines de Marzo.

**Yuki-iwasaki-Rei:** No hay nada que agradecer, soy yo el que debe pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ya me estoy poniendo en campaña para remediarlo. Sobre si este fic será un Harem o no, la verdad no lo creo, pero nunca se sabe.

Mis prelectores son CromCruach, Seferino Rengel y Fantastic-Man. Gracias por sus comentarios y correcciones.

Saludos y nos leemos.


End file.
